Rizzoli & Isles: Wake Up Call
by D M Harper
Summary: THIS IS NOT RIZZLES! Detective Rizzoli needs the object of her daydreams to finally wake up and grasp the true meaning behind the none too subtle inferences they've been sharing. When Jane finds the courage to tell her best friend how she really feels, their relationship changes, but not for the better. F/F storyline. A/U Takes place after Season 3 Episode 2. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Rizzoli & Isles – Wake Up Call

SUMMARY: Pining over her co-worker for years, Detective Jane Rizzoli is in desperate need of a miracle, or for the object of her daydreams to finally wake up and grasp the meaning behind the none too subtle inferences they've been sharing. The chance comes Jane's way after experiencing a near fatal ending to a case and she finds the courage to set the wheels in motion that result in having her best friend doing a little more than smell the roses along the way. A/U

PAIRINGS: Jane Rizzoli & Original Female Character. Maura Iles & Ian Faulkner.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: All characters other than those conjured up by the author's imagination, remain the property of author Tess Gerritsen and television series writers Janet Tamaro, Steve Lichtman & Kiersten Van Home. No copyright infringement to Hurdler Productions, Ostar Productions or Warner Horizon Television is intended. The following story is a work of fiction brought to life for the purposes of entertainment only. No money has been exchanged nor any profit derived by sponsorship.

WARNING: Events follow on from Episode 1 & 2 of Season 3. This tale takes a different course from the television series and features several consensual relationships between women. This is not a Rizzles story.

A/N: Please review and allow the Muse a moment of satisfaction.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Detective Jane Clementine Rizzoli sat at her work desk situated on the third floor of the Boston Police Headquarters' building with her head resting in the palms of her hands. With elbows propped up on the wooden surface, her wavy, long raven locks fell over her wrists and shielded her face.

As it was only 07:10 in the morning, the Homicide Squadroom was uninhabited except for the melancholy Investigator. It had been five days since Detectives put the Rachel Lawson/Paul MacNamara murder case to bed, and the killers arrested. Geologist Rachel and Professor Paul had secretly been investigating the illegal fracking that was going on at the 20,000-acre property in western Massachusetts owned by Matthew Moore aka Sensei Matta. Moore was using the area surrounding a lake on the pretence it was a yoga retreat, but in fact, was utilising heavy equipment to extract natural gas from deep underground and polluting the water with dangerous toxins in the process.

In the wash up, Moore and his thugs had found themselves indicted on two counts of first-degree murder and the attempted murder of Jane and her departmental work colleague Doctor Maura Dorothea Isles.

Three days had passed since the Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts had been discharged from Boston General Hospital and had returned to her home in Beacon Hill. Upon arrival, the attractive thirty five year old golden brown haired doctor was fussed over by Jane's mother and her younger brothers Frankie Junior, thirty-three and Tommy, thirty-two.

Once Maura had settled on the couch with her injured left leg elevated on the low table and on top of a cushion, Jane had sat beside her and clasped her right hand. Two weeks previously the two women had been snippy and snappy towards each other after Jane had been forced to shoot Maura's biological father and Irish mob boss, Patrick "Paddy" Doyle. Doyle, wanted for the murders of fifteen people, had survived his wounds and was currently imprisoned and awaiting trial.

As memories invaded her thoughts, Rizzoli's brown eyes become pools of tears when she recalled how much it had hurt to lose her best friend's trust and respect. She was also despondent over the fact she had allowed herself to be manipulated during the case by Federal Bureau of Investigations Agent Gabriel Dean.

When the two close friends had been on the run from Moore and his goons as a consequence of visiting the retreat and taking a sample of water from the lake; Maura had stopped moving and collapsed to the ground. Having had her left leg pinned in their unmarked police car earlier when it was t-boned by Moore's truck, the damage to her lower limb had worsened and she was unable to continue walking on it.

At the time, Maura had asked Jane to remove the knee high boot and by the light of the moon, the detective viewed the injury for the first time. Her initial reaction was to cry and blurt out, "It looks like it's … dead."

"It will be if you don't help me," explained a surprisingly calm Maura. "I'm suffering acute compartment syndrome due to the impact of the accident rupturing the posterior tibial artery."

Before Jane could ask what that meant in earthling, Maura continued, "Blood from the artery has leaked and due to the pressure that has built up, the venules and lymphatic vessels that drain the muscle compartments are compressed, and are prevented from draining. As arterial inflow continues while outflow is decreased, the pressure builds up in the muscle compartments. This pressure will eventually decrease the amount of blood flow over the capillary bed, causing the tissue to become ischaemic. The tissues will release factors and will lead to the formation of edema."

Scrunching up her face, Jane asked, "Jesus Maura, can't you for once just give it to me in simple terms. I have no idea what that all meant."

"It means I'll lose my leg if you don't perform emergency surgery."

An expression of utter horror fall upon Jane's face, "Say what now? You want me to do what?"

"You have to do a Fasciotomy. You need to make two incisions into the fascia to relieve the pressure and restore circulation to the tissue and muscle."

Tossing her hands into the air, Jane scoffed, "Oh yeah sure, why didn't you just say that in the first place and what the hell is the fascia?"

"Now is not the time for dramatics or sarcasm Jane. Fascia is a layer of fibrous tissue. We need a sharp edge, so give me your phone."

"It doesn't work remember, the microprocessor is wet and you can't call for roadside assist or a surgeon."

"I know that," snapped Maura. "Just hand it over so I can break the screen and you can use the glass to make the cuts."

"Seriously Maura, I can't do this," pleaded an almost hysterical Jane.

"I'll talk you through it." Pointing to her leg, Maura ran the tip of her right index finger along the outside line of her left calf muscle, "You need to cut deep into the skin and tissue then make a small incision just above the knee."

Handing over the phone, Jane cried harder, "I can't do this; I'm just a cop not a doctor."

"You will be fine Jane, now hand me your shirt."

In an attempt to quell her shaking hands, Jane played it for a laugh, "Now I know you are delirious if you think I'm going to bare my tits to you."

"Oh for heaven's sake Jane, you'll need it to bind my leg."

"I guess this means you are still mad at me for shooting your father," reasoned Jane dead pan while taking off her blue tee shirt and revealing a white tank top underneath.

"I doubt I will ever forgive you for that," snarled Maura as she smashed the phone face on a nearby rock. She handed the largest piece of shattered glass to Jane, "Get on with it."

Mortified by the comment, Jane took the offered implement and took a deep breath. Leaning in, she held Maura's leg with her right hand then placed the sharp edge to her skin.

Making an unsteady incision, she jumped when Maura spoke, "You will have to go much deeper."

Doing just that, Jane grimaced as Maura fainted and fell backwards onto the soil.

-o-

Teardrops fell down Jane's face as the memory of being discovered by Moore and his men a short time after completing the procedure on Maura's leg. When the doctor had regained consciousness, she was disorientated and muttering gibberish and Jane had tried to keep her quiet. That had obviously failed when the Detective heard footsteps approaching. She withdrew her weapon and pointed it at a smiling Moore when he walked over the top of an incline. The two women were quickly surrounded and Jane reluctantly handed over her Glock 27.

A short time later, a confused Maura and a pissed off Jane were strapped into the wrecked Ford Crown Victoria sedan while Moore gleefully told them the ravine they were in would soon be flooded with toxic waste once the polluted water stored from the fracking was released.

Once the men left, Maura mumbled, "Use phone, get help."

"It's not working."

"Try," urged the doctor.

Retrieving the phone, Jane was relieved to see it light up, "Shit, it's actually working. The microprocessor must have dried out." After trying to contact her ex-partner Vincent Korsak, she sighed, "Damn it, it won't dial out. Hang on; I might be able to send a text. Oh bullshit, I can only bring up characters."

"Dot, dot dash dash," whispered Maura.

Turning her head, Jane caught on, "Of course, Morse Code."

"You can tell your mother we are friends again," quipped the doctor with a grin.

As a smiling Jane typed in their location, Korsak had already left the station and gone in search of the women after his numerous attempts to contact Jane had gone straight to voice mail.

Finding the piece of glass in her trouser pocket, Jane hacked through her jammed seatbelt then began cutting away at Maura's.

-o-

When his cell phone beeped with a message alert, fifty three year old Detective Sergeant Vincent Korsak pulled his unmarked car to the side of the road. Withdrawing the phone from his belt, his forehead furrowed as he looked at the unreadable missive. He studied it for a second before saying, "Clever girl, Morse Code." Realising his colleague and friend was in trouble and unable to make verbal contact; the seasoned Detective called Lieutenant Cavanaugh with the news then took off for the correct lake.

Five minutes later he pulled up alongside the entrance to Moore's property and alighted from the vehicle. Yelling out, he was relieved to hear Jane's voice answer back. Following the sound down into a creek bed, his heart did a backflip when Jane climbed out the driver's side window. Running down to the car, he noticed the water flowing across the back of the sedan and over the trunk.

"Maura needs help," shouted Jane while racing to the passenger door. "Her leg's been hurt."

"Are you okay?" enquired Korsak with concern while reefing open Maura's door.

"I'm fine and I was never going to leave her."

"I never thought you would," responded a now smiling Korsak.

Helping Korsak drag Maura from the wreckage, Jane assisted with carrying the doctor up the embankment and gently placing her onto the backseat of the car.

"Cavanaugh and backup are on the way to arrest Moore and his followers."

"I doubt they'll still be here Vince," replied Jane while settling on the front passenger seat.

"He'll get them, but for now, we need to get Maura to hospital. So what the hell happened to you two?"

Taking her time, Jane told him everything that had transpired.

-o-

Wiping her face with the back of her hand, Jane's thoughts returned to the present and she smiled with the knowledge her friendship with Maura had been rekindled for the past thirty six hours. Gaining control over her raw emotions, she stood and went to the restroom. Walking over to a sink, she removed the hair tie from her right wrist and looked into the mirror. The image staring back at her was in contrast to how relieved she was feeling over the fact Maura was now on the road to recovery after surgery was performed on her leg to close the wound and flush out the debris that had been trapped inside.

The athletically built five foot eight woman's face was drawn and devoid of colour and there were visible signs of sleep deprivation around her eyes. There was also a sadness etched upon her chiselled features.

Pulling her dishevelled hair into a high set ponytail, Jane turned on the faucet and splashed cold water onto her face. When the freshness returned to her pale skin, she shut off the tap and reached for some paper hand towel. Taking another quick glimpse of her reflection, she muttered, "You freaking idiot Rizzoli, it won't work out anyhow; just like every other time."

"Do you always chastise yourself Detective Rizzoli?" enquired a voice from the doorway.

Spinning around in embarrassment, Jane's eyes locked onto an unknown female dressed in uniform blues bearing the rank insignia of Lieutenant. "I beg your pardon ma'am; I thought I was the only person in this early," she replied while discarding the towel into the trash can. "Is there something I can help you with Lieutenant?"

The blue eyed blonde stepped forward and offered her right hand, "I'm Erica Campbell, your relieving Commander for the next two months."

Taken aback by the news, Jane nevertheless shook the stunning woman's hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you Lieutenant."

The handshake was firm and Jane found herself giving Lieutenant Cavanaugh's replacement a lengthy once over. She took note of the short, platinum locks shaped into a fashionable pixie style, the strong angular facial features and the wide span of shoulders. Jane guessed the woman to be five ten in height and around one hundred and twenty seven pounds in weight. Her none too subtle cursory inspection did not go unnoticed and it was met with a dimple deepening grin.

"I'm looking forward to working with the Squad," admitted Campbell as she retracted her hand. "I'm very impressed with the clear up rate and team work attributed to you, Detective Frost and Sergeant Korsak."

Trying not to sound conceited, Jane replied, "We are proud of the results Lieutenant and it's definitely a team effort."

"As you should be and may I enquire as to the condition of Doctor Isles?"

A wave of unforeseen emotion splashed over Jane prior to her answer, "She is recovering well and is expected to return to work next Monday."

"That is pleasing news and I believe her assistant in the Crime Lab is a Doctor T Pike."

The corners of Jane's lips formed into a grimace, "That is correct."

"I dined with Lieutenant Cavanaugh Friday night before he left for Hawaii and he explained Doctor Pike is considered slow by Doctor Isles' standard."

Unable to hide the grin, Jane retorted, "You could say that and it's nice to have another female Detective on board."

"I am sure it is and from where I've come from, here is rather light on them. I understand you were the youngest woman to receive a Detective's shield."

"That was ten years ago and I worked damn hard to get it."

Nodding with understanding, Campbell suggested, "I would think not much has changed in the "boy's club" environment. Do you have the time to show me around the building Detective Rizzoli? I've already been through the offices of the brass on the second floor.

"Sure, right this way ma'am and of course this is the locker and bathroom. I usually have it all to myself, but I can learn to share."

Giggling at the joke, Campbell followed the Detective on a tour of the Boston Regional Information Centre, commonly referred to as BRIC; down the hallway then onto the interview rooms. Next stop was the basement and a quick look around the Crime Lab and Morgue before a trip back to the lobby.

Approaching the Division One Café, Campbell withdrew several dollar bills from her jacket pocket and asked, "Can I buy you a cup of java in appreciation of your sightseeing?"

"Thank you," replied Jane as the two officers neared the self-serve coffee and tea canisters.

"How do you take it?" enquired the blonde as she picked up two cardboard cups.

"Standard, creamer with two sugars."

Campbell busied herself with making the requested brew then poured a green tea for herself. Handing over the coffee, she noted, "Lieutenant Cavanaugh mentioned your mother works here alongside Stan-illa the Hun."

Breaking into a soft chuckle, Jane confirmed the comment, "Yes she does and my younger brother is on the job."

"Frankie junior, right?"

With raised black eyebrows, Jane responded, "Correct and you've obviously done your research."

"I like to be prepared. I think I picked up the habit from my early days as a Girl Guide."

"It was Sprout Troops for me," countered Jane before glancing at the chunky silver watch on her right wrist.

"Am I keeping you from something Detective?"

"No ma'am. The Squad is without an active case at the moment."

"Unfortunately that won't last too long and I have a meeting with Commissioner Davis and Superintendent Ross from BIS that I have to prepare for."

"Good luck with the brass and I appreciate the chat and coffee."

"You're welcome and I'll speak to you and the remaining members of the Squad at 0800 hours in the bullpen for an introduction.

"I'll spread the word."

Smiling at the offer, Campbell fed four notes into the honour jar then tossed her empty container into the garbage can. As she headed for the lifts, Jane's eyes followed the woman's progress. Her earlier mellow mood had lifted and she headed back to her desk once she finished her drink.

-o-

Jane looked up from her paperwork when her African-American partner Barold "Barry" Frost twenty eight, sat down at the opposite desk. "Good morning Frost," she said in greeting.

"Hey, how's it going?"

Tossing a file onto a pile of six, Jane stretched her arms and stood, "I'm happy to announce all our cases have been closed out. I'll drop these folders into the Commander's office."

Eyebrows crept upwards, "Speaking of the Commander, have you seen Cavanaugh's replacement yet, cos you look like you slept here overnight?"

Grinning slyly, Jane collected the stack of documents, "I certainly have and I did not sleep here." She started to walk away.

"Not so fast Rizzoli," protested Frost strongly. "Give it up girl, what are they like?"

Rotating, Jane replied, "I was in early and Lieutenant Campbell happened to arrive shortly afterwards."

"And?" prompted Frost with a right hand rolling motion.

"I found them to be very open and approachable."

"So by that I can assume he is good looking?"

"It's not a "he" smarty-pants and you will see her at eight for a meet and greet."

An expression of surprise ghosted Frost's handsome face, "Oh, I was not expecting that."

"That makes two of us," quipped Jane before ambling over to the Commander's office and placing the folders into the in-tray.

"Are you making extra work for me Detective Rizzoli?" jested Campbell as she entered the room.

Turning heel, Jane tugged at the hem of her dark blue pin striped pants suit jacket and grinned, "Just a little. Those are the last of the after action reports."

Returning the smile, Campbell put her peck cap on the coat rack beside the door, "A couple I can live with and Commissioner Davies spoke highly of you."

Feeling heat flush her face, Jane jested, "Yeah, I look good standing beside him on the front page of the paper."

"I have to agree with his respect, especially after he showed me a story from your award ceremony. Your actions were truly heroic and I'm glad you returned to duty. It's a pity the evening was ruined by the unfortunate murder of a decorated war hero. Private First Class Abigail Sherman deserved better."

"Yes she did and the whole sordid case was heartbreaking." Making for the door, Jane faltered momentarily when the Commander whispered, "It always is."

Returning to her desk and Frost, she greeted Korsak as he neared, "Hey Vince."

"Morning Jane, Frost. You look tired Rizzoli."

"Yeah sleep and I aren't the best of friends at the moment."

"I can see that. Is there something I can help you with?"

"No, but thanks for offering."

"How is Maura doing?" Korsak asked while sitting at his desk to the right.

"She has thoroughly embraced being fussed over by ma and Tommy. She has an appointment with her doctor this morning at eleven and will be dropping by to say hello."

"More than likely she'll be checking up on Pike's work," pointed out Frost.

Korsak chuckled in agreement, "She'll be making sure the man hasn't been sitting in her office chair again."

"She went a little crazy last time and practically attacked him," added Jane amusingly.

Frost suddenly left the conversation and stared past Jane, "Oh my god, is that our Commander?"

Turning her head, Jane replied, "That's Lieutenant Campbell."

Puffing out his chest and sucking in his stomach girth, Korsak got up and sped across the floor to present his right hand, "A good morning to you Lieutenant and welcome to the Homicide Division. I'm Sergeant Vincent Korsak and am at your service."

Shaking the proffered hand, Campbell responded with a smile, "It's a pleasure Sergeant and I look forward to working with you."

Jane glanced around the bullpen and rolled her eyes at the six men staring at the Commander with puppy dog eyes. She lost it when the other Detectives jostled each other in an attempt to be the next to introduce themselves to the Lieutenant.

Her merriment continued when Frost returned to his desk in a daze and commented, "That is one fine looking woman."

As the remaining Detectives primped and preened in front of Campbell, Jane stepped into the BRIC for some privacy and called Maura.

"_Well hello Detective Rizzoli,"_ answered the doctor after two rings.

"Hey Mau, just checking to make sure you survived ma's breakfast feast"

_"Oh god, I'm going to put on ten pounds if she keeps feeding me every morning."_

"She means well, but as usual, has gone overboard. I'll speak to her today and ask if she can tone it down a little baby."

_"I'd appreciate that."_

The lack of response to the word of endearment did not go unnoticed by Jane and her previous apprehension returned. Over the past week, Maura had referred to Jane as honey or sweetie during conversation, but that all changed yesterday and a certain degree of tension had built up between the pair.

"Is everything all right?" asked Jane, trying to find a clue to Maura's indifference.

_"Yes and I missed you this morning."_

Buoyed by the admission, Jane's racing heart settled, "That is so nice to know."

_"I'll tell you how much when you visit tonight."_

"Promise?"

_"Yes and we need to discuss this latest twist in our relationship."_

The nagging fingers of doubt grabbed hold of Jane's heart once again, "Has this anything to do with me finally finding the courage to ask you out on a date and stop hiding behind my feelings for you?"

_"Yes it does and it's a shame it took a near death experience for you to wake up and acknowledge the attraction you have for women, along with the fact you have been unhappy with men because you are gay."_

"Uhm Maura, I only recall telling you I was physically attracted to you, not anyone else and you did consent to going out because you felt the same way."

_"Jane."_

"Yes Maura?"

_"Please don't rush me into this; I thought we'd decided to take it slow?"_

"We did on Friday night, but I haven't seen you since and to tell you the truth, you have been a little distant during our phone conversations. I've got the feeling you are having second thoughts and are avoiding me."

Maura went straight on the defensive, _"Really Jane, you can overthink situations at times. I've been busy every day with physiotherapy and too tired to entertain you after you have finished shift."_

If there was one thing Jane was an expert on, it was spotting bullshit and that was what she was getting from her so called girlfriend, "I have to go. I'll speak to you when you drop in later."

_"Sorry, but I've had a change of plans; mother is taking me to lunch."_

The bullshit meter just went up a notch, "Oh sure, say hello to Constance for me."

_"Will do, see you tonight."_

Suddenly blurting out her true feelings to Maura last week felt like a monumental mistake and Jane ended the call. At the time of her confession, Jane had been overjoyed when Maura responded positively to news of her attraction, but now, it was a whole different situation.

Returning to the bullpen, Jane packed up her emotional baggage as Campbell began to address the Squad.

"First of all, I'd like to express my pleasure at having been assigned to the Homicide Division while Lieutenant Cavanaugh is on extended leave. I've had the opportunity to read all the statistics on past investigations and expect the excellent work to continue. Over the next few days I will be taking the time to close out all remaining paperwork, so I suggest you use this break between cases to finish up any outstanding reports you may have. Before I let you get back to work, I wish to inform you my door is always open and I am hands on, so expect me to tag along during field work from time to time. That is all and I'll speak to you all individually during the day."

Jane returned to her desk as Frost and Korsak continued to fawn over the new Commander. She was about to make a wiseass comment when her phone rang. Withdrawing it from the holder on the right side of her black belt, Jane answered, "Rizzoli."

_"Hey Sis,"_ replied Frankie. _"We got a body for you behind the parking lot dumpsters over at the corner of East Street entrance to Lechmere Square. It looks pretty bad, so you better tell Frost to bring a barf bag."_

"Shut up," snapped Jane, growing tired of the constant reference to her partner's inability to not vomit around dead bodies and bloodied crime scenes. "We'll be there shortly." She ended the call with the sound of Frankie's chuckle on the other end.

Walking over to the group of flirting men, she tapped Frost on the right shoulder and announced, "We got a fresh one."

Campbell made eye contact and advised, "Keep me apprised Detective."

"Yes ma'am," replied Jane while physically dragging Frost away.

"Hold your horses," he protested while straightening up his suit jacket.

"Impress the Lieutenant on your own time Frost; we are still on the clock."

As the pair neared the elevator, Frost grinned at his partner, "Come on Rizzoli, besides you and Isles, Campbell is the best looking woman around here."

"I'll be sure to let my mother know that," quipped Jane as she pressed the call button.

"You wouldn't," dared a less than happy Frost. "She'd be all over my ass and stop making such terrific food for me."

"Precisely, so smooch the Lieutenant's ass on you own time."

When the doors slid shut, Frost stared at the scowl on Jane's face, "Why you so snappy?"

Remembering the call with Maura, Jane answered, "It's nothing to do with work, it's personal and I want to keep it that way."

The duo walked to their dark blue Ford Crown Victorian sedan once they exited the building without further conversation and were two miles into the twelve minute journey when Frost reached for the computer tablet in the glove compartment.

Once he'd logged onto the Departmental Personnel File Jane gave him a curious sideways glance, "What are you looking up, we don't have the victim's name yet?"

"I'm checking into Lieutenant Campbell's service record."

"Shit Frost, you're hopeless," chided Jane, although she was eager to learn more about the Squad's Commander herself.

Frost started to read out aloud, "Born March 24th 1977 in New York. Height five foot ten and weighs one hundred and twenty seven pounds. Joined NYPD in 1998 and made Detective First Grade in 2000 after only two years on patrol."

"NYPD, that explains why I've never heard of her," reasoned Jane with a head nod.

"It does and she rose in rank fairly quickly. She was promoted the Second Grade in 2002 and Third two years after that. It says here she made Sergeant in 2006 and Lieutenant four years later."

"Does it have anything about why she ended up here?"

"I'll have to dig a little deeper for that answer."

"Well do your magic Frost," suggested an intrigued Jane while pulling up at a red traffic light.

"Holy crap!" exclaimed Frost moments later.

"What have you got?"

"Nothing, I can't access any other files."

"You mean you can't hack into them?"

"Hell no, it's sealed pretty tight."

Tittering, Jane drove on, "I never thought I'd see the day you were stumped."

"Give me time and I'll get in."

Just then his phone rang and he retrieved it from his belt, "Detective Frost."

_"Detective, Lieutenant Campbell."_

"Yes ma'am?"

_"I suggest you cease your attempts to gain access to my service records."_

Stunned at being caught out, Frost stuttered, "How … did … you know?"

_"There is a notification flag on it that informs me of any unauthorised activity."_

"There is?"

_"I put it on myself and advise you to ask me any questions you may have in person."_

"Yes ma'am and my apologies."

_ "No harm done this time Detective, but I don't tolerate breaches of protocol and I'd be happy to impart my story over a beer with the Squad Friday night after shift."_

"Awesome," replied Frost a little too over enthusiastically.

Campbell giggled, _"It's not that interesting and let Rizzoli know I've just made acquaintance with her charming mother while purchasing breakfast."_

"I'll pass it on."

Jane leered at her partner with furrowed brows when he returned his phone to his belt, "What was that all about?"

"First off, our Commander knows a thing or two about computers. Her file has a flag and secondly, the Squad has a date for drinks Friday. She'll divulge all then and thirdly, she has met your mother."

"Jesus, I told ma to stay away from the relieving Commander. That woman never listens to me."

"I don't think she listens to anybody Rizzoli," deadpanned Frost. "By the way, how's she doing since your father showed up last week?"

"Oh, she's just peachy," replied Jane with more than a hint of sarcasm. "I mean the man runs off to Florida without a word, leaves ma in debt with the business, so she has to sell the family home; now she is broke and living in Maura's guest house and of course, had to find a job. To top it all off, he turns up at the station after months without a single word to anyone and expects her to sign annulment papers so he can marry Lydia the bimbo. He's been shacked up with the woman the entire time, who by the way, just happens to be twenty eight for Christ's sake and younger than his own kids."

"So I take that to mean you are still not talking to him?"

"You got that right. The last words I said to him referred to idolising him then I told him to get his sorry ass out of the café. I just can't believe he's hurt ma this way and moved on like he has no family. As far as I'm concerned, he is no longer my father and can rot in hell. Ma has my full support and she won't sign the papers and dishonour us kids."

"It's a shame," noted Frost with sympathy as Jane pulled in behind the Medical Examiner's dark blue van.

"Yeah well, he set the rules and I hope Pike has something for us."

Smiling, Frost retorted, "I'll be glad to have Doctor Isles back so we can save time standing around waiting for Pike's results."

"Amen," agreed Jane as she alighted from the vehicle.

The two Detectives walked under the crime scene tape and greeted the assembled Medical Technicians and Uniformed Officers.

Black haired Frankie approached with his notebook open and began, "Detectives, vic is a Theresa Hooper, nineteen and a student at Boston University. She lives five minutes away in apartment two at fifty five Gore Street. Charles Reed was out walking his dog when he first spotted her having a verbal altercation with some man on the opposite sidewalk and called Paramedics and Police when he realised how frightened she was. Our witness saw her being assaulted then hauled behind the dumpsters. Reed is a retired Army Medic and attempted to assist her once he finally got across the road, but she'd already bled out."

Frankie pointed to a solidly build male in his late fifties standing over by the ambulance and holding the leash of a golden Labrador, "He's pretty shaken up but has a description of a man he observed talking to the vic before dragging her into the car park then running away."

"Excellent," replied Jane while taking notes. "Frost, you go get a statement from Mister Reed while I check out the victim."

"You got it," acknowledged Frost as Korsak joined the trio.

"Nice to see you could drag yourself away from the Commander," taunted Jane to her good friend and colleague.

"She's a nice woman Rizzoli, so what we got?"

Jane explained while walking him over to the Assistant Medical Examiner and Frankie's partner Eddie Sims.

"Detectives," greeted sandy haired, twenty six year old Sims.

"Sims," chorused the Detectives simultaneously.

"Found her identification in a bag recovered from under the dumpster. It contained her wallet, money, credit card, BU identification card and a green line transit pass, so I'd discount robbery as a motive," shared the latex gloved Officer.

"Thanks," responded Jane as she crouched beside blond Pike. "Morning Doc."

Without turning, Pike reacted, "Detective, it appears the young lady received a fatal stab wound between the fifth and fourth vertebrosternal ribs of the thoracic cage. The instrument severed several veins when it entered the intercostal space as well as piercing the lung and diaphragm. There is evidence of trauma to the costal cartilage. She would have experienced trouble in breathing and due to the blood loss, would have gone into hypovolemic shock, but my guess for cause of death is exsanguination. I'll have more once I return to the morgue."

"Thanks Doc." Jane straightened up and looked to Sims, "Link up with Frankie and canvas the area and check for any CCTV footage in the region."

"You got it Rizzoli."

Korsak closed his notebook while looking down at the petite brunette, "What a god damn waste. Poor kid had her whole life in front of her. I'll go to the University and speak with faculty and any friends she may have had. I'll meet you back at the station."

Jane nodded in response, "I'll have Frost check her financials and track down her family after we search her home."

-o-

Jane and Barry entered the bullpen to find Campbell waiting at their desks. The Commander was holding a beige folder and handed it to Jane when she approached.

"Your vic's parents live in Santa Monica, California and are on their way here to make identification," began the blonde without fanfare. "I will be picking them up from the airport."

Impressed by the background work, Jane said, "I appreciate the assist Lieutenant."

"You're welcome and I like to get involved with more than signing paperwork. The Crime Lab has made a start on the security footage Sims located and Doctor Pike is a pompous dick."

Jane and Frost both laughed at the last comment before the Senior Detective spoke, "Pike is an acquired taste. You just have to flutter your eyelashes and bestow a little praise to his ego."

"I'll keep that in mind Rizzoli and your mother invited me to Sunday dinner."

Rolling her eyes, Jane shook her head, "She's a little forward."

"She mentioned it was a welcome to BPD and I accepted. Frost, the invitation also extends to you and Korsak."

"Jesus, I hope Maura doesn't object to so many quests," chided Jane.

"Angela explained all about her living arrangement with Doctor Isles," remarked Campbell. "And said she wouldn't be there over the weekend."

Taken aback by the news, Jane sat at her desk and opened the file the Lieutenant had started on Theresa Hooper. Included were several printouts of the young woman's bank records. Focusing on the transactions and pushing questions about Maura to the back of her thoughts, Jane quickly made a discovery.

She interrupted the conversation her partner was having with Campbell about finding no useful evidence at the victim's apartment.

"I've found something interesting. Since January last year Theresa was receiving a monthly deposit in the sum of five hundred dollars, but they stopped last month."

The Lieutenant's blonde brows rose, "There could be a connection and may suggest the killer knew Theresa. Nothing says personal like the use of a knife does."

"Maybe," pondered Jane as Korsak joined them. "My guess is the killer knew her routine and followed from her home then to the station."

"I'm with you," established Korsak. He placed two photocopies of Boston University identification onto the case board and explained, "Theresa was studying for a Bachelor of Arts Degree in Architecture. She was an A grade student and well-liked by her classmates. I spoke to her close friend Chelsey Burrows and learnt about the on and off boyfriend, a Billy Chambers." Korsak pointed to the enlarged picture of a handsome black haired male with brown eyes and a sneer, "He just happens to be missing from his campus dorm, so I've issued a BOLO on him and his car."

"Sounds like too much of a coincidence," remarked Jane. "You got anything else on the boyfriend?"

"Plenty; Chelsey told me Theresa started dating Billy back in January last year and suddenly had extra money to spend. Billy's family own a cattle ranch in Texas and send him a generous allowance each month. Chelsey mentioned his assignment grades started to improve and when Theresa ended the relationship, they went south again. Apparently, he was barely passing this semester and doing everything he could to have Theresa return to him."

"It's possible Chambers was paying Theresa to do his assignments," put forth Campbell. "He may have killed her when she refused to continue their previous arrangement."

"That's a solid theory and strongly suggests he had motive," noted Korsak. "Chelsey confirmed Theresa caught the 08:05 train for BU every Monday, Wednesday and Friday. I checked with Campus Police and there was a complaint of physical abuse lodged from Theresa against Chambers six weeks ago, but it was dropped two days later when Theresa resumed her relationship with Chambers."

"I gather the liaison initially ended a month ago," surmised Foster.

"It did," replied Korsak while viewing the picture of nineteen year old Billy Chambers. "Smug bastard; I'll call the parents and do a little digging."

"I'll go see if Pike has anything yet?" suggested Jane.

-o-

Jane tapped on Campbell's open office door and waited. She stepped inside when the Commander looked her way and motioned for her to enter. The blonde put down her phone and smiled at the Detective.

"Anything useful from Pike?" she enquired.

Passing over a folder, Jane replied, "The weapon was a Stanley Phillips head screwdriver and the CSRU retrieved it from under the mattress on Chamber's bed while searching his room some twenty minutes after Korsak presented the warrant. Pike has made a positive match to the wound and confirmed Theresa had been raped post-mortem. He collected semen during the wet test and the Crime Lab is currently running a DNA cross match test on it and hair samples recovered at the dorm by Korsak."

"I was just on the phone with Captain Floyd from Portland State Troopers and our prime suspect has been apprehended in Westbrook."

"Great, you want Frost and me to go collect his sorry ass?"

"Yes and I'm off to pick up the Hoopers from Logan Airport."

"I don't envy you that task."

"It's never pleasant and make sure Chambers is kept on ice until I can observe the interview."

"Yes ma'am," consented Jane while exiting.

-o-

An unremorseful Billy Chambers was buckled into the rear compartment of the Squad car and he actually smiled when Frost closed the door.

"Self-righteous prick," commented Jane before settling behind the steering wheel. Once her partner was strapped in, she reversed out of the loading dock of the Portland Police Station and headed for Interstate 95 and Boston.

"I'm thirsty," stated Chambers as if on a family outing.

"Yeah, well people in hell want ice water too and that ain't going to happen either," snapped Jane.

"It's my right to be afforded all reasonable requests bitch," snarled the suspect with evident dislike.

"I'm not your bitch scumbag, so shut your filthy mouth."

"Whatever bitch. Hey dude, you gonna let the bitch talk to me like that?"

Frost ignored the question and pulled out his cell phone.

"Yo, you hear me?" enquired Chambers.

The car remained silent until Frost said, "Chambers, I remind you of your earlier warning regards your right to remain silent."

"I'm not some dumbass; I know my rights. Actually, seems we are alone and so cosy, I'll let you in on a little secret. I did that whore Theresa after she refused to write my paper like she used to."

Jane turned her head slightly and winked at Frost, "So by saying you did her, do you mean you killed her or had sex with her?"

"I did both. Smart mouth bitch got all righteous on me and was going to go tell the Dean about our arrangement and have me expelled."

"Of course you couldn't allow that to happen, could you Chambers?" prodded Frost nonchalantly.

"Hell no, crazy bitch would have ruined my plans."

"What do you mean," probed Jane.

"My daddy was sending me money as long as I stayed at BU. He would have cut me off if I was tossed out and now I'll refute I said anything to you two."

"That's very clever of you," remarked Jane while leaning over and turning on the emergency lights and siren.

-o-

Campbell stood beside ADA John Batista inside the observation room and watched as high price defence attorney Malcolm Sellers conferred with his client Billy Chambers. Sellers had been retained by the suspect's father William the minute he had been contacted by his son whilst still in Maine. William and his wife Stella were currently in the air aboard their private jet and making their way to Boston.

Detectives Rizzoli and Frost entered the Interrogation Room and Jane placed three folders and two plastic evidence bags onto the table.

A handcuffed Chambers leaned back in his chair and spoke to Sellers, "They got nothing."

Taking a seat opposite Chambers, Jane waited for her partner to take up the chair across from Sellers. As soon as he put an A4 sized notepad on the steel top, she began, "Billy Chambers, can you explain why you missed class today at Boston University?"

Leaning forward, Chambers rested his hands on the table and answered, "Sure, I was feeling restless when I woke and decided to skip lessons and go for a drive up to Maine for a seafood lunch."

"Is that a regular activity for you?"

"Yeah, I've been up there a couple of times this year. You know, it helps relieve the stress of all that study."

"You are studying Architecture?"

"That's right."

"Last semester you received an average grade of D on all subjects, is that correct?"

"Yeah, I slipped a little, so what?"

"Since January of 2011 you were averaging a C and notified in writing two weeks ago that your place at BU would be terminated if your D grade did not improve, is that also correct?"

"It is."

"That was not your first warning, was it?"

"No, there was another."

"Is it fair to say your grades improved while you were dating a fellow classmate by the name of Theresa Hooper?'

"Sure they did. I was happy with Theresa and it showed with my results. She was my study buddy and I became depressed when she dumped me. That's why my marks dropped."

"I see and when was the last time you saw Theresa?"

Chambers looked upwards before answering, "That would have been last Friday in class."

"Did you speak with her?"

Leaning back, Chambers replied, "No, I was still upset over the breakup."

Opening a file, Jane withdrew several 8 x 10 photos. She displayed them on the table then stated, "That is a lie. As you can clearly see by the date and time stamp in the top right hand corner, you were engaged in conversation with Theresa Hooper on the platform of Lechmere Train Station at 0800 hours this morning." Pointing to another print, Jane went on, "By the hand gestures, it appears Theresa was reluctant to speak with you."

The suspect inspected the pictures closely and with Sellars, but made no comment straight away. It took several seconds before he spoke, "Oh yeah, I forgot about that. I'd left some books at her apartment and needed them for class today. I drove over to Cambridge and knew I'd find her at the station. We got into an argument when she refused to walk back to her place and let me grab the reading materials. Theresa got on the train when it arrived and I took off for Westbrook."

Jane calmly returned the photos to the dossier and placed another set of prints on the table, "That is lie number two. Why did you need books if you'd already decided to skip classes for the day? Let's move onto lie number three, shall we?" Turning the pictures around so Sellers could get a better look, the stone faced Detective continued, "There is the train arriving in the background and Theresa walking away from it. You followed her along Monsignor O'Brien Highway then crossed the road and caught up to her just before the staff parking lot of Lechmere Square."

Chamber's face lost all colour as he realised his crime had been captured on camera. His bravado vanished as his shoulders slumped and an expression of horror fell upon his features.

Undeterred, Jane resumed, "In the next still, you can see you slap Theresa across the face and the following happy snap has you pulling a screwdriver from the back pocket of your jeans; the same pair found on the floor of your dorm room this morning. Incidentally, the blood stains on them and your shirt are being tested right this very minute. I personally think it's a no brainer to expect them to match Theresa Hooper DNA."

"Fuck," mumbled Chambers.

Replacing the pictures with another series, Jane commented, "Speaking of which, you were filmed stabbing Theresa in the side then dragging her behind the dumpsters before defiling her after she stopped breathing. We also have a witness who has identified you as the person he saw attacking Theresa, hauling her into the parking lot then fleeing the scene. CCTV caught you getting into your car at the train station wearing bloodied clothes and we have your murder weapon."

Picking up the bag containing the screwdriver, Jane put it in front of Sellers, "The icing on the cake is your taped confession Chambers." Opening the last evidence satchel, she withdrew Frost's phone and remarked, "I guess you really are a dumbass."

Sellers turned to his client, "He'll plead guilty to second degree murder."

"No deal Counsellor. With all this evidence and the fact he premeditated the killing by bringing along the screwdriver, he gets the full ride for first degree murder and for interfering with a corpse with special circumstances," countered Jane as she and her partner stood.

Outside, Campbell suggested, "Looks like you're on Mr Prosecutor." She turned off the intercom as Batista opened a side door.

-o-

Lieutenant Campbell was eating an extremely late lunch at the café when Jane approached her table. Putting down her fork, she asked, "Care to join me and tell me why you are smiling like you're the cat that swallowed a canary?"

Climbing onto a stool, Jane explained, "Paperwork is done and Chambers senior just withdrew Seller's as his son's attorney. The bastard has been disowned and is in holding waiting for a Public Defender to show."

"Serves the prick right for what he did."

"His father wasn't about to support him again. It seems he's pulled junior out of the fire a few times in Texas and this was the last straw."

As Campbell was about to speak, Jane's mother arrived and asked, "What will you have Janie?"

"Mac and cheese thanks ma."

Scrunching up her face, Angela replied, "I don't think so, not at this time of day; you'll spoil your dinner. I'll make you a nice salad like the Lieutenant is eating."

Before Jane could respond, her mother was gone.

Tittering briefly, Campbell remarked, "Your mom puts together a great salad."

"She's a fantastic cook, but way too overbearing at times."

"Like most mothers, she only wants the best for her children."

"Yeah, her faults are outweighed by her good points."

"Before we were interrupted, I was going to say it's an excellent result of Theresa's case."

"Yeah, how are her parents doing?"

"I organised a hotel room for them after they made a positive identification. They are both in shock and surprisingly, Pike announced he would release the body first thing in the morning. Arrangements have been made to fly her home with her parents."

"This is the part of the job I hate," admitted Jane as her mother placed a bowl in front of her.

"Eat up sweetie, you look exhausted."

"Thanks for the food ma and I'm doing okay."

"Good and when was the last time you spoke to Maura?"

"It was early this morning, why?"

There was a mock shock expression on Angela's face, "Her ex, that Doctor Ian is back."

"What!" cried Jane as she got to her feet.

"He was at her house this morning when I dropped in to make breakfast. He's was just as charming as the first time I met him and Maura was extremely happy to see him."

"Bullshit," whispered the Detective before storming off.

"JANE, WHAT ABOUT YOUR SALAD?" yelled Angela.

"Toss it," replied Jane. "I've lost my appetite."

With no place to hide, Erica lowered her eyes and focused on her meal. It didn't work, Angela didn't leave.

"I don't know what to do about her," the older woman complained.

"I beg your pardon?"

"A mother knows things and Jane has wasted too many years waiting for Maura to return her feelings."

Realising the mother of one of her detectives was about the "out" her daughter, Erica raised her right hand, "Uhm, Mrs Rizzoli, I think this is a conversation best suited for a private setting between Jane and you."

"Oh of course, I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"You didn't," replied Campbell while getting to her feet and retrieving her wallet. Placing money onto the table, she added, "I'll take care of Jane's lunch."

"Yeah, sure thanks," responded a pre-occupied Angela.

-o-

The little voice inside Jane's head was telling her to leave the station, drive over to Beacon Hill and confront Maura. On the other hand, her breaking heart was letting her know she had every right to have had doubts and it was time to get over her feelings for her best friend and move on. It was what she had done when FBI Special Agent Gabriel Dean had lied to her during the case revolving around Patrick Doyle's capture and it was the same when she realised a relationship with Army Sergeant Major Casey Jones was never going to get off the ground.

Barricading herself in the locker room, Jane leaned up against the far wall and cried as she warred with her conflicting emotions. After having admitted the truth to herself then Maura regards her sexual proclivities, Jane was inconsolable and lost. The volume of tears increased and she slid down the tiled wall into a crouched position.

Time dragged by slowly as Jane compartmentalised her feelings and returned to cop mode. Her decision had been made and she would distance herself from Maura and not interfere with the obvious reignited union with the love of her life. Drying the last of the tears with her hand, she got up and washed her face. She was patting it with paper towel when the door opened.

"Are you okay?" enquired Campbell while holding the door ajar.

"Yeah I'm fine and sorry about that scene with my mother."

"She's worried about you Rizzoli and is upset. I don't usually pry into my Detectives' personal business, but you need to go talk to her and then go home. You've had a full on day and came out with a great result. If another case comes along, I'll cover for you."

"Thanks Lieutenant."

"Get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow." Turing heel, the Commander departed.

Jane took the advice, smoothed things over with her mother and climbed into bed after taking her mixed breed terrier Jo Friday for a walk then feeding her. All thoughts of Maura faded as pure exhaustion took over and Jane slipped into a deep sleep.

-o-


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Rizzoli & Isles – Wake Up Call

SUMMARY: Pining over her co-worker for years, Detective Jane Rizzoli is in desperate need of a miracle, or for the object of her daydreams to finally wake up and grasp the meaning behind the none too subtle inferences they've been sharing. The chance comes Jane's way after experiencing a near fatal ending to a case and she finds the courage to set the wheels in motion that result in having her best friend doing a little more than smell the roses along the way. A/U

PAIRINGS: Jane Rizzoli & Original Female Character. Maura Iles & Ian Faulkner.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: All characters other than those conjured up by the author's imagination, remain the property of author Tess Gerritsen and television series writers Janet Tamaro, Steve Lichtman & Kiersten Van Home. No copyright infringement to Hurdler Productions, Ostar Productions or Warner Horizon Television is intended. The following story is a work of fiction brought to life for the purposes of entertainment only. No money has been exchanged nor any profit derived by sponsorship.

WARNING: Events follow on from Episode 1 & 2 of Season 3. This tale takes a different course from the television series and features several consensual relationships between women. THIS IS NOT A RIZZLES STORY!

A/N: Much gratitude to those who have taken the time to review, follow or make this story a favourite. Please review and keep the Muse on her game.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

The rest of the work week found the Homicide Squad investigating four separate murders with Campbell out in the field and partnered with Detective Darren Crowe. The dark skinned man with a shaved head was charming, but the thirty five year old blew it when he asked the Lieutenant out for dinner after she side tackled their suspect and was currently straddled over his back and applying cuffs to his wrists. The perp had attempted to flee his residence when the Detectives arrived and Erica had given chase.

Angry blue eyes lasered a heat seeking ray into Crowe's orbs as Campbell hauled Darryl White to his knees. "A little help here," she directed the clueless Detective.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that," apologised Crowe while gripping White's other elbow.

Assisting the struggling criminal to his feet; Campbell Mirandised him as she patted him down.

"Yeah, I understand," he replied. "But how the fuck did you know it was me?"

Campbell was happy to answer, "Your home boy Carl gave you up in exchange of a better deal."

"Why that fucking dog," complained White bitterly.

"Don't get mad White," suggested the Lieutenant. "The idiot got into a fight yesterday in lockup and had his head kicked in."

"No shit?" asked White as Campbell pushed his head down and he climbed into the back of the Squad car. "Damn fool was always quick tempered."

"The good thing is he has learnt his lesson and won't commit further crimes," quipped the blonde as she secured the door.

Self-absorbed Crowe was in his own realm when Erica approached the driver's door. Opening it, she remarked, "Get your mind into the game Crowe and don't ever disrespect me in front of a perp like that again or I'll write you up."

"Oh, sorry about that," offered up the Detective as a lame apology.

"You will be if you don't pick up your act and show some respect to superiors."

With his ego damaged, Crowe replied, "Yes ma'am."

-o-

After handing over paperwork to ADA Batista, Jane collected her jacket from the back of her chair and signalled to Korsak, "I'll meet you guys at the Dirty Robber. I have to drop ma off to Giovanni's so she can pick up her car."

"See you there and don't be late. Word is our Commander is buying the first round."

"Good to know," replied Jane while putting on her dark grey suit jacket. Running to the elevators, she swiftly collected Angela and drove her to Gilberti's Auto-mechanic Garage.

Tall Giovanni greeted them outside the workshop, "Hey Mrs Rizzoli, Jane. Car's all ready to go and she's purring like a pussycat."

"You're a good boy Giovanni," replied Angela while cupping his face.

"You go home ma and I'll take care of the bill," suggested Jane.

Turning, Angela smiled at her eldest child, "You're an angel Janie and I'll see you Sunday for dinner. I love you."

"Love you too ma."

"She's a good woman," stated Giovanni as he ushered Jane into the office. "They don't make them like that no more."

"Yeah, she's one of a kind," agreed Jane. "How much do I owe you Giovanni?"

"Two hundred and forty dollars, but with family discount, we'll call it an even two hundred."

"Appreciate it Gio," replied Jane while handing over the money.

"Thanks and how is that sexy girlfriend of yours doing?"

Without a hint of emotion, Jane remembered she and Maura had lied about being in a relationship some time ago to thwart the affable mechanic's starry-eyed interest in the doctor and answered, "We broke up and she hooked up with an ex."

"Ahh I'm real sorry to hear that Jane, you two made a cute couple."

"Shit happens Gio and thanks again for taking such good care of ma's car."

"No problem Jane, see you."

Making her way back to her car, Jane drove home and feed Jo Friday before calling a taxi. She took the dog outside to the turf surrounded tree on the sidewalk then took her back to the apartment once the canine's business was finished and cleaned up.

Returning to the stoop, Jane waited patiently for the cab to arrive. Six minutes passed and she was on the way to the frequently visited pub situated a couple of blocks from HQ.

Once the fare was paid, Jane entered the establishment and located her co-workers sitting around the big table in the far corner. Korsak was busy pouring beer from a pitcher as was Campbell. Everyone was laughing as Jane approached and Frost pointed to the vacant chair beside him.

"Glad to see you could make it," declared Crowe.

Dennis Strasberg passed her a mug after she sat down and got comfortable.

Campbell looked her way and raised her glass, "Here's to an excellent week of crime solving and wins to the good guys."

"Here, here," the others cheered.

Sipping her drink, Jane relaxed into her chair and listened into the conversations going on around her. When Heather, one of the waitresses arrived to take meal orders, she chose her usual cheese burger and fries and grinned when everyone else followed suit.

-o-

Detectives started leaving for home around seven thirty and by eight only Frost, Crowe, Korsak, Campbell and Jane remained. Fifteen minutes on, Crowe stood and said goodnight. Korsak went to the bar and returned with a fresh pitcher. He refilled four glasses then sat beside the Commander.

"What did you make of your first week?" he asked.

"It was full on, but very satisfying. The Squad is second to none and I thoroughly enjoyed being out in the field."

"Thank you for the high praise and you settled in just fine."

"So why the seal on your service file?" enquired Frost.

"When I saw a spot had opened up for a Lieutenant with BPD, I applied for a transfer. The position for a relieving Commander was gazetted six months ago and my application was successful."

"Six months ago?" queried Jane.

"I spent the first month at the Police Academy completing a bridging course then was assigned to East Boston's A-7 District for four weeks. After that I was at B-3 District over in Dorchester for two months and my last assignment was with Narcotics for eight weeks."

"Wow," uttered Frost. "You were in the same building and I never noticed you."

"I spent my time undercover and never set foot in HQ."

"Undercover is where Jane and I met," offered up Korsak.

"Worked together for two years," added Jane with pride in her tone.

"I worked Narcotics for three years when I first got my gold shield then moved to the Vice Squad. I transferred to Homicide two years ago on my last promotion and worked out of the 27th Precinct."

"Do you have family back in New York?" enquired a tipsy Korsak.

"My parents Phillip and Claire run a software company and I have an older brother who is an Emergency/Trauma Surgeon. Thomas is married to a wonderful woman named Jennifer and they have a six year old daughter and a four year old son. I fly home to visit when I can and spoil the kids like most aunts do."

"No children of your own then?" posed Frost.

"Not yet, but hopefully one day I'll meet the right woman who will want to settle down with me."

With bulging eyes, Korsak asked, "Did you say woman?"

"I most certainly did and there lies the reason behind the sealed file. My ex was a Detective with the 22nd Precinct and when we'd been together for three years and it was finally legal for us to marry, I popped the question and she broke up with me because she didn't want the whole nine yards."

"Shit!" exclaimed Jane, eager to hear more.

"Two weeks passed and Drew starting dating a fellow co-worker of mine."

"That must have been tough on you," pointed out Frost.

"It was at first, but I got on with life and wished them well. Last year I was hauled into my Captain's office and interrogated by the Internal Affairs Bureau."

With a long drawn out whistle, Vince asked, "Crap, what for?"

"They wanted to know what I knew about Drew Corkindale and her girlfriend's relationship. The girlfriend, a Sergeant was being investigated for suspected corruption."

Intrigued, Jane asked, "Was your ex involved?"

"No, Drew had her faults, but she would never have dishonoured the shield."

"What happened next?" probed Korsak.

"Once IAB ascertained I had vital information and they had gathered sufficient evidence from other sources, an arrest warrant was issued for the Sergeant and the Rat Squad raided her house."

Looking closely at the blonde, Jane noticed her hands were trembling and her eyes hazy with tears and pain.

The Commander took a drink before continuing, "Drew was at the house when Officers breached the front and rear doors. The Sergeant pulled her gun and in the ensuing gunfire, Drew was shot and killed. She'd been hit by her own girlfriend and died instantly."

"Jesus, I'm real sorry," sympathised Korsak.

"I'm not at liberty to mention the Sergeant's name as the case is still listed for trial."

"Seems fairly open and shut to me," commented Frost.

"It's not. The defence team has gone with a plea of insanity brought on by the stress of the job. The State Attorney's Office is refusing to downgrade the charges and in the meantime, a dirty cop spends her days in Bellevue. I'm listed as a material witness, hence the restricted records. When the opportunity to move presented itself, I took it in the hopes of leaving the grief and disappointment behind."

"I hope you achieve your goal," wished Jane sincerely.

"I already have and have found my peace with all that happened."

"Cheers to that," toasted Korsak with a raised glass.

"So what about you Sergeant; I heard you've been married three times, is that true?"

"Unfortunately that's accurate."

Frost couldn't help himself, "Yeah, he scared them away with his disgusting eating habits and obsession with rescuing stray dogs."

Giggling behind her mug, Jane added her two cents worth, "I can attest to that and have a dog that he found on the side of the road two years ago."

Grinning, Campbell patted Korsak on the shoulder, "I admire your dedication to helping animals in need and as a reward; I'll be at your place six o'clock Monday morning to take you to my gym."

Korsak back paddled swiftly, "That's very kind of you Lieutenant, but don't put yourself out on my account."

"Nonsense and at you age your Departmental Physicals are only going to get harder. If I can set you on the right course to better health than my work will be done."

"Okay Lew, but swear to me there'll be no frigging Yoga involved."

"You have my word and while we are off the clock, call me Erica."

"Awesome," responded a slightly drunk Frost.

"Now Barry, what's your story?"

Before he could answer Jane said, "Lover boy here is busy making amends to his ex-fiancée, the very Special FBI Agent Anna Farrell."

"How's that working out for you?" asked Erica.

"Like a fine wine, it just keeps getting better with time and I should be getting home to her."

Jane made a whipping motion with her left hand and Korsak laughed heartily.

"At least I have somebody waiting for me Rizzoli," joked Frost while standing.

"True and deep down I'm as happy as a pig in shit for you partner."

"You want to share a cab Korsak or are you staying?"

"I'll hitch a ride with you." Getting to his feet, Vince said, "Goodnight ladies and see you Sunday at four."

"Goodnight guys," replied Jane.

"See you then," commented Erica while refilling her glass.

Once the two men left, Jane asked, "Are you renting a place?"

"No, I bought a Garrison Colonial over in Charlestown."

"That must have set you back a few dollars?"

"I got it for a steal at $320,000. It needs a little work around the kitchen and yard, but I like to get my hands dirty on days off if I don't visit family. I will actually be dismantling the kitchen cupboards tomorrow."

"Sounds like fun."

"What do you do for fun, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I work out a couple of times a week, used to do Yoga with Maura, run in the mornings and watch baseball with my brothers."

"The Red Sox or the Pilgrims?"

"Red Sox, but my siblings are huge Pilgrim fans. I can't watch the games with them if the two teams are playing at the same time. Are you a fan of the game?"

Nodding, Erica poured Jane another beer, "My dad took my brothers and me to my first Yankees game when I was seven. After that we would go to every home game until I joined the force then it was a matter of making it as often as I could."

"You mentioned brothers; I thought you only had one?"

Sadness fell upon Erica's features as she answered, "My younger brother Angus was KIA in Afghanistan two years ago while serving with the Army."

"Oh, I'm real sorry for your loss."

"Thanks, he was with the K-9 Bomb Detection Unit and out on patrol when he was hit by a sniper."

"Jesus, now I understand why you said what you did about Abby Sherman."

"Her, Angus and every person who has given military service to this country should never be forgotten, especially those who have sacrificed their lives."

A new found respect for her superior found its way to Jane's heart, "I couldn't agree more."

"Angus' search dog Bolt was also shot, but he survived his wounds and was retired from service once he recovered fully. Mom and dad took him in and Thomas' kids adore him. He still acts as if he is on duty and is very protective of his family. Thomas and Jennifer live two doors down from the folks, so Bolt basically shares his time between the two households."

Smiling, Jane asked, "What breed is Bolt?"

"He's a black Labrador and turns three next month. My niece Emma has already sent me an invite to his birthday party. I've bought him an all-weather winter coat in the family tartan."

Broadening her grin, Jane locked onto glistening blue orbs, "I'm sure he'll appreciate the present and family is important. You must miss them?"

"I do at times, but needed to get away and find my own way again."

"I can fully relate to that."

"Your mother let it slip on Monday that you're in love with Doctor Isles."

Shock registered on Jane's face, "Shit, she didn't?"

"She did and by your reaction to the news of an ex's return, I gathered she was correct."

"Ma has always made reference to Maura as if we were a couple, so I guess it was just a matter of time before we both realised there was something going on. We finally discussed the attraction between us after the Lawson and McNamara murders and she agreed to give a romantic relationship a try. I'd already planned our first official date and Maura gave me the impression she was excited about it until she started to pull away from me and came up with excuses for me not to visit while she recuperated."

"That must have been difficult for you considering your mother lives in Doctor Isles' guest house."

"Ma understands why I've not been around to see her this week."

"I chatted with her yesterday and she asked how you were."

"I'm not much of a hugger and Ma will want to comfort me mercilessly. I'm just not ready to be coddled and fussed over."

A blonde eyebrow rose, "You're fairly independent, aren't you?"

"It comes from growing up with two brothers and an overprotective mother."

Finishing the last of her drink, Erica enquired, "Would you like to continue this conversation over coffee at your place?"

"I'd like that and Jo Friday would appreciate a walk."

"Then how about we combine both?" suggested Erica was she stood.

The reply was delivered with a grin, "I can work with that."

"Great, I'll call for a taxi."

-o-

Jane opened the door to apartment twelve and a ball of fur scurried across the polished floor to greet her, "Hey girl, you want to go for a walk?"

In response, the terrier raced around in circles a couple of times then sat beside the coat rack by the door.

A bemused Erica stepped inside and knelt. Ruffling the dog's head, she said, "She's very well-mannered Jane."

"I took her to obedience training awhile back and she proved to be very intelligent." Closing the door, Jane went into the kitchen and turned on the coffee machine. "I can offer you a cappuccino or a latté."

"Do you have green tea?" asked Erica while looking around the open designed area.

"I do."

"Thanks and you have a lovely home Jane."

Strolling into the kitchen, Erica admired the décor and Jane, "You're an interesting woman Detective Rizzoli and I appreciate your honesty and openness."

Tilting her head to the left, Jane smiled, "You're easy to talk to and it's been nice to have the opportunity to get to know you better."

"Let's take Jo out while the coffee maker heats up," suggested Erica before she acted on her instinct to divulge more of her feelings for the attractive brunette.

"I'll grab her lead."

-o-

After walking for half an hour, Jane and Erica returned to Jane's and drank their hot beverages. The pair talked about difficult past cases then Erica asked questions about Maura. Jane was upfront and an hour later, Erica said goodnight before phoning for a cab.

Once Jane cleaned up the kitchen, she secured her holstered gun, badge and identification tag in the bedside drawer. Going into the bathroom, she undressed and took a long shower.

When the brunette was ready for bed, she called Jo Friday up onto the mattress then reached for her phone. Opening the contact list, Jane selected her mother's number.

Before the second ring ended, Angela answered, _"Well, it's about time you resurfaced."_

"Sorry ma, but I needed to be alone and work through my emotions."

_"I fully understand and have you sorted it out?"_

"I have and I'll see you on Sunday."

_"Wait a minute,"_ protested Angela. _"Not so fast, we haven't spoken properly in four days and that's all I get?"_

"It's late; I didn't want to keep you."

_"I don't have any plans to go to bed for a while, so you my precious daughter, can tell me what's been going on. I came home Monday and found a note from Maura telling me she had gone on a short vacation and would be back late Sunday night."_

"I guess she wanted to get away in case I showed up demanding an explanation."

_"Probably and when were you planning on telling me you had romantic feelings for her?"_

"It's a moot point now ma. Any feelings I had for Maura have been dealt with."

_"So, does this mean you are suddenly not a lesbian?"_

"That's not what I meant."

_"So you are?"_

"Yes ma, I am and I should never have fooled myself into believing otherwise. I was just worried you and dad would be disappointed with me."

_"You listen here Jane Clementine Rizzoli; I love you no matter who you chose to love. I was happy to finally have you dating a doctor and as far as your disgusting father is concerned, his opinion don't matter anymore. He chose a bimbo half his age over family, so to hell with what he may think. I'm so proud of you and what you have achieved. I have a daughter who is a freaking brilliant Detective, a wonderful friend and a hero no less, so what if you like the ladies?"_

Fighting back tears, Jane choked out, "I love you ma and thank you for understanding. Sorry you miss out on having a doctor as a daughter in-law."

Giggling, Angela replied, _"I'll get over it and tell me all about Erica."_

Jane told her mother all she knew and was stunned by her next comment.

_"You and her would make an attractive couple honey."_

"Ma, I've only known her a week."

_"True, but she could be the one Janie."_

Laughing loudly, Jane responded, "You say that about everyone I meet."

_"I do, but I have a good feeling about Erica. Tell me this, do you find her attractive?"_

"Of course I do, she's a very beautiful woman, but I've not thought of her in that way."

_"Why the hell not?"_

"I've been a little heartbroken, remember?"

_"Oh yes, but now you can look ahead honey."_

"I fully intend to."

_"Good, that's good."_

"How did you find out Erica is gay?"

_"She told me on Wednesday after Officer Duncan flirted with her."_

"Oh Christ, you didn't try to pimp me out, did you?"

_"Please Jane, I would never do that."_

"You've done it before ma."

_"I've changed a little over the past few months too and realise it's not my place to throw people at you."_

"Thank you and I'm ready for sleep."

_"I'm glad we had this talk, goodnight Janie."_

"Me too, night ma, talk to you on Sunday."

-o-

Jane pulled Maura's front door back and smiled at Erica. The blonde was wearing denim jeans, an orange tee shirt and black boots. She was holding two bunches of roses and Jane's heart did a little backflip as butterflies floated around inside her stomach when Erica spoke.

"Hi there, you look nice and relaxed. I hope it's okay that I'm early?"

"Hello and come on in. Tommy and Frankie are watching the Red Sox and Jay's game and being early is fine."

"Doctor Isles' house is magnificent."

"She comes from a wealthy family and won't be home until ten tonight. Sunday dinner is a Rizzoli tradition, but under the circumstances, Ma will be cooking at my place next week."

"That makes sense and before we join the others, can I have a quiet word?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Your mother told me about her concerns regards Doctor Ian Faulkner, so I contacted a friend of mine at Homeland Security."

"You didn't have to do that?"

"I know, but I thought you would like to know what he's been up to since being wanted by Interpol the last time he was in town."

"It's really not any of my business."

"You don't anticipate salvaging your friendship with Doctor Isles?"

"I'm not sure, and will cross that bridge tomorrow at work."

"I can understand your reservations and Faulkner was cleared of all charges. It turned out he maintains three different identities so he can gain entry into certain townships in Africa without trouble. He now works for Doctors Without Borders and due to civil unrest, it was difficult for him to transport in medicines and supplies without losing the shipments to corrupt Government Officials or guerrillas. Faulkner and his colleagues discovered back doors into those places in need of assistance and the information regards him being a drug stealer was passed onto Interpol by an unreliable source."

"Well that's good news for Maura and ma can finally stop worrying about her. Thanks for looking into the matter."

Erica displayed a knee buckling smile, "You're welcome and the red roses are for you."

Stopping herself from sliding to the floor, Jane merely said, "Thank you Erica."

"It's in appreciation for you allowing me to be part of the family gathering."

"Oh, here I was thinking you were trying to woo me."

Beaming, Erica replied, "No, I'm not the type to force myself onto someone who has been recently heartbroken and is vulnerable. Besides, if I was intending to romance you, I certainly wouldn't be doing it in front of your family."

After a hearty laugh, Jane jested, "I'll remember that and am grateful for your honesty."

"It's only what you deserve Jane."

"Damn, you are good for the ego," taunted Jane as she led Erica into the spacious living room.

Tommy and Frankie were yelling at the big screen television, but fell silent the instant Angela stuck her head past the kitchen door, "Well hello Erica, glad to see you could make it."

Erica moved into the room, leaving Jane behind and handed over the remaining bunch of white flowers, "I couldn't resist more of your fabulous cooking."

"Or seeing my daughter," added Angela.

"That obvious hey?"

"No, but a mother knows about such things and thank you for the roses."

"You're welcome and I'll ask Jane out once she figures out where her friendship with Doctor Isles is headed."

"Good and I knew there was a reason I instantly liked you."

Jane waltzed into the room, "Do you need a hand ma?"

"No, not yet Janie and I see you received flowers too. How romantic is that?"

"It was a very kind gesture," replied Jane with a barely concealed smirk.

Tommy joined the trio and proceeded to use all his charm on the stunning guest. Jane stood back and rolled her eyes before going to answer the doorbell.

-o-

Sunday dinner was consumed amid laughter, storytelling and excellent food. Tommy continued to fawn over Erica and no one had the heart to burst his bubble until after all the visitors had left.

Jane helped her mother with the dishes then walked her youngest brother to his car once she'd said goodnight to Angela.

"Hey Sis, what's it like working with a hot chick?"

"Hot chick?" repeated Jane with a frown.

"Come on, I'm talking about Erica. Man, she's a knockout."

"Yes she is, but I have a better chance of dating her than you do."

Tommy's bottom lip dropped and he whined, "Aww no, don't tell me she's gay."

"Too late little brother, you're not her type or gender."

"Crap, I thought ma and Frankie were joking with me earlier. Jesus, who would have thought it was true?" Opening the door of his pickup truck, Tommy looked to his sister, "I wish you luck in hooking her."

"What?"

"Jane, I've always known you like the ladies."

"Ahh okay."

"You know, Maura don't deserve you and it's her loss, not yours. You're a damn fine catch big sister."

"Wow, thanks for the resounding endorsement."

"You're welcome and just remember, she's not the only one with a beautiful mind."

"Get out of here before I think you've been probed by aliens."

"Goodnight Jane."

"Night Tommy."

-o-


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: Rizzoli & Isles – Wake Up Call

SUMMARY: Pining over her co-worker for years, Detective Jane Rizzoli is in desperate need of a miracle, or for the object of her daydreams to finally wake up and grasp the meaning behind the none too subtle inferences they've been sharing. The chance comes Jane's way after experiencing a near fatal ending to a case and she finds the courage to set the wheels in motion that result in having her best friend doing a little more than smell the roses along the way. A/U

PAIRINGS: Jane Rizzoli & Original Female Character. Maura Iles & Ian Faulkner. (See no RIZZLES, so please don't complain)

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: All characters other than those conjured up by the author's imagination, remain the property of author Tess Gerritsen and television series writers Janet Tamaro, Steve Lichtman & Kiersten Van Home. No copyright infringement to Hurdler Productions, Ostar Productions or Warner Horizon Television is intended. The following story is a work of fiction brought to life for the purposes of entertainment only. No money has been exchanged nor any profit derived by sponsorship.

WARNING: Events follow on from Episode 1 & 2 of Season 3. This tale takes a different course from the television series and features several consensual relationships between women. THIS IS NOT A RIZZLES STORY.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, follows and favouring.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Detectives Rizzoli and Frost neared the crime scene and were met by Officer Sims at the cordoned off entrance.

"Hey guys, victim is an Alfred Lewis, sixty two and owner of the bakery. One of his workers arrived at seven and found him submerged in a vat of bread dough. Joe Wilson said Lewis always started work alone at five every morning. Canvas of the neighbourhood came up with zilch and Wilson stated nothing was missing, including the money in the till behind the counter."

"Do we know how entry to the store was made?" enquired Jane.

"Yeah, Lewis kept the back door leading into the alley open. Doctor Isles is in the back with the body. CSRU have already collected security footage and taken snaps of boot impressions left in the flour covering the floor around the kill site. They also found hair samples along with fingerprints."

"That's a solid start," remarked Jane as she began to make her way to the door. Her heart was hit with a volt of pain and to her surprise, Frost patted her right shoulder.

"You can do this partner and you were bound to see her sooner rather than later."

"Thanks for the pep talk and support. Let's go see what she has for us."

"You got it Jane."

Entering the old fashioned store, Jane nodded to CSRU Officers as she moved towards the bakehouse in the rear of the building. Her emotions held firm when she spotted Maura kneeling alongside the deceased, who was wearing white clothing and covered in flour.

Looking up, the doctor smiled in the fashion she always did after indulging in sex, and straight away Jane knew Ian Faulkner was the cause. Just like the last time Maura had been with him; she was wearing two different shoes. It was obvious she was in good spirits and Jane actually felt a twinge of hatred for the woman she had once loved.

Oblivious to the heartache she had caused Jane, Maura cheerfully greeted the Detectives, "Good morning you two. Your victim expired due to a lack of available oxygen. By the damage done to his fingernails, I would strongly suggest his head was held under the wet dough and he vainly attempted to claw his way out."

Taking a closer look at the stocky build of the victim, Jane dismissed the fact the ME never gave cause of death until after the autopsy and noted, "One person couldn't have kept him down the entire time. We're looking for at least two perps."

"Correct," agreed Maura as she stood. "Liver temp of 96.6 degrees points to him being dead for two hours. I will know more when I get him back to the morgue."

Jane's eye line rose and she caught sight of a diamond ring on Maura's left wedding finger. "Bullshit, you have to be kidding me," she whispered before turning her attention to the industrial mixing vat and forcing back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Thanks for the info Doc," replied Frost somewhat coldly. The affect she was having on his partner did not go undetected and his hackles were up.

As Maura packed her kit, she casually asked, "Jane, could I have a word outside?"

"Later, I'm busy with a crime scene Doctor Isles."

"It won't take long."

"Then it can wait," snapped an irate Jane while walking to an open oven on the opposite side of the room. Taking several deep breaths, she calmed down and turned to find Erica ambling into the room. Jane observed as the Lieutenant introduced herself to Maura before asking for the area to be cleared of all personnel.

As technicians removed the body, CSRU Officers packed up their equipment and departed.

Silently, Jane remained in the corner as Frost and Maura followed the others.

Once the room was vacated, Erica moved steadily to the Detective and enquired, "Are you all right Rizzoli?"

Bursting into tears, the normally controlled Jane answered, "No. Maura is wearing a fucking rock the size of Gibraltar on her left hand and floating on cloud nine. She's gone and got herself engaged and played me for a hapless fool?"

Moving in closer, Erica wrapped her arms around the distraught woman and pulled her onto her chest, "You're not a fool, but you are going to have to speak to her and let her know how much she has hurt you."

Falling into the comfort offered, Jane pressed her face into her Commander's shoulder and cried all over the blue suit jacket, "She acted like nothing had ever happened between us."

"I'm sorry Jane. Would you like to sit this one out and take a personal day?"

"No, I'll be fine in a moment."

"Take your time, there is no rush."

Jane sobbed for six minutes before leaning back and drying her eyes, "I must look a treat."

"You look beautiful and it's a good thing you aren't wearing makeup."

Smiling, Jane stepped back, "I appreciate your support."

"You're welcome and I should have sent Korsak instead of you."

"It's okay, I needed to face her and I'll talk to her after we've notified Lewis' next of kin. I don't want this situation to affect my work."

"That's what I wanted to hear and now I know you are fine, I'll let you get back to work."

"Thanks and just so you know, I never let people hug me."

"I'll consider myself to be an exception to the rule and if you need to talk, you know where to find me."

"I will."

-o-

Having managed to avoid attending the Crime Lab for the next two days while waiting for DNA results on the hair and skin samples recovered from Alfred Lewis' body, Jane walked into Maura's office with a fair amount of trepidation and asked, "You have a match on the DNA from the Lewis case yet?"

Putting down some paperwork, Maura looked at Jane, "Yes, I matched the hair fibres to a Rodney Borg and the epidermis to a Jack Templar. Both were in CODIS and have extensive criminal history."

"I am aware of that, they've been our main suspects since Lewis' widow informed us her husband had been approached by two men who attempted to persuade him to allow his business to be used as a front for money laundering."

"Why didn't you tell me that earlier?"

"We're not what you'd call sharing, caring colleagues these days."

"I apologise Jane, that's my fault."

"Yes it is and if there's nothing else, I need to go organise search and arrest warrants. We already have their prints identified and Mrs Lewis picked Borg and Templar out of a photo board line up a few minutes ago."

"That will be sufficient evidence for ADA Batista to prosecute them," surmised Maura.

"I guess I'll see you when we catch another case," said Jane as she made to leave.

"I'm sorry for misleading you Jane."

Spinning around, the Detective exploded, "Is that what you did?"

"Yes it was and I had no business allowing you to think we could be anything other than friends."

"Whoa, back the bus up a minute! You agreed to start a relationship with me then the next minute you ignored me. You should have told me it wasn't what you wanted instead of treating me like shit and pissing off."

"My behaviour is inexcusable Jane and I take full responsibility."

"You got that right and I'm sorry you didn't think enough of me to be truthful. After all the shit we went through with Doyle and you nearly dying, I deserved better."

"I totally agree and can only hope you will forgive me in time and we can be friends again."

"You know Maura, for once in your life the spoilt rich bitch won't get to have her wish," remarked Jane prior to leaving the office.

Returning to the Squad Room, Jane spoke with Frost and Korsak then phoned Batista with an update.

-o-

Three weeks went by after Doctor Isles resumed work and the icy relationship between her and Jane showed no signs of thawing. The two women remained professional when dealing with each other, but their previous close friendship was nowhere to be found.

The Commander had kept a close eye on her Detective the entire time and was relieved to see Jane had moved on. On the work front, there had been a lull in the commission of murders in Boston and Korsak was currently on two weeks' vacation. Erica had been working out with him five days a week and the changes to his body were beginning to show. Jane often joined the duo and she even managed to drag her mother along on three occasions.

Having arrived at the station early, Erica took the opportunity to sneak into the Squad Room and leave a bouquet of red roses on Jane's desk. Going into her office, she made a start on signing off the folders in the in-tray.

Half an hour later, Jane strolled into the bullpen and instantly spotted the flowers. Reaching for the attached envelope, she opened it and slid out the card. A smiled danced across her face as she read the hand written message:

Good morning Jane,

I thought I'd give you a little something to brighten your day & ease you into the fact you are due to attend your firearms requal today.

I also have two tickets behind the batter's box for tonight's game if you're interested.

Give me a call after eleven; I'll be in a meeting until then.

Keep gracing the Squad Room with your delightful smile.

Fondest regards,

Erica.

"What have you got there?" asked Frost as he walked up to Jane and flicked the tip of the card.

"It's called none of your business Mister."

"Nice roses, anyone I know?"

"You are pretty nosey this morning and I'm telling you nothing."

"Fair enough, but I'll work it out eventually."

Shaking her head, Jane noted, "You are going to bug me all day, aren't you?"

"Indeed I will."

"I'd like a quiet day after my shoot, so I'll give you a hint."

"Oh, I like a challenge."

"Big Apple."

Frost's eyes expanded and he gasped, "Are we talking about Campbell here?"

"Yes and if you tell anyone, I'll shoot you in the left kneecap."

"I'm a vault and that's way cool."

"You want to grab a coffee before I head out?"

"Are you buying?"

Rolling her eyes, Jane answered, "Don't I always?"

"You do, I was just checking."

The two smiling Detectives left the bullpen and Jane pocketed the gift card.

-o-

Jane opened her apartment door to a jeans and navy blue Yankees' jersey attired Erica. Her eyes roamed over the blonde's frame as she welcomed her, "Hello, I'll just grab my wallet."

"Hi and you look nice, despite the fact you are wearing a Red Sox shirt."

Giggling at the joke, Jane raced to the kitchen and retrieved her folder off the counter, "Very funny and don't cry too hard when my guys kick your team's asses."

"We will see Rizzoli and where is Jo Friday?"

"My neighbour Marisa Rodriguez took her for a walk," replied Jane while ambling back to the doorway.

"Okay, let's go the cab is waiting."

"You didn't drive?"

"No, I felt like a couple of beers after the lengthy budget meeting and didn't want you to have to drive either. We can both kick back and relax."

"I can relate to that," replied Jane while locking her front door.

"Korsak and his date will be meeting us at Fenway."

"I wasn't aware of him seeing anyone and just how did you manage to snare tickets to a sold out game?"

"A friend couldn't use his dugout box for tonight, so he offered them to me."

Jane was dumbfounded by the answer, "Excuse me?"

Erica chuckled before humbly saying, "Steve Rundall owns six seats in the dugout section at Fenway Park and he is a friend who knows I am a Yankees fan. I had dinner with him and his family Wednesday and he gave me his tickets for tonight."

"Holy shit Erica that is one hell of a good friend."

Opening the building door, Erica stood to the side and allowed Jane to exit first, "I've known Steve since we could talk. His parents and mine are close friends and when Alistair and Poppy relocated here, the two families stayed in touch. I actually stayed at Steve's until I bought my place."

"It's good that you know someone else here."

Leaning over, Erica opened the rear door of the taxi for Jane, "It was extremely fortunate and kept the loneliness at bay."

Settling on the seat, Jane enquired, "Is Steve a converted Sox fan?"

"Oh god no, Yankees all the way," quipped Erica while getting comfortable.

"You do realise you will be vastly outnumbered?"

"Hey, I'm a tough cop and can handle myself."

The display of mock bravado made Jane's tummy flutter and she grinned foolishly, "Just don't be expecting me to back you up."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"How did your meeting go?"

"Surprisingly, the department increased the budget for this financial year."

"What does that mean for us?" asked Jane as the taxi took off.

"Bottom line is we will be upgrading computers, the Crime Lab equipment and you won't hear me scream when overtime is needed."

A smirk formed on Jane's mouth, "That's great and Cavanaugh will be pleased with the news when he returns."

"Uhm, he won't be the Squad's Commander after his vacation Jane."

Brown eyes bulged, "Say what?"

"The Lieutenant is being promoted on August thirteen and handed command of the Vice Division and you know nothing. There will be a big song and dance ceremony when he returns briefly to Homicide."

"Shit, that's excellent for him, but bad for the Squad."

"I'm sure everyone will work in with the newly appointed Commander."

"Do you know who it is?"

"Yes and they are by the book and quite the ball buster."

"Well, it's lucky I don't have any."

Tittering, Erica gazed out the window and waited for the penny to drop.

Jane swore instantly, "Shit, so if we are being lumbered with a hard ass, where are you off to?"

"Nowhere."

"Crap, how clueless am I? So you have a new assignment with Homicide?"

"Yes I do, so be prepared."

"Hell, you are far from being a ball breaker; in fact you are an exceptional Commander."

"Why thank you and again, you can't share this information with anyone because it's not official until next month."

"I'm a vault and congratulations Erica."

"Thank you Jane and I'm looking forward to having ownership of the Squad."

The conversation was interrupted by the funeral march playing on Jane's phone. "This better not be a new case," she grumbled while withdrawing the cell from her front jeans pocket. "What can I do for you Maura?"

_"Oh hi Jane, I just wanted to let you know tonight was not my idea."_

"I'm not following you."

_"It would appear others are scheming behind our backs in an attempt to restore our former friendship."_

"Are you trying to tell me you'll be at the game?"

_"That is correct."_

"I can live with that and don't envision a problem."

_"I'm relieved to hear that and I would really like us to be friends again, and Jane, I've missed you."_

For the first time in a long time, Jane wasn't overwhelmed with the loss of the love she had felt for Maura, "I've moved on, but let's not rush things. I'm over the hurt and disappointment, but the betrayal is another matter."

_"I completely understand and will do whatever you say."_

"All I ask for is to have time to get used to the idea."

_"You have that and for all it is worth, I regret not being honest with you and getting swept up in the moment."_

"We can talk about it later, I'll see you soon." Pocketing her phone, Jane turned to a smiling Erica, "I gather you are behind all this."

"I may have had some help in the matter and I'm glad to see you are handling the surprise in a mature way."

"I've come a long way this past month and it hurts less these days."

"I've noticed, but one word of warning; Ian will be with Maura."

"I'd already figured that would be the case."

"I always knew you were intelligent."

"I have my moments and thank you."

"It's what friends do."

"Speaking of which, you and ma have become fairly close since meeting."

"I really like her Jane and admire the way she's been able to make a new life for herself."

"You two have that in common."

"I guess we do."

"Does she know about your appointment?"

"No, you are the only one I have discussed it with."

"Thank you for trusting me with it and do you have any idea who Vince's date is?"

"When I offered him two tickets he didn't mention a name, but if my intuition is correct, I have a pretty good idea who it is."

"You want to share?"

With a dimpled grin, Erica reasoned, "It might be best if I don't spoil the revelation."

"Shit, please don't tell me it's his ex-wife Melody Patterson."

"I don't believe so, but as the saying goes; you should never say never."

"True and I just hope for Vince's sake it's not some money grabbing bimbo."

Giggling at the thought, Erica pulled out her wallet in preparation of paying the cab fare while Jane discussed her flawless firearms testing.

-o-

Jane's excitement intensified as she and Erica were ushered to the box seats slightly to the left of home plate. Her eyes widened further as the attendant motioned to six leather lounge chairs, a large bar fridge and a platter of finger foods underneath a glass dome cover.

The young male attendant smiled before saying, "There is a wide range of beer, juice, bottled water and soda in the refrigerator, but if you prefer wine or liquor, there is a list inside your complimentary programs."

Looking to his name tag, Jane politely replied, "Beer is just fine Sandy."

With a nod, he added, "Enjoy the game ladies and if you require anything else, I'll be checking in every fifteen minutes."

"Much appreciated," acknowledged Erica while slipping Sandy a twenty dollar bill.

"Thank you ma'am."

Taking the two seats at the far end, Jane placed a hand on Erica's forearm, "You know you weren't expected to tip him. Gratuity is included in the cost of the box."

Turning to meet Jane's eyes, Erica smirked, "I thought I'd do the right thing because between Vince and Maura I have the feeling Sandy is going to be busy."

Holding the gaze for a moment, Jane settled her stomach rumble then agreed, "I think you might be right and Ian is Australian, so he'll know how to drink."

Giggling at the synopsis, Erica leaned forward and opened the drinks fridge. Looking over her shoulder to Jane, she declared, "You have a choice of Penn Pavel, MGD 64, Coke regular or diet, orange or apple juice and spring water."

"I'll take a 64 thanks."

Handing over a chilled bottle, Erica took a Penn and twisted off the cap. She was about to recline in her chair when the Yankees players and coaching staff entered their dugout. Standing up, she yelled out, "HEY EASTLAKE, YOU BETTER HIT ME A HOME RUN TONIGHT."

Taken aback by the unexpected outburst, Jane was downright flabbergasted when New York's leading run scorer for the season waved then trotted over towards their location.

"Hello Erica, Jason told me you'd transferred down here and it's nice to see a familiar face in the crowd." Bending over the railing, the six foot six blond mountain of muscle embraced Erica and pecked her on the right cheek.

"It's good to see you and I may be your only fan here tonight Hot Shot."

"That's better than none," retorted Eastlake as he let go.

Erica gestured to a now standing Jane, "Rick Eastlake, meet one of Boston's fine, Detective Jane Rizzoli."

Stretching out his right hand, Eastlake was all charm, "It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am and I hope Erica manages to convert you during the game."

"Oh I seriously doubt that, but you're one hell of a player."

"Thanks and I better get back to the warm up. Erica, I'll have Ronnie organise a couple of passes to the locker room, how many in your party?"

"Six and it will be awesome to see the guys again."

"I'll have Ronnie speak to you during the seventh inning stretch."

"Thanks Rick and good luck."

"Cheers and I'll see you both later."

When he was gone, Jane flopped into her chair, "You've got some friends in high places."

"Only a couple and Rick's younger brother Jason was my partner in New York."

"That explains the connection then," replied Jane as Korsak joined them.

"Hey Jane, Erica, these are pretty fancy seats."

Jane glanced behind him and asked, "I thought you were bringing a date?"

"I did, she is just visiting the restroom."

"Glad you could make it Vince," voiced Erica as he took up a seat. "You want a beer?"

"Does a brown bear shit in the woods?"

Leaning across the armrest, a smiling Jane enquired, "Who is the lucky lady?"

"Your mother," responded Korsak deadpan as he was handed a bottle of Penn.

Erica sat back and waited for the fireworks to begin; there were none.

Jane took a drink then vowed, "You hurt her and I'll hurt you."

"Fully expected and my intentions are honourable Jane."

With an absence of anger, Jane winked, "I know Vince and she could do a hell of a lot worse, you're one of the good ones."

"Well thank you for the compliment and just so you know, your mom is really nervous about your reaction."

"She has nothing to worry about and as long as she is happy, then so am I. After what pop put her through, she deserves some happiness."

"I couldn't agree more and this is our first date."

"In that case I'll be on my best behaviour and not tease the crap out of you."

Erica blew out a whistle, "Thank goodness for that, I'm not armed."

Both Jane and Vince laughed at the comment and Angela appeared at the end of the aisle.

"Hello girls and hearing laughter is a good sign."

"Hey ma and you can stop worrying; I am perfectly fine with your choice of date."

Making her way to the chair beside Vince, Angela sighed, "What a relief and are you okay with the other business?"

"I am, but don't expect a miracle after one night."

"I won't and bless you Erica for inviting Vince and me along, these are great seats. Oh my god, we are so close to the players, I didn't expect that and look how handsome our boys are."

"You are welcome Angela and would you like a drink?"

Angela replied in the affirmative as Sandy returned in time to serve her a white wine.

Twenty minutes of chatter passed before Maura and Ian turned up. Jane was thankful she was sitting four seats away and didn't have to engage in conversation with the loved up couple. She was more than grateful for the fact they only spoke once during the seventh inning break when Ronnie, the Yankee's publicist said hello to Erica and handed over six locker room passes.

Maura walked over to Jane and smiled, "It really is good to see you and it was so nice of Erica to ask us along."

"She and ma are plotting to have us be friends again."

"It would be nice and I really am sorry for hurting you."

"You've already told me that before and I'm over it Maura. It will just take some time for me to forgive you."

"That's to be expected and I better grab a beer for Ian before the game restarts."

Taking a seat, Jane was distracted from her inner musing when Erica passed her a lanyard with a visitor's pass attached.

"Are you okay?" she enquired.

The replay was graced with a brilliant smile, "I am Erica … I really am."

"I'm glad to hear that."

Settling back, Jane watched the last two innings which resulted in two home runs from Eastlake and a winning score line of 7-4 for his team. Although disappointed, Jane enjoyed the game immensely and was delighted to meet the visiting players afterwards.

Maura and Ian left shortly before everyone else and Korsak suggested the others drop into a Starbucks for coffee. Erica was the first to consent, followed by Jane and Angela. The evening came to an end just before midnight with Erica walking Jane to her apartment and thanking her for a great outing.

-o-

Jane, Vince and Erica were absent from Sunday dinner at Maura's due to having been called to a new case that morning. Evidence from witnesses and the body wasn't helpful and it took seven days before Jane made a connection between the victim and a work colleague. The arrest, interrogation and paperwork meant Jane missed dinner with her mother for the second week in a row, but was invited to share a late meal with Erica at a local diner.

The two Detectives ate in between tales of their families and high school days. Jane thoroughly enjoyed the conversation and felt some reluctance to see the interaction come to an end. The women went their separate ways and for the subsequent four Sundays, Erica was absent from Boston as she flew back to New York to spend the weekends with family and friends.

-o-


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE: Rizzoli & Isles – Wake Up Call

SUMMARY: Pining over her co-worker for years, Detective Jane Rizzoli is in desperate need of a miracle, or for the object of her daydreams to finally wake up and grasp the meaning behind the none too subtle inferences they've been sharing. The chance comes Jane's way after experiencing a near fatal ending to a case and she finds the courage to set the wheels in motion that result in having her best friend doing a little more than smell the roses along the way. A/U

PAIRINGS: Jane Rizzoli & Original Female Character. Maura Iles & Ian Faulkner. **(Please note there is no mention of Rizzles)**

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: All characters other than those conjured up by the author's imagination, remain the property of author Tess Gerritsen and television series writers Janet Tamaro, Steve Lichtman & Kiersten Van Home. No copyright infringement to Hurdler Productions, Ostar Productions or Warner Horizon Television is intended. The following story is a work of fiction brought to life for the purposes of entertainment only. No money has been exchanged nor any profit derived by sponsorship.

WARNING: Events follow on from Episode 1 & 2 of Season 3. This tale takes a different course from the television series and features several consensual relationships between women. **THIS IS NOT A RIZZLES STORY.**

A/N: As always the reviews are appreciated as are the followings and favourites. Enjoy! Oh in case someone missed it the first ten times, this is not a** Rizzles** tale and is complete fanfiction.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Jane returned home from dinner on the twelfth of August, and after taking Jo Friday for a walk, she prepared for bed. Sighing deeply as she settled on the mattress, she groaned exasperatingly seconds later when the Dragnet television series theme music played on her phone.

Picking it up off the bedside table, she answered, "Rizzoli."

_"Detective, Sergeant Elms on the front desk. Unis have a DB over in Roxbury for you."_

"Give me the address and I'll be there in twenty."

After receiving the exact location, Jane quickly dressed in black trousers, a dark blue button up shirt and black boots. Petting Jo on the head, she grabbed her weapon and accessories then raced to her department issued vehicle.

With emergency lights activated and the siren blaring, Jane made her way across town and parked in behind a patrol car fifteen minutes later.

Officer Stein greeted her as she lifted the crime scene tape and approached the front door of Boston's latest homicide victim.

"Hey Rizzoli, Vic has been identified by her driver's licence as a Justine Mercer, twenty five and soul occupant of the house. Neighbours called in the 911 after hearing a male voice yell at the Vic followed by a slamming door and a car speeding away."

"Did you get a description on the vehicle and visitor?" enquired Jane while taking notes and walking up to the damaged door.

"Josh Quigley, neighbour to the right, said he was around six foot, heavy set with black hair and wearing black jeans and a black Ramones tee shirt. He also stated the suspect jumped into a black 1968 Chevy. Quigley told me the car had been parked out front of the house since around one o'clock this afternoon."

"Excellent info; do you have anything on the plate number?"

"Only a partial - 174 NX. Quigley didn't get the last letter.

"That gives us something to work with, thanks Rodney."

"You're welcome and the Crime Lab is already running the tag."

"Appreciate it. Is Doctor Isles inside?"

"No, Pike was on-call and the victim is in the kitchen."

"Shit," replied Jane before entering the home.

Erica gave her a nod from across the room when Jane approached and dipped her chin, "Frost not here yet?"

The blonde shook her head in reply, "He is currently unavailable as is Korsak. You are stuck with me for the time being."

Smiling, Jane turned her attention to the Assistant Medical Examiner kneeling beside the deceased, "Evening Doctor Pike."

Without looking up, Pike replied, "Rizzoli, I've already given the Lieutenant my preliminary findings."

Turing back a page of her notebook, Erica began to recite, "Justine suffered a three inch diameter stab wound to the heart causing severe blood loss which resulted in cardiac failure and subsequent death. Murder weapon was possibly a knife; depth of the blade is approximately six inches."

Pike stood and motioned to the two Techs standing by at the entrance. "I'll have my full report within two hours," he advised while removing his gloves and picking up his kit.

"Thank you Doctor," responded Erica as Jane knelt and took a closer look at the decedent.

Noting the woman's hands had been bagged, Jane observed, "She put up one hell of a fight. Fingernails contain a generous amount of scrapings and there are numerous defensive wounds to her palms and forearms."

"Hopefully she will assist in naming her killer. CSRU retrieved a chef's knife in the front garden after I noticed a blood trail on the porch when I first arrived. The murderer must have taken the blade with him as the blood drops lead from the victim, across the living room floor then out the door."

"Yeah, I saw the evidence number markers on my way in. Have you been here long?"

"About half an hour and the doctor of few words estimated TOD as 1940 hours."

Glancing at her watch, Jane responded, "Fifty minutes ago, unis just missed the bastard."

"Officer Clarke administered CPR until the Paramedics arrived, but she had expired earlier due to there being no blood left in her body to pump."

Straightening up, Jane looked down at the pretty woman, "Another senseless death."

"Yes," agreed Erica. "I've inspected the house for a photo of the suspect, but came up empty. My initial thought was he is a boyfriend, but the neighbour mentioned Justine was single and had been for over six months. The description he gave doesn't fit her ex either."

"Obviously she knew her killer. Does she have a computer?"

"CSRU have taken a laptop into custody. Hopefully they can make a connection."

Nodding, Jane enquired, "Any word on next of kin?"

"Parents live over in Everett, I'll handle the notification."

"I'll go with you. Do we know where Justine worked?"

"She owned and operated a bookstore in East Cambridge."

"We'll need a list of employees?" suggested Jane.

"I've already contacted the manager and she is faxing over a copy to my office. How about we get out of here and let the Techs do their job?"

"Sure, how was your weekend?"

"I had a fabulous time catching up with friends and attended a cousin's wedding. How was yours?"

Jane carefully stepped past CSRU Officers and out of the house, "It was quiet until dinner with Ma and the gang."

"Oh that sounds rather ominous."

With a cocked left eyebrow, Jane continued, "It turned into an insults slinging match when Tommy accidently let it slip he'd banged Lydia before Pa met her. Apparently he'd confided in Maura some time ago and she advised him to keep it to himself. Ma naturally went ballistic and ended up drunk after too much vino."

"That would explain why Korsak was slightly inebriated when I called."

"It would and he gets extra points from me for staying with ma and comforting her. On the other hand, I was pissed at Tommy and Maura, so I left early."

"I'm sorry it was a bad get together and speaking of Maura, how is your relationship going?"

"I doubt we will ever be as close as we were, but things were improving until tonight's fiasco."

"It's good to hear there is room for improvement and I'll meet you back at the station. Once Pike makes an official identification on the victim, we'll make the notification to the parents."

-o-

Jane raced into Erica's office waving a sheet of paper, "Got a match on the car and driver's licence photo is a dead ringer for our suspect. CSRU found no evidence of forced entry, so Justine must have known her killer and let him in at some stage."

"Excellent," replied the Commander while putting down the phone receiver. "That narrows down the suspect pool and discounts the idea the murder was a random act."

"It gets better. Officers Stein and Clarke picked up Quigley and are bringing him in for a line up because Transit Cops arrested one Zoran Villas in the parking lot of the Bus Depot after he was acting suspicious and wearing bloodied clothes. They are five minutes out."

Grinning at the information, Erica got up, "We have a link then; I was just speaking to Justine's manager and Villas' name just happens to be the last name on the list she sent over earlier."

Jane's phone sounded with Dragnet and she answered, "Rizzoli."

_"Detective, Pike here. I have the autopsy results on your victim if you care to visit."_

"We're on our way." Putting the phone back in its belt cradle, Jane explained, "That was Pike; he's finished the examination."

"Let's not keep him waiting," proposed Erica while making for the door.

Jane followed and took a moment to admire the jeans encased posterior of the blonde. Tiny butterflies floated inside the cavity of her stomach and tentacles of desire wove their way south. _"Good grief, she's spectacular and I'm an ass for not making a move,"_ thought the Detective as the lift's call button lit up_. "When this case is done, I'm asking her out on a date,"_ decided Jane confidently.

Moving into the elevator car, she smiled at Erica and ogled her dark blue cotton polo with the Boston PD patch on the left breast.

"Are you staring at my chest?" enquired the Commander whimsically.

Embarrassed at being caught, Jane backtracked, "No ma'am, just checking out the new shirt design. It appears more comfortable than the last issue."

"It is extremely workable and if you play your cards right, you can take it off me once we put this case to bed."

Surprised by the forward invite, Jane turned bright red and stumbled over her words, "I … uhm … shit … okay."

Tittering at the Detective's reaction, Erica pushed the appropriate button, "Relax Rizzoli, I'm just messing with you. I think I'm overtired and just passed into the stupid talk stage."

Although disappointed with the explanation, Jane's heightened libido dropped several degrees and she regaled, "I thought that was the situation."

"You sound almost perturbed by my reply."

The lift reached its destination and the two women stepped out into the hallway. Jane stopped when she felt Erica's fingers lightly grip her right forearm. Turning her head, she focused on glistening blue eyes.

"I apologise Jane, I had no right in saying that. Earlier when you told me about the argument at Maura's, I detected the expression of hurt on your face when you spoke of her and I realised you weren't over her yet. I guess I was jealous of that fact and foolishly intimated I was interested in you in a sexual manner."

Smirking at the summary, Jane enquired, "Why would you be jealous when you know Maura and I will only ever be friends?"

"It's all rather simple; I'm falling in love with you Jane. There are these moments when I think you are ready to leave the past behind, then all too soon I catch a glimpse of hesitancy on your behalf. Forgive me, but here is not the place for personal conversations."

"I agree, so we can continue this chat over dinner once this is over, and before there is any confusion, I am asking you out on a date."

A slow grin washed over Erica's face, "I gladly accept and sleep deprivation is not my friend right now."

A giggle escaped from Jane as she moved on. She walked into the autopsy room and found Pike standing beside the sheet covered cadaver.

"Nice of you two ladies to join me," the doctor remarked while opening a folder. "Your victim died as a result of sharp force trauma to the left side of her upper torso. A six inch blade, which has been positively matched to the chef's knife located at the crime scene, was the murder weapon. Said trauma occurred when the blade entered the chest cavity, piercing the left ventricle and severing the aorta. Death would have transpired within two or three minutes. The Crime Lab successfully identified the scrapings I collected from the victim's fingernails as human epidermis. Said examples are currently being tested for a DNA profile. There were extensive defensive wounds on the victim's hands and arms, but all lacerations were superficial and did not contribute to her demise."

Taking notes, Jane asked, "Any signs of sexual assault?"

"No, although there was evidence of intercourse taking place prior to death. My findings suggest it was consensual and the male used a prophylactic, so no semen was left behind to analyse. I did however detect several pubic hairs that did not belong to the deceased."

"Intertwined with Justine's?" posed Jane.

"No. I removed them from her scalp and they were not blonde. Furthermore, she was devoid of pubic hair. The positioning of the follicles indicates the pair was engaged in."

"I'll stop you right there Doctor," interrupted Erica with a raised hand. "We can draw our own conclusions on that one if you don't mind."

Clearly affronted by the statement, Pike replied, "Certainly Lieutenant, I was only being thorough."

"As expected, but I have to inform this poor woman's parents of her murder and I can do without that image in my head whilst delivering the heartbreaking news."

"As you wish; in conclusion, apart from the recent trauma, your victim was an otherwise healthy young woman."

"Thank you Doctor Pike," countered Erica before storming out of the room.

The Medical Examiner gave Jane a look of puzzlement and asked, "Was it something I said?"

"I don't know and thanks for the quick result."

"I was only doing my job; one that appears to go mostly unappreciated around here."

"In the Lieutenant's defence, I have to point out she is pretty tired. She'd only returned from New York when she got the call for this case."

"Really?" snapped Pike sarcastically. "It's only a fifty three minute flight, hardly long enough to consider she is affected by jetlag."

"Listen, she had a full on weekend and it's after ten thirty, so give her a little slack and don't take it personally."

"I am sure you are correct."

Nodding, Jane exited the room and returned to the Squadroom. She found the Commander engaged in conversation with two Transit Officers, so she went to her desk and dropped off the medical file instead.

Erica walked up to her a few minutes later and declared, "Villas is in Interrogation Two. He can stay on ice until we come back from Everett. You can fill me in with his background on the way and ADA Batista can be contacted upon our return."

"Yes ma'am," replied Jane noting the change in Erica's demeanour; she was in full police mode.

-o-

Placing the computer tablet on her knees, Jane started to read out loud, "Zoran Villas immigrated to Boston in 2000 along with his parents Ivan and Sonja and his younger sister Sveta. Father is a Professor of Literature at BU, mother is a molecular engineer with a company named Boston Bio-Tech and Sveta is an Orthopaedic Surgeon. She lives in Atlanta with her husband Kelvin Norris, who is a Trauma Surgeon, and their two young children."

"Zoran sounds like the underachiever of the family," noted Erica as she made a left turn.

"He has criminal history dating back five years. He was charged with sexual assault on his former employer at Photo Shop. Charges were dropped when he agreed to a twenty eight day mental health assessment at McLean Psychiatric Hospital."

"Is there anything else?"

"No, there are no more entries. It appears he has stayed out of trouble since then."

"Or just not been caught," pointed out Eric sternly.

"That may be the case and it is conceivable Villas formed a relationship with Justine outside of work hours and they had a disagreement."

"That's more than plausible Rizzoli."

"At this stage we don't know if it was Villas that Justine was intimate with prior to death. Her lover may have left the house and Villas showed up afterwards."

"I guess just because the neighbour didn't know that a boyfriend existed, doesn't mean there wasn't one somewhere in the background."

Erica nodded in silent agreement before saying, "There are far too many variables to consider at this stage. Did Vargas from Trace have an estimate on when DNA swabs from Justine's sheets would be completed?"

"Sara said she'd call as soon as the testing was done."

"I have a hunch Villas murdered Justine in a jealous rage," hypothesised Erica as she pulled up at red traffic lights.

Pondering the opinion, Jane observed Erica's hands gripping the steering wheel and the whitening of her knuckles. Reluctant to encroach upon her Commanding Officer's personal life during work hours, Jane refrained from voicing a question.

The remainder of the trip was spent in silence and Jane was relieved when Erica turned to her once she parked and switched off the ignition and apologised, "I'm sorry for being a tad grumpy."

"Is everything okay?"

"I just took offence to the way Pike kept referring to Justine at the Vic. He didn't use her name once during his report and I found it so clinical."

"I think it's just his way of staying unattached."

"I suspect you are correct and I don't usually allow his impersonal manner to upset me."

"You're exhausted Lieutenant."

"That's no excuse."

"No it's not, but it certainly is a reason and I've never seen you so down on yourself before."

Exhaling slowly, Erica opened her door, "It was a bitter sweet time in New York for me and I shouldn't let it interfere with my professionalism. Let's go break the bad news to mister and missus Mercer."

"This is the part I hate the most," mumbled Jane as she trailed behind.

-o-

Doctor Pike replaced the white sheet over Justine's face once Bradley Mercer nodded in confirmation and comforted his distraught wife Muriel. When the couple had been informed of their daughter's death earlier, they had promptly fallen apart and struggled to recover during the trip to the station with the Detectives.

The Lieutenant and Jane offered their sincere condolences again and gradually ushered them out of the viewing corridor.

"Swear you'll find the evil person responsible," pleaded Bradley to Erica.

"We have a suspect currently being detained for questioning sir."

With eyes widening, the blond haired father asked, "You do?"

"Yes sir and I hate to have to question you at a time like this, but did Justine say anything to either of you about having problems with anyone lately, either at work or socially?"

Fighting back his tears, Bradley's forehead creased deeply with recollection, "She mentioned not being happy with one of her workers a couple of weeks ago."

"Did she say who it was?" enquired Erica while calling for the lift.

"Yes, it was a man named Zoran Villas. The creep was phoning her late at night wanting to talk and Justine warned him off after the third time. She actually fired him last week when he followed her home from the store. Is he the bastard who took her?"

Not in a position to convey Villa's guilt prematurely, Erica replied diplomatically, "The investigation is following a strong lead sir, but at this time I can't offer further information."

Dipping his head, Mercer aided his wife into the elevator.

Stepping out onto the third floor moments later, Muriel spoke with a trembling tone, "Villas acted strange at Justine's birthday party last month. He kept touching her on the arm and it was obvious from her reaction she was uncomfortable with his attention. Gary her boyfriend took offence and told him to leave the restaurant. They struggled with each other before Bradley intervened and stopped them. Villas was going on about how he was only being friendly."

Steering the Mercers into her office, Erica asked, "Please take a seat and was there any further trouble?"

Muriel took the question, "That despicable man made unwarranted suggestion to Justine over the phone the last time they spoke."

"What is Gary's surname and where does he live?"

"It's Richardson and he's at apartment two over on one six nine Stoughton Street, South. He and Justine had dinner together at her home last night. They were together three months and getting along so well. Gary will be shattered by this news; he is such a lovely man."

Bradley patted his wife's hand, "I'll call him as soon as we return to the house."

Turning to Jane, Erica gave direction, "Detective, can you please organise a ride home for mister and missus Mercer?"

"On it Lieutenant."

"I will personally contact you as soon as we have anything concrete," undertook Erica while handing over her shield card to Bradley. "If you need anything, please do not hesitate to call me. I appreciate your cooperation during this most difficult time."

Jane escorted the wretched couple from the room and Erica's exhaustion uncharacteristically got the better of her again as she lowered her head and wept for the loss of the young woman."

-o-

Jane re-entered the Lieutenant's office and waited for her to finish a phone conversation before saying, "Simms and Clarke are on their way to check on Richardson and bring him in for questioning."

"Thank you and Vargas confirmed Villa's DNA on file did not match the samples taken from the bedroom, but blood drops from the knife hilt and those on the kitchen tiles are a positive match."

"Got him," remarked Jane with a hint of jubilation.

"That was Batista on the phone. He will be here in the next twenty minutes, so can I buy you a cup of coffee while we wait?"

"Sure."

Getting up from behind her desk, Erica strolled over to the exit and the two Detectives made their way to the hot beverage canisters at the café. Returning to the office, both women took a seat and silently enjoyed the caffeine hit to their weary bodies.

Jane's phone sounded and when she answered, a Crime Lab Tech confirmed Villas had called Justine five times the day before without receiving any response. With gratitude, she hung up and relayed the information to Erica.

"Every shred of evidence is certainly fortifying the case against Villas," noted Erica just as ADA Batista appeared in the doorway.

"What do you have for me?" he asked, devoid of greeting.

Jane went over the details while Erica excused herself to attend to the bathroom.

When she returned, John turned to her with a questioning glare, "Are you ready to interview this bastard?"

"I am and apologies for dragging you out of bed at this ridiculous hour."

"It couldn't be helped; these morons just keep killing without any forethought," the ADA lamented as he lead the way towards the upper levels.

-o-

When Jane opened the door, she was met with open hostility as dark haired Villas spat out his words, "Why the fuck am I being held here?"

Gently dropping several folders onto the table, a tired Detective got straight to the point, "Zoran Villas, I remind you that your rights were explained to you earlier and you agreed to speak to us without the presence of a lawyer."

The suspect dipped his head, "Yeah, that's right. I got nothing to hide."

"In that case, you are under arrest for the murder of Justine Mercer."

Leaning back in his chair, Villas brazenly smirked at Jane with a challenge, "Prove it bitch."

Erica secured the door and wordlessly strolled over to the opposite side of the room, raised her right leg and kicked the rear left support of the suspect's seat with the heel of her boot. Her action forced Villas to fall headfirst and he immediately commenced getting to his feet. His progress was halted when the Lieutenant grabbed his left arm and pulled it backwards into an arm lock. Thrusting him forward forcibly, she retrieved the set of handcuffs from the pouch on her belt and ratcheted one side onto his wrist.

As Villas' upper torso slammed onto the table, Erica docilely directed, "Place your right arm behind your back before I shoot your pathetic ass."

"You can't do that," he protested while attempting to straighten up again.

"Why, because I'm a woman?" snapped Erica prior to kicking Villas' legs out from under him. With a solid kneeing to the common peroneal nerve as he went to the floor; Erica calmly ripped his right arm back and secured the other cuff.

Sliding the chair to the side with her boot, the Commander issued her own challenge, "I won't ask you twice, now sit down. As you've just seen, I am quite capable of handling you, unlike Justine." With a less than gentle reef, Erica forced Villas to his feet and onto the metal seat.

"You don't scare me," declared the panting suspect. "This is all on tape, so I'll sue you and this fucking department for assault."

"Wrong numb nuts; no one has pressed the record button yet," countered Erica while sidestepping. "Detective Rizzoli is now going to present all the proof we have of you murdering Justine and if you swear at her again or threaten her in any manner; I will drag you out of here and push you down the god damn fire escape stairs and tell everyone you tried to flee custody. Do I make myself clear?"

"You wouldn't dare," objected Villas.

"Try me tough guy and you'll only end up in a pile of broken bones. I'm not a frightened, defenceless woman. I've dealt with monsters ten times worse than you and all of them died on the end of a lethal injection. That is where you are headed you lowlife Neanderthal."

Jane reached under the table and activated the recording device then opened the top file, "We know you were fired for inappropriate behaviour at work. Your phone records indicate you continued to harass Justine even though she had made it clear she was not interested in your romantic overtures. Your blood was found at the crime scene as were your fingerprints."

"So what, I visited her place lots of times. I made her dinner the other night and cut my finger while chopping up some onion."

"We have your skin and blood taken from under Justine's fingernails."

Erica leaned over and pulled the left sleeve of Villa's shirt back and revealed five deep and elongated scratches, "I suppose you got those from your lack of culinary skills too."

Villas' face turned red and Jane watched as his hands fisted, "Didn't you like hearing the word "no"? Let me guess, you got angry and stabbed her, didn't you?"

"The bitch never gave me a chance, but that idiot Gary was all over her. No woman tells me what to do, so I knew if she wouldn't be mine, she'd be no one's."

"You admit to killing Justine Mercer?" asked Jane.

Rolling his eyes as if bored by the question, Villas answered, "Yes, I killed the fucking bitch because she wouldn't look at me or give me the time of day."

"Do you confess to going to her home and physically assaulting her before ending her life with a knife?"

"Yeah, I grabbed the one off the bench. Crazy woman had used it for cooking dinner for that bastard Gary."

"How do you know that?"

"I was hiding in her house. I watched her and him going at it after they ate."

"How did you gain entry into the home?"

"I took an imprint of Justine's keys a couple of weeks ago at the store."

"So you planned to murder her some time back?"

"Yeah, but only if she told me no one more time. I gave her a choice; be with me or die."

Holding back a sarcastic retort, Jane enquired, "Why didn't you just leave her alone?"

"I told you already; no woman says no to me and I want a lawyer."

Deactivating the recorder, Jane got up, packed the files and walked to the door.

Erica followed and as soon as she saw Batista on the other side, she growled, "No damn deals Counsellor. The prick gets to feel the full brunt of the law."

"I'll see what I can do."

"See that you do your best, because Justine and her parents deserve justice for what that conceited prick did."

"He's made a full confession. The DA will want to move forward without the need of a trial and that means a lesser sentence."

"You tell District Attorney Simpson that if he has to take this case to trial to get the maximum sentence, I'll personally pay the court cost. For once, the bad guy won't get any favours just to save money and have a speedy outcome."

"I'll pass it on, but make no guarantees Erica."

"You do that tomorrow morning and if you're not successful; don't bother turning up here for any future cases."

Jane stepped back as Batista gnawed over the words. She had no idea how much weight was behind Erica's statements, but after witnessing the performance with Villas, she wasn't about to be on the wrong side of her commander.

Forcing herself to concentrate on a potentially unsavoury response and not lose her thoughts to how calm and stoic Erica was, Jane refrained from making comment.

"Listen," began John. "I don't want to piss you off and I can see you are serious about ensuring this bastard doesn't get a deal, I am on your side Erica. I can only present the facts of the case to Simpson and comply with his instructions. We've got Villas by the nuts and I will strongly recommend we offer life with no parole. I want you to understand I am in your corner."

"I hope you are because I am tired of these animals thinking they don't have to answer for their crimes. It's become way too easy to take a life and still get to breathe afterwards."

"I hear you and will push real hard."

"Thank you and I'm not usually a ball breaking bitch."

Smiling, John acknowledged that fact, "Yeah, it was kind of out of left field. I'll forgive you because it's after midnight, but tell me, what could you do to have me removed from Homicide?"

With a brilliant smile, Erica revealed an unknown snippet of her private life, "I'm closely acquainted with the District Attorney's wife. We went to College together."

"No shit!" exclaimed a gobsmacked ADA.

"Snap," remarked Jane as she walked away to organise a Public Defender to speak with Villas.

-o-


	5. Chapter 5

TITLE: Rizzoli & Isles – Wake Up Call

SUMMARY: Pining over her co-worker for years, Detective Jane Rizzoli is in desperate need of a miracle, or for the object of her daydreams to finally wake up and grasp the meaning behind the none too subtle inferences they've been sharing. The chance comes Jane's way after experiencing a near fatal ending to a case and she finds the courage to set the wheels in motion that result in having her best friend doing a little more than smell the roses along the way. **A/U**

PAIRINGS: Jane Rizzoli & Original Female Character. Maura Iles & Ian Faulkner. **(See, no Rizzles)**

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: All characters other than those conjured up by the author's imagination, remain the property of author Tess Gerritsen and television series writers Janet Tamaro, Steve Lichtman & Kiersten Van Home. No copyright infringement to Hurdler Productions, Ostar Productions or Warner Horizon Television is intended. The following story is a work of fiction brought to life for the purposes of entertainment only. No money has been exchanged nor any profit derived by sponsorship.

WARNING: Events follow on from Episode 1 & 2 of Season 3. This tale takes a different course from the television series and features several consensual relationships between women. **THIS IS NOT A RIZZLES STORY.**

A/N: Thank you to those who have reviewed, or are following and or made this a favourite. Special mention to the Guest reviewer who pointed out the typo in the title. That tends to happen when posting late at night, cheers D. Oops, in answer to a Guest's question, yes the second half of your review was declined by mistake. It was a little mouse click error. I was on a roll and accidently hit yours. To the Guest reviewer who read four chapters before abusing the living daylights out of me and inform me my other stories were trash; all I can say is ... how sad are you? Oh yes, I have taken up your challenge so others can read and one last answer to one of your accusations; I do not image myself as an OC. To another delightful Guest: I do not review my own story under another name. I do not subscribe to any form of abuse or bullying on this site, hence the reason I chose not to post some guest reviews.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

It was 0800 hours Monday morning when a fatigued Jane waved to Frost as he walked into the bullpen. Handing over the Mercer file, she announced, "Morning Partner, I just put that one to bed twenty minutes ago. Perp is making an appearance in court to plead guilty at four, so I'll see you then."

"A good morning to you too and have you been here all night?"

"That I have and you get to hang out with Korsak today while I grab some sleep. I'll catch up with you at the courthouse."

"Yeah sure: who'd you work the case with?"

"That would be me," replied Erica while nearing the duo.

"Good job ma'am," praised a smiling Barry.

"It was an excellent result and Sergeant Korsak will be in charge until tomorrow morning. Stay safe Frost. Are you ready to roll Rizzoli?"

"Yes Lieutenant."

The two women strolled to the lifts and Erica asked, "Would you care to join me for breakfast?"

"Food would be great after all that coffee. I swear my liver is floating in the stuff."

With a slight titter, Erica suggested, "If you follow me home, I'll cook you up a treat and you can use the guest room afterwards."

"Sounds like heaven to me and I've already called Marisa and asked her to take care of Jo Friday for the morning."

"Okay and I live at 6 Sullivan Street, Charlestown."

"I'll punch it into the GPS in case I get lost."

The elevator stopped and Erica enquired, "What's your favourite dish?"

Grinning, Jane replied, "Burger with a side order of fries."

"Actually that sounds delicious and I have all the ingredients at home."

"In that case, I am putting on the siren."

"Good idea Rizzoli, I'll see you there."

-o-

Jane entered the downstairs bathroom carrying the tee shirt, boxers and clean underwear Erica had handed over after taking her for a tour of the Garrison Colonial two storied home. Setting the clothing on the sink counter, Jane took a moment to admire the gold fittings and pristine trimmings. The whole house screamed money and Jane was eager to learn more about Erica's background. Tittering at herself for starting to fall for another privileged woman, she stripped then stepped into the spacious shower recess. Closing the frosted glass screen door, Jane turned on the water and moved under the inviting jets. Taking seven minutes to allow the cascade of warm liquid to massage her weary muscles, she hummed softly as the tiredness eased.

After dressing, Jane availed herself of the toothbrush Erica had given her before looking in the mirror and running fingers through unruly locks. Collecting her soiled clothing, she travelled down the hall and found the kitchen.

Erica was freshly showered and attired in black basketball shorts and a loose fitting dark blue cotton tank top. She was braless and Jane sucked on her bottom lip in an attempt to settle her pounding heartbeat. Her libido peaked as she caught a side glimpse of a perky 34 inch, B cup breast and small erect nipple when Erica turned and grinned at her.

"Do you feel any better?" asked the blonde.

` "I certainly do and would you mind if I asked you a personal question?"

A dimple deepening smile greeted the inquiry, "I think that would be fine considering you are wearing my clothes."

Grinning rather idiotically, Jane noted, "They are pretty comfortable by the way and just how successful is your parent's software company?"

Laughing briefly before replying, Erica turned the two beef patties cooking on the grill, "The house scared you hey?"

"Yes, just a little. I mean it's fabulous, but you have real gold fittings in the bathroom for frig's sake. That alone is some serious bling going on in the decorating area."

"Mom and dad run a billion dollar business. They bought a struggling company thirty years ago and changed its competitive marketing power over time. PhilClaire IT holds several contracts with Military and other governmental departments."

"That's very impressive Erica. So why choose a career in Law Enforcement instead of working for your parents?"

Turning heel, Eric went to the stainless steel refrigerator and opened the door. Drawing back the crisper, she withdrew salad ingredients, "I had no aspirations to be a computer geek and I also played cops and robbers with my brothers when we were kids. It was the job I always wanted since I can remember and my folks are hoping a grandchild or two will want to take an interest in the company."

Jane sat down at the centre island and watched Eric construct two mouth-watering burgers before pouring a pair of iced water into tall glasses. When her host passed a plate across the dark grey slate surface, Jane enquired, "Can I assume you're comfortable financially?"

"My brothers and I all had Trust Funds that we collected when we turned twenty one. Thomas and I have no concerns in that area, but except for this house, I don't have an abundance of possessions."

"Why is that?" asked Jane as Erica sat beside her.

"I don't believe in flaunting my wealth. I've invested some money over the years and also donate to a myriad of organisations and charities on a yearly basis."

Taking a bite of her burger, Jane closed her eyes and groaned as her tastebuds were engulfed by rapturous flavour.

Erica chuckled at her antics, "Do you want me to leave the room to give you some privacy?"

Opening her eyes, Jane nearly moaned again, "Oh … my … god, this is the best burger ever."

"Thanks and the recipe is a trade secret passed down from my grandmother on dad's side."

"Seriously Erica, this is fantastic," replied the brunette prior to devouring the remainder of the meal.

Once all the food was eaten, Erica quickly washed the dishes while Jane dried. As she was reaching up to place a plate into the overhead cabinet, Jane over balanced and her breath hitched when gentle fingers splayed across her exposed lower back to steady her.

Relaxing into the touch, Jane spun around and met Erica's gaze.

The blonde tilted her head to the left and suggested, "I think it's time you went to bed and slept before you fall over."

Without replying, Jane closed the short distance between them and cradled Erica's head tenderly. Bringing their lips together, she initiated a slow, sensual kiss.

Erica's arms snaked around Jane's midriff and the brunette whimpered while deepening the kiss. She probed the interior of Erica's mouth once she was granted access and tongues collided in rapture. Jane was relieved to discover her urge to follow her intuition in breaking the ice was the correct decision. The way Erica was responding left no doubt of her ability to kiss the bejesus out of Jane.

Hands started to roam up her back and Jane's thoughts swam around in her totally mellow brain. Her knees buckled a fraction when Erica pressed in closer and stiff nipples dug into her chest. Losing herself in the heated exchange of short pecks and lengthier smooches, Jane withdrew when her phone on the bench top played the dearth march. Her dilated eyes focused on the expression of disappointment on Erica's face once they parted and she apologised.

"Sorry, it's probably case related."

"I doubt it. I informed Korsak to inform the M.E. you were unavailable when I contacted him prior to leaving the division."

"Oh," was all Jane said before picking up the cell. "Rizzoli."

_"Jane,"_ cried Maura hysterically. _"Ian has been in a car accident while travelling to the airport. His taxi collided with a garbage truck."_

"Okay, calm down. Is he okay?"

_"No … no, he is not okay. I received a call from Boston General and he is going into surgery. There is internal bleeding and the Doctors can't locate the source without going in."_

Jane stopped Maura before she went into her usual medical spiel, "Mau, are you at the hospital?"

_"Yes … yes."_

"I'm on the way."

_"Thank you Jane."_

Ending the conversation, Jane looked around for Erica. She went to the staircase and met her coming down the steps carrying clothing.

"Go change," directed the blonde while passing over a pair of black jeans, socks and a white tee shirt.

"I appreciate this Erica. Ian has been injured in a vehicle collision and is facing an operation."

Nodding, Erica offered, "Please tell Doctor Isles if she needs anything, to contact me."

Brows knotted across Jane's forehead, "You're not coming with me?"

"No, you need to be with your friend."

"All right, but I just thought we'd."

Erica pressed an index finger on Jane's lips, "You're wasting time. Go get dressed and there will be another opportunity for us to talk later."

"I'll return as soon as I can," promised Jane while rotating and heading for the bathroom.

-o-

Racing into the surgical waiting room, Jane found Maura sitting in the far corner crying. Kneeling beside her chair, she took hold of Maura's right hand and asked, "Has there been any word yet?"

A tear covered face turned, "Oh Jane thank you for coming, especially after pulling an all-nighter."

"That's not important right now. You needed me and I am here."

"You're a good friend Jane and Ian's spleen was lacerated as well as receiving impact trauma to his vital organs. Doctor Majors sent a theatre nurse out with an update a short time ago."

"He'll be fine Maura."

Nodding, Maura continued, "Yes he will. The spleen is being removed of course and Ian will be uncomfortable for a few days, but will recover fully in time."

"That's good," replied Jane while standing and easing into a chair.

"I apologised for being so frantic on the phone."

"Under the circumstances it's fully understandable."

Raising a hand, Maura caressed the side of Jane's face, "You look exhausted. I shouldn't have disturbed you."

A shudder went through Jane's body as old feelings resurfaced, "Don't worry about me. You need to concentrate on Ian." Her heart ached for what could have been and she internally berated herself for falling back into the forgotten desire.

Maura dropped her hand and rested it on Jane's shoulder. Surrendering to the familiar comfort, Jane closed her eyes and drifted off.

-o-

Waking two hours later when Maura shook her, Jane rubbed out the crick in her neck and enquired, "Is Ian out of surgery?"

A smile emitted from Maura, "He is doing well in recovery, but Doctor Majors advised it would be hours before he will be capable of having visitors. The doctor suggested we go home to rest and return this afternoon."

"I'm glad Ian is fine and you should go home and rest."

"Thanks for showing concern for his wellbeing and for staying to keep me company."

"I was hardly good company Maura, I was asleep."

"Yes, but the point is you were here."

Jane fell back into old habits and promises, "I always will be Mau."

Locking onto sad brown eyes, Maura replied, "I know that about you and I feel guilty for relying on that fact."

"Don't be, that's what friends are for."

"There was a time, a very short time, when we were more."

"But we haven't been for a while now and you've found your happy ending, so whatever happened between us is done with."

"Is it really over?" questioned Maura with a frown.

Confused by the statement, Jane went on the defensive, "Why bring up the past now?"

"You didn't answer my question Jane."

"This isn't the time or place."

"I guess not. Can you drive me home so we can continue this conversation?"

Not wanting to continue, Jane asked, "Jesus, can't it wait and didn't you drive here?"

"No, Vincent and Barry dropped me off on their way to a homicide."

"Oh okay then, let's go. I have to be in court at four."

-o-

"Are you coming in?" enquired Maura as she unlocked the front door and turned off the security system.

"I'd rather go to my place and sleep," answered a slightly bewildered Jane.

"You are obviously avoiding answering my earlier question," remarked the doctor flippantly while moving down the hall.

Without thinking, Jane closed the door and followed, "I just have a hard time understanding why you asked me."

"You were mumbling in your sleep and saying my name," replied Maura while turning on the kettle. Her face held a smug expression and it did nothing to alleviate Jane's confusion.

"I what?" she exclaimed.

"You stated you loved me while dreaming."

"I do love you as a friend."

Putting down a spoon, Maura faced her friend, "You also said I looked good naked."

Red heat flushed Jane's face, "I … I … well you do."

"So you said the night I arrived home from the hospital and we made love. I suggest you were reliving that moment in your sleep."

This whole conversation was not what Jane had envisioned, "I don't recall and I'm way too beat to remember what the dream was about."

"Jane, are you still in love with me?"

The nanosecond of panic invading Jane's sluggish brain didn't pass by Maura. "You are, aren't you?" she queried with a tone best described as sympathetic.

"I thought I was over you, but seeing you so vulnerable in the waiting room brought back longstanding feelings."

Moving closer, Maura cupped her right hand over Jane's chin, "I felt it too and admit to being entirely muddled."

Backing away, Jane's eyes filled with tears and the warmth she felt from Erica's lips earlier, flashed by, "Don't say that. You are in love with Ian. He's your soul mate and the one you've always loved. Don't stand here and complicate matters by rehashing past experiences."

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you are over me," demanded Maura with a hint of annoyance.

Refusing to focus on hazels orgs, Jane glanced away from the heated glare, "Fuck Maura, why are you doing this?"

"Because I am in love with you too Jane; I've tried to ignore my feelings for you, but they just won't go away."

Frustration and utter disbelief kicked in and Jane snapped, "So why the hell did you jump back into bed and an engagement with Ian?"

"I love him too. At the baseball game I felt so jealous when I saw how enamoured Erica was with you and then it only got worse when I saw you were just as enthralled in her. Have you slept with her yet?"

"I swear Maura, are you on drugs?"

"No, I just need to deal with these conflicting emotions I'm experiencing. The situation is throwing me off kilter."

"First off, and not that it is any of your business, Erica and I have only kissed once. I really like her Maura and don't want to get caught up in going back and forth with my feelings for you."

"I realise that Jane."

"What do you want from me? It took a lot for me to agree to renew our friendship and all this crap is threatening that."

"I don't rightly know what I want. I can't seem to forget how extraordinary we were together in bed."

"Jesus, why torture yourself? We were brilliant once then you shut me out after I tried to do the right thing and ask you out on a date. I wanted to make a relationship with you, but you withdrew your feelings by not allowing me to visit your home. It was your decision to run off with Ian instead of talking to me and you have had well over a month to discuss your concerns with me in the meantime."

"I have discussed the matter with Ian and he is fine with how I feel towards you."

"What! You told him everything?"

"Of course I did and he told me to work it out with you."

"And what does that mean exactly?"

"Ian is open to the idea of us together."

Caught somewhere between rage and astonishment, Jane tossed out two questions, "You are frigging kidding me? Your fiancé thinks it is okay for you to fool around with her best friend?"

"Basically, he has no problem with the fact I want you in my bed."

"Jesus, do I get a say in this or am I just expected to be an obedient pet and be part of your ludicrous wishes?"

"Of course you have a choice."

"That's generous of you and Ian. Here's what I want: I am going home to sleep and forget this conversation ever took place. You should know me better than that to even suggest such a proposition. Oh and by the way, your fiancé is currently in a hospital bed with life threatening injuries and you should be worried about his health and not seducing me."

"True, but that's not the case," replied Maura while inching closer to Jane. "Tell me you don't want me and I will never mention the subject again."

"I don't, not like this Maura."

Lifting Jane's head, the doctor pressed her mouth to the brunette's and all reason and sensibility evaporated. Hands ripped at clothing and formerly suppressed passion took over.

As the shirt Erica had lent Jane was raised off her torso, Jane placed her hands on Maura's shoulders and shoved her backwards, "No. I can't do this. I deserve better than being the other woman and I'm leaving."

"Jane wait," implored a shirtless Maura. "I'm sorry."

"I am too. I should never have allowed you to kiss me and responded like that."

"I take full responsibility for what just occurred and you are correct; you do deserve much more than being my mistress."

"You got that right," agreed Jane while retrieving the tee shirt from the floor and slipping it over her head. "We both forget this happened and never talk about it again."

Reaching out, Maura caressed Jane's tear stained face, "I do love you, that won't change."

"It needs to Maura or we'll both lose our minds. Be happy with Ian and be satisfied you made the correct choice; I know I have."

Maura went up on tippy toes and tenderly kissed Jane. Both women moaned at the contact and everything just said, vanished into thin air.

-o-

With the bedside alarm ringing in her ears, a naked Jane threw back the covers of Maura's spare bed and turned off the loud wake up call. Glancing at the time on her wristwatch, the brunette stretched several times before rolling out of bed and heading for the kitchen.

Knowing Maura had left earlier for the hospital, Jane didn't bother to cover up before strolling into the living room on the way to grabbing a cup of coffee. She was about to turn the corner of the bench when there was a tap on the French doors leading to the guest house. Her head snapped around just in time to witness Erica's hasty retreat.

"Shit, shit, shit," Jane swore while running back upstairs and tossing on a robe.

Going to the front entrance, Erica's car was nowhere in sight and Jane cursed again. Disappointed, she returned to the bedroom in time to hear her ringing cell phone. Rushing back to the kitchen, she chastised herself for not picking up the phone before.

Looking at the screen she saw there were four missed calls and two text messages plus the current call. Hitting the answer icon, she said, "Hello Erica, sorry I missed you."

_"Well I didn't miss you being nude in Maura's house. It certainly clarifies why the doctor was all chirpy with glazed eyes when I spoke to her at the hospital."_

"What, wait? I can explain."

_"There's no need to Rizzoli. I dropped by the hospital to check on Ian's condition after you failed to return to my place. Stupid me thought the worst, and then I was confused by Isles' bubbly demeanour when I showed up at Ian's room. The woman was practically purring when she informed me you were at her house."_

"She invited me back here so we could talk."

_"By her behaviour and your lack of clothing, I can draw my own conclusions on how well that discussion went Rizzoli, so save your breath. Besides, you have lipstick all over your face and neck. Don't bother showing up for Villa's arraignment, I'll handle it on my own."_

"But," protested Jane before being cut off.

_"No buts required, just get some sleep or fuck your best friend some more; I really don't care. Make sure you are fit to report for duty on Wednesday."_

"What about tomorrow?"

_"Take a day to get over yourself,"_ snarled Erica before ending the call.

"What have I done?" Jane asked herself before bursting into tears.

-o-


	6. Chapter 6

TITLE: Rizzoli & Isles – Wake Up Call

SUMMARY: Pining over her co-worker for years, Detective Jane Rizzoli is in desperate need of a miracle, or for the object of her daydreams to finally wake up and grasp the meaning behind the none too subtle inferences they've been sharing. The chance comes Jane's way after experiencing a near fatal ending to a case and she finds the courage to set the wheels in motion that result in having her best friend doing a little more than smell the roses along the way. **A/U**

PAIRINGS: Jane Rizzoli & Original Female Character. Maura Iles & Ian Faulkner. **(See, no Rizzles)**

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: All characters other than those conjured up by the author's imagination, remain the property of author Tess Gerritsen and television series writers Janet Tamaro, Steve Lichtman & Kiersten Van Home. No copyright infringement to Hurdler Productions, Ostar Productions or Warner Horizon Television is intended. The following story is a work of fiction brought to life for the purposes of entertainment only. No money has been exchanged nor any profit derived by sponsorship.

WARNING: Events follow on from Episode 1 & 2 of Season 3. This tale takes a different course from the television series and features several consensual relationships between women. **THIS IS NOT A RIZZLES STORY.**

A/N: To a Guest reviewer: This story takes place in an alternative universe and is not cannon, so yes, people may act differently than on the TV show. One last thing, please log on with a username so I can read all the wonderful stories you have written on here.

Much appreciation to those who review, follow or made this story a favourite.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

_**Wednesday 15th August, 2012**_

Jane sheepishly entered the bullpen at 07:45 fully expecting to be read the riot act by the Lieutenant. Instead, she walked up to her desk and was greeted by Korsak.

"Hey Princess, how was the day off?"

"Morning and I slept for most of it."

Standing, the Sergeant picked up a piece of note paper, "Great to hear you are well rested, because we have a double homicide to deal with. Uniforms rang it in ten minutes ago. A husband and wife over in Dorchester were found bludgeoned to death by the housekeeper when she showed up for work. Victims are a Stanley and Beatrice Ashmore, both sixty one years old. Husband is a retired banker and unis found the rear kitchen door had been jimmied to gain access to the house."

"No security system then?" queried Jane.

"Perp or perps turned it off."

"Sounds suspiciously like an inside job to me; they had to have had the code in order to disarm the alarm."

"Exactly and the suspect list won't be too long."

"Why do you say that?"

"After some clever computer searching, I learnt the Ashmore's had no biological children, but did adopt back in 1982. One Brendon Wilkie was placed into foster care when his drug addicted mother died after giving birth. The Ashmores fostered him for two years before signing legal papers. Wilkie has priors for break and entry, robbery and assault." Vince grinned while collecting car keys, "Guess who just got released from prison two days ago?"

"Is this a no brainer Korsak?" teased Jane with a smile.

"Indeed it is. Once Frost shows, we'll make a move. CSRU and Doc Isles are already on scene, as is the Lieutenant."

Trying not to squirm at the thought of the two women in the same place at the same time; Jane held it together, "Oh okay."

Frost walked into the room at that precise moment and Korsak motioned with his right hand, "Turn around, we have a new case."

"And a good morning to you too," chided Barry with a shake of his head.

-o-

The temperature in the main bedroom of the Ashmore's palatial home dropped considerably when Jane strolled in ahead of Korsak and Frost. Maura was bent over the body of a bloodied and disfigured Beatrice lying on the mattress.

The Medical Examiner glanced up and scowled at Jane. In turn, Erica glared at the Detective from her position on the opposite side of the bed then at the ME.

June gulped and jovially remarked, "Whoa, did someone turn up the air con in here, it's freezing?"

"Not funny Jane," countered Maura with pursed lips.

"O … kay. What do we have?"

"Both Mister and Missus Ashmore were struck numerous times while asleep. This is indicated by a lack of defensive or retaliation wounds during the attack," answered Maura prior to rubbing the right side of her forehead with the front of her wrist.

As Maura took a breath, Erica went on, "It would appear the Ashmores were clubbed simultaneously, hence no response from either victim."

"Thank you Lieutenant," sniped Maura impatiently. "The extensive broken vessels beneath the surface of skin and indentations to the skull; indicate the first impact was delivered by a rounded object which caused instant expiration due to severe blunt force trauma to the frontal and temporal lobes. The subsequent blows shattered bone and destroyed sections of the cerebrum, thalamus and hypothalamus."

"Baseball bat," commented Erica with arms folded across a chest adorned by a dark blue button up shirt.

Barely containing her infuriation at being interrupted while giving a preliminary report, a slightly miffed Maura continued, "As I was saying earlier to the Lieutenant, I don't make assumption or guess; I make scientific findings."

Erica unfurled her arms and quipped, "Hey Doc, your IQ is talking out of your adulterous ass again, so just get on with it minus the holier than thou sermon."

Enraged by the blatant insult, Maura straightened up and walked over to the Lieutenant, "How dare you speak to me like that."

"I'll use whatever words I like Einstein, and I believe the Detectives are waiting for the remainder of your prelim findings based entirely on fact and not years of dealing with murders."

"I'll be lodging a formal complaint about this," warned Maura as the three bewildered Detectives looked on.

"Go your hardest Jezebel and I'll do the same. I'll even use big words so you'll understand. Instead of writing fuck, I'll use fornicate or coitus. Oh look at me, I'm not as dumb as I appear and the big intelligent Harvard educated Doctor doesn't have to talk to me like my intelligence quotient matches my show size."

"You really have gone too far."

"No, that would have been you Doctor Love."

Although thoroughly enjoying the cat fight, Korsak brought an end to it before others entered the room, "Ladies, I have no idea what is going on, but timeout and regain some degree of professionalism."

Erica turned to him and delivered one final salvo, "Gee Doctor Isles, even Detective Korsak knows words with more than four letters."

She stormed out of the room and Jane immediately asked, "What the hell happened in here Maura?"

"She was here when I arrived and suggested the victims had been bludgeoned to death with a baseball bat."

"Oh let me guess," began Frost. "You corrected her with all your medical babble."

"If you mean I admitted I don't guess and explained my work method in precise terms, then yes. I have done the same as I always do and there has never been a problem."

"Can I have the room guys?" enquired Jane, amazed that Maura would indulge in a barrage of insults rather than remain silent.

The two men left without question and Maura complained, "There was no need for that sort of behaviour Jane."

"She's upset with us Maura."

"For heaven's sake why, what have we done?"

"She found me naked at your house on Monday."

All colour drained from the doctor's face, "You answered the door without clothes on?"

"No, Erica knocked on the side door while I was entering the kitchen. Apparently you were bouncing around in Ian's room looking like you just had sex and she put it all together."

"Well I was experiencing euphoria at the time."

"Maura, don't go there and Erica has every right to be mad."

"I suppose so, but not at work."

"Did you take a good look at her? She looks like she hasn't slept in days and that's our fault. She won't talk to me and seeing you would have been painful."

"You seem rather calm about all this."

"I've done a lot of thinking over the past two days and it's time I was the adult in this mess and put an end to it."

"That would be greatly appreciated because we all need to work together."

"I'll have it sorted by the end of the day and if the guys ask about us, act innocent."

"You know I can't lie."

"Then say nothing at all and save yourself from breaking out into hives."

Lowering her eyes, Maura coyly admitted, "Your mother knows."

"Oh for shit's sake Mau, why the hell did you tell her?"

"She is my friend and I won't be untruthful with her. She asked why you weren't returning her calls or dropping into the café like you usually do."

"I was on a day off and she knew that. Jesus, what a cluster fuck this has turned out to be."

"Language Jane."

Jane's mouth curled into a grimace and her jaw set, "Don't start that crap Miss Potty Mouth in the bedroom."

The comment brought a smile to the doctor's lips, "Thank you for the reminder."

"Give Erica a little space and it will be fine. I'm going to talk to her now, so I'll send Korsak and Frost back in."

"Thank you Jane and I apologise for behaving badly."

Opening the door, Jane found the Detectives at the end of the hallway talking to Erica. She joined them as Korsak said, "I agree there had to have been at least two killers. The fact the safe was open and empty without any signs of tampering, only lends to the theory it was an inside job."

"Do you have anything else on the adopted son?" enquired the Lieutenant.

"Frost is waiting for his full record from the Department of Corrections to be sent to his tablet. We may find a link there."

"Good work and again, I apologise for my outburst."

"It happens sometimes Lew," said Frost as if it was no big deal. "And just out of curiosity, what is your IQ?"

Grinning slightly, Erica replied, "One hundred and seventy."

"Shit," murmured Jane and Korsak in harmony.

Erica locked eyes with Jane, "Rizzoli, don't tell your girlfriend. It may upset her to have someone around who is intellectually on a par with her."

Korsak and Frost took off to avoid round two and ponder the mention of Maura and Jane being girlfriends.

"Lieutenant, with all due respect, Doctor Isles is not my girlfriend and we need to talk, but not here."

The fight went out of Erica as exhaustion took over, "I agree and I'm sorry for being out of order back there."

"I don't blame you, that fault lies with me and Maura."

"I'm afraid our discussion will have to wait, I'm clearly unfit for duty and am taking the rest of the week off."

"Would it be all right if I visit you tonight to explain everything?"

Without hesitation, Erica answered, "Drop over after six and I'll cook dinner."

A faint smile accompanied Jane's next words, "I will and I'm not with Maura."

Confusion etched itself on Erica's features, "That's not what she implied."

"Maura can be a little dense when it comes to people skills at times."

Devoid of emotion, Erica suggested, "You can clarify later and Korsak is Acting CO until Monday."

"Yes ma'am." Jane watched the blonde descend the stairs before returning to the crime scene.

-o-

Waiting for her knock to be answered, Jane pulled at the hem of her grey V-necked tee shirt. She was nervous about getting out all the words that needed to be said and was extremely worried regards Erica's reaction. Jane wasn't expecting a position response, but didn't want the hostility between Maura and Erica to continue either. She was the catalyst as well as the solution to the problem and did not want the situation to carry on.

Prior to leaving the station, Jane had spoken to the ME harshly, but once Maura explained her reaction was mainly due to a headache she had had since she woke that morning, Jane was left with no doubt that their friendship was still salvageable.

Now as she stood at the front door, Jane prayed that she could rescue the previously blossoming relationship with Erica. Her hopes were dashed the instant a teary eyed blonde finally greeted her. Jane's heat ached to see such sorrow imprinted on the face of the obviously distraught woman.

"Come in Jane and please excuse my appearance; I've been on the phone with my mother."

"I hope it wasn't bad news?" enquired Jane as she stepped inside.

"It was the complete opposite actually; I'm going to be an aunt again in six months time."

"Wow congratulations, I thought you were miserable."

Chuckling at the incorrect inference, Erica secured the door, "Long story and dinner is ready if you'd like to go through to the dining room."

"We arrested Brendon Wilkie three hours ago at his ex-cell mate's apartment. One hundred and twenty thousand dollars was recovered along with bearer bonds and jewellery. The robbery proceeds were located in two backpacks. The two perps were still wearing bloodied clothing and shoes. The dickheads were drunk on the two bottles of expensive scotch they stole and they didn't even attempt to hide their stash or clean themselves up."

"I gather the prison files gave you a lead?" surmised Erica while motioning to the table. "I made lasagne, take a seat."

Doing so, Jane replied, "When the files came through from Souza-Baranowski Correctional Centre, Frost made the connection between Wilkie and a Darryl Stein. Stein was discharged a month ago after serving ten years for armed robbery. Stein also has form as a safe cracker and previous for assault with a deadly weapon."

A well-manicured right eyebrow arched, "Let me guess, a baseball bat?"

"You got it and is the lasagne another one of your grandmother's recipes?"

"No, my old Vice partner's mother passed it on. My Gran is Scottish and mainly sticks to traditional food. I'll just be a minute."

Disappearing into the kitchen, Erica returned a few moments later carrying two plates. Setting one down in front of Jane, she placed the other on the opposite side of the table, "Would you like a beer?"

"I better not; I have to drive home and don't let me forget I have your clothes in my car."

"Okay and is water all right?"

"Yes thanks and dinner smells great."

"Thanks," replied Erica before pouring two glasses of iced water from a jug. "Is Batista handling the Ashmore case?"

"Yes. Arraignment is scheduled for eleven tomorrow morning. He said it's a slam dunk case evidence wise. Wilkie and Stein are currently sleeping it off in holding. Batista also mentioned Villas pleaded guilty Monday."

"Yes he did and he will be sentenced to life imprisonment with no recommendation for parole. Were Wilkie and Stein interviewed?"

Jane shook her head and black curls shimmied, "Korsak and Frost attempted to, but the pair made no sense at all. They'll be interrogated first thing in the morning."

"Good to know and the reason I was upset on the phone with mom, is I suddenly felt very alone and far from my family. I'm really excited for Thomas and Jen, but was reminded of what I don't have."

"A family of your own?" guessed Jane before eating.

"Yes. I'd always envisioned being settled down with kids by now, but I suppose it's not meant to be."

"It's always been my mother's plan for me too, but I don't know if that's possible."

"Is that because you are in love with an engaged woman?"

Holding the gaze of blue eyes, Jane answered, "I was telling you the truth this morning. Maura and I are not involved in some ménage a trios Erica. The hyped up Maura you witnessed at the hospital wasn't put in that mood because of me."

"Jane, I saw you at her house and the evidence was all over your body."

"I'll admit to fooling around with Maura after she came onto me twice. I couldn't resist or say no. I did at first, and then I completely lost myself to her."

Through pursed lips, Erica asked, "So she instigated it?"

"Yes totally, and I was an absolute idiot to let my guard down. I should never have given into her advances. We have only been together once before and I swear that was all I ever thought there was going to be. I was stunned by her actions; it was so unlike her to basically throw herself at me. Losing my head is no excuse and I instantly regretted it."

"What changed?"

"Maura was all upset with nearly losing Ian and blurted out she was in love with me. I lost control for a short period before realising I would never be anything but the other woman. I suddenly found myself being more like my father than I wanted to be. I couldn't be that morally corrupt and still look at myself in the mirror."

"That's some kind of epiphany."

"I also didn't want to lose you. When Maura started undressing me, I thought of you and stopped her."

"You did?"

"Hand over my heart Erica. Except for an exchange of kisses and removal of shirts, there was nothing else. I slept alone in the guest room and was naked simply because I was too tired to find something to wear to bed. The plan was to grab some coffee then take a shower."

Putting down her fork, Erica asked, "Was there any intimate touching?"

"No, only kissing and I really am sorry."

"I am too and I over reacted without discussing the matter with you."

"Under the circumstances, it's understandable." Jane took a deep breath before asking, "Is it possible for us to start again?"

"No. I don't think that would be wise at this stage. You have to be completely over Maura before I will risk getting closer to you."

Smiling, Jane vowed, "That won't take long. I'm kind of pissed at her for suggesting it was all right for me to play third wheel."

"Did she really expect you to just go along with it and eventually have your heart broken all over again when she finally married and wanted children?"

"The conversation never reached that point, but Maura is much more liberal than me when it comes to sex. She used to be okay with one night stands and often encouraged me to follow suit."

"In the relative short time I have known you; I know you are not that kind of person."

With pride in her tone, Jane agreed, "You've got that right."

"I'm not into casual either. I actually have to have feelings for the person before I can be intimate."

"I hear you and would it be okay if I took you out on a date some time?"

"How about we leave it for two weeks? I'm going back to New York for the next two weekends. I have dad's birthday party then a wedding to attend. We can re-examine where you stand with Maura then."

"Sounds like fun and I appreciate you giving me the chance."

"Jane, I don't give my heart away easily or foolishly."

"I intend on working hard at making it up to you."

"In that case you can make a start by doing the dishes."

Grinning widely, Jane got up, "I can do that."

-o-


	7. Chapter 7

TITLE: Rizzoli & Isles – Wake Up Call

SUMMARY: Pining over her co-worker for years, Detective Jane Rizzoli is in desperate need of a miracle, or for the object of her daydreams to finally wake up and grasp the meaning behind the none too subtle inferences they've been sharing. The chance comes Jane's way after experiencing a near fatal ending to a case and she finds the courage to set the wheels in motion that result in having her best friend doing a little more than smell the roses along the way. A/U

PAIRINGS: Jane Rizzoli & Original Female Character. Maura Iles & Ian Faulkner.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: All characters other than those conjured up by the author's imagination, remain the property of author Tess Gerritsen and television series writers Janet Tamaro, Steve Lichtman & Kiersten Van Home. No copyright infringement to Hurdler Productions, Ostar Productions or Warner Horizon Television is intended. The following story is a work of fiction brought to life for the purposes of entertainment only. No money has been exchanged nor any profit derived by sponsorship.

WARNING: Events follow on from Episode 1 & 2 of Season 3. This tale takes a different course from the television series and features several consensual relationships between women.

A/N: Gratitude to those who take the time to review, follow or make this tale a favourite. The Muse is happy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

A tension filled Sunday dinner was prepared by Angela's after Jane agreed not to host the meal at her place. Angela made no attempt to hide her disapproval of the latest rift between Maura and Jane. By the time she served dessert, Jane had had enough of the inquisition from her mother and the apologies from Maura.

Standing, she made her farewell and drove home. After taking Jo for a lengthy walk, she returned home for a relaxing bath then dried off. Dressing in a pair of blue and white striped pyjama bottoms and a white tee shirt, Jane smiled when she entered her bedroom to find her phone sounding with Pink's _"Raise Your Glass"_. The tune was Erica's ringtone and the last Jane has expected to hear.

Placing Jo on the bed, Jane picked the phone up off the side table and answered, "Hi, this is a pleasant surprise."

_"Hello and I'm at the airport waiting for my flight to board. How was dinner?"_

"Ma talked me into having it at Maura's instead of here and World War III was on the cards by the time we sat down to eat. Ma complained, Maura apologised and I was asked where you had been hiding for the last few weeks. Frankie was on duty and missed the whole show."

_"I've avoided your mother's call on purpose; I wasn't ready to listen about you and_ Maura."

"I don't blame you and I think ma still thinks that Maura and I are suddenly going to be best friends again. I have explained I am taking it slow in rebuilding our friendship. Anyway, enough of that on-going saga; how was your visit?"

_"I had a great time and Jennifer is positively glowing. Apparently I was hopeless in hiding my feelings for you when dad asked how you were. You've been invited to mom's birthday bash the first of September weekend."_

"I have? Jesus, you didn't tell him everything, did you?"

There was a brief chuckle on the other end, _"I don't keep secrets from my parents, so they received a sanitised version of events. I know it's early days for us, but you are more than welcome to attend mom's party with no strings attached. The whole family is gathering for the occasion and most would like to meet you."_

"I'm glad to see my family aren't the only ones to celebrate large."

_"Oh trust me, the Campbells and Sterns know how to party."_

"Is Stern your mother's maiden name?"

_"Yes it is and her parents are Ralf and Marge. Mom has two other sisters, Jackie and Fiona. Jackie is fifty seven and married to Stuart. They have a son Cary who is twenty eight and his wife is Jade. Their four and six year old sons are Kyle and Jerry. Jackie and Stuart's daughter Millie is married to Allison and they are the parents of two year old Megan."_

"Hold on, did you say Allison and Millie?"

_"I did and yes, there are two lesbians in the family."_

Tittering softly, Jane asked, "Is she older or younger than you?"

_"Younger, Millie turned thirty last month. Mom's sister Fiona is onto husband number two after she eloped with Denver two years ago. Auntie Fi has a daughter named Corrine who is married to Ken and they have a son Matt. He is two and a cutie. Fi's son Casper was the groom at the wedding I attended a couple of weeks back. His blushing bride is Amy and that's the entire Stern clan. On dad's side there is his father Patrick and the rest of his family live in Edinburgh."_

"So your dad is a true Scot then?"

_"Yes. He came to the States on a study visa when he was twenty and met mom at Columbia University."_

"Wow, what an amazing story. I'd love to hear more about it."

_"Come to the party and dad will gladly tell you. It's a sweet love story."_

"I'll have to check, but I may be on-call that weekend."

_"I can ensure you're off when I return to the office in the morning."_

"Then I better keep in the good books with my boss and accept the invite."

_"I don't usually use my authority for personal gain, but this is an exception to the rule and mom will be thrilled," _pointed out Erica before adding,_ "My flight is boarding Jane, I'll see you tomorrow."_

"You will and thanks for calling."

_"I missed you, bye."_

Jane's heart beat double time as the call ended. Happy with the news, she put down the phone and turned off the light as she settled into bed. Snuggling into the spare pillows, she closed her eyes and drifted off with Jo firmly nestled against her feet.

-o-

_**Monday 20th August, 2012**_

With no one else in the bullpen when she arrived early for work the next morning, Jane grabbed a cup of coffee and a tea for Maura. She made her way down to the morgue and found Maura busily typing away at her computer.

Placing the hot beverage on the desk, Jane greeted the ME, "Good morning Maura."

Looking up from the monitor, hazel eyes focused on brown, "Oh hello Jane. Is there something I can help you with?"

"No, I just wanted to have a quiet word with you."

Sculptured eyebrows knotted, "What about?"

"The guys have been asking if you are all right."

"Really Jane, why wouldn't I be?"

"Uhm, you have been a little moody at crime scenes the past few cases."

Standing, Maura verbally exploded, "Well if the other Detectives have a problem with me, they should speak with me and not send you to do their dirty work."

"Calm down Mau, they were only concerned is all; no one is complaining about your work or you."

With an expression of anger, Maura soothed her fore and index fingers across her temple and snapped again, "Tell them to mind their own business in the future Jane and that goes for you too. Now if you don't mind, I have paperwork to complete."

Taken aback by the words, Jane nevertheless asked, "Do you have a headache?"

Rolling her eyes, Maura scoffed, "Yes, so please leave and let my deal with it."

"Maura, you've had a few headaches lately. Is something stressing you, is it Ian?"

Placing hands on hips, Maura gave the detective a death glare worthy of a Sci-Fi Academy Award for special effects, "I really do hate repeating myself, get out and leave me to my work."

Stung by the venom of the instruction, Jane turned heels and departed.

An hour later, Korsak was the next to feel the Medical Examiner's wrath when he went downstairs to collect an autopsy report.

For the remainder of the day, all Homicide Detectives avoided the Morgue and Doctor Isles' wrath. Most assumed her lack of patience was due to the fact Ian had returned to Africa again.

-o-

The next morning, Maura waltzed into the Squadroom carrying a box of pastries and chatted with everyone as if the previous day had not occurred. Still, no one was game enough to bring up the subject while accepting the delicious breakfast treats.

Jane only spoke to her briefly throughout the day and Maura appeared to be over whatever had been troubling her and causing her to act out of character.

-o-

The subsequent six weeks saw Jane and Maura's friendship restored to its former state and Angela was pleased with the result. The Rizzoli matriarch was also happy dating Vincent. Sunday dinners become enjoyable affairs again and a steady flow of homicides crossed the Division's desks. At one stage, the Squad was investigating five cases at the same time and working fourteen hour shifts.

Lieutenant Cavanaugh returned to the station to announce his promotion and transfer. After an emotional farewell speech, he declared, "The first round of drinks is on me at the Dirty Robber."

Hangovers accompanied the Squad the following morning and two murders landed on Jane's desktop. It took four days for the Detectives to track down the perpetrators then Jane and Frost were in court for the next two days giving evidence.

-o-

When Jane walked into the bullpen Friday morning the thirty first of August, she was met by a smiling Erica and Korsak.

"Morning Rizzoli, can you please step into my office?" asked the Lieutenant.

"Morning, and why do I have the feeling you pair are up to something?"

"You're paranoid Rizzoli," taunted Korsak playfully. "I'm off to grab a coffee.

"Late night Vince?" suspected Jane while following Erica.

"No, an early morning," replied a chirpy Korsak with a grin.

Realising he was referring to spending the night with her mother, Jane pretended to vomit and Erica quipped, "Oh snap Rizzoli, didn't see that one coming, did you?"

"No I didn't and that explains ma's happiness downstairs. Keep up the good work Korsak."

Giggling the two women entered the office and Erica secured the door, "There has been a change of plans for the weekend.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes, but I received a call from the airline late last night to inform me our seats were double booked. We were placed on standby, so I asked for a refund and have made alternative travel arrangements. Due to all the other flights being full, and it only being a three and a half hour drive; we leave at nine by car."

"This morning?" questioned Jane.

"Yes, so go home and pack. I'll swing by your place in an hour. You can bring Jo Friday now, and Bolt won't mind keeping her company for four days."

"Okay and it's a good thing the Squad has no active cases at the moment or I might feel a little guilty in leaving."

A grin formed on Erica's lips, "After the busy period we've just experienced, you could benefit from the longer break."

"Thanks and I'll see you soon."

"You will and I forgot to tell you mom's party Saturday night is formal."

"Oh shit, like dress up formal?"

"Yes Jane, an evening or cocktail dress is required."

"It's been a while since I've worn one."

Nodding, Erica remarked, "I'm sure you'll look stunning and if it makes you feel any better, I'll be wearing one too."

Blushing at the thought and avoiding a reply, Jane scurried out of the room.

-o-

After finally choosing a knee length and sleeveless dark blue "A" form cocktail dress, Jane placed it into a garment travel bad and packed a pair of three inch heels to accompany the outfit. Tossing a makeup kit and hair dryer into the suitcase, she zipped it up and wheeled it into the living room.

Jo was obediently sitting at the front door and Jane said, "You be on your best behaviour for the next four days. We need to make a good impression on Erica and her family."

In response, the terrier barked twice.

There was a sharp rap on the door and Jane answered it straight away. A lazy smirk broke out on her face as her eyes took in jeans and long sleeved white shirt attired Erica, "Right on time, I'm ready to leave."

Giving Jane's jeans and purple polo shirt a once over, the blonde leaned in and pecked her on the left cheek, "Great, I'll take your bag if you want to take Jo?"

"All right, but I have to collect my dress and jacket first."

"There's no rush," voiced Erica while crouching to pet Jo Friday.

-o-

Walking out of the apartment building, Jane scanned for Erica's vehicle and stopped when a limousine came into view. The driver got out and opened the rear door. Looking to Erica, Jane asked, "Just how much are you worth?"

"Four million and you can consider this our first date."

Surprised was hardly the word to describe how Jane felt, "Holy crap! You certainly do know how to show a girl a good time."

A cheeky grin preceded the reply, "I hope so. I've organised a bottle of champagne for the trip."

A brilliant smile spread across Jane's features, "Maura introduced me to an eight hundred dollar bottle of bubbly last year and it was amazing."

Giggling, Erica motioned for Jane to take a seat, "Now I feel totally inadequate; I only chose Moet."

"Don't, you are way ahead in the best date ever category."

Settling in beside Jane, Erica admitted, "I am very pleased to hear that."

Once Jo Friday was comfortable on a dog cushion on the floor, the driver set off and Erica poured the golden liquid into long stemmed Bohemian crystal flutes. Passing one to Jane, she made a toast, "Here's to no work and hopefully the start of something wonderful."

"That was very charming and have many women been subjected to this sort of treatment?"

With a coy grin, Erica answered, "You are the first."

Reclining, Jane sipped her drink with a satisfied smile on her face, "Oh damn, this is nice."

"I'm pleased you like it and as you know, I don't flaunt my wealth."

"You don't sprout statistics at the drop of a hat either like Maura either. I find that very appealing."

"Thanks, but I hope everything I do won't be compared with Maura."

"No of course not and I'm sorry for mentioning her."

"I'm fine with it most times, but this weekend is about you and I spending time together and seeing if we have a future."

Smiling broadly, Jane conceded, "I like that idea and so far, I am thoroughly enjoying myself and you."

"Good and one last thing about the similarities between Maura and me; I never showed off academically. In fact, I hid my intelligence for many years because I wanted to fit in at school and not be considered a nerd or seen as something of an oddity."

"I assume you inherited your high IQ from your parents."

"Yes and away from their work, they are just regular people. Thomas and Angus were also born with their intellectual DNA."

"Until you told us, I would never have guessed."

"Mom and dad never treated us kids differently and accepted the fact Angus and I wanted to serve with our chosen career paths."

Taking a hold of Erica's right hand, Jane confused, "It's tough when you lose a loved one."

"It is and Angus would have approved of you. He actually warned me off Drew when he first met her and in hindsight, I should have listened."

"We all have regrets," lamented Jane sadly.

"True and as we embark on what I hope will be a terrific break, you should be aware of a couple of things."

"I'm all ears."

"You have cute ears and don't freak when you see my parent's house."

"I have a feeling it's massive."

"It is. There is a maid, a gardener and a chauffeur. Nathan is the driver and this is dad's car. He sent him down last night when I called about the airlines mix up."

"In that case, I will try not to gawk."

"I suspect you have been around the highlife several times before with Maura."

"She's taken me to a few fancy get togethers during cases to seek out evidence or when her mother Constance visits."

"Constance Isles the visual artist, right?"

"You know her?"

"Not personally. I've heard her name mentioned at the family home and mom has several pieces of her work in the library."

"I've seen some of her art and just don't get it."

"Neither do I," agreed Erica while leaning forward and opening the refrigerator. "Do you feel like something to eat?"

"Sure. I missed breakfast and apparently coffee is not considered part of a food group."

"I have a selection of cheeses, fruit and crackers."

"What no caviar?" exclaimed Jane mockingly. "I'm devastated."

Erica giggled before saying, "The thought of eating fish eggs is repugnant to me."

"Amen to that and what other snippets of information do you have for me?"

"I'm not religious, but that fact hasn't dissuaded your mother from trying to get me to go to church with her."

"She'll eventually wear you down, so you may as well give in next time."

"I don't think so," shared Erica as she placed a platter on a side table.

Jo Friday jumped up and went and sat at Jane's feet.

"She likes cheese, but it's bad for her," explained the brunette.

"I have some doggie biscuits for her," replied Erica.

"You have thought of everything."

Placing a bone shaped treat in front of the dog, Erica commented, "Hey, you are a pet owner and I have to win Jo over too."

Watching the terrier resettle on the mat, Jane confessed, "I don't think you will have any worries in that department."

"Excellent and if it's okay with you, we'll be sharing a bedroom at the house?"

"As long as you don't snore, I'm cool with that."

"I don't think I do. Maybe others haven't told me."

"Have you had many girlfriends Erica?"

"Ten, but only two of those were serious relationships and long term."

"The first girl to break my heart was Susan Smart in high school. She threw my over for Becky Zeppy."

"We've all been there. Mine was Alice Fletcher. She was a cheerleader and she dumped me for Pauline Mortimer. They're actually still together with three kids. I run into them every now and when I'm in Manhattan."

"The other month when you spent the weekend in New York for your cousin's wedding, what caused you to be pre-occupied when you returned?"

"It would have been Drew's birthday and being around happiness reminds me of what I'd lost."

"I used to feel that same way when I looked at Maur at work."

"I noticed, but you don't anymore."

"No. I've gotten over her and is that why you have gone to all this trouble for the long weekend?"

"Yes."

"I really do appreciate the effort."

"You are welcome and it looks like rain."

"I like rain. It washes all the gloom away and everything smells fresh afterwards."

"That's a sweet way to look at it and I enjoy the sound it makes on a roof."

"I like that too."

"I enjoy dozing off to it."

Inching closer, Jane put her glass down and lay her head on Erica's shoulder, "That would be nice to share."

For three hours, the two women talked about family and past relationships while finishing the bottle of champagne.

-o-


	8. Chapter 8

TITLE: Rizzoli & Isles – Wake Up Call

SUMMARY: Pining over her co-worker for years, Detective Jane Rizzoli is in desperate need of a miracle, or for the object of her daydreams to finally wake up and grasp the meaning behind the none too subtle inferences they've been sharing. The chance comes Jane's way after experiencing a near fatal ending to a case and she finds the courage to set the wheels in motion that result in having her best friend doing a little more than smell the roses along the way. **A/U**

PAIRINGS: Jane Rizzoli & Original Female Character. Maura Iles & Ian Faulkner.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: All characters other than those conjured up by the author's imagination, remain the property of author Tess Gerritsen and television series writers Janet Tamaro, Steve Lichtman & Kiersten Van Home. No copyright infringement to Hurdler Productions, Ostar Productions or Warner Horizon Television is intended. The following story is a work of fiction brought to life for the purposes of entertainment only. No money has been exchanged nor any profit derived by sponsorship.

WARNING: Events follow on from Episode 1 & 2 of Season 3. This tale takes a different course from the television series and features consensual relationships between women.

A/N: To the Guest who criticised this story for both Jane and Erica jumping out of relationships and into a sexual one with each other within five minutes; I don't know what words you have been reading, but Jane basically had a one night stand with Maura before being duped into believing there was more to follow. Erica's last girlfriend was over two years ago and Jane and Erica are not in a relationship. They have kissed once and that is all. Also over two months time had lapsed before that even occurred. If you are going to be taking the piss out of something, please know what you are talking about when directing your hatred my way. Your decision not to continue reading had me stumped …. by your own words, you weren't reading this one … just being nasty.

I will no longer post ridiculous slurs of any kind. I don't mind constructive criticism, but enough is enough. If you don't like, don't read.

To those who review, follow or make this tale a favourite; hats off to you. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

"Oh shit!" blurted Jane as Erica's parents' extravagant residence came into view. "You weren't kidding about how huge this place is."

Ever so humble, Erica jested, "It's a little daunting, but mom wanted a home where all the relatives could congregate in the one place at the same time."

As Nathan pulled into a paved circular drive, an awestruck Jane asked, "How many bedrooms are there?"

"There are eight suites, plus two in the pool house. Most holidays are celebrated here, so the space comes in handy."

"Holy crap Erica, I don't know what to say."

Noting the expression of doubt float across the brunette's features, Erica explicated, "I can assure you, my family don't have any airs and graces Jane. Everyone is pretty normal and down to earth."

"That's a relief because I am totally out of my depth when it comes to posh surroundings and circumstances."

When the vehicle came to a halt, Nathan turned off the engine and swiftly opened the rear door. The front entrance of the house flew open as Erica picked up Jo and laughed, "See, here comes my parents looking like a pair of beach bums. The good looking Labrador is Bolt."

Alighting from the sedan, Jane took in the sandy haired, hand holding couple in their late fifties wearing board shorts, tee shirts and flip flops. Both were smiling broadly and Jane relaxed again.

As the duo neared, Erica put down the terrier and she raced off to sniff Bolt. In turn, he stood still and allowed the intrusive canine greeting.

Phillip Campbell patted Jo on the head, "I hope her nose isn't too cold fella." Looking up, he met Jane's gaze, "Hello, you must be the beautiful and brilliant Detective Rizzoli we've heard so much about?"

Jane glanced at a beaming Erica and tittered when the blonde shrugged her shoulders then hugged her father, "Nice one dad and I see you've been lounging beside the pool."

"We have turned on the weather and I'm glad you could make it," replied Phillip in a soft Scottish brogue.

Letting go, Erica embraced her mother, "Happy birthday and I'd like to introduce Jane Rizzoli."

Stepping forward, Jane extended her right hand, "Pleased to meet you and many happy returns."

Shaking the offered hand, Claire replied, "Thank you and I must say you are a striking young woman. No wonder my daughter is all goo goo eyed over you."

"I could say the say the same about Erica," retorted Jane as Phillip stretched out his right hand.

"I like you already Jane," he announced behind a huge grin. "I must warn you, I'm going to question you relentlessly the entire weekend."

"I'm afraid that's true," confirmed Erica.

Claire hooked her arm around Jane's elbow, "Pay them both no mind and follow me. Lunch will be served on the deck once Thomas and his clan arrive. Now dear, tell me all about yourself."

"There's not a lot to tell ma'am. I'm thirty four and come from an Italian/Boston background."

As Claire ushered Jane up to the front stairs, she lowered her voice, "I hope you don't mind, but Erica told us about your father's unfortunate departure? How is your mother coping?"

Knowing Erica was close to her parents, Jane was not surprised she had passed on that snippet of information, "I don't mind and thanks for asking about my mother. She is back on her feet, doing just great and dating again."

"That's good to hear and I look forward to meeting her when Phillip and I visit Erica next month. We've been meaning to drop in earlier to spend time with her, but the opportunity didn't present itself."

"I know that will mean a lot to Erica. She has been missing her family."

"Yes, she mentioned that during her last trip home. She also informed me she has become good friends with your mother."

"They have and ma basically spoils her every chance she gets."

Nodding, the older woman continued through the house, "I'm glad to see my daughter has made acquaintances. I was concerned she'd become too work orientated and forget to have a social life."

"It's easy to do when you are in Law Enforcement."

"I can understand why and Erica told me you are very adept at your job."

It was hard for Jane to keep the smile from her face, "She may be a little bias with her assessment."

"Possibly, but Erica is an excellent judge of character and doesn't hand out accolades unless they are deserved. I'll take you to the backyard and we can sit by the pool until the others get here. Can I offer you a drink?"

"Water would be fine and you have an amazing home."

"Thank you Jane and I will leave it for Erica to take you on the full tour. How long have you been a detective?"

"Eight years."

"Erica informed us you are part of a very dedicated team and often work long hours," stated Claire while showing Jane to the outdoor entertainment area.

"Yes ma'am," replied Jane as her host passed her a tall glass of iced water.

Smiling, the blonde pointed out, "I like your politeness, but please call me Claire."

"All right and I suppose you took the day off work for your birthday."

"Oh heavens no, Phil and I started easing into retirement at the beginning of the year. We only attend the office Mondays, Tuesdays and Wednesdays these days. We no longer travel overseas on business to the subsidiary companies either; we leave that to the CEO. Phil is a little akin to your father in one regard, his children are not interested in taking over the reins of the family business just yet, so we've implemented alternative arrangements."

"My brother Tommy had a change of heart and kept Pa's van and tools. He has been doing the odd job here and there while studying plumbing at night school. Tommy needs to be qualified to go into business for himself and keep the Rizzoli & Sons name going. The company was first registered in 1954 and Tommy hopes to pass it on to a son one day."

"That's a solid plan and when he is licenced, have him talk to me about investing in the business. Phil and I are always on the lookout for new ventures to support financially. I am aware of the fact your mother and you were left in debt, and I would like to assist if possible. Consider it repayment for the gratitude I feel towards your family in treating my daughter with such kindness."

With bulging eyes, Jane stared at  
>the stranger offering monetary aid to her family, "I thank you for your generosity, but ma and I have made a substantial dent in the loan she was forced to take out. I will pass on your offer to Tommy once the business is up and running."<p>

"Family is a great responsibility, isn't it?" noted Claire as she gestured to a deckchair.

Taking a seat, Jane answered, "I'm a dutiful daughter and as the eldest, my father's business problems became mine when he vanished."

"I admire your ethics Jane and fully understand why Erica is drawn to you."

Erica joined the pair and countered, "That's because we both have nosey mothers."

"It's in our DNA dear girl. Now, don't let this incredible woman get away; I've finally met one of your girlfriends that I approve of."

"Uhm mom, Jane and I aren't a couple, just dating."

"My apologies to you both for my premature assumption; I'll have Elizabeth make up another room for you Jane."

"Please don't go to any trouble, I'm fine with sharing."

Grinning with satisfaction, Claire remarked, "As you wish. Where is your father Erica?"

"He's inside making up a batch of his famous Manhattans."

"God lord, we'll be drunk before dinner," reasoned Claire with a chuckle.

"Hey, it's your special day mom and dad is hopeless when it comes to pampering you."

"He is indeed and Jane, I gather from what Erica has confided in us, your family is Catholic."

"There's church every Sunday along with all the guilt, fire and brimstone."

"We are Anglican, but no one subscribes to any form of faith."

Rolling her eyes, Jane agreed, "I have to admit I question my own in my line of work." Without warning, her hands stared to ache and she flexed them several times in an attempt to alleviate the pain.

Claire noticed and got to her feet, "Excuse me girls, I'll just go see why drinks are taking so long."

Erica pulled a chair up beside Jane and reached for her hands. She gently massaged over the raised scars left behind by the demented serial killer Charles Hoyt when he stabbed the detective with scalpels, effectively pinning her to the floor. Erica was well aware of the cases surrounding the evil maniac dubbed "The Surgeon" and his last apprentice John Stark. She had read the files outlining their sadist and methodical kidnapping of Jane prior to relocating to Boston. When she was done, Erica had held the detective in high esteem for her tenacity and eventual slaying of the monsters.

As her fingers caressed over otherwise flawless skin, a lone teardrop trickled down Jane's left cheek.

"Does the cooler weather affect them?" enquired Erica in a hushed tone.

"Yes and how come you've never mentioned the scars before?"

"They are a part of who you are and I didn't think it was necessary to draw attention to them. Nevertheless, I have admired your strength in dealing with your nemesis from a distance since acquainting myself with the cases."

A smile formed on Jane's lips, "If we weren't at your folk's, I'd kiss you right now. You're someone special Erica and I truly like the way you make me feel."

"And just how is that?"

"I'm ready to trust my heart again. I've kept my feelings locked up inside for long enough and I realise I have no wish to hide behind a wall of doubt and insecurity again. I want to take the chance with you and see where it leads."

With a gentle grin, Erica vowed, "Then let me be here to dry your tears and put any reservations you may experience to rest. I've waited a long time to feel so much for someone and I'll do all I can to make you happy. I'll be your confidant when you need to talk and never judge you. Jane, you have an amazing laugh and I want to hear it as often as I can. Having confessed all that, I still want us to date and learn everything there is to know about each other."

"You certainly do have a way with words and you've managed to relieve the ache in my palms; thank you."

Wanting to learn more about the enigma behind the brunette, Erica asked, "Why did you request a new partner after Hoyt assaulted you for the first time?"

With eyes cast upwards, Jane took a moment before answering, "A piece of my confidence was left on that basement floor and I found it hard dealing with the fact Korsak had witnessed me in that vulnerable state. I felt he wouldn't be able to trust me again, especially after ignoring his warning."

"You were viciously attacked with a steel pipe that caused trauma to your head and subdued you in the process. There wasn't anything you could have done differently to avoid that outcome. Vince wasn't that far behind you and people's lives were saved, not to mention a serial killer was brought down."

"The truth is I blamed myself for a long time. Korsak told me to wait, but I was so hell bent on capturing Hoyt that I went in without backup and paid the price."

There was a nod of understanding from the blonde, "Adrenalin has a way of doing that. When I was a Patrol Officer I rushed into a hostile domestic call out because I heard a woman screaming and begging for her life. My partner Stephen Dodd was a ten year veteran and he told me to slow down and access the situation first. I was a gung-ho twenty one year old and didn't listen. I took off down the apartment building corridor, announced my presence and kicked the door in. I was immediately greeted with a 38 special round. I stumbled back and returned fire as the perp was about to shoot his wife."

"Did you save her?"

"Yes and that's why Stephen didn't report me for not following his order. The shooter was my first fatality and I received a bullet to my right bicep. It could have ended differently, but I went with my gut instinct, which is what you would have done with Hoyt."

Jane huffed resignedly, "Yeah, I think I was Supergirl in another life and forget I am not bulletproof in this one."

Giggling, Erica confessed, "I used to pretend I was Jamie Summers the Bionic Woman when I was a kid until I jumped off the play gym and broke my leg."

"What a coincidence, she was my first TV crush and I was such a tomboy."

"Me too and it sounds like Bolt and Jo won't be joining us anytime soon. Mom and dad have taken them for a walk."

Jane leaned past Erica and spotted the two dogs chasing each other in the distance. They were behind Phillip and Claire and making slow progress. Erica was glad her parents were allowing her some privacy with Jane.

"She'll be enjoying being social," explained Jane with a smile. "When I take her over to Maura's she tries to chase Bass the tortoise around."

Grinning at the image, Erica noted, "That's an unusual pet to have and I suppose she named him after Forensic Pathologist William M Bass who founded the body farm."

"She did and believe me, Maura has many quirks. She can be so naïve at times due to being raised in a socially sheltered environment. I get a kick out of calling Bass a turtle and Maura never fails to correct me. It's become a little game I've grown to love. She would be impressed if I told her I actually know Bass is a Geochelone Sulcata tortoise and commonly known as an African spurred tortoise."

Laughing, Erica commented, "That would put an end to the ribbing and I have to say; she's the best dressed ME I've ever seen."

"Her fashion sense is impeccable and always looks like she is ready for a photo shoot for the cover of a magazine."

"I really haven't spoken to her in private since our run in; I have preferred to avoid any conflict. Although, I have noticed she can be rather blunt sometimes."

"Maura can be awkward around people and tends to scare them away with her brutal honesty in diagnosing any health ailment they may be displaying. I actually went to see her and ask why she was acting so hostile at crime scenes lately and she threw my out of her office. She was fine the next day and I assume it was all down to Ian being away again."

"It must be difficult for them to be in a long distance relationship. At least she still has you to chat to and voice her concerns."

A frown appeared, "We don't hang out like we used to."

"Do you miss that?"

"I do and I've told Maura I am still her friend. I decided to let her dictate how much we socialise."

"Has that been often?"

"We've had lunch and dinner a couple of times, but I haven't been invited to stay over."

Dipping her head, Erica confessed, "I've heard others calling her _"Goggle mouth"_."

"We all do and I also call her a walking encyclopaedia, but she understands no offence is meant and takes it in her stride."

"Maura certainly tends to recite facts when asked a simple question."

"We have all become used to it at work. You know, I really like that fact we can discuss Maura without any resentment from you."

"Except for that woeful display of intolerance at the Ashmore's crime scene, I never allow personal issues to interfere with my job."

Smiling, Jane bobbed her head, "I can attest to that. You keep our friendship out of the work environment and it takes the pressure of me. With Maura, there were always little touches here and there and of course, the sleep overs, but with you, it's totally different and I am not subjected to gossip or innuendo."

"As you know, I have no plan of flaunting any relationship we may enter into in the Squadroom. I've seen others make that mistake and in the end, it ruined the liaisons."

"I fully understand."

The conversation came to an end with the arrival of Phillip and Claire. Phillip placed a tray of filled glasses and a pitcher of Manhattans on the outdoor table and cheered, "Here's to the love of my life, happy birthday Claire."

Jane and Erica picked up a glass and joined in. The alcohol and conversation flowed freely until Thomas and Jennifer arrived with their children an hour later.

-o-

Relaxing in her chair after introductions were made, Jane observed Erica's interaction with her family. She smiled with recognition of the deep love on display and once lunch was eaten, she was invited to tour the house with blond Thomas and his six year old daughter Emma. The detective knew more than a look through the household was about to be delivered and was fully prepared when the surgeon fired his first question.

"How serious is it between you and Erica?"

Unfazed, Jane replied honestly, "I have the utmost respect for your sister and we are only in the early stages of dating. I find her charming, loyal, courageous and an excellent leader."

With a sideways smirk, Thomas replied, "That's a good work resume, but how about the personal side?"

"You don't mince words, do you?"

"No, I am fiercely protective of Erica when it comes to the women in her life. She's been hurt before and deserves to find happiness in a fulfilling relationship."

"I'm ready to jump in boots and all, but Erica has set the pace. Quite frankly, I'm enjoying every moment of getting to know her."

"I'm satisfied with that. If you are a player, so help me, I'll kick your ass."

"Spoken like a true brother and if it helps my standing with you, I really like her a lot."

A grin formed on Thomas' handsome face, "She's stubborn at times."

"I've been accused of the same trait and I've witnessed Erica's first hand."

"Have you always been a lesbian?"

"I've dated a couple guys over the years to make sure, and I'm certain of my sexuality. I'm very comfortable in my own skin now and don't hide anymore."

"So Erica isn't your first girlfriend?"

"No."

"You get an extra point for that answer and has she adapted to life in New England?"

"Most definitely; she'll be rooting for the Sox before you know it."

Laughing loudly, Thomas patted Jane on the shoulder, "Dream on. The family would disown her and take away all her jerseys."

Caught up in the infectious banter, neither person heard Erica's approach until she spoke, "Has my brother been bullying you Detective Rizzoli?"

"Unashamedly Lieutenant, but I survived."

Punching Thomas in the left arm, Erica picked up Emma and asked, "Do you want to play on the swings with me?'

"Yes Auntie and daddy was being naughty to your girlfriend."

Erica didn't see the sense in correcting her niece's assumption that Jane was her girlfriend. Truth be told, she hoped the terminology would be appropriate by the end of the weekend. Scrunching up her face, she playfully enquired, "Is he now? What should I do about it?"

"No dessert after dinner and kiss Jane to make her feel better."

"I like your idea of punishment," jested Erica before leaning in and pecking Jane on the chin. "Join us when you've suffered Thomas for long enough."

"He's only looking out for you and trust me on this; you will be in for the same treatment from my brothers once they know we are officially dating."

"Oh crap, I didn't think about that and let's be honest, they've been fairly full on about you without that tip bit of knowledge."

Thomas wrapped an arm around his sister, "Suddenly I feel vindicated of any wrongdoing."

"Hey now, you don't get off that easily Bro," remarked Erica before walking off with a giggling Emma in her arms.

"My siblings gave Erica a hard time when they first met at one of my mother's Sunday dinners," clarified Jane as the tour resumed.

Thomas nodded while opening up ornate double wooden doors to a library, "This is Erica's favourite room, and she did mention the interrogation she received."

"My youngest brother Tommy thought he was in with a chance until I informed him I was more Erica's type," specified Jane as she looked around the vast room filled with shelves of books. "Wow, this is some serious collection."

"As a kid, Erica used to spend all her spare time in here. She even taught Angus how to read when she was three."

There was a transitory silence before Jane spoke, "I'm truly sorry about the loss of your brother; Erica speaks of him with great affection."

"Thank you and the pair of them were inseparable growing up. We felt the loss terribly, but for Erica it was worse having to deal with losing her best friend at the same time."

"It couldn't have been easy for anyone."

"The episode brought the entire family closer, so expect her aunts and uncles to give you the third degree tomorrow."

Laughing briefly, Jane graciously replied, "I appreciate the heads up."

Closing the doors, Thomas locked eyes with Jane, "Emotionally, my sister is the strongest person I know, but it's nice to see how relaxed she's become since moving to Boston. I suspect you may be the reason for the improvement."

A wide smile appeared on Jane's face, "That's a big call; I hardly think it's because of me."

"She mentioned you were modest, so don't sell yourself short Jane."

Moving on down the hallway, Thomas motioned to the next door, "This is the gym and did Erica tell you she is listed to give evidence in court back here on the twenty fourth of September?"

"No, but I am aware of the trial." Walking around the room, Jane noted, "All this equipment explains why your parents are so fit."

"It does and that's the end of the tour."

"Thanks and I've enjoyed your openness."

"You are welcome and you'll find Erica in the backyard down past the garage. There is a playground, so just follow the path to the left once you hit the pool. Jennifer and Braxton will probably be there too."

"All right, I'll catch you later."

-o-

As Jane rounded the corner of the six door garage, she heard the laughter of children and grinned when she spotted Erica atop an expansive metal and wooden play gym beating her chest. Emma, Braxton and Jennifer were standing at the bottom of a slide watching her.

Erica gave a Tarzan call then launched herself feet first down the slippery dip.

Opening the highset gate, Jane approached the giggling quartet.

Looking up from her position in a sand trap, Erica beamed, "Nice to see you endured the interrogation."

"Piece of cake," replied Jane as Emma took hold of her right hand.

"Auntie Erica thinks she's Tarzan," explained the youngster. "She's funny."

Jennifer chuckled briefly before saying, "I guess that makes you her Jane."

Erica got to her feet and dusted off her jeans, "Is that the best joke in your repertoire sister in-law?"

"Hey now, don't be messing with me," protested the older blonde in mock discord. "I am with child and deserve some leeway."

Emma tugged on Jane's hand, "What is leeway?"

Before Jane could answer, Erica gathered up her niece and replied, "It means your mom is a big Princess and thinks she deserves special treatment because she is carrying your little baby brother or sister."

"I hope it's a girl," wished Emma excitedly. "Cos boys fart."

Jane burst out laughing at the child's explanation and was joined by Jennifer and Erica. Braxton was busy climbing the ladder of the tower and missed his sister's insult.

"See Jane," began Erica in between tickles to Emma's ribcage. "My family is just like yours."

"It sure is and you better move out of the way. Your nephew is about to emulate your style."

On cue, four year old Braxton pounded his tiny fists against his upper torso and let forth his best jungle roar. He jumped onto the steel slide and flew towards the sand pit. He giggled all the way and landed at his mother's feet. "Again," he proclaimed before getting to his feet and running to the rungs.

Erica placed Emma on the soft grass and moved to Jane's side, "These are the moments I cherish."

"I can see why," responded Jane while reaching for Erica's right hand. "They are wonderful children."

Jennifer turned her head, "Thom and I certainly lucked out with these two and hopefully our next will turn out just the same."

The three women discussed offspring for over forty minutes while observing Braxton and Emma at play and by four thirty both kids were exhausted so Jennifer took them up the house for a bath.

Releasing Jane's hand, Erica draped her arm over the slightly shorter woman's shoulders, "Are you having an enjoyable time?"

Dropping hands onto Erica's hips, Jane smiled luminously, "I am and you are exceptionally good with Braxton and Emma."

"Thanks and my niece informed me she likes you."

Chuckling, Jane scoffed, "Phew, that's one down with five to go."

"Oh I think the Rizzoli charm has already captivated the remainder of my immediate family today."

A return of butterflies to Jane's stomach caused her to blush and a sudden presence of heat travelled south when Erica pulled her in for a chaste kiss.

Although the contact was all too brief, Jane was left with a feeling of contentment and satisfaction. She snaked her hands up to the small of Erica's back and smoothly caressed. Blue eyes bore into her brown and peacefulness settled upon her. Jane's fast beating cardiac muscle did a series of cartwheels when Erica spoke.

"I know we settled on taking things slow, but I want you to understand I am developing very deep feelings for you."

Gulping down her true emotions, Jane replied diplomatically, "I am too and am very comfortable with you." The fact of the matter was, she was in love with the blonde, but still very mindful of rushing things. Internally, she had decided to allow Erica to guide their relationship and trust in the other woman's chosen course.

"I'm extremely pleased Jane and as I don't want there to be any secrets between us, I'll be giving evidence against Drew's murderer on the twenty fourth next month."

Reaching up, Jane cupped her left hand over Erica's right cheek, "Thomas told me earlier and how do you feel about that?"

"I'm a little conflicted. On one hand I'm relieved that Drew's family will finally receive some form of justice for their loss and on the other, I'm pissed at the killer for taking her life."

"I know you are not allowed to discuss the case, but from what you have already revealed, I gather the belief is the Defendant shot the victim of purpose."

Impressed with the deduction, Erica confessed, "Denise Madden is charged with the first degree murder of a Police Office as well as thirty four counts of public corruption, participating in illegal prostitution, participating in human trafficking and a further six counts of murder."

Black brows inched upwards, "Holy shit! Did you mean to say her name?"

"Yes I did. I trust you Jane and know this conversation will go now further."

Brown globes watered as Jane's heart fell deeper in love, "Thank you and you are correct, I'm a fault."

Nodding with understanding, Erica countered, "When I spoke about the case at the Robber with you and the others back in June, I left out quite a lot of information."

"Go ahead, get it off your chest," urged Jane while caressing the blonde's jaw line with the pad of her thumb.

"I was working undercover for the FBI during their investigation into Madden. The reason I was chosen was twofold. Madden worked under me with the Homicide Squad so I know her routine and before she started dating Drew, we had been close friends."

"I assume you had prior knowledge of her dealings?"

"Yes. In fact I was the one who passed on the suspicions of corruption to Internal Affairs under the direction of my Precinct Captain."

"Crap, you must have been under enormous pressure?"

"I was, but nevertheless, I agreed to record conversations between Madden's criminal associates once I infiltrated their business."

Interested in the facts, Jane probed, "Can you tell me what transactions Madden was involved in?"

A flash of anger raced across Erica's chiselled features, "Madden was partners with a strip club owner by the name of Vasili Ivanov in the Bronx. He was importing underage girls from the Ukraine via his brother who lived there and Madden ensured the cargo's safe passage through customs at the port. The girls were put to work in the backroom brothel or used as escorts for the more elite clientele."

"Jesus, she created quite the felonious venture. How did you manage to gain access without Madden's knowledge?"

"Initial enquiries revealed she had no direct personal contact with Ivanov. They only communicated using burn phones. Ivanov ran his club as a front to his real business and I applied for a job as a dancer."

Jane's eyes grew larger, "You stripped?"

"It wasn't my proudest moment, but it was my only opportunity to find a way in. As far as the Department was concerned, I was on leave."

"Damn that's gusty. What lead you to Madden's sideline career in the first place?"

"I had coffee with Drew not long after she became involved with Madden and she mentioned her new girlfriend treated her like a princess. She showered her with gifts all the time. Having known Madden was paying off a house and didn't have a lot of available cash, I did a little digging. Drew knew the same about Madden and was curious herself."

"Let me guess, you hacked into her bank account?"

"I used a computer here at the house and discovered an offshore account that received healthy weekly deposits from Ivanov's club."

"Shit."

"I ran all the evidence I had through Captain Bertinelli and he contacted IAB."

"You must have struggled with not informing Drew?"

"I did and hours before the warrants were served on Madden, I called Drew while she was on duty. I advised her to stay clear of Madden's home until further notice."

"Obviously she ignored that warning."

"Actually, she realised something was wrong because Madden had phoned her earlier and was all in a panic. Madden begged Drew to visit after work as she needed to discuss their future."

"Did you have any idea as to why she was panicked?"

"Yes. The bitch turned up at Ivanov's club unannounced and rushed out the back. I was performing on stage at the time and noticed her arrival, so I followed her as soon as I could. Days before I'd managed to install several surveillance cameras in the office and there were two FBI Agents stationed on the roof of the neighbouring building listening in."

Interrupting, Jane queried, "But why show up at the club?"

"IAB had approached her at the completion of her shift to inform her she would be interviewed the following morning in regards to information received by a confidential informant."

With an arched left eyebrow, Jane drew her own conclusion, "It was a set up to force her hand."

"It was and she fell for it. The Feds needed to establish a solid link between her and Ivanov and record probative conversations. Basically, Madden was given the impression her partner in crime had ratted her out to Internal Affairs."

"Obviously it worked."

"Madden was in a rage when she entered the building and before I could get to the office with a backup weapon, she had opened fire on Ivanov and five of his unsuspecting henchmen. She managed to escape via the delivery dock before I walked in with the responding FBI Agents."

"She was cleaning house," reasoned Jane.

"Unfortunately yes and Drew was next on her list."

"But you said Drew had no prior knowledge of Madden's dealings only suspicions."

"She didn't until Madden called her again from her house and insisted Drew meet her there so they could discuss going on a well-deserved vacation."

Putting two and two together, Jane caught on, "Madden's house was bugged."

"It was and Drew relented to the request and arrived ten minutes before the arresting Agents did. I was five minutes out when I heard the call come over the radio advising all units there was an Officer down at Madden's address."

Drawing Erica into an embrace, Jane sympathised, "I'm so sorry."

"I blamed myself for days after until I viewed the surveillance footage from the house. Madden disclosed every dirty deed she had ever been involved with to Drew. Drew was horrified by the revelations and begged Madden to shut up and just leave, but Madden was convinced Drew would happily go with her and start a new life somewhere else. The look of terror and disbelief on Drew's face broke my heart, then when Agents and Officers breached the front and rear doors, Madden stated, _"If you won't go, then you stay here alone."_ She drew her pistol and callously shot Drew close range before dropping the weapon and surrendering. Initially I blamed myself for not taking the time to ensure Drew was out of harm's way, but at the time, I was unaware of the second phone conversation."

"Madden is a cold hearted killer and Drew's death is totally her responsibility."

Pulling back, Erica smiled, "I realised that when confronted with all the evidence and I'm so glad you know everything now."

Jane noted the lack of tears in Erica's eyes and understood she was truly at peace with what had transpired in New York, "I'm grateful for the trust you have shown me."

"All this remains between us until after the trial and do you realise you have become quite the hugger?"

With a sly grin, Jane wisecracked, "Ma will be pleased and I'll not divulge any information to another living sole."

"Thank you," replied Erica before pressing smiling lips to Jane's.

The brunette gladly submitted and slowly moved her left hand to the back of Erica's head. Running fingertips through silken locks, she opened her mouth to a probing tongue and groaned. Her verbal approval was greeted with a tightening of hands upon her shoulders.

As digits withdrew, Jane found herself hugged strongly, accompanied by a gentle caress down her backbone.

The kiss rolled into one minute after another until Erica leaned back and held Jane's gaze, "I really do enjoy kissing you."

A brilliant smile settled on Jane's mouth, "Team work."

"Good come back and we better go inside before the temperature drops."

"I'm finding it kind of warm," admitted Jane throatily before initiating another fervent smooch.

-o-

That evening, after a wonderful dinner, Jane found herself snuggling into Erica once the pair retired to the bedroom. She had been on the receiving end of numerous tender kisses from her bed mate, but was well aware of the fact; the intimacy would not progress any further. Erica had been attentive all day however, she was quick in pointing out she had no intentions of moving their relationship to the next level.

Although slightly disappointed, Jane understood Erica's old fashioned attitude towards dating and even suggested she move into a guest room for the remainder of the weekend, but Erica confessed she was looking forward to falling asleep with Jane in her arms and doused the idea.

As it turned out, Erica was the one wrapped in strong arms and struggling to stay awake.

Jane planted a final kiss on Erica's head and whispered, "I really like holding you like this."

"Mmm, it is nice and something I could get used to easily."

"If ma asks, can I tell her you are my girlfriend?"

A tiny shudder of laughter shook Erica's frame, "I suspect it will probably be the first question she will for you when we return home, so yes, you can definitely inform her we are formally girlfriends."

With an upwards fist, Jane celebrated, "Yay for me."

Erica chuckled again before pecking the side of the brunette's throat, "Glad I could make you happy."

"Trust me, you do and ma will be pleased too."

"God, you make me laugh Jane."

"That's a good thing, goodnight Erica."

Behind a yawn, Erica replied, "Goodnight Jane."

Sleep beckoned and the two Detectives gave into its demand.

-o-


	9. Chapter 9

TITLE: Rizzoli & Isles – Wake Up Call

SUMMARY: Pining over her co-worker for years, Detective Jane Rizzoli is in desperate need of a miracle, or for the object of her daydreams to finally wake up and grasp the meaning behind the none too subtle inferences they've been sharing. The chance comes Jane's way after experiencing a near fatal ending to a case and she finds the courage to set the wheels in motion that result in having her best friend doing a little more than smell the roses along the way. A/U

PAIRINGS: Jane Rizzoli & Original Female Character. Maura Iles & Ian Faulkner.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: All characters other than those conjured up by the author's imagination, remain the property of author Tess Gerritsen and television series writers Janet Tamaro, Steve Lichtman & Kiersten Van Home. No copyright infringement to Hurdler Productions, Ostar Productions or Warner Horizon Television is intended. The following story is a work of fiction brought to life for the purposes of entertainment only. No money has been exchanged nor any profit derived by sponsorship.

WARNING: Events follow on from Episode 1 & 2 of Season 3. This tale takes a different course from the television series and features several consensual relationships between women.

A/N: A big thank you for the reviews, follows and favouring. The Muse is pleased!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**Tuesday 4th September**

Entering Maura's office with a spring in her step, Jane asked, "Do you have the report on Logan?"

Glancing up, the ME pointed to a folder on the end of her desk, "All done and official cause of death was blunt force trauma to the parietal region of the brain."

"No really?" mocked the detective with a chuckle. "And here I was thinking the gaping hole in his cranium was a decoy to put us off our game."

Maura grinned at her friend and chuckled, "Well you are in fine from this morning Detective. I gather your long weekend away with Erica was successful."

Not bothering to hide her happiness, Jane particularly purred, "I had a great time and Erica's family are amazing. Jo Friday made new friends and got plenty of exercise."

"I'm relieved to hear that, but how was the sex?"

"Mau, I swear you are just as bad as Frost when it comes to my love life. My lips are sealed and you will receive no details."

"I take that statement to mean you have yet to indulge."

"Not everyone is as open as you in divulging intimate specifics Doctor Feel Good. Erica and I are not at that stage of our relationship. We are merely dating girlfriends."

Standing, Maura moved to the front of her desk, "I find it hard to believe two attractive people have not engaged in coitus after all this time."

Going a deeper shade of crimson, Jane confessed, "I am up for it, but Erica is kind of old fashioned in that area and to tell you the truth, I'm enjoying learning all about her."

"Maybe I should have a word with the Captain and explain she is missing out on a wonderful experience?"

Horrified by the suggestion, Jane challenged her colleague, "Don't you dare."

"Doesn't she know about our previous dalliance?"

"Erica has full disclosure thank you very much and I am more than happy to wait."

Leering at her best friend, Maura knotted her brows, "Are you really?"

"Yes and change the subject or I am out of here."

"You are no fun at all Jane."

"That's not what Erica says," countered Jane before collecting the file and departing.

-o-

Sitting down at her desk moments later, Detective Rizzoli opened the binder and perused its contents. She was halfway through the four page report when Erica rushed out of her office and approached.

"Rizzoli, do you have a twenty on Frost and Korsak?"

Raising her head, Jane answered, "They're out picking up our main suspect for the Logan murder ma'am."

"Damn it," cursed the Lieutenant angrily.

Getting to her feet, Jane asked, "Is there a problem?"

"You could say that. Can you hand over everything you have on the case to Crowe and Suthers then met me in the BRIC?"

"Yes ma'am." Jane watched Erica walk away before gathering up the ME's findings and case file. Going over to Darren's desk, she plopped them in front of him. "The Lieutenant said for you to take over the Logan case."

"What?" responded a less than impressed Crowe.

"Something has come up and you and Craig are now the primaries on this particular homicide."

With a furrowed brow, Crowe noted, "Didn't Frost and Korsak leave about thirty minutes ago to serve the arrest warrant on Joe Crystal?"

"They did and the Crime Lab confirmed it was his fingerprints found on the tyre iron."

"Okay. What did the "Queen of the Dead" have to say?"

"COD was blunt force trauma delivered by the tire jack retrieved from the crime scene."

Leaning back in his chair, Crowe reasoned, "Sounds good enough for a conviction to me and let me know what the new case is all about when you get the chance."

"Will do," replied Jane as she headed for the computer centre.

-o-

Erica was sitting in front of one of the terminals and typing away on the keyboard when Jane moved in behind her and tenderly laid her left hand on the blonde's shoulder. To her dismay, the Lieutenant flinched and subsequently pulled away.

"What's going on?" Jane demanded as her forehead scrunched up in confusion.

Three Federal Bureau of Investigations' files appeared on the large monitors attached to the front of the room and without making eye contact, Erica answered, "I just got off the phone with an Agent Dean from the Washington D.C. Office."

"Oh," muttered Jane, none too pleased to hear that name again. "What did he want?"

The reply was delivered calmly, "Besides looking forward to seeing his ex-girlfriend Jane Rizzoli; he informed me he is on the way here to ask for our assistance on a serial killer case he is working."

"Hang on, I was never his girlfriend and the man is a well-known liar," snapped Jane defensively. "I can't believe he actually told you that over the phone."

"Oh, he was quite willing to tell me all about your previous close relationship during the Patrick Doyle apprehension."

With rage sparking her words, Jane replied, "Why the fuck would he disclose private information?"

"I have no idea; maybe you can ask him when he shows up here at four this afternoon."

"He can drop dead as far as I am concerned. We had a two time encounter and nothing more," sniped Jane as she replaced her hand to its previous position.

"Please remove your hand Detective," directed Erica sternly.

"Shit, are you pissed at me because of a stupid decision I made in my past?"

"No, but I do need you to not touch me at this very moment. If you do, I'll make a fool of myself and breakdown. We are at work and I refuse to engage in personal matters or display any form of affection."

Jane instantly placed her hands on the back of the chair and swivelled it until Erica was in front of her, "Do you want to explain that statement?"

"Jane, please don't push me and just allow me to get through this fucked up day without falling apart."

Noting the tears filling blue eyes, Jane realised there was more going on besides Gabriel Dean's unprofessional insinuations on the phone. She turned the seat back around and whispered, "I am right here for you Erica and will do whatever you ask."

"Thank you and right now I need you to be a detective and not my girlfriend."

"Understood Lieutenant, what case are we looking at?"

Opening the files, Erica took a deep breath and stared at the middle view screen, "Dean wasn't very forthcoming with details, preferring to wait until he arrives. He only mentioned there had been a triple murder committed in Maryland five days ago and the prime suspect was believed to be a Boston born male whose parents live in Roxbury."

Scanning the monitors, Jane moved away from the workstation and closer to the autopsy pictures of three brunettes. A selection of photos showed identical wounds to each woman's throat. All had been slashed from ear to ear; transecting the carotid artery and jugular. Other pictures contained images of the victims' hands pinned to the floor with scalpels to the palms. "Oh dear god!" exclaimed Jane before pivoting back to Erica. "Not again."

"Rizzoli, it's a similar MO as Hoyt and as of this moment, you are not to leave this building without a protective escort until this case is put to bed."

Swallowing down the forgotten terror known as Charles Hoyt, Jane replied, "Yes Lieutenant and obviously we are dealing with a copycat."

"Precisely and this time, the bastard won't get anywhere near you."

Straightening her back, Jane agreed, "You got that right, because just like Hoyt, the prick will be over confident and make a mistake."

With a forced smile, Erica started to recite the data contained in the first file, "Juanita Valdez, thirty two was abducted from the parking lot of her work place on August thirtieth at 1705 hours. CCTV footage captured her abductor entering the staff parking area driving a white 2001 Ford Transit van. He drove up behind the victim's Subaru Impreza as she unlocked the driver's door and blocked her in. He then alighted from his vehicle and subdued Juanita using a taser."

"Lieutenant," interrupted Jane as she read the opening paragraphs on the other files. "It was the same for the other two women, except there were taken at 18:30 and 20:15 and their ages are thirty three and thirty four respectively."

"Crap," the single word just about summed up the situation.

Skipping ahead, Jane read out loud, "Unsub was identified this morning via results of DNA samples taken from each victim's wet test."

"Fucking demented monster," seethed Erica. "Is there a name listed?"

"Yes, Elvin Smithers."

"Why does that name ring a bell?" posed a curious Erica.

Racing over to another computer, Jane logged on to the BPD network and brought up the closed file on Hoyt. She went straight to the last page containing the names of Hoyt's fellow inmates on death row. "Got it," she announced while opening another file. "Peter Smithers was executed two days after Hoyt's escape from Souza-Baranowski. His only visitor during incarceration was his son Elvin."

Twenty seconds of silence stilled the room before Erica began typing again. Jumping out of her seat, she pointed to the centre screen and noted, "Agent Dean is a damn fibber. Smithers' mother died giving birth to a daughter thirty years ago and Peter Smithers raised both children on his own until murdering two prostitutes seven years ago. The daughter Ginny, moved to Dallas before his trial began, but Elvin supported his father the entire time."

The data only provided more questions for Jane, "So why choose Maryland as the kill site if he was paying homage to Hoyt?"

"To piss off the FBI is my guess."

"Speaking of the FBI, why would Dean feed you misinformation?"

"No clue, but before we have the opportunity to ask him; I want you to print out all three files then join me in my office."

"Yes ma'am."

-o-

Marching into the Lieutenant's office, Jane stopped and waited for her CO to finish her phone call before taking another step.

"Thank you Rupert and I'll be more than happy to pass on the message on your behalf," remarked Erica before putting the receiver into its cradle.

"Sorry to disturb you Lew, but here are the files," apologised Jane while handing over the dossiers.

"I appreciate it Rizzoli and once Korsak and Frost return, can you please inform me?"

"No problem and I'll check out Smithers' last known address in the meantime."

"There's no need to. It's 116 Waumbeck Street, Roxbury. I've dispatched a Patrol Car to sit on the place in case Smithers returns in the next two hours."

Smirking at the news, Jane enquired, "Are we jumping the queue?"

"We most definitely are and if you will excuse me, I have to call Commissioner Davis back."

Rotating on the heel of her boot, Jane returned to her desk as Maura strolled into the bullpen.

"Jane, have you got a moment?" the ME asked.

"Sure Mau, what is it?"

Nearing her friend, Maura perched herself on the corner of the workstation and whispered, "I wanted you to know I received a phone call from Agent Dean some forty minutes ago."

Suspicion crept along Jane's backbone, "Shit, what did he want?"

"Language Jane and he informed me he was on his way to Boston. He asked if you were seeing anyone."

Jane was left standing on the shore after being dumped by a wave of dread, "Oh Jesus Mau, you told him about Erica, didn't you?" She already knew the answer before she finished asking the question.

"You are well aware of the fact I cannot lie, so yes I did Jane."

"Well that solves that little mystery."

"I'm not following you," stated Maura while rubbing the right side of her temple.

"Dean phoned Erica to inform her he was arriving here at four to discuss a case. The bastard also told her I was his ex-girlfriend."

"Well, that's not true and by the look on your face, I'd be correct in assuming the Lieutenant is not happy with the news."

"You got that right, but there is something else bothering her besides that lying dickhead."

"I think I might know what it is."

"What do you mean and do you have a headache?"

"Yes, I've had it since I woke up, and it will be due to stressing over Ian until he returns home. Bring up this morning's edition of the Boston Herald on your computer then go to page two once you do."

Following the directions, Jane went to the appropriate site and asked, "What am I looking for?"

"I remember Korsak telling me about the reason behind Erica's move to Boston and during breakfast, I read an article on a plea bargain having been made between the United States Attorney's Office in Manhattan and the Defence Attorney of a corrupt Police Officer."  
>"Fuck," swore Jane as she brought up the report.<p>

"Please Jane, language."

Ignoring the often coined phrase, Jane perused the story then shook her head, "Thanks Mau and you are correct."

"No names are mentioned, but the case married up with details of Korsak's story. It's a terrible business indeed."

"You have no idea and Erica must be so disappointed."

"I would image she is and I better get back to work."

"Thanks for the info Mau and have you taken anything for the pain?"

"I have and you're welcome Jane. Please give my best to Erica."

"Sure," acknowledged Jane as Frost and Korsak appeared in the bullpen.

"Hey Doc, looking good," stated Frost in greeting.

"Hello Barry, Vince," replied Maura before heading out.

Closing off the website, Jane got up, "Where's Crystal?"

Korsak pointed upwards, "In Interrogation two, why?"

Jane took her time to fill him and Frost in on the change of task then added, "The Lieutenant wanted to know when you got back."

"Okay," responded Korsak. "I'll let Crowe know Crystal lawyered up then speak with the Lew."

Once he departed, Frost glared at Jane, "Why the hell would Agent Dean mislead Campbell?"

"Because he is a prick and can't be trusted. I bet you good money that he intends to waltz into the station and leave with all the glory like the last time he was here."

"Go figure," scoffed Frost. "I suppose the Lieutenant has other plans."

"Damn straight she does," commented Jane as Erica and Vince drew closer.

"Detectives," began the Commander. "Can you please join me in the BRIC?"

All three followed her and when they entered the room, Erica approached the Detective sitting at a computer terminal, "Baily, can you give us the room please?"

"Yes ma'am," the burly male replied while getting to his feet.

"You can leave your work; I'll ensure no one else touches it."

"Appreciate that Lieutenant."

Baily moved swiftly and Erica secured the entrance behind him then drew the blinds. Going to another computer, she commenced, "Rizzoli, did you bring Frost and Korsak up to speed?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Excellent work and that will some save time." Erica brought up a DMV photo of the suspect and resumed the briefing, "Meet Elvin Smithers, thirty two. He is wanted by the FBI for three murders committed in Maryland, Virginia five days ago. As of ten minutes ago, I received authority to apprehend the perp and hand him over to the FBI's Field Office."

"They're not joining us?" enquired a surprised Frost.

"No, it's to be a BPD arrest. I've already organised a team of five uniformed Officers and to join us and they are currently standing by. The Officers staking out Smithers' house have confirmed he arrived home in a cab some twenty minutes ago."

Korsak posed the next question, "Do we have any information on why Smithers copied Hoyt?"

"I spoke with Warden Ranch at Souza-Baranowski Correctional Centre and after checking with the mail room, he called me back a couple of minutes ago to confirm Smithers wrote to Hoyt on a number of occasions. There is no record of Hoyt ever replying to any of the correspondence."

Jane spoke up, "The theory is Smithers Senior talked about Hoyt to Junior during their twice weekly visits and information was shared."

"Precisely," agreed Erica. "During a conversation with FBI Headquarters' Assistant Director Grainger, he shared all information pertaining to Smithers and it appears he was under the care of a Psychiatrist after displaying delusional behaviour at his work place over twelve months ago. He'd been found by a co-worker running around the parking lot of a freight transport company welding a scalpel. He was ranting on about being spoken to by the voices in his head."

"Holy shit," murmured Korsak, worried there had been another maniac under the tutelage of Hoyt. "So basically he's a nut job?"

"Not according to the report furbished by his shirk. Doctor Blanco declared him to be of sound mind and his behaviour was attributed to a lack of sleep after completing two long distance trips back to back. Blanco also stated Smithers constantly made reference to a man named Charles who wrote to him through his father."

"Son of a bitch," snarled Jane. "The bastard taught another one."

"I don't think he did Jane," responded Korsak. "Too much time has passed since Hoyt's death and these killings. There is also one noticeable detail lacking from this sick bastard's modus operandi; all three women were single and no husband or boyfriend was forced to witness the rapes before being slain too."

With her eye cast upwards, Jane took in the possibility of the changes then posed the query, "What if Hoyt instructed Smithers to wait and purposely omitted the need for a second victim so as to concentrate on the women?"

"It could have been Hoyt's backup plan in case anything happened to him after escaping custody," suggested Frost. "Maybe Smithers has been biding his time and the MO was altered under meticulous instruction from Hoyt."

"I tend to agree with Frost," remarked Erica. "The man always played his game one step ahead of Law Enforcement and been the one to set the rules, so why would that change just because he absconded? The women are the main focus of these killings, there is no second tier to their humiliation and torture. No one else has witnessed their suffering and defilement. It's all about them and they are of similar age, body type, hair colour and bone structure."

Jane's past fears came flooding back at the speed of a tidal wave and her palms started to ache. Her body started to shake and it took all her strength to remain focused, "They look like me."

Her comment was met with gasps and sympathetic glances from the two men.

Erica noticed the trembling extremities and moved in closer, "Korsak, take Frost with you to the courthouse and pick up a search and arrest warrant on Smithers. Judge Rollins is expecting you. Rizzoli and I will meet you at the perp's location in thirty minutes. Park your vehicle at the end of the western entrance on the corner of Waumbeck and Harold Streets. Link up with backup and await further instructions before making a move."

"You got it," he replied prior to gripping Jane's left shoulder. "He's not Hoyt Kiddo and you'll be surrounded by cops."

"I know Vince and I'm fine," Jane reassured him with a weak smile. "Trust me, I won't be going anywhere on my own."

"You got that right Partner," added Frost before departing with Korsak.

As soon as the door closed, Jane turned to Erica, "Dean knew about our relationship from speaking with Maura."

"Why the hell would she tell him?"

"She breaks out in hives if she lies and he asked the right questions."

"Fuck that, she had no right to pass on personal information about work colleagues," protested Erica before taking hold of Jane's hands. "Sorry, I shouldn't be bitching on about it while you are upset." With gentle massages, she attempted to alleviate the ache from her girlfriend's palms.

Tears fell from brown eyes as Jane remarked, "I thought there was to be no touching at work."

"That was before all this shit came to light and I'm more concerned about you than what pissed me off earlier."

"Thank you and I read about the deal done with Madden."

"You did?"

"Yes. Maura brought it to my attention when she informed me about Dean. I know it hurts and I'm here for you."

"It's not important at the moment, but it's comforting to know you are with me," replied Erica while continuing to knead the scared flesh. "How are your hands?"

"Easing, just a slight twinge."

"Good and once we enter Smithers' house, you are to remain by my side at all times. I want you in my line of sight and protected."

"Yes ma'am and the pain has gone."

"Excellent," stated Erica as she withdrew contact. "I don't believe in displays of affection in the work place, but I think I can make an exception this one time." Opening her arms, she wrapped them around Jane when she stepped forward.

Placing her head on Erica's shoulder, Jane began to sob harder, "I thought this nightmare was over, but it's apparent I'm the real target."

"I believe you are too Jane. Take your time to settle before we leave." Erica glided fingertips across Jane's tear streaked face, "It will be finished soon then you and I can have a quiet dinner date and talk."

"I'd really like that."

"You know, you only have to say the word and you can sit this one out."

"I appreciate the offer, but Hoyt won't get to win this game either."

"That's my girl and we better get going."

Jane pulled back and locked onto Erica's eyes, "I like being your girl and thanks for the hug and pep talk."

"You are welcome. Now I need to unhand you and drop back into command mode."

Smiling, Jane deleted the file on the monitor and her chest tightened when Erica leaned in and kissed the side of her neck.

"And now I'm the Lieutenant again," declared the blonde as she moved towards the door.

-o-


	10. Chapter 10

TITLE: Rizzoli & Isles – Wake Up Call

SUMMARY: Pining over her co-worker for years, Detective Jane Rizzoli is in desperate need of a miracle, or for the object of her daydreams to finally wake up and grasp the meaning behind the none too subtle inferences they've been sharing. The chance comes Jane's way after experiencing a near fatal ending to a case and she finds the courage to set the wheels in motion that result in having her best friend doing a little more than smell the roses along the way. A/U

PAIRINGS: Jane Rizzoli & Original Female Character. Maura Iles & Ian Faulkner.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: All characters other than those conjured up by the author's imagination, remain the property of author Tess Gerritsen and television series writers Janet Tamaro, Steve Lichtman & Kiersten Van Home. No copyright infringement to Hurdler Productions, Ostar Productions or Warner Horizon Television is intended. The following story is a work of fiction brought to life for the purposes of entertainment only. No money has been exchanged nor any profit derived by sponsorship.

WARNING: Events follow on from Episode 1 & 2 of Season 3. This tale takes a different course from the television series and features several consensual relationships between women.

A/N: Thank you for the humorous reviews, the follows and the favouring of the little tale.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

Detective Jane Rizzoli checked the last Velcro strap on her ballistic vest for snugness while Lieutenant Campbell finished her briefing.

"I don't want any Officers on their own; everyone has a partner, so stick together. Our perp is an unknown quantity, so be alert at all times and watch each other's backs. He will be armed and is to be considered extremely dangerous. I don't want anyone taking any unnecessary risks. Lastly, this bastard may have an accomplice, be aware of your surroundings and possible hiding places. That's it people, take up your positions and if warranted, breach the building from both entry points on my mark."

There was a collective, "Yes Lieutenant."

Jane moved off with Erica towards the targeted home and when the duo reached the neighbour's yard, she brought her Glock 27 up into the "ready to fire" position.

Beside her, Erica did the same then signalled for Korsak, Frost and two Uniforms to advance to the rear of Smithers' abode.

Pressing forward, Erica took point with Jane directly behind her at a forty five degree angle to her hip. Following were four Uniforms; the seventh took off down the side of the house as the others covered him. He opened the electricity supply box and switched off the power. Quickly, he rejoined the group as they took up strategic positions on the front porch and on either side of the door.

Jane heard a male somewhere inside complain about the loss of energy then another told him to go check the fuse box outside.

As the entrance opened, Erica grabbed a skinny man as he stepped onto the welcome mat. Before he could react, she had a gloved hand over his mouth. Dragging him down onto the floorboards, she leaned into his left ear and advised him it was the Boston Police Department. Directing him to not make a sound unless spoken to, he nodded then she cuffed him before hauling him to his feet and away from the door.

"How many others are inside?" she enquired in a whisper.

Shaking badly, the unknown tenant stuttered, "Just … just … Elvin."

"Where will we find him?"

"He's in his bedroom, two doors down on the left side of the hallway."

"Officer Downes, take him to a cruiser and secure him."

Downes dipped his head in acknowledgement and took hold of the prisoner.

Activating her radio, Erica transmitted, "Korsak, we have control of the front entrance and target is in the second room down the passage. Make your ingress – over." She gestured for two Officers to take up position outside the bedroom window as Korsak answered.

"Roger that, making entry now – out."

Cautiously stepping inside, Erica had Jane on her right. As the two teams converged at the start of the corridor, the Lieutenant and Jane moved slowly towards the second chamber, but halted when the door opened and Smithers walked out. His back was turned to the Officers, but he spun around when Erica declared, "Boston Police Department, put your hands up Smithers. We have a warrant for your arrest."

Crew cut Smithers' face lost all colour and he swore, "Fuck." His arms shot up as he nervously added, "Please don't shoot, I don't have any weapons on me."

"Put your hands behind your head and interlock your fingers," instructed Erica evenly.

The perp complied then Erica gave further direction, "Korsak and Frost, secure the suspect."

"My pleasure," replied Korsak willingly before holstering his weapon. He moved forward and turned Smithers face first into the wall. He held him in that position while Frost handcuffed and frisked him.

As Korsak swung Smithers around and off the wall seconds later, Erica nodded to Jane, "Detective Rizzoli, would you mind?"

The detainee's face lit up like a carnival and he blurted out, "You, you're the one."

"Yeah Bozo, I'm the one. Elvin Smithers you are under arrest for the murders of Juanita Valdez, Haley Stokes and Tammy Bader in the State of Virginia. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be provided for you. Do you understand these rights as they have been explained to you?

"Of course I do," replied the hapless killer. "I'm not an idiot."

"Well good for you," quipped Jane devoid of emotion.

A docile expression ghosted over Smithers' face, "You are so much prettier in real life."

"As compared to what?" the detective enquired.

"The pictures Charles gave me."

Holding back her rage and disgust, Jane quietly asked, "When was that?"

"Two days after he escaped prison. He stayed here and provided me with my final orders."

"And what were they?"

In an almost sing-song voice, Smithers answered, "He told me if he was killed or recaptured, I was to travel to Maryland ten months later and find three single dark haired women that resembled you. Charles said I was to do them like he showed me."

With Smithers willing to divulge all, Jane pressed on, "He showed you?"

"Only in photos; he gave me a whole stack of his trophies. Charles said for me to return home once I had completed the task to wait another two days before following you home from the Police Station and not your mother's like last time."

"Then what were you to do Elvin?"

"Watch you for forty eight hours before sending you the pictures of Charles's work."

"Was that all?"

Shaking his head, the brain washed fool continued, "Once I ran out of photos, I was supposed to break into your house and do you for Charles."

"Did he give you any other instructions?"

"Yeah, there were two more. As you took your last breath, I was to tell you – game over."

"What was the final thing Elvin?"

"I was to tell the Police everything I'd done and say I was the final apprentice then kill myself in prison after the trial."

"Looks like you've skipped ahead to your last option, doesn't it?"

"I guess so," replied a still smiling Smithers. "Bye Jane, I'm sorry we didn't get to play together like Charles wanted."

"I'm not," countered Jane before Korsak and Frost dragged the perp out of the house.

Jane retrieved a digital recorder from the inside pocket of her black suit jacket and passed it to Erica, "How did you know he would confess?"

"Call it a hunch Detective and well done with your questioning; the Feds will be pleased with his confession. Let's go see what treasure we can find."

"After you," offered Jane as she gestured to the bedroom and forced down the bile that had been threatening to erupt from her throat since coming face to face with Hoyt's last protégée.

-o-

Once Korsak and Frost handed Smithers into the custody of FBI Agents from the Boston Field Office, Jane and Erica passed over ten boxes of evidence collected from the house Smithers shared with clueless Bobby Richards to the Evidence Retrieval Team.

Richards was not privy to his house mate's criminal activities nor did he have any knowledge of the hundreds of letters Smithers stored in the basement. When confronted with the truth, the college student fainted and an ambulance was called.

When the Police searched the dwelling, they discovered a plethora of correspondence from Peter Smithers to his son, but upon closer examination, the words were clearly written on behalf of Hoyt.

Jane had broken down when she found a container full of images of her. Each snap had been taken either outside the Division or her mother's former home in Revere. The thought of someone being that close to her family last year was enough to push the Detective over the edge.

Erica had been by her side in the bedroom and swiftly ushered her into the bathroom with a gentle elbow grip. The fear and fury inside the brunette dissipated when the Lieutenant forewent Departmental protocol and caressed the small of her back while embracing her. The gesture offered great comfort and the dark thoughts were left behind prior to the two Detective leaving the house armed with the murder weapon and several photos of the homicide victims.

-o-

During the trip back to the Division, Jane received a phone call from Maura and when her friend expressed her relief that Smithers had been arrested and everyone was safe, Jane fell apart again.

Maura soothed her with words of triumph, survival and promises of better days ahead. Jane sobbed unashamedly while listening to the mainly one sided conversation. Maura had cried too and mentioned she had been concerned for Ian since he had returned to Africa once he recovered from his injuries. Communication had been sparse between the two doctors and Maura accepted the ongoing headaches she had been suffering were attributed to the stress she had been experiencing.

Jane had sympathised with her friend and suggested they find the time to visit a health and relaxation retreat together when both were free. Maura's spirits had lifted as did Jane's.

Before the call ended, Jane was at peace with what had happened and she had thanked Maura for her support and ongoing friendship. Beside her, Erica concentrated on driving and tuned out the conversation.

Several times, Jane had been tempted to reach for her Lieutenant's hand, but understood the setting was the wrong place. She knew there would be other opportunities for the pair to reconnect in the coming hours.

When Erica parked the car, she turned to Jane and smiled, "I'll talk to you soon. I have to go speak with the brass before returning to the Squadroom."

"Okay and thank you for being here for me today."

"You are welcome Detective Rizzoli and any time you want to get away with Maura is fine with me: just don't let her kiss you again."

Touched by the level of trust and witticism, Jane grinned then growled as the giggling Lieutenant made her way inside.

-o-

Jane ate a late lunch in the café with Frost and Korsak while telling her mother what had happened. At first Angela was upset, but then stringently cursed Hoyt for all the heartache he had caused her daughter, her friends and all the victims.

Before returning to work, Jane surprised her mother with a long embrace, "I love you ma."

"I love you too Janie and since when have you been a hugger?" she retorted weepily.

"Someone taught me it was okay to express myself emotionally."

"Erica?"

"Yes ma."

"I must thank her and I am so relieved that you are okay."

"That makes two of us. I'll see you later ma."

"I'll catch up with you in a minute," announced Korsak as Jane and Frost headed towards the elevator.

Frost pressed the call button, "What a day it's been and it's only two o'clock."

Moving into the vacant car, Jane leaned her back up against the wall and exhaled, "It's been a bitch and now we have the joy a pile of paperwork to get through."

"Don't remind me; we'll be at it for ages." Barry sighed as the lift came to a halt.

As the pair walked into the second floor Squadroom, Frost placed a hand on Jane's forearm, "How you holding up?"

"I'm doing all right. I've had two meltdowns, but am over it and ready to finally put the final nail in Hoyt's coffin."

"Good for you and if you need a shoulder, just let me know."

"I will and thanks Frost, thanks for being a terrific partner and friend."

"Back at you Jane."

Taking up her chair, Jane started on her report and ten minutes on, Korsak returned.

He walked over to her and hugged her, "You did an outstanding job today Kiddo."

"Thanks and ma told you about the hugging, didn't she?"

"She sure did, so expect more in the not too distant future," replied Korsak before letting go and settling at his desk. "By the way, the shrink who declared Smithers sane, is a whack job. That guy is fruitier than Carmen Miranda's hat."

Jane laughed as Frost asked, "Carmen who?"

Rolling his eyes, Vince answered, "Old time Hollywood actress who was nicknamed the Brazilian Bombshell. She used to wear these hats made of real fruit. I think one of the movies was called _"The Gang's All Here"_ and was made in 1943."

"An old flame of your then?" joked Frost.

"I'm not that old smartass, but ask your mother, she'll know who I'm talking about."

"I just might when I visit next weekend for some home cooked meals."

The retort on Vince's lips, hung in the air as Crowe and Suthers walked into the bullpen and Jane caught their attention, "How did it go with Crystal?"

Darren nodded and took the question, "His lawyer accepted a deal on second degree murder. It seems a fight broke out after Logan come up short on some money he borrowed from Crystal and a friend filmed it on his phone." Crowe walked over to Jane and placed a hand on her left shoulder, "We heard about Hoyt's copycat while we were upstairs. I'm glad you're okay Rizzoli."

Impressed with her colleagues' genuine concern, Jane replied, "Thanks that means a lot guys." Returning to her computer, Jane opened up an e-mail message when it popped up on the bottom right side of the screen.

"Hey Rizzoli," said Frost. "Just got a dinner invite to the Lieutenant's."

"I did too," noted Korsak. "Is there something you want to tell us Jane?"

"No and I got one too."

Jane's phone rang and she answered, "Hey Ma."

_"Janie, Erica just called with an invite to dinner on Friday. Is she going to be making a surprise announcement?"_

"Jesus, no ma; we have only been dating a few weeks. It's just a simple get together."

_"That's a shame. I was hoping for some good news."_

Jane rolled her eyes, "Keep dreaming, bye."

Ending the call, Jane answered the e-mail with a _"love to."_

-o-

For the next two hours the Squadroom was quiet apart from the constant keyboard strikes as the Detectives attended to arrest, field and after action reports. It was 16:10 when Erica exited her office and stood in the doorway. Seconds passed and Agent Gabriel Dean walked up the hallway and approached the entry.

Jane and the other Detectives stopped what they were doing and observed as their Commander introduced herself then pointed to her office. She directed the Agent to take a seat then closed the door.

"This ought to be riveting," suggested Korsak as he stood and moved closer to the Lieutenant's work area.

Getting to her feet, Jane joined her friend and listened in.

Dean spoke first, "I'm sorry for the lack of details over the phone Lieutenant, but I thought it best to wait until we had some privacy to discuss matters."

Taking her seat behind the desk, Erica made a rolling motion with her right hand, "Go ahead."

Smiling, Dean continued, "Our subject is an Elvin Smithers."

Erica interrupted the monologue, "And he lives in Roxbury with his parents."

"That is correct."

"You can stop right there Agent Dean."

"Pardon?"

"Correct me if I am wrong, but didn't you leave this very Division under dubious circumstances the last time you were here working a case?"

"I'm not following you?"

"Let me refresh your addled memory for you, shall I? You deceived one of my Detectives with lies to gain access to Patrick Doyle through his daughter then took full credit for his arrest, is that not true?'

A thin line of perspiration appeared above Dean's eyebrows, "I hardly think my methods of capturing a wanted felon is any of your concern."

In an even tone, Erica delivered her second salvo, "It's very much my concern when you have the audacity to phone my office and fed me a line of bullshit regards one of your cases."

"How dare you accuse me of lying."

Hit number three, "No Agent Dean, how dare you give me false information about a perp. You knew full well that Smithers' father was on death row at Souza-Baranowski Correctional Centre alongside Charles Hoyt. You were also aware of the fact Elvin Smithers' mother died thirty years ago giving birth to his sister. You blatantly lied to me so you could show up here, pretend to discover Smithers' connection to Hoyt and save the day."

"I don't have to sit here and listen to this," protested Dean with distain as he began to rise from his chair. The laser like stare he received was enough to convince him to sit back down.

"Oh yes you do and if you attempt to leave this office, I'll have you arrested for interfering with an official Police investigation as well as supplying false information to a Law Enforcement Department.

Outside, a grinning Korsak turned to Jane and gave her a fist punch.

Erica was ready to convey her next piece of news, "I spoke with Warden Ranch and he informed me you phoned him four days ago making enquiries into Elvin Smithers' visits to his father Peter. You also asked about the mail he sent to Hoyt. You sat on vital evidence for all that time while one of my Detectives was put in harm's way from another apprentice of Hoyt's. I suspect your plan was to swoop in and save her."

"You can't prove any of that," challenged Dean arrogantly.

"Can't I? I have the transcript of your call made to Souza-Baranowski Correctional Centre and the subsequent conversation between you and Warden Ranch. Ranch has provided me with a signed affidavit stating his involvement with that dialogue along with a copy of the recording."

Erica allowed Dean to squirm for a moment before continuing, "In my possession I have the digital recording of your phone call to my office. Your conversation not only contained lies, you were unprofessional when discussing Detective Rizzoli's personal life. Your history with her had absolutely nothing to do with informing me of your arrival in Boston. You lied about her being your ex-girlfriend. You engaged in a sexual encounter with her on two separate occasions and the last time occurred during the hunt for Doyle. The only reason you supplied that tip bit was to discredit Detective Rizzoli because you discovered she was in a relationship with me after making inquiries with Doctor Isles.

"So what, as her Superior you have no right being involved with her and can face disciplinary charges if your top brass find out."

"Are you threatening me Agent Dean?"

"Take it for what it is."

"I'll save you the paperwork. Since I commenced dating Detective Rizzoli several weeks ago, I spoke with my Superiors at BIS, Superintendent Ross and Commissioner Davis. I notified them of the relationship and as long as our liaison does not interfere with our work, the Department has no issue."

The wind went out of Dean's sails and he was left floundering, "Shit."

"However, the Department does take a dim view of Federal Agents using one of their Detectives in a sexual manner to obtain trust and information during an investigation of a high profile criminal, so I'd be very careful with who you threaten."

"I guess you got me," Dean responded flippantly.

"I most certain do and because of your deceit, Assistant Director Rupert Grainger authorised my Division to apprehend Smithers under an interstate warrant."

"What?"

Erica discharged a final volley at the self-centred Agent, "Elvin Smithers was arrested by Boston Police this morning and handed over to FBI Agents shortly afterwards. I believe he has been extradited to Washington for questioning, so your plan backfired."

Getting to his feet, Dean snarled, "You're a bitch."

"I may be a lot of things Agent Bullshit, but bitch isn't one of them. Your AD Grainger asked me to pass on a message to you."

"And what would that be?"

"You are to return to HQ immediately and attend his office pronto. You have some serious explaining to do and the next time you attempt to get into a pissing contest with another arm of Law Enforcement, you better check out the competition first. I may not have a penis, but I can still piss a long distance. Now get out of my office you low life scum."

The entire Squad was standing outside the office when Dean exited and Jane led the applause.

With downcast eyes, the Agent sped out the doorway then down the corridor.

The clapping continued as Erica walked out and joined her Detectives. Korsak was the first to shake her hand.

"I've witnessed some serious ass kicking during my career, but that was by far the finest. Well done Lieutenant."

"Much appreciated Korsak and quite frankly, no one messes with my Squad without incurring my wrath."

"It's comforting to know you've got our backs Lieutenant," commented Frost before Crowe jostled him out of the way.

The gratitude kept up with Jane shaking Erica's hand last, "That was brilliant."

"I was inspired." Erica turned to everyone and announced, "Once all the paperwork is completed, you can all go home."

Korsak ran to his desk and returned with his reports, "There you go, see you in the morning."

Crowe soon followed suit as did Frost and the remaining Detectives apart from Janes. She was the final one to submit her paperwork and Erica gave her a deep dimpled grin in return.

"If you are free, dinner my place at seven and bring a change of clothes?"

Tentacles of arousal clawed their way up Jane's spine, "Are you inviting me to stay over?"

"I am. We have a lot to talk about."

"We do and I'll bring a six pack of beer."

"And I'll show you mine."

Jane's midriff tightened as her libido kicked up another gear, "Oh snap, I did not expect you to say that."

"Well I did. Now get out of here in case the phone rings."

"Yes ma'am."

-o-

Exiting the elevator, Jane raced down to Maura's office and rapped on the closed door.

"Come in," order the doctor.

Opening the door, Jane got straight to the point, "Mau, I need a huge favour."

Standing Maura moved to the front of Jane and hugged her, "Of course Jane, what do you need? I am so glad you are okay sweetie."

"I am too," replied Jane as she returned the embrace. "I need the number for your beauty salon."

A perfectly shaped right eyebrow rose as Maura stepped out of the clinch and ran her eyes of raven curls, "You require a haircut?"

Bouncing back and forth on the balls of her feet, Jane answered, "No."

"Your nails done?"

"No."

Smiling, Maura was enjoying this questing game, "A pedicure?" She didn't mind watching her friend fidget either.

"That only leaves … oh my Jane … is tonight the night?"

"Oh god I hope so. I haven't kept up with my personal maintenance, if you know what I mean?"

"Jane, you can say waxing, it's not a dirty word."

"I know and to save you from going on and on about the benefits of personal grooming, I need a Brazilian and I need it fast."

Amazed at the Detective's shyness around talk of a sexual nature, but able to tackle a suspect with the force of a line backer without a single thought for her safety; Maura tittered softly while leaning over the desk and retrieving her diary from the drawer. Flipping through the pages, she grabbed her phone and keyed in a number.

She waited briefly before speaking, "Hello Brenda, Maura Isles here. I'm good and you? Wonderful. I know this is short notice, but could you possibly fit in a friend of mine? Excellent, she can be there in fifteen minutes. Her name is Jane and she requires a full leg and a Brazilian wax. Thanks Brenda and charge it to my account, bye."

Exhaling, Jane hugged the doctor, "Thanks Mau, I owe you big time and will pay you back tomorrow."

"Think nothing of it and all the best for tonight."

Jane was too busy blushing to reply, instead she let go and ran out of the room.

-o-

After showering, Jane stood in front of her wardrobe and stared at her clothes. Her concentration was disturbed when Maura's _"Funeral March"_ ringtone sounded. Picking the phone up off the mattress, Jane answered, "What's up?"

_"Are you standing at your closet?"_

"How did you know that?"

_"I know you well remember?"_

"Okay, so what should I wear?"

_"I suggest you go with gluteal muscle hugging jeans with a long sleeved dark blue shirt and your black leather jacket."_

"Are you sure and you can say ass or butt Mau?"

_"Honey, the look worked on me and I'm not that crass."_

"Jesus Mau, do I have to remind you of just how crass your mouth can be?"

_"Point taken and seriously, how do you know you're having sex tonight?"_

"Erica said she was going to show me her six pack when I told her I would bring one to dinner."

_"In that case, it doesn't matter what you wear sweetie. The woman wants to consummate your relationship."_

"I'm so freaking nervous."

_"Nervous is good Jane; it heightens the senses."_

"Thanks for the advice, but I need to make a move."

_"All right, but I want details in the morning."_

Relishing the banter, just like old times, Jane teased, "You are a pervert Isles."

_"Hey Rizzoli, Ian has been away for three weeks and I have to live vicariously through your love life until he returns. Masturbation can be a pale, although somewhat satisfying substitute for the shared act of sexual pleasure."_

Jane emitted a loud groan, "Seriously Maura, does your brain ever hurt?"

_"Only when I have a headache from tension, like I have now."_

"Eww, that is way too much information Mau, goodnight."

Putting down the cell, Jane selected a yellow lace matching bra and g-string set from the chest of drawers then decided on a pair of low waisted black jeans, a lime green long sleeved shirt and a black sweater.

When she finished off the ensemble with black socks and boots, Jane checked her hair in the bathroom mirror. Collecting her travel garment bag and duffle, she picked up Jo Friday and secured the apartment.

Going across the hallway, she dropped the dog off to Marisa and after a short chat; ran to her unmarked squad car.

-o-

A/N: What's that? Cliff hanger you say? Blame the Muse, she insisted it was a natural break in the tale and my hands were tied.


	11. Chapter 11

TITLE: Rizzoli & Isles – Wake Up Call

SUMMARY: Pining over her co-worker for years, Detective Jane Rizzoli is in desperate need of a miracle, or for the object of her daydreams to finally wake up and grasp the meaning behind the none too subtle inferences they've been sharing. The chance comes Jane's way after experiencing a near fatal ending to a case and she finds the courage to set the wheels in motion that result in having her best friend doing a little more than smell the roses along the way. A/U

PAIRINGS: Jane Rizzoli & Original Female Character. Maura Iles & Ian Faulkner.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: All characters other than those conjured up by the author's imagination, remain the property of author Tess Gerritsen and television series writers Janet Tamaro, Steve Lichtman & Kiersten Van Home. No copyright infringement to Hurdler Productions, Ostar Productions or Warner Horizon Television is intended. The following story is a work of fiction brought to life for the purposes of entertainment only. No money has been exchanged nor any profit derived by sponsorship.

WARNING: Events follow on from Episode 1 & 2 of Season 3. This tale takes a different course from the television series and features several consensual relationships between women.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

With her nerves teetering precariously on the rim of ridiculous, Jane nearly fainted when Erica opened her front door. The blonde was wearing beige line pants, a cherry coloured singlet and an incredibly dimpled smile.

"Hi, come on in. I've started a fire in the living room, so it's nice and toasty."

Handing over the beer she was holding, Jane stepped into the foyer and finally found her power of speech, "Hello and you look nice and relaxed."

"I just got out of the bath after a short workout with Vince. He was on his way over to your mother's for the evening, but dropped off here first."

"You worked out here?"

"Yes, the work on the gym room was finally completed yesterday. You are free to use it anytime Jane and you can put your clothes in my room."

"Thanks for the offer and I won't be long," replied Jane before bounding up the stairs two at a time. When she entered the main bedroom, her breath hitched as she encountered a room filled with the soft glow of candle light and the sweet scent of honeysuckle in the air. "Yay," she silently cheered prior to going into the walk-in robe to hang up a navy blue pants suit. Finding space for her duffle bag, she withdrew her toiletries kit and took it into the ensuite.

Racing back downstairs, Jane located Erica in the kitchen standing in front of an open oven, "Can I help with anything baby?"

"No honey, dinner is ready. You can grab a couple of beers for us if you like?"

"Sure and something smells great."

"Tonight's menu consists of beef and stout casserole, mashed potato and greens served with a warm crusty cob loaf."

"Yummy Erica and next time, I'll cook for you."

"You have a deal and I spoke to Maura before I left the station."

"She didn't mention it when she called earlier."

Serving up two plates, Erica passed one to Jane, "I thought we'd eat in front of the fireplace. There's a basket of bread already on the coffee table."

"Sounds good and how did Maura handle the dressing down?"

Erica chuckled while taking a seat on a cushion by the low table, "I was very diplomatic and calm. In turn, she was very apologetic and explained her inability to lie. She also wished me well for tonight."

Smiling coyly, Jane noted, "Well I'm glad there were no tears or blood spilled."

"Me too and you look really nice."

"Thanks. This is really delicious Erica; another of your grandmother's dishes?"

"Yes it is and she's looking forward to seeing you again next month."

"I'm glad she decided to join your parents for the visit."

"I am too and expect to be invited to several dinners when they arrive."

"I can't wait and how long are they staying for?"

"Two weeks at this stage, but plans are flexible and mom wants to meet your family."

Jane put down her fork, "That could prove to be interesting."

"No doubt and I was thinking about a lunch time get together here on Saturday the eighth. It's Columbus Day and we are both off duty."

"I'll let ma and the boys know."

"Thanks honey."

"Did you extend Friday's dinner invite to Maura?"

"Considering the pair of you have reconciled your friendship and Ian isn't home for another week, I thought she'd enjoy spending time with you and the others away from work."

"I can't believe you are so cool about Maura hanging out with me."

"Jane, she is still your best friend despite what happened between you in the past and I would never ask you to forego time with her. Don't forget you have to organise a weekend away to a health retreat with her, maybe you can discuss it Friday night?"

Reaching over, Jane gave Erica's hand a squeeze, "Thanks."

"But if she gives you the eye, I'll shoot her."

Jane laughed loudly and Erica joined in. The couple eased into a conversation centred on work colleagues then Jane asked, "Do you want to discuss the court case in Manhattan?"

Without hesitation, Erica began, "I was upset this morning due to the fact the first I knew anything about the deal was while I was reading the newspaper at breakfast."

"The Assistant United States Attorney handling the case didn't contact you?"

"No. I called AUSA Meadows and was told I should have been advised of the guilty plea some time ago. When I mentioned I'd only been informed I was listed to give evidence, he got all defensive and tried to apologies for the mix up."

"Was that all?"

"No. I was disillusioned with the result. Madden should have faced the death penalty for what she did instead of life imprisonment. Realistically, the Prosecution had an open and shut case then Meadows folded because his boss didn't want a media circus inside and outside of the courthouse. Madden's name should not have been suppressed, she's a god damn cold blooded killer."

"I wholeheartedly agree with you, but maybe the State's Attorney didn't want her defence the opportunity to portray her as a victim of work related stress in front of a Jury."

"I suppose that's a plausible reason, but I think it was purely a case of not wanting to parade around a dirty cop and have more questions aimed at the Police. I hung up on Meadows before he'd finished talking. It doesn't matter anyway, what's done is done. The way I feel about it has no bearing on the outcome, the case is closed."

"It still hurts though, doesn't it?"

"Yes and I admit to being caught unawares. I really didn't expect to be so affected by the news."

"I can relate to how you feel. No matter how often we steel our emotions against the crap we wade through on a daily basis; there are times when we are floored without notice."

"True and when it involves someone you know, it's a whole different level of hurt."

"I'm glad you are comfortable talking about work related issues Erica and vice versa. It's nice to have a sounding board with somebody who actually can relate."

Grinning, Erica responded, "It sure is and now for a complete change of topic, I gather you informed Maura of our date."

Trying not to blush, Jane's head tilted to the left, "I mentioned it while in her office."

"Uh huh," murmured Erica while taking another mouthful of food. "I don't have a problem with that."

The pair ate in silence for several minutes, both enjoying the meal until Erica spoke, "Would you like to go to the movies Saturday night?"

"I would and ma asked about you turning up for Sunday dinner."

"I don't think I can make it. I'm meeting up with Steve at Fenway. He had a spare ticket for the afternoon game and I doubt I'll be back in time. I'll drop in and explain to your mother tomorrow."

"Okay and I hope you are not deliberately avoiding the get together because of Maura?"

"It is a situation I need to ease into Jane. I'm not ready to inject myself into the whole Rizzoli family environment just yet."

"I understand and you've already done enough in trying to be amicable with Maura."

"Little steps Jane, that's all I ask for."

"You got it and Ian will be there this week."

Reaching for Jane's empty plate, Erica got up and collected her own, "It's nice to see your face no longer scrunches up when you say his name."

Standing, Jane followed the host into the kitchen and observed her stack the dishwasher, "I wasn't conscious of the fact I did."

"It was subtle, but nonetheless detectable."

"I suppose it's just more proof of my acceptance of his engagement to Maura. I only want what is best for her and that appears to be Ian."

Closing the appliance door, Erica moved into Jane's personal space and placed a hand on each hip, "I agree. Have you spoken to Ian since he was released from hospital?"

"No, I kept clear of him until he left for Africa. I was still too mad at him for going along with the outrageous suggestion, plus I told Maura never to mention it again."

"It sounds like she took that advice," noted Erica while softly caressing to top of her girlfriend's iliac furrows.

Responding favourably to the delicate touch, Jane draped her arms around Erica's neck, "I like where our relationship has brought us."

A mile wide grin adorned the blonde's face, "So do I." She started to lean in when there was a series of rapid fired knocks on the front door. "Shit!" she cursed while taking a step back. "I'll go see who it is."

Jane sighed and went after Erica. She held her breath when the door was opened to an ashen faced Korsak.

He looked past Erica and met Jane's inquisitive glare, "Jane, it's Maura."

"What the hell?"

Erica's phone rang and she ran to the kitchen bench to answer it.

Moving past the threshold, Vince explained his presence, "Suthers and Crowe got called to a homicide of in Somerville and Maura travelled with them in the Squad Car. When they arrived on scene, someone took a shot at them. The three of them managed to take cover behind the vehicle, but not before Craig and Darren were wounded."

"Oh my god, what happened to Maura, is she okay?"

"She's been abducted Jane. The whole thing was a setup and an APB has been issued."

Jane's chest tightened with fear for her friend's wellbeing, "Jesus."

"Frost is currently back at the Division going through CCTV footage and I didn't want to tell you what had happened over the phone."

"I appreciate it Vince. Can we swing by my place so I can collect my gear?"

"You got it."

The two Detectives were gone by the time Erica finished her phone conversation with Superintendent Ross. She closed the door then went to her bedroom to change clothes and gather equipment.

-o-

Standing behind Barry in the BRIC, Jane scrutinised the camera footage being played on the main monitor. After viewing Crowe and Suthers falling down from gunshot wounds delivered by an unseen assailant, her eyes scanned over the vision of a dark clothes and baseball cap attired male walking over to a terrified Maura. The ME was crouched behind the rear of the Squad Car and clutching her medical kit.

When a Glock was pointed at the doctor, she dropped the case and stood up. Maura looked directly into the surveillance camera and spoke.

"Rewind," demanded Jane. "Go back and slow it down. I think she was telling us something."

Typing in a command, Frost zoomed in and reversed the images. The three Detectives turned their heads when a black pants suit wearing Lieutenant entered the room.

"Do we have anything to go on yet?" she enquired hopefully.

"It appears Doc was trying to tell us who kidnapped her," answered Frost. "We're just about to play it again in slow motion."

"Proceed," instructed Erica. "But play it at normal speed."

Frost did and Erica swore, "The bastard, it's Dean."

"What now?" exclaimed a stunned Jane.

"Doctor Isles said, _"What have you done Agent Dean?"_."

"Why the hell would he do this?" questioned Korsak.

"To get back at me," replied a teary eyed Jane.

Retrieving her phone, Erica commented, "I've just come from the hospital and Suthers and Crowe are both in surgery. Crowe received injuries to his left upper arm and left thigh. Suthers was hit in the right calf and shoulder. Prognosis is excellent, so I'll be joining the manhunt while Superintendent Ross sits with Crowe and Suthers' families. Please excuse me for a moment."

Swiping an index finger across the phone screen, Erica put it up to her left ear, "Hello Rupert. It appears your Agent Dean has gone rogue and taken our Medical Examiner hostage. He has wounded two of our detective in the process. Yes, I'll issue an APB and keep you apprised of the situation until you arrive. Bye."

Pocketing the cell, Erica addressed the detectives, "AD Grainger will organise Agents from the Boston Office to link up with us and he will be here with a team A-Sap. Rizzoli, do you have any thoughts on where Dean might hold up?"

"Maura's house is already under surveillance, so it's unlikely he will go there. He would anticipate that move from us and my guess is he will break into my place."

"I agree, so let's get a move on. Korsak, I'll ride with you."

"You got it Lieutenant."

Jane grabbed Frost by the shoulder, "Come on partner." She stopped moving when Erica issued an order.

"By the book Detectives Frost and Rizzoli and wait for backup. I don't want any backlash from the Feds or our Department."

"Yes ma'am," chorused the detectives before running for the elevators.

-o-

Jane activated the emergency lights, but left the siren off as she drove away from the Division.

Frost patted her forearm and voiced what was on his mind, "This isn't your fault."

"How the hell do you figure that? This shit leads all the way back to the Paddy Doyle investigation. I was compromised during that time and Maura wouldn't have lost her trust and faith in me if Dean hadn't played his bullshit games. He only fed more lies to Campbell today when he found out I was involved with her. He meticulously planned his trip here under the guise of the Smithers' case, and is now pissed because he was found out and put in his place."

"You can't be held accountable for his lies and deception or him going off the rails. The prick obviously can't take the hint and stay away from Boston and you."

"And that is all down to me Frost."

"No it's not. He is the one who can't handle rejection."

"I should never have become involved with him."

"So why did you?"

"I was tired of being lonely while carrying around a torch for Maura. He was full of charm and I stupidly fell for it. Maura even challenged me to go after him or she would."

"Does you current girlfriend know all this?"

"Yes."

"Look, we all have regrets in life, but it seems to me that Erica accepts your past and is standing by you."

"She does accept me, scars and all. Her heart is so forgiving and I keep stomping on it."

"I reckon she would kick your ass if she thought you felt responsible for Dean going troppo."

"I get your point, but I'm just so worried he will hurt Maura just to cause me pain."

"We all are Jane and knowing the Doc, she will probably talk him to death."

Allowing herself a smile, Jane replied, "That would take all of about ten minutes, especially if she starts with the medical jargon."

Frost chuckled before saying, "Shoot, someone should contact Ian."

"He is somewhere in Africa and unreachable until Sunday."

"Well that sucks."

"Yeah I guess so," responded Jane as she pulled into the side street adjacent to her apartment building. Turning off the engine, she unbuckled the seatbelt and withdrew her phone from her belt.

"Who you calling?" enquired Frost thinking it was the Lieutenant.

"Dean."

"Campbell said to wait."

"What if he's not up there and we waste valuable time hanging around here instead of looking elsewhere?"

"That's a good point. How about we sneak up to your place and take a look without announcing our presence?"

"That works for me."

-o-

Standing outside the entrance to her home, Jane and Frost could clearly hear Jo Friday barking wildly and Maura reciting statics.

"She does that when she's nervous," whispered Jane as if Barry didn't already know that.

Frost nodded at his anxious partner as Erica, Korsak, two uniformed Officers and four FBI Agents stealthily approached along the hallway. Dean shouted at Maura and advised her to shut up. She quietened, as did the terrier.

The Lieutenant addressed Jane, "GPS cell locator puts Doctor Isles inside."

"Yeah, we heard her yabbering away in there before Dean told her to shut up."

"SWAT is on another job, so we aren't waiting any longer. I'll take point on the ingress. Rizzoli, you and Korsak flank me and Frost, you follow with the Agents. Officers McLachlin and Spicer, I need you to hold the door."

All personnel acknowledged with nods and Erica continued the briefing, "Rizzoli, open the door then step aside."

Before another order was given, Jane retrieved a set of keys from the left pocket of her trousers and inserted the appropriate key into the lock. Turning the tumbler slowly, she ignored the last instruction. As Erica made for the entry, she flung the door back. With her weapon drawn, Jane stepped straight into the living room and confronted a startled Dean.

He was sitting in an armchair opposite a handcuffed Maura and pointing his service pistol at her. The doctor was perched on the couch and holding onto a wriggling Jo Friday.

"Put the gun down," directed Jane as the others filed into the apartment and fanned out. "I'll trade places with Maura and everyone will leave."

Smirking, Dean shook his head and focused on her, "No way. Your girlfriend will shoot me the second I get up."

"You got that right," commented Erica while inching closer beside Jane. "Move back Rizzoli."

Detective Rizzoli took a step forward and Dean laughed, "See Lieutenant, Jane here can't be tamed or told what to do. She is headstrong and it's her way or the highway. I guess you lose too."

Although totally peeved at Jane's actions and disrespect for the line of command, Erica avoided inflaming the already hostile situation, "I don't think so Dean. Put the gun down; you have nowhere to go."

"That may be true, but I'll be taking the person that means the most to Jane with me."

Before Jane could react to the threat, Erica moved in the line of fire between Maura and Dean. Planting her feet firmly on the rug under the coffee table, she took control of the scene; taking the focus off Maura and Jane. "You will be dead before you fire," she pointed out calmly.

"Then I'll take you instead," retorted Dean casually.

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE," yelled Jane. "Stop and think for a second Gabriel. I've already offered an exchange of hostage. This is between you and me and no one else needs to be involved."

Brown eyes glanced behind Erica and Dean said, "I accept. Doctor Isles, stand up real slow and leave. Take the dog with you and Jane, take a seat."

Getting to her feet with tears in her eyes, Maura protested, "I'm not leaving."

"Mau, do as he says," pleaded Jane while stepping beside her.

"Lose the gun Jane," directed Dean with a wave of his gun. "Doctor, I won't give you a second opportunity to leave."

Jane tossed the Glock across the polished floor, but kept her eyes on Dean, "Please Maura, take Jo with you and keep her out of the way."

"Be safe, I love you," responded Maura in a hushed tone before leaving.

Once Maura was clear of the apartment, Erica remarked, "If you think I am leaving one of my detectives alone with you, you are out of your mind."

A sadistic leer appeared on Dean's face, "Actually, I wasn't interested in detaining Doctor Isles or Jane. I was waiting for you to arrive. I know I won't leave this place alive, but I find comfort in the fact I'll be taking the trip with you. I don't take too kindly to being belittled by a woman or having my job jeopardised."

The Agent started to squeeze the trigger and Erica reacted accordingly.

Reaching for her backup piece, Jane dove sideways while aiming at the target and three loud shots rang out.

Dean fell to the floor with a wound to his throat and one to his right bicep as others rushed into the living room. Frost and Korsak led the charge as Jane got to her feet and screamed for someone to call for EMTs.

Slowly, Erica walked over to Dean and kicked the gun out of his right hand.

Maura ran into the room and immediately wrapped her arms around Jane's neck; effectively trapping Jo Friday between them. She burst into tears and held on tight.

"It's over Maura," stated the detective in a soothing voice. She was about to say more when her friend slammed her lips onto hers. Stunned, Jane stepped out of the clutch and caught sight of Erica feeling for a neck pulse on Dean's neck.

"He's dead," the blonde declared while straightening up. "Korsak and Frost, secure the scene. Rizzoli, take Doctor Isles home; her statement can wait."

"Yes ma'am," replied the three detectives.

Jane allowed Maura a moment to collect herself and took possession of Jo before heading towards the door.

The Lieutenant walked out of the apartment ahead of them and stood in the corridor. Senior Special Agent Carruthers from the Boston office neared as she leaned her back up against the wall and reached for her phone.

"Hello Rupert. Dean was located along with Doctor Isles at Detective Rizzoli's home. He discharged his weapon during negotiations and was fatally wounded. I'll speak to you when you arrive." Reattaching the phone to her belt, Erica turned to a waiting Carruthers, "You'll have my report A-SAP."

He glanced at the collar of her vest as Jane escorted Maura into the hall and noted, "You've been hit."

"I believe you are correct," agreed Erica prior to collapsing onto the floor with the image of Jane holding onto Maura's hand.

-o-

Jane stood by hopelessly as Maura ripped Erica's bulletproof vest from her torso. A blood soaked shirt was revealed and panic gripped at the detective's heart. Jo Friday whimpered in her arms and Jane handed her to Frost.

Blue eyes locked onto brown as the Lieutenant turned her head to Jane and spoke, "This is over."

Maura pressed a left hand to the entry wound an inch to the left of Erica's clavicle and informed her, "Hold on, help is on the way."

Rolling her head, Erica's glazed eyes fixed on the doctor, "Take good care of Jane, but don't break her heart again."

Jane sobbed uncontrollably, realising her girlfriend was saying goodbye.

"Shush, you can look after her yourself," replied Maura.

"No, she loves you and I'm done." With those words uttered, Erica lost consciousness.

With tears blurring her vision, Jane asked, "What can I do to help Maura?"

"Go get me some towels. I need to stem the blood flow."

Racing inside, Jane grabbed three towels from the bathroom then returned to the corridor in time to witness the arrival of two Paramedics.

Maura gave them details immediately as one took over from her, "Low velocity gunshot wound to the left upper chest. There is significant blood loss with a weak pulse. I couldn't locate an exit wound."

"Thank you ma'am," responded the older of the two medics.

Moving to Jane, Maura noted, "She is in good hands."

Nodding, Jane tried to stop crying, "Oh god, I love her so much and can't lose her."

The sound of weeping was interrupted by the senior Paramedic, "I've lost her pulse, and she's not breathing."

"NO," bellowed Jane before falling to her knees in anguish.

After hearing the commotion outside; a grave faced Korsak stepped into the hallway as CSRU entered the apartment. He took one look at the medics loading Erica onto a gurney and noticed Maura was holding the right side of her forehead, "Are you all right Doc?"

"I'm fine, I wasn't hurt."

Reaching for Jane, he hauled her up and into his arms, "I'll drive you and Jane to the hospital then sought out the paperwork."

-o-


	12. Chapter 12

TITLE: Rizzoli & Isles – Wake Up Call

SUMMARY: Pining over her co-worker for years, Detective Jane Rizzoli is in desperate need of a miracle, or for the object of her daydreams to finally wake up and grasp the meaning behind the none too subtle inferences they've been sharing. The chance comes Jane's way after experiencing a near fatal ending to a case and she finds the courage to set the wheels in motion that result in having her best friend doing a little more than smell the roses along the way. A/U

PAIRINGS: Jane Rizzoli & Original Female Character. Maura Iles & Ian Faulkner.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: All characters other than those conjured up by the author's imagination, remain the property of author Tess Gerritsen and television series writers Janet Tamaro, Steve Lichtman & Kiersten Van Home. No copyright infringement to Hurdler Productions, Ostar Productions or Warner Horizon Television is intended. The following story is a work of fiction brought to life for the purposes of entertainment only. No money has been exchanged nor any profit derived by sponsorship.

WARNING: Events follow on from Episode 1 & 2 of Season 3. This tale takes a different course from the television series and features several consensual relationships between women.

A/N: Many apologies for the delay in posting this chapter. It was all ready to go when, bang, the internet line was blown up by a severe thunderstorm. It took three days to fix, so without further ado, enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

Jane paced back and forth along the corridor outside the surgical waiting room until her mother hurriedly walked up to her and halted her progress.

"Janie, I'm so sorry Erica has been hurt. Is there any news yet?"

The question was met with a tear streaked face, "She's lost a lot of blood, but holding on while they operate."

Reaching for her daughter's left hand, Angela shed her own tears, "I'll pray for her and Vince has contacted her family. Phillip and Claire will be on their way as soon as they can organise a flight."

"Thanks ma," replied Jane with a small smile of gratitude and a hand squeeze.

"Vince told me it was that bastard Dean that took Maura and shot poor Crowe and Suthers."

"He did, but only to get to Erica and exert pain on me and make me suffer." Jane buried her face into her mother's shoulder as anguish grabbed hold, "I can't lose her Ma. I love her with all my heart and we were just beginning to learn everything about each other."

Drawing Jane closer, Angela asked, "Is Erica aware of your feelings?"

In reply there was a heavy sob, "No. I was planning on telling her tonight at dinner, but all this shit happened. It's all my fault that she is on a table fighting for her life."

Sighing, Angela attempted to ease her daughter's pain and guilt, "Janie, I'm sure Erica doesn't feel that way. No one had any clue as to how far Dean was willing to go to get what he thought he deserved."

Crying harder, Jane lost all semblance of control and allowed the ache to take over her thoughts. She stayed in that position until Maura exited the waiting room with an offer to go get coffee for everyone.

Angela finally persuaded an unsteady Jane to sit down inside. She held her hand for two hours before Police Surgeon Doctor Ned McArthur walked into the room.

"Detective Rizzoli, as you are listed as a contact person on the Lieutenant's file; I'll disclose the surgery details with you."

Pulling herself together, Jane stood and shook his hand, "Her parents will be here shortly and will want to speak with you."

"Let the nurse at the desk know when they arrive, and I will make myself available."

"Thank you Doctor. How is Erica doing?"

"She's presently in recovery waking up. Once we got the bleeding under control, I was able to the suture the severed Cephalic vein then repair the damage done to her Deltopectoral Groove. There was significant sharp force trauma to the Deltoid and Coracobrachialis muscles as well as the Pectoralis Major, but Erica should make a full recovery in time. There will be extensive physiotherapy involved before she will be able to return to full duty."

"That is such a relief," replied Jane before bursting into tears.

Korsak shook the Surgeon's hand, "Thank you Ned and hopefully you won't see one of us in here again."

Having performed surgery on Jane, Vince and Frankie Junior over the past three years and earlier that day on Detective Crowe; Doctor McArthur was well acquainted with the Boston Police personnel and the Rizzoli family, "Let's hope so Vince and you can touch base with Erica in the morning. She'll be fairly groggy due to the blood transfusions and anaesthetic and will more than likely be in and out of it for most of the night. She will be under constant observation for the next twenty four hours and monitored for any complications. She did exceedingly well during the operation, but is not out of the woods just yet. My main concern is infection and the significant blood loss."

"We understand and thank you Ned," responded Korsak as he placed a hand on Jane's shoulder. "Come on; let's get you to the Doc's so your mom can keep an eye on you."

Wordlessly, Jane was ushered out of the hospital by her mother and into the parking lot. After saying goodnight to Frost, a dazed Jane was driven to Maura's by Korsak. She sat in the back of the Squad Car while Maura held her hand and Angela sat up front.

-o-

Slipping into the guest bed once she'd showered and dressed in sleepwear she'd left at Maura's ages ago; Jane closed her eyes and eventually drifted into a light sleep as fatigue took over. She sat upright when her phone rang an hour later.

Turning on the bedside lamp, she reached for the cell phone and saw Erica's mother's number. "Hello Claire," she answered in a voice raspy from prolonged weeping.

_"Oh Jane, Phillip and I just had a short visit with Erica. She was still sedated of course and we spoke with a Doctor McArthur. He seems to think Erica has a struggle ahead of her due to the blood transfusions and the possibility of infection. How are you doing?"_

"I'll be better when I know Erica will be fine. I am so worried about her."

_"As we all are dear. Can you tell me what happened or are you bound by the fact it is an on-going investigation?"_

"No, the case is closed." Jane took her time with explaining the incident including the circumstances leading up to the kidnapping and her prior dealings with Dean."

_"The actions of a deranged man can hardly be attributed to you Jane."_

"I'm beginning to understand that now."

_"Good. Phillip and I booked into a nearby hotel and will be at the hospital bright and early in the morning."_

"I'll be there at six."

Claire's voice trembled with unshed tears, _"Jane."_

"Yes?"

_"Erica did what she did to protect you and Maura. As one of her detectives, she will always put your safety before her own."_

"She always has our backs and I respect her for that. It's one of the reasons why I fell in love with her."

_"I'm pleased to hear that. Doctor McArthur also mentioned Erica's recovery will be slow."_

"Yes and I'm going to suggest I stay with her while she recuperates."

_"That's a splendid idea and Phillip and I will be visiting for at least three weeks. I'm sure she'll be in good hands between the three of us."_

Jane smiled at the words, "Erica will be very grateful to have you here."

_"She loves you Jane and having you around her home will only aid her healing."_

Jane's spirits lifted at the mention of Erica expressing her feelings for her, but then they took a serious nose dive when Jane remembered Erica was convinced she was in love with Maura. "Thank you and I'll see you in a few hours."

_"Goodnight Jane."_

Jane didn't have the heart to mention Erica had witnessed Maura kissing the detective and declaring her love at the crime scene. Nor could she bring herself to tell Claire her daughter had also seen the pair of them holding hands when Jane escorted a shocked Maura from the apartment.

-o-

Strolling into the hospital room carrying a large bunch of red roses, Jane was startled to find Korsak sitting by the right side of the bed. Erica was asleep and the Sergeant was reading the morning newspaper.

He looked up over the rim of his reading glasses as she neared and smiled, "Hey Kiddo, how you doing and you didn't have to bring me flowers?"

With a grin to light up the room, Jane leaned down and hugged her friend, "I'm doing okay, but more importantly, how is Erica?"

"She woke around four this morning then went straight back to sleep without uttering a word."

Black eyebrows arched, "You were here?"

"No. The nurse on duty told me when I showed up an hour ago." Standing, Vince took the blossoms from Jane, "I'll go organise a vase."

"Thanks." Waking around to the other side of the room, Jane grabbed the backrest of a chair and placed it alongside the bed. Sitting down, she reached between the railings and gripped Erica's clammy fingers. Clasping gently, she whispered, "I love you with all my heart. Please get better soon so I can tell you in person." The pronouncement bust the dam of tears Jane had been holding back since waking that morning and she added, "I'm so sorry you got hurt because of me." The weeping continued as Jane focused on the pale faced blonde lying on her back surrounded by medical equipment. Erica looked so small amongst the stark whiteness of the sheets and blanket and it did nothing to alleviate Jane's feelings of culpability.

Wiping away the tears when Korsak returned some six minutes later, Jane turned to him and he nodded with silent understanding. The two friends watched over Erica until Clair and Phillip arrived a little before seven o'clock.

After pleasant introductions, Korsak left for work and Jane joined Erica's parent in the bedside vigil.

It was eight fifteen when Jane's phone vibrated. Excusing herself, she went into the hallway and answered Frost's call, "Hey Partner."

_"Sorry to interrupt, but we have a double homicide to attend to."_

"Okay, pick me up from the front of the hospital."

_"I'll be there in ten. Has Erica woken yet?"_

"No, not yet. Doctor McArthur checked on her about twenty minutes ago and said it wasn't unusual for a patient to sleep for a long time after receiving multiple blood transfusions. He did mention she had a good night though, so that's encouraging."

_"It sure is and she is in my thoughts."_

"Thanks Barry, I'll see you soon."

-o-

_**Friday 7th September, 2012**_

Thirty six hours passed before there was an arrest made and Jane raced to Erica's room. She was confused when confronted with an empty suite. Spinning around, she made her way to the nurses' station.

"Can I help you?" enquired the cheerful Receptionist.

Quelling the panic that was beginning to surface, Jane responded, "Yes. My girlfriend Erica Campbell is not in her room. I was wondering where she was? Has she gone for tests?"

"Let me check for you," the auburn haired woman replied while typing away on the computer keyboard. "Ms Campbell was transported to New York by private ambulance this morning."

Dumbfounded by the unexpected news, Jane mumbled, "Thank you."

Walking to the elevators, she reached for her phone and called Claire.

_"I suppose you are surprised to find Erica gone?"_ answered Claire sans any preamble.

"You could say that. What is going on; is Erica all right?"

_"Erica is fine,"_ insisted Claire. _"She is currently in St Marks Hospital. When she woke yesterday morning, she asked us to arrange a transfer of hospitals and not inform you."_

"Why would she ask that?"

_"It appears my tenacious daughter is adamant you and Maura belong together and it's best if she convalesced here instead of Boston."_

"Well she is wrong," remarked Jane defiantly.

_"I know that, so what do you plan on doing about it?"_

"I'm going to fight for her and make her understand how much I love her."

_"I'm very relieved to hear you say that Jane."_

Knowing Claire was in her corner, Jane relaxed, "I'm not on-call next weekend and will visit."

_"I look forward to seeing you then, but in the meantime, I'll keep you updated on her progress."_

"I appreciate that Claire, goodbye."

Ending the call, Jane went to her car and drove to the station. Unfortunately, she ambled into a new case that remained unsolved until Tuesday the eleventh. In the interim, Jane called Claire each night and was uplifted to hear Erica was responding well to treatment and was on track to be discharged on Friday, if her rate of recovery continued.

-o-

At the completion of giving evidence in Court Friday morning, Jane sped home, packed a bag and dropped Jo Friday off to Maria. Doing a final check of the apartment and ensuring she had all she needed; she sped to the airport and left her car in long term parking.

While waiting for her flight to board, Jane purchased a teddy bear with a sling from a gift shop and then grabbed a late lunch.

Once her seat row was called for, Jane gathered up her onboard luggage and headed for the departure door. Her phone sounded with Korsak's ringtone, so she stopped and retrieved it from the front pocket of her black jeans.

"Hey Vince, what's up; I'm about to board my flight?"

_"I'm real sorry Jane, but your vacation is going to have to wait."_

"Bullshit, is this some kind of joke?"

_"No, it's for real."_

"On whose authority?"

_"Superintendent Ross is in the Lieutenant's office with Commissioner Davis and your presence is required A-SAP."_

"For Christ's sake, I'm on leave as of one o'clock today and have plans."

_"I know you do Jane and I explained that to them, but they demanded I contact you and inform you your leave has been rescinded."_

"This is crap and I'm not happy."

_"I fully understand. The good news is the Department will fully reimburse you for the plane tickets."_

"Good on them, but that doesn't help me now. I am supposed to be flying to New York to patch up my relationship with Erica?"

"Sorry, I can't help you with that one."

"This better be real important; I'll see you in thirty."

Begrudgingly, Jane pocketed her cell and went to speak with the staff behind the customer service counter.

While driving to the Division, Jane put her phone on hands free and called Claire with the news.

_"I guess your surprise visit will have to wait a little longer,"_ proposed Claire sadly. _"It's probably for the best anyway."_

"What do you mean?"

_"Erica's recovery has had a major setback."_

"Good god, is she okay?"

_"She will be, but after her first session of physio, an infection set in and she required further surgery last night to debride the wound site. Erica is on intravenous antibiotics and will be in hospital for at least four days. I'm sorry I didn't have time to call you yesterday, but it was just so hectic bringing her back to hospital and waiting for the test results and the operation."_

"Don't apologise, I'm just happy she is doing all right."

_"It would all be much easier if Erica would answer your phone calls,"_ berated Claire. _"The woman hasn't even recharged her cell since she's been home. I've tried to talk some sense into her, but she won't let me say your name, let alone talk about you."_

Jane allowed herself a brief chuckle, "She sounds just like me. Just let her know I am thinking of her as are the rest of the Squad and my family."

_"I will and take care."_

"I'll let you know when I can visit."

_"I hope it is soon, bye."_

-o-

**A/N: Next chapter is not far away.**


	13. Chapter 13

TITLE: Rizzoli & Isles – Wake Up Call

SUMMARY: Pining over her co-worker for years, Detective Jane Rizzoli is in desperate need of a miracle, or for the object of her daydreams to finally wake up and grasp the meaning behind the none too subtle inferences they've been sharing. The chance comes Jane's way after experiencing a near fatal ending to a case and she finds the courage to set the wheels in motion that result in having her best friend doing a little more than smell the roses along the way. A/U

PAIRINGS: Jane Rizzoli & Original Female Character. Maura Iles & Ian Faulkner.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: All characters other than those conjured up by the author's imagination, remain the property of author Tess Gerritsen and television series writers Janet Tamaro, Steve Lichtman & Kiersten Van Home. No copyright infringement to Hurdler Productions, Ostar Productions or Warner Horizon Television is intended. The following story is a work of fiction brought to life for the purposes of entertainment only. No money has been exchanged nor any profit derived by sponsorship.

WARNING: Events follow on from Episode 1 & 2 of Season 3. This tale takes a different course from the television series and features several consensual relationships between women.

A/N: Much gratitude to the support shown for this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

Strolling into the Squadroom, an unhappy Detective Rizzoli was met just outside the Lieutenant's office by Korsak.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about the change in plans. How did Erica take the news?"

Keeping tears of frustration at bay, Jane answered in an even tone, "She has no idea I was even flying down to see her. As far as she is concerned, we are done. We haven't actually spoken since she was shot. Her mother and father knew I was making the trip and Claire was disappointed I couldn't make it. I really wanted to see her Vince; she went into surgery last night due to an infection and has taken a step back in her recovery."

"Damn, that's not good."

Commissioner Colin Davis stepped out of Erica's office followed by Kent Ross. Both made a beeline to Jane and Korsak as the other detectives looked on with interest.

Davis spoke first, "Detective Rizzoli, I appreciate you making yourself available at such short notice."

Jane wanted to respond with _"Yeah, like I had a frigging choice."_ Instead she mumbled, "Yes Sir."

"Please ensure my office is sent your airline tickets and I'll have the amount forwarded to you through internal mail."

Again, Jane didn't respond with the words going through her mind, "Thank you Sir." It did not compensate for the fact Jane was desperate to speak with Erica and clear up matters between them, but she accepted her job took precedence over personal matters.

"I suppose you are anxious to know why you have been summons back here."

"I am Sir."

"It's been brought to my attention that the Mayor's nephew was brutally murdered several hours ago and the case is now in the hands of this Squad."

"The Tribbiani homicide?" questioned Korsak.

"Yes Sergeant. As Detectives Crowe and Suthers are currently confined to desk duty, I want as many Officers working the case as I can. The Mayor has asked that I put my best investigators on this and that includes you Rizzoli."

Humbled by the comment, Jane replied diplomatically, "Thank you for the compliment Sir and I'll do my best working alongside my colleagues in ensuring the perpetrator is apprehended as quickly as possible."

"I'd expect no less from the Department's Elite Squad. Now before I let you all get back to work, I have some official business to attend to. Due to time constraints, I am foregoing all ceremony until a more reasonable opportunity, but for now; Sergeant Korsak, you have done an outstanding job during Lieutenant Campbell's absence and because of unforeseen circumstances, you are hereby promoted to the rank of Lieutenant. Congratulations."

Stepping forward, Davis presented Vince with a box containing his new shield and identification. The bullpen erupted with applause and cheers. A dumbstruck Korsak looked at the Commissioner and accepted the case.

"As of this moment, you are reassigned to Commanding Officer of Homicide."

Finally closing his gaging mouth, Vince remarked, "Thank you Sir, but what about Lieutenant Campbell?"

Jane was about to ask the same question.

"Lieutenant Campbell formally requested a reassignment to another Division."

Feeling like she has been punched in the stomach, Jane exclaimed, "Excuse me Sir!"

Ross fielded the query, "We will discuss the matter in private later."

"Yes Sir."

Davis cleared his throat and continued, "Detective Rizzoli, with a vacancy for a Sergeant now available and the fact you passed your Sergeant's exam some two months ago; you are hereby promoted to the rank of Sergeant. Congratulations."

Stunned, Jane replied, "Thank you Sir."

Another round of celebration filled the room as Jane and Vince grinned at each other.

"It's my pleasure Sergeant Rizzoli," countered Davis while passing Jane her new shield and credentials.

"Thank you again Sir."

"Lieutenant Korsak, I expect you to keep Superintendent Ross apprised of your findings."

"Yes Sir."

Davis shook Vince and Jane's hands before speaking with Crowe and Suthers while Ross ushered the promoted detectives into the CO's office.

"I'm proud of the both of you," Ross commented once the door was closed.

There was a double reply, "Thank you Sir."

"Korsak, I'll leave it to you to bring Rizzoli up to speed with the Tribbiani murder."

"Yes Sir."

Jane scanned the room and noticed all signs of Erica had been removed with all her personal items and name plate sitting in a cardboard box. The container was on the floor beside the filing cabinet and her hopes of seeing the blonde again vanished.

Ross noted her search and explained, "Lieutenant Campbell will be taking up duty with Special Operations once she returns."

"Did she give a reason for the transfer?" asked a surprised Vince.

Ross shook his head, "Not officially, but during our phone conversation she made reference to not having the respect of one of the detectives under her command and thought it would be difficult to maintain her objectivity in the future. She didn't elaborate further, but I didn't need to be a rocket scientist to understand she was referring to the Dean case."

Jane's heart ached and she zoned out of the conversation going on between Korsak and Ross. She knew she was the reason behind the transfer. She had disobeyed Erica's orders twice during the siege/kidnapping and Maura kissing her would have been the final straw. Jane surmised Erica would have felt betrayed on a personal and professional level with the show of disobedience and maintaining any decorum in the work environment would have been improbable. Jane didn't blame her one little bit and thought it was for the best if all ties were severed. All attempts to be in a relationship with Erica had been thwarted from the onset and Jane resigned herself to the fact things between them were over.

Her inner chastisement ceased when the Superintendent said goodbye and departed the room.

Vince turned to her and hugged the stuffing out of her, "Shit Jane I didn't expect this, congratulations."

"You too Vince," responded Jane despondently. She was busy recalling Maura had not mentioned the declaration of love or the kiss since it happened and her musing was interrupted when her old partner spoke again.

"Come on, you are miles away. Let's go solve this homicide and get you to Long Island."

Deflated, Jane shrugged her shoulders, "Yeah sure."

The detectives exited the office and were received with handshakes and embraces. Jane snapped out of her funk and put herself into cop mode.

Five minutes passed before Korsak, Rizzoli and Frost set to work on finding Tribbiani's killer.

-o-

Johnny Tribbiani, twenty three and fair haired, had been working the morning shift at Roxie's Diner when he snuck outside into the alleyway for his usual eleven o'clock cigarette. He never returned to the kitchen of the upscale eatery and when owner Roxanne Carmichael went in search of him, she stepped out into the cold morning air and found the apprentice Chef face down on the asphalt beside the dumpsters. Johnny was surrounded by a pool of blood and not breathing.

Once twenty four year old Roxanne stopped screaming, she called 911.

Korsak and Frost had been notified of the death along with Maura. Preliminary findings indicated the victim had bled out after receiving sharp force trauma to the liver. Tribbiani had struggled with his attacker as was evident from the multiple lacerations to his hands and face.

Fortunately, security footage had captured the fatal event and Roxanne's former boyfriend Wayne Topping had been identified as the murderer an hour after Jane returned to duty.

An immediate APB had been issued on Topping and his vehicle. A subsequent search of the suspect's apartment had failed to locate him as had interviews with his family and friends. His mother Beth informed Jane that Wayne had been romantically involved with Roxanne for only three weeks after the pair had been introduced by a mutual friend.

Tax Accountant Topping, twenty seven, had been heartbroken when Roxanne called off the liaison at the completion of their fourth date. That had been a month ago and a printout of Topping's LUDS confirmed he'd been phoning Roxanne and Johnny for the past three weeks.

The three investigating Detectives were now reviewing all the evidence gathered so far.

"The calls only lasted three or four seconds," explained Frost prior to bringing up the file on the BRIC monitors.

"Possible hung ups by the receivers," posed Jane. "Is there any evidence to suggest our victim and diner owner were more than friends and work colleagues?"

Korsak answered, "No. Staff mentioned they were close friends, but nothing more. Roxanne will be here at nine in the morning to assist with inquiries. Poor woman had to be sedated by Paramedics at the scene and will be spending the night with her parents. She was in shock and hysterical when we arrived."

Frost spoke next, "Tribbiani started working at the diner eight months ago after completing his Masters Degree at the New England Culinary Institute in Montpelier, Vermont. When I spoke with his mother she said he wanted to start his career in a busy restaurant and hone his skills before moving onto running his own place."

With her left index finger and thumb cupping her chin, Jane pondered, "Why didn't Missus Tribbiani mention her brother is the Mayor?" Jane felt a short, sharp piece to her chest when she remembered Erica was friends with the Mayor's wife.

"She talked about not being close to her brother and stated they had lost contact several years ago," clarified Korsak.

"Maybe this unfortunate business will reunite them," suggested Frost optimistically.

There was a tap on the door and Maura stepped inside waving a sheet of paper, "I've identified the murder weapon as a Bon Chef S937 steak knife with a pointed tip and Senior Criminalist Susi Chang confirmed the handle is made of dark wood by the splinters left behind in the wound."

"Thanks Doc," commented Vince.

"You are welcome, I'll let you get back to work," said Maura while pivoting.

Jane watched her leave and momentarily thought of Erica once more, but dismissed it and refocused, "Now we know what we are looking for."

"It's possible he still has the knife on him," proposed Frost.

"More than likely," agreed Jane. "He certainly didn't toss it within a two miles radius of the diner."

Crowe appeared in the doorway and knocked, "Uniforms just located Topping's Buick parked down an Alleyway six blocks from his apartment. They searched the place again and there was no sign of him. All transport depots have reported no sightings and the Officers watching his parent's house haven't seen him either."

The Lieutenant nodded, "Thanks Crowe. I guess this means we just have to wait until someone spots him."

Jane ran fingers through her hair, "To summarise, all bases have been covered. We've tracked down all leads and come up with nada."

"Let's call it a night. We've been at it for ten straight hours and could benefit with some sleep," suggested Korsak.

No one in the room was about to argue, all were beat and on their last legs.

-o-

_**Saturday 15th September**_

Jane walked into the bullpen to find her mother sitting at her desk. She had an expression of utter disbelieve firmly planted on her face as Jane approached.

"Ahh shit ma. I'm so sorry for not calling you last night, but it was past midnight when I got home."

"It's too late now Janie. I had to hear it from Vince that you'd been called back to work and promoted."

"Ma please, hand over heart, I planned on calling you this morning."

Angela noted the genuine remorse on her daughter's face and sincerity in her voice, "All right, I accept your apology. Now what is all this business about Erica leaving?"

"I'm not sure. I suppose she doesn't want to work with me as well as not talk to me."

"You can't let her think you belong with Maura any longer Janie."

"How can I fix it ma? She won't answer my phone calls or e-mails and her mother can't speak to her about me, and or yeah, I'm stuck here until this case is solved."

"In that case I will let you get to work and not bother you any further." Angela got up and hugged her, "I love you Janie and congratulations on the promotion."

"Thanks and I love you too."

Before letting go, Angela added, "As soon as we can, we'll plan a party to celebrate both you and Vince."

"You got it."

-o-

Detectives Rizzoli and Frost entered the Interview Room to find Roxanne crying softly into a tissue. She looked up, "I was up all night trying to come up with a place Wayne might be able to hide out in."

Buoyed by the woman's effort, Jane sat opposite her and asked, "Did you come up with anything?"

Frost took the seat next to her.

"On our second date Wayne told me about a treehouse his uncle built in the backyard years ago. He said he liked staying in there when his dad got angry with him and he was real upset when his family moved. His father was abusive apparently and often beat him for the smallest of reasons. Wayne was twelve at the time and he got all teary eyed when he recalled the incidents."

"Thank you Roxanne, you've been very helpful."

"I just want Wayne to pay for what he did."

"Can you tell us why you stopped dating Wayne?"

Wiping away tears, Roxanne took a moment, "After four outings he was going on about us being soul mates and destined to be together. We'd only been to two dinners and the movies twice and Wayne always dominated the conversations. We hadn't enough held hands or anything and he kind of gave me the creeps. I told him I wasn't interested in a fifth date and wished him well."

"How did he react to you calling it off?

"He accused me of having an affair with Johnny. Wayne met him when he dropped into the diner to ask me out the first time and Johnny was standing in the background keeping an eye on me. Wayne often ate in the restaurant when I was working and showed a few times the first week after we were finished, but then stopped."

"Did you have any further contact with Wayne?"

"No not really. He did phone a few times though and called me names. I didn't say anything and just hung up. I feel so guilty. If I hadn't broken it off with him, he wouldn't have targeted Johnny. He called Johnny and abused him too."

"Did you report the harassing phone calls to the Police?"

"Yes, but by then the calls has stopped."

"Is there any reason you can think of that would have caused Wayne to attack Johnny?"

"Johnny and I met up with a couple of friends on Thursday night for dinner and drinks. When we left the bar we ran into Wayne on the sidewalk."

"Did he say anything to you?"

"No, he just glared at Johnny and then stormed off."

"What type of steak knives do you use in your restaurant?"

"Bon Chef."

"With a pointed tip and dark wood handle?"

"Yes, they often get stolen. There was one missing this morning when I checked in with staff on my way here."

Jane glanced at Frost and he nodded.

Noticing the interaction, Roxanne blurted, "Oh my god, he killed Johnny with one of my knives."

"It would appear so. Is there a chance Wayne could have been in the diner without you seeing him?"

"Yes. I was in my office attending to paperwork until I went searching for Johnny. I had to ask him about some supply orders."

"Okay, I think we have everything we need for now. Thank you for coming in Roxanne and we are deeply sorry for your loss."

Sobbing heavily, Roxanne looked to Jane with pleading eyes, "How do I live with the guilt?"

"It's not your guilt Roxanne, it's Wayne's. You did nothing wrong."

"Thank you."

Once the witness was escorted out of the room by Frost, Jane spoke to Korsak in his new office.

"Hey Lew, we may a solid lead on Topping's whereabouts."

"What have you got?"

Explaining about the abuse and the uncle building a treehouse, Korsak noted, "That's a good place to look. Have Frost do a search on Topping's previous address."

"I can do that; he is busy organising a ride home for Roxanne."

"In that case, why are you standing around Sergeant wasting time?" kidded Vince with a grin.

"You're a smartass Lieutenant." Jane exited to the sound of her CO's rich chuckle.

-o-

It was ten past ten that morning when Topping's body was located in his childhood sanctuary by Jane and Barry. He had used the murder weapon to slice open his wrists, but not before etching the words _"I'm so sorry for hurting people"_ into the wooden floorboards.

Doctor Pike and the CSRU had been notified and it was four o'clock when the case was officially closed. The Mayor visited the Squadroom and personally thanked the Detectives for the timely resolution and diligent investigation.

Lieutenant Korsak accepted the praise on behalf of the team and then minutes later the Detectives were about to leave for a very late lunch at the Robber when another homicide was called in.

-o-

**_Sunday 16__th__ September_**

As promised by Angela, Sunday's dinner turned into a party for Vince and Jane's promotions and when Frankie announced he'd be made up to Detective and starting with Homicide the next day, Maura brought out the expensive wine.

After dessert, Ian approached Jane in the kitchen as she was drying the last plate.

"I was hoping we could have a quiet word."

Dreading the topic, Jane nevertheless replied, "Sure."

"I really don't know where to start. Have you discerned anything peculiar about Maura lately?"

Eyebrows rose, "As compared to her usual unique ways?"

"Yes?"

Detecting the concern on the man's face, Jane was mindful of broaching a certain subject in case Ian wasn't on the same wavelength. She coyly answered, "She has been a little snappy at work a couple of times, but I just put it down to the stress of missing you."

"Uhm, that's not it. When I returned home Maura admitted she had kissed you during her kidnapping ordeal."

Jane decided to go with what she believed was the truth, "She did, but considering the settings, she was in shock and not thinking straight. I think it was a spur of the moment reaction to being out of immediate danger."

"I see and that's more than possible."

Thinking he was mollified with that explanation, Jane let out the breath she had been holding.

His next question didn't make any sense, "Have you kissed Maura before?"

Gulping, Jane gave herself precious seconds to formulate her reply. Maura had been insistent when telling Jane the man standing in front of her had agreed to allow his fiancée to have a relationship with her best friend, so what he was saying now didn't tally up with what had passed between Maura and herself.

She was about to respond when Maura appeared and dragged Ian back to the living room's festivities.

The strange and bewildering conversation was not revisited and a none the wiser Jane left for home at little past eight thirty.

-o-

Returning to her apartment after taking Jo Friday for a walk, Jane prepared for bed. Once she was settled and ready for sleep, her phone rang. Checking the screen, she saw it was Claire calling.

"Hello," she answered.

_"Hi Jane, I hope it's not too late to be calling?"_

"It's fine. How is Erica doing?"

_"She is still battling the infection and may be in hospital longer than originally expected."_

"Oh no, I'm sorry to hear that and wish I could be there."

_"When do you think you'll be able to visit?"_

"I have to reapply for vacation time and the Squad is working two cases at present, so I'm not sure."

_"If she wasn't so damn stubborn, she'd charge her phone and answer your calls."_

"Maybe she will one day, but for now, can you please tell her I hope she feels better soon."

_"I will if she lets me get the words out. Take care Jane."_

"You too and thanks for calling, goodnight."

With fatigue gaining momentum, Jane didn't have long before falling asleep and dreaming of happier times with Erica.

-o-

_Monday 17__th__ September _

As Jane approached the morgue her eyes were assaulted by the sound of metal clashing with metal. Running towards the sliding doors to investigate the reason for the ruckus, she wasn't prepared for the sight of a terrified Susie Chang huddled in the far corner jumping out of the way of various medical instruments being pitched her way by a crazed Maura.

The Medical Examiner's face was contorted with anger and Jane was flabbergasted as she observed the display of utter violence from the one person she least expected it from. Taking a deep breath, Jane shouted, "MAU, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

The honey blonde turned her head to the right and snarled, "That fucking bitch stole my epidermis exemplar and I want it back."

Already more than alarmed by her friend's atypical behaviour that was only increased with the introduction of swearing and accusations, Jane remained cool, "Okay, I'm here to help. How about we go to your office and search for the evidence?"

A brilliant smile washed over Maura's face and she relaxed, "Oh Jane, it's you. Have you come for a visit?"

Clearly the ME was experiencing some sort of mental lapse and coupled with on-going headaches and now this erratic behaviour, Jane had serious concerns for her best friend, "That's right Maura. Let's go sit on your couch and talk."

"Splendid Jane, I always enjoy your unannounced visits," replied the doctor while placing a bone saw on the vacant autopsy table. She glanced over to Susie, "What are you doing over there Senior Criminalist Chant and who in heavens made this mess?"

Before Susie had the chance to respond, Jane moved in and took hold of Maura's right elbow, "Come on, it's time to get comfortable and chat."

Hazel eyes blinked several times as they refocused on the detective, "Hello Jane, are you here to take me on a date? You are a little late for lunch, I've already eaten."

Trying not to panic to the nth degree, the brunette answered, "That's right."

Without warning, Maura leaned in and passionately captured Jane's lips.

Pushing her away, Jane held her to her chest and turned to Susie, "Call for an ambulance and inform Lieutenant Korsak of the situation."

"Right away," complied Susie while rushing out of the room.

"Lieutenant who?" enquired Maura with a puzzled stare as she pulled back.

Leading her into the office, Jane coaxed her onto the sofa, "Don't worry about that for now. How are you feeling?"

"I'm happy to see my girlfriend, but have such a headache."

Not wanting to send the doctor into another episode, Jane didn't correct her mistake, "How long have you had it?"

As perfectly sculptured eyebrows knotted together in recall, Maura struggled, "I … I'm … not sure. Are you here to discuss wedding cakes?"

"No Maura, I'm here to help with you with your headache."

Vince ran into the room and instantly saw that things were amiss, "Paramedics are on the way Jane."

"Thanks Lew."

In typical style Maura made a correction, "Vince is a Sergeant Jane."

"I was promoted two ago Doc."

"Where's Sean?"

"He's upstairs," replied Jane as she shook her head at Korsak.

"Oh okay and I really should get back to the autopsy on Wilbur Stone."

An astonished Vince glared at Jane. That case had occurred some three months previously, "Doctor Isles, there is no rush."

Rubbing her right temple, Maura grimaced and snuggled into Jane's shoulder, "Honey, it really hurts."

"I know and help will be here soon."

"Okay my love." Maura's body relaxed and she sighed, "I'll just close my eyes for a minute."

Stepping into the corridor, Vince called Angela and informed her of the situation. He asked her to contact Constance and Ian and tell them to meet them at Boston General.

Before returning to the room, two women Medics exited the elevator and Vince greeted them, "I'm Lieutenant Korsak and our Medical Examiner Maura Isles appears to be suffering from a severe headache and displaying signs of amnesia and false memories."

"Appreciate the head ups," replied the older of the two.

Standing to the side, Vince allowed them passage into the office. He followed and observed the medical assessment.

"Hello Doctor Isles. My name is Sherry and I believe you have a bad headache," said the senior Paramedic.

Leaning back, Maura reached for Jane's hand, "Yes I do, but I hardly think I require your assistance. I'll just take some aspirin and be fine in a few minutes."

Jane released her fingers and stood to the side, giving room to the Medics.

The other Paramedic, a blonde, moved in and commenced taking the patient's blood pressure.

Sherry explained what was happening, "My partner Alice is going to take your vitals. Have you taken any aspirin today?"

Maura looked up at Jane, "Uhm, I don't remember. Honey, did I take any before we left home?"

"I don't know Maur."

Alice caught her partner's attention, "BP is a hundred and fifty over ninety. Heart rate is rapid."

"That can't be right," protested Maura while attempting to get up.

With a gentle hand to the shoulder, Sherry soothingly recommended, "Doctor Isles, we need to get you to hospital and do some tests.

Expecting a refusal, Jane was relieved when Maura consented, "All right, I think that would be for the best."

"Ride with her Rizzoli," instructed Vince. He retrieved his vibrating cell and read the message before adding, "Keep me apprised."

"Yes Lieutenant."

As the Paramedics guided Maura outside to a stretcher, Korsak reached for Jane's forearm, "Your mother just sent a text. Ian and Constance have been notified and I'll join you when I can."

"Thank you Sir."

-o-

Once Maura was strapped in, Sherry enquired, "What is today's date?"

Smiling Maura looked to Jane, "Why, it's the second of April, 2013. Jane and I are getting married in three days' time."

Turning to the Detective for confirmation on the last statement, Sherry nodded when Jane silently mouthed the word _"No"_.

Giving her attention once more to Maura, Sherry asked, "Who is the President of the United States?"

"Hilary Clinton of course," answered the doctor before clutching at her forehead.

Jane's cardiac muscle sank as Sherry continued to ask questions which Maura gave incorrect replies to. She recalled all the incidents over the past few months of Maura having a headache, engaging in a verbal altercation with Erica, suggesting an affair between the two of them and kissing Jane during the kidnap scenario. Maura's infrequent behavioural changes were beginning to make sense. Unfortunately it also meant Jane's best friend was in serious medical trouble.

-o-


	14. Chapter 14

TITLE: Rizzoli & Isles – Wake Up Call

SUMMARY: Pining over her co-worker for years, Detective Jane Rizzoli is in desperate need of a miracle, or for the object of her daydreams to finally wake up and grasp the meaning behind the none too subtle inferences they've been sharing. The chance comes Jane's way after experiencing a near fatal ending to a case and she finds the courage to set the wheels in motion that result in having her best friend doing a little more than smell the roses along the way. A/U

PAIRINGS: Jane Rizzoli & Original Female Character. Maura Iles & Ian Faulkner.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: All characters other than those conjured up by the author's imagination, remain the property of author Tess Gerritsen and television series writers Janet Tamaro, Steve Lichtman & Kiersten Van Home. No copyright infringement to Hurdler Productions, Ostar Productions or Warner Horizon Television is intended. The following story is a work of fiction brought to life for the purposes of entertainment only. No money has been exchanged nor any profit derived by sponsorship.

WARNING: Events follow on from Episode 1 & 2 of Season 3. This tale takes a different course from the television series and features several consensual relationships between women.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites. I hope you enjoy the next instalment.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

By the time the ambulance reached the Emergency Department's drop off dock, Maura was focused on wedding plans and Jane held her hand as the gurney was wheeled inside.

After handing over the symptoms and vital readings to medical staff, Sherry and Alive pushed Maura into an examination cubicle. Jane was directed to the waiting room by a nurse and advised someone would speak to her as soon as possible.

As Jane found a row of vacant seats, a haggard faced Korsak and Frost rushed up to her.

The trio sat down and Vince automatically put an arm around Jane, "Why didn't Maura do something about the headaches ages ago? She's been having them for weeks and should have known better."

"I know you are worried about her, we all are, but like me Mau thought they were caused by stress. Aspirin always took care of them until now."

Frost wiped his teary eyes, "It looks serious."

Staving off her own tears, Jane agreed, "She thinks we are engaged and it is April next year. Why the hell didn't I force her to get a check-up?"

Korsak shook his head, "Jane, you aren't the only one. We all witnessed uncharacteristic conduct from her and passed it off as tension or just having a bad day."

"That's just the thing, Maura never stresses over anything. God only knows what's wrong with her and she could have been helped before it got this bad."

A frantic Angela and Ian walked into the waiting room and the doctor asked, "What the bloody hell happened?"

Getting up, Jane took the question, "Maura had some kind of breakdown and is confused."

"Say what?" queried a shocked Angela.

Going over the details, Jane came undone when Ian stated, "She's showing symptoms of having a brain tumour or bleed."

Gasping loudly, Angela reached for her daughter and embraced her, "She'll be okay; she just has to be."

"I need to be with her," vowed Ian as his eyes filled with tears. "I'm going in."

"Wait," interjected Vince while standing. "Maura doesn't know you're here let alone a couple. Forcing your way in there won't help her. I understand your frustration and worry, but let the doctors do their job. Someone will notify us of the situation as soon as there is something to tell us."

Ian's shoulders slumped in defeat, "You are correct Vince and I know they'll do all they can for her. I just feel so bloody useless."

"How long before Constance gets here ma?" enquired Jane while straightening up and drying her eyes with the back of her hands.

"She's currently in Los Angeles and will be here in about five and half hours."

Withdrawing his phone, Ian said, "I'll give her a call and bring her up to date."

-o-

Seventy minutes passed before a nurse approached the five worried people finding solace with each other in the waiting room. "Is there an Ian Faulkner here?"

Getting to his feet, the Australian replied, "I am. Can I see my fiancée now?"

"I'm sorry, but Doctor Isles has been admitted and is presently undergoing an MRI. If you'd like to go up to the sixth floor, you can wait there for her to return to her room."

"Can we all go up?" asked a hopeful Angela. "We're her family."

"Yes and Doctor Durban will speak to you once the test results are ready."

"Thank you nurse," said Ian while heading for the elevators.

The others glumly followed and the short trip was taken in silence. Each person was caught up in their own thoughts and reluctant to voice their concerns and fears.

-o-

A sedated Maura was wheeled into room 616 by an orderly two hours and fifteen minutes after Ian and company made themselves comfortable in the chairs Korsak and Frost had confiscated from the vacant room next door.

Everybody stood as the bed was moved into position and a nurse set up various monitors and IV stands. Jane held onto her mother's hand when a tall brunette wearing a white lab coat, joined them seconds later.

Stepping forward to Ian, she introduced herself, "Hello, my name is Doctor Sally Durban. I am Head of Neurology and I believe you are Doctor Ian Faulkner; Doctor Isles' fiancé and one of her emergency contacts."

With one eye on his fiancée, Ian shook the offered hand, "Yes, that's right. I gather due to her current state of unconsciousness, there was a problem with the magnetic resonance imaging."

Durban nodded twice, "You are correct. Doctor Isles became hysterical during the procedure and had to be chemically restrained."

Jane moved to the right side of the bed and took hold of Maura's limp hand and listened intently. Angela stood by her side and Korsak placed a comforting hand on her left shoulder.

"Bloody hell," cursed Ian. "What is the diagnosis Doctor Durban?"

"A sizeable mass was located on the right side of the frontal lobe."

With buckling knees, Jane mumbled, "Jesus no." Her mother grabbed her as Vince collected the nearest chair and placed it under her bottom. She valiantly held back the tears as she took up the seat.

Angela let her held back tears fall and once again Vince offered his support by allowing her to cry on his shoulder.

In a daze, Ian faltered briefly before asking, "Your prognosis?"

"I will discuss the proposed treatment in a minute, but first I need some background information in regards to how long Doctor Isles has been suffering these headaches and lapses of memory."

Glancing at Jane, Ian replied, "Maura told me she's been tense over me being absent with work overseas. I work for Doctors Without Borders and have been in Africa on and off for the past two months. I'd say she's been having them for at least that long. Jane is her best friend as well as a work colleague and may be aware of a different timeframe."

Recalling Maura's and her one night stand, Jane quickly testified, "It's probably closer to three months. I witnessed her having headaches maybe once a week and there was out of character conduct on four occasions. Maura always said it was due to missing Ian and the pain eased with aspirin."

Making notes on the chart, Doctor Durban stated, "Emergency staff indicated she was confused upon arrival and when I carried out the Neurological examination to evaluate the nervous system to determine whether any abnormalities exist; I was pleased to discover her reflexes, sensation, muscle strength, eye and mouth movement, coordination, and alertness are all well within the range of normal. Having said that, it is obvious Doctor Isles is suffering behavioural changes and false memories."

The room went silent for a brief moment before the Neurologist resumed, "Considering the size of the tumour and its potential growth rate, I'd recommend surgery as soon as possible. Irrespective of the mass being benign or malignant, it has to be removed as it is putting pressure on the areas of the brain that in turn, are causing the symptoms."

Tilting his head to the side, Ian countered, "And you won't know what you are dealing with until you do a frozen section biopsy during surgery and have the cells tested."

"Correct and there is no benefit in planning a treatment program until we have those results. I am confident that my team and I can remove the whole tumour without any risk to Doctor Isles."

"I understand," replied a teary eyed Ian. "When would you be able to perform the procedure?"

"I can do the operation tonight at seven. I don't want to wait any longer than necessary. Once Doctor Isles wakes, I will explain the diagnosis to her and ask for permission to do the surgery."

"Thank you Doctor Duban," remarked Ian in gratitude before reaching for Maura's free hand.

"We'll give you some privacy," suggested Jane. "I'm really sorry Ian."

"Thank you Jane and I know this is hard on all of you here. Each and every one of you is part of her family and I know she loves you deeply. I will come get you once I've had a chance to talk to Maura."

A shocked Frost led the way to the exit and Jane hugged him once she was out in the hallway. The two detectives broke down and Vince supported Angela the best he could.

-o-

It was twenty minutes later when a red eyed Ian stepped out of the room and asked Jane to go inside. Wiping her eyes, she entered and was surprised when Ian didn't return with her.

Maura was now sitting up in bed and daubing a tissue to her hazel orbs. "I must look a mess," she jested as Jane approached and interwove their fingers.

"You are as beautiful as always Mau and I'm so sorry you're unwell." She focused on her friend and burst into tears.

"Hey now, don't cry Jane. There's already been too much of that as it is. It looks like we will have to postpone our wedding."

Realising Maura was still living in a fantasy world; Jane understood Ian must not have corrected the misapprehension. Jane just nodded, she didn't want to lie anymore.

"Ian's gone to speak with the Neurologist. His is fairly upset, but I told him there is no sense in worrying until we have a full diagnosis."

"Everyone is concerned for you. Mom, Vince and Barry are all outside waiting to see you."

"That's so nice of them. Will you stay with me until I go into theatre?"

"Of course I will."

"I'll feel better knowing you are close by."

"No matter what happens, I will be by your side every step of the way."

"There is the change the tumour will be a meningiomas or neural sheath which means it is benign. If it is a primary or metastatic, then it is malignant and the biopsy will also tell us what stage it is at."

"Shit Maura."

"If it is malignant we will deal with it Jane. I'll be facing chemotherapy or radiation treatment or a combination of the two. Ian said Doctor Durban is confident of removing the entire tumour."

"Yes she is."

"That's good news sweetie. I love you so much Jane."

"I love you too." It wasn't a lie; Jane did love Maura, but was not in love with her anymore. She was for many years before finding the courage to tell her the truth, but it was never meant to be and she welcomed the change in their relationship when Erica Campbell walked into her life and woke her up from her unattainable daydreams.

Jane's inner thoughts were disturbed when Maura made a request, "Kiss me for good luck darling, it will lift my spirits."

Jane's heart was telling her no, but her brain was saying to play along and keep her best friend settled. Even though she was no longer with Erica, she nevertheless felt it would have been wrong to comply. Her blinding turmoil was halted when Doctor Durban and Ian walked into the room.

Sally went through the procedure and Jane caught Ian's eye. She mouthed the words _"I'm sorry"_ and in reply he gnawed on his lower lip and brushed away several tears.

Once the doctor departed, Jane offered to ask the others to visit. She motioned for Ian to accompany her, which he did.

After they were left alone in the corridor, Jane placed a hand on the distraught man's shoulder, "You must be going through hell not being about to comfort her."

"It's not pleasant, but there is no sense in upsetting Maura. I just want her to get through the operation and be all right."

"I do too and she asked me to stay with her."

"Yes, she advised me she would."

"How did you explain your presence?"

"I told her I was in town to visit and called into her work and was told of her collapse. I've offered my assistance to care for her during her recovery and she accepted."

"Great. I'm so glad you'll be here for her."

"I've already resigned my positon and will not be leaving her again."

"That's excellent news and any time you need a break, I'll cover for you."

"I'll be sure to take you up on the offer. You know, we never did finish our conversation regards you and Maura."

"What did she tell you?"

"When I first arrived home she mentioned she kissed you when I was in hospital and wanted to have a relationship with you. Maura also said I was okay with that idea."

Embarrassed was an inadequate word to describe how Jane felt. She stumbled over the right reply, "I … she … yes she did."

"I see and I suspect you informed Doctor Durban Maura had been suffering symptoms back in June because she had agreed to enter into a romantic relationship with you after being injured in that car crash."

"Crap, you know all about that?"

"Maura told me the next day and admitted she'd made a terrible mistake in leading you on. She was conflicted by her feelings for you and I for some time, but in the end chose me."

Relieved to have everything out in the open, Jane replied, "Honestly, I didn't even know you were in the picture at the time. I apologise for getting caught up in my own emotions."

"I don't blame you Jane. In fact, I should thank you. Maura needed to sort herself out and she did."

"So you don't believe she acted the way she did because of the tumour?"

"I can't be absolutely certain, but I was aware of an attraction between the two of you when I first met you."

"Jesus, I'm just glad it all worked out for the best; apart from the whole crappy tumour situation. You have always been Maura's one true love."

The distraught man allowed himself a huge grin, "Yes, she has told me that on a number of occasions. Is Erica's yours?"

A smile broke out on Jane's face, "Yes, yes she is."

"Then let's support Maura through this ordeal then you can go be with Erica."

"I just hope Erica will be willing to listen to me when I show up, but for now, Maura's health is my first priority."

Eyebrows rose in question, "I thought I overheard you mentioning to Angela downstairs that Erica is currently in hospital too."

"She is, but the difference is she doesn't want be there and Maura wants me here. I am torn between being in two places at one time and whether Erica will ever want to be with me again."

"There is only one way to find out Jane and if you love her, you will find a way to communicate with her."

"I know, but I need to concentrate on Maura for the time being. If I don't, I'll go insane."

"I fully understand and I do wish you the best of luck when your opportunity arises."

"Thank you Ian, I appreciate your sentiment."

"You are welcome and I like the fact we can talk things out."

"Me too," agreed Jane before returning to her best friend's bedside.

-o-


	15. Chapter 15

TITLE: Rizzoli & Isles – Wake Up Call

SUMMARY: Pining over her co-worker for years, Detective Jane Rizzoli is in desperate need of a miracle, or for the object of her daydreams to finally wake up and grasp the meaning behind the none too subtle inferences they've been sharing. The chance comes Jane's way after experiencing a near fatal ending to a case and she finds the courage to set the wheels in motion that result in having her best friend doing a little more than smell the roses along the way. A/U

PAIRINGS: Jane Rizzoli & Original Female Character. Maura Iles & Ian Faulkner.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: All characters other than those conjured up by the author's imagination, remain the property of author Tess Gerritsen and television series writers Janet Tamaro, Steve Lichtman & Kiersten Van Home. No copyright infringement to Hurdler Productions, Ostar Productions or Warner Horizon Television is intended. The following story is a work of fiction brought to life for the purposes of entertainment only. No money has been exchanged nor any profit derived by sponsorship.

WARNING: Events follow on from Episode 1 & 2 of Season 3. This tale takes a different course from the television series and features several consensual relationships between women.

A/N: The Muse sends out hugs to those who have reviewed, follow or have made this tale a favourite. Kudos to those who actually picked up the clues along the way and didn't criticise the Muse's work in getting to this point. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

A fretful Constance Isles arrived at the hospital four minutes after Maura had received a pre-op injection. When she stepped into the room, she was met with a near hysterical shriek.

"Mother, what are you doing here? Where is father? They don't have to cut off my hair."

Looking around the room, Constance nodded to Ian and Jane, "I'm here to support you through this crisis and your father is still in Tanzania and unreachable. I've left word at the University for him to contact me as soon as he shows up for work." The graceful woman moved to the side of the bed and leaned over to peck her daughter's cheek. Several teardrops fell from her face as she asked, "How do you feel?"

"I'm a little fuzzy and having a hard time keeping my eyes open."

"Then don't fight it and I'll see you soon. I love you darling girl."

"I love you too mom and why are you here?"

Realising Maura was still suffering from bouts of confusion, Constance gently caressed a palm over her brow, "We can talk later, but for now you need to rest."

"Okay mother, bye." Closing her eyes, Maura drifted off with a smile on her face.

Pivoting, Constance walked over to Ian and embraced him, "I'm so glad you are here for her and I want to hear all the details."

Ian returned the hug then brought his future mother in-law up to speed with Maura's status and the procedure she was about to undergo, "Doctor Durban and her team will be performing a craniotomy. It is the most common type of operation for a brain tumour. The surgeon will cut out an area of bone from the skull. This will give an opening so that Doctor Duban can operate on the brain itself. After removing the brain tumour, the area of bone called a flap, will be put back into place and the scalp sutured into place over it. Doctor Durban is confident of removing the entire tumour, but we will know more after the operation. A biopsy will be sent to the lab as soon as possible and we will be advised of the results. Because of the danger of swelling after the procedure, Maura will be kept in the ICU overnight for monitoring."

Hearing the facts, Constance broke down and Jane stepped out of the room to afford her some privacy.

Outside, Vince, Barry and Angela retuned from using the restroom and Jane announced Constance's arrival and Ian's medical specifics. Moments later a nurse and orderly entered the suite and Maura's bed was wheeled out into the corridor. Ian was holding her hand and moving slowly beside her.

A grim Constance exited and greeted the others with words of gratitude for being there for her daughter. Concluding a brief conversation, the group of five went to the surgical floor and took up residence in the waiting room.

Seventy minutes passed and Ian joined them with news of the operation, "Doctor Duban is now removing the tumour. I couldn't stay and observe any longer; it just seemed too surreal to be there."

Standing, Jane ushered him to a chair and Angela offered to organise food and drinks from the cafeteria on the ground floor. Vince accompanied her as Jane started to share some of the funny experiences she'd had with Maura at work.

Despite the gravity of the situation, Ian and Constance found solace in laughing and they both thanked Jane for side tracking their thoughts.

-o-

At the third hour point, a nurse entered the room and approached Ian, "Doctor Durban wanted you to know she has successfully removed three quarters of the tumour without complication and Doctor Isles is doing well."

"Thank goodness for that. Has the frozen section been sent to the lab?"

"Yes. It was delivered a short time ago and Doctor Durban will talk to you once the result is known."

Ian nodded, "Thank you for the information."

"You are welcome," replied the nurse before leaving.

The room fell eerily silent.

Lost in her thoughts, Jane jumped when Vince's phone trilled. Getting to his feet, he answered, "Korsak … okay … yes … I appreciate your effort during this difficult time Doctor Pike, I'll speak to you soon."

As he pocketed his phone, four sets of eyes followed his every move. Shaking his head, he addressed the inquisitive stares, "Before I left the station I spoke to Superintendent Ross and informed him of the situation. I also mentioned Maura's medical condition may result in some scumbag lawyer appealing their client's conviction by casting doubt over her findings. To stay ahead of that likelihood, I asked Doctor Pike to review all of Maura's autopsies for the past three months. He just informed me her work was impeccable as always and there were no irregularities."

"That was the right thing to do," justified Jane with a smile.

"That's a relief," breathed out Ian. "Maura would be devastated if her work was challenged."

On cue, Commissioner Davis and Superintendent Ross walked in and Davis asked for an update after greeting everyone. Korsak obliged and the waiting group increased in size by two.

A short time later, Jane stepped out for some fresh air and took the opportunity to call Claire.

_"Hello Jane."_

"Hi, how is Erica doing?"

_"She's responding well to treatment and I'm so sorry to hear about Maura. Is she still in surgery?"_

Taken aback by the latter part of the comment, Jane enquired, "Yes she is and how did you know?"

_"Your mother called with the terrible news about three hours ago. I'll inform Erica when I visit in the morning."_

Holding back her tears, Jane relayed the circumstances of the procedure before informing Claire she would call again tomorrow.

-o-

It was past eleven thirty when a tired looking Doctor Durban entered the waiting room and neared Ian and Constance. The others stood and gathered around.

The doctor didn't hesitate, "We were able to extract the entire tumour and Doctor Isles is now in recovery. When she woke I performed a neurological examination and she passed with flying colours. She is eager to see everyone, but for now, she is asleep and I don't expect her to wake again until the morning. I have the results of the biopsy and it was identified as a malignant grade 3 Astrocytoma."

There was a collective gasp and Jane gripped Angela's left hand.

"I'd like to start Doctor Isles on chemotherapy once she recovers from this surgery, as a precaution. With this type of Gilomas, it is possible for the cells to spread to other parts of the body, so I think the best option is to prescribe a course of Temozolomide orally five days every four weeks for six cycles. The medication acts as an Alkylating Agent and prevents cancer cells from making new DNA. With this regime, I am confident Doctor Isles will make a full recovery. During the surgery I found a clear border between the tumour and normal brain matter, so I was greatly encouraged."

Buoyed by the words, but also shocked, an exhausted Jane wept into her mother's shoulder.

Constance clung to Ian as he spoke, "Thank you Doctor Durban and I agree with your treatment strategy. All bases will be covered and give Maura the best chance of survival."

"Prognosis is excellent and during my last conversation with Doctor Isles, I got the impression she is strong willed."

"You could say that," deadpanned Ian, relieved by the promising news.

Smiling, Doctor Duban stated, "I'll have Nurse Childs inform you when Doctor Isles is comfortable in ICU. She'll be asleep until the morning, but I'm sure you are all anxious to see her."

The room was filled with various forms of affirmation as Ian discussed the finer details of the surgery with Doctor Duran.

Nearby, Angela hugged her daughter, "Jane, how about we take you home once we've visited Maura?"

"Okay ma," consented Jane while stepping out of the clinch. Running her left hand through her wavy strands, she exhaled deeply and turned to her partner.

Placing a hand on her back, he asked, "How you holding up?"

"I'm relieved they got the tumour out and she is going to be all right after treatment."

"So am I. It's been a wild ride today."

"It sure has been."

Forty minutes on, a nurse directed the companions to ICU and a procession of short visits commenced.

It was 02:20 when an excited Jo Friday greeted Jane at the door of her apartment and after a walk; the detective prepared for bed. With the trauma of the day now behind her, Jane's body and mind were ready to surrender to torpor.

-o-

_**Tuesday 18th September**_

Frost phoned Jane at ten past seven to inform her there was a new case for them over in North End. With her Squad Car still at the station, Frost offered to pick her up in fifteen minutes. She agreed and was waiting outside her apartment building when he pulled up alongside the curb.

Opening the front passenger door, she probed, "What do we have so far?"

"A neighbour called in a 911 when she heard an argument coming from a Victoria Small's apartment at seven. There was a scream then someone slammed the front door moments later. The neighbour, Reed Flaw opened his door to see a man he identified as Victoria's ex-husband running down the hallway. I've already put out a BOLO on Christopher Small and notified Korsak." Barry pulled in behind the flow of traffic and activated the emergency lights and siren.

"Thanks and I guess this should be a slam dunk."

"Let's hope so, and then we can go see Doc."

"Ian called earlier to say Maura had a comfortable night, but was still asleep."

"The comfortable night part is good and Doctor Durban did say it could be up to forty eight hours before Doc wakes."

"True and Constance is staying with Ian at Maura's."

"It's good they get along and speaking of getting along, have you spoken to Erica yet?"

"No, she is still in hospital and refusing to listen to anything her mother has to say about me."

"Damn, you haven't given up, have you?"

"Unfortunately, any resolution with Erica has to go onto the backburner until I know Maura is on the road to full health and the homicide cases that keep coming in are closed. I'm beginning to think it's life's subtle way of telling me to leave Erica alone and let her get on with her life without me in it."

"Ahh, come on. You don't mean that, you two can work it out."

"I really want to Frost, but I just can't catch a break."

"You aren't throwing yourself a pity party, are you?"

"Hell no, just frustrated."

"Good to hear and once we solve this case, we are definitely visiting Doc Isles."

"You got it."

-o-

_**1755 hours**_

Jane and Barry entered the hospital room and both were delighted to find Maura awake and holding Ian's hand. The bedhead was slightly raised and the patient was smiling and focused on her fiancé.

Relief washed over Jane as she cleared her throat and held up a bouquet of flowers, "Hey you two, we come bearing gifts."

Maura turned her bandaged head slowly, "Oh Jane and Barry, it's so good to see you."

"Hello Jane, Barry," added Ian with a huge grin planted on his face.

"How do you feel Mau?" enquired Jane as she neared the other side of the bed.

"Surprisingly good, but that could be the pain medication talking. I believe I owe you both an apology for my deplorable behaviour of late."

"Come on, you can hardly be blamed for your actions Doc," replied Frost while putting a basket of fruit and chocolates on the nearby roll-away table. "We are just glad you are feeling better."

Leaning in, Jane pecked her friend on the cheek, "You scared the crap out of us."

"So Ian has been telling me and I really am sorry for hurting you."

"It's in the past and all you have to do is concentrate on getting well. I am here for you."

"I appreciate that Jane and you can hold my hair out of the way when I suffer the side effects of nausea."

Giggling at the thought, Jane wiped tears from her eyes, "I will gladly volunteer for that job."

Maura grinned and looked at Barry, "I'd ask you, but you are a sympathetic vomiter."

With an embrace, Frost replied, "Much obliged Doc."

Closing her eyes, Maura mumbled, "I'm a little tired everyone, I'll just have a rest."

"Go ahead honey," began Ian. "We'll be right here when you wake."

"Love you all," Maura murmured before drifting off.

Jane grabbed a seat and asked, "How long ago did she wake?"

"She first roused at nine this morning and passed all the neurological assessments then went back to sleep. It was around noon when she woke again and complained of a headache. That was to be expected and Doctor Durban was very pleased with her progress. All her vitals are steady and her blood pressure has remained even."

Noting the tears in Ian's eyes, Jane smiled, "She is going to be just fine and I gather she has her full memory back."

"I'm happy to say she does. I was so worried she wouldn't remember, but she did."

Placing a chair at the bedside, Barry gently patted Maura's right leg, "She's a fighter and will be eager to return to work before Pike sits in her chair again."

The trio laughed at the memory of Maura being upset the last time Pike had taken over for her and rearranged her office furniture.

"Where is Constance?" enquired Jane once the laughter died away.

"Maura convinced her to go to the house this afternoon and sleep. She will be back around seven with your mother," answered Ian as he tenderly caressed the back of Maura's hand.

Nodding, Jane asked, "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay."

"If you'd like to get some sleep, Frost and I can stay with Maura for a few hours. There's no sense in you getting run down."

"You have a good point. I might duck back to Maura's and freshen up." Standing, he tenderly kissed Maua's lips, "I'll be back soon honey."

"Take your time Ian," suggested Jane as her phone beeped with a message alert.

"See you later," Ian said in parting.

Reaching for her phone, Jane read the missive from Korsak: **Received word from Doyle. He wants to speak with you.**

"Shit!" exclaimed Jane while replacing the phone to its belt holder.

"What's wrong?" enquired Barry with knotted brows.

"Paddy Doyle wants a chat."

"He probably knows Maura is here."

"That would be my guess."

"We can go see him once Ian returns."

"Yes, the last thing Maura needs is one of Paddy's goons hanging around here asking questions."

"I'll make a phone call and set up a meeting," offered Frost while standing.

"Thanks Frost."

-o-

_**2122 hours**_

The two Homicide Detectives walked into the interview room of the Maximum Security Massachusetts Correctional Centre at Cedar Junction to find Patrick Doyle handcuffed to the table.

"Detectives Rizzoli and Frost, thank you for making yourselves available for a conversation."

Jane took the lead, "Let's cut the pleasantries and cut to the chase, what do you want?"

"A little birdie told me my daughter was taken to Boston General in an ambulance this afternoon and I'd like to know her condition."

Remaining standing, Jane tilted her head, "How the hell did you get that information?"

"Like I said, a little birdie passed on the info."

"Crap, you still have frigging connections at HQ?"

Smugness crossed over the mobster's face, "I may or may not. So, what can you tell me about Maura?"

"Why should I tell you anything?"

"You are Maura's best friend and want to do what's right for her."

"How the hell do you figure that?"

"Detective Rizzoli, I am not an idiot or blind. You are devoted to my daughter and as such, do all you can to ensure she is happy. You love her and see yourself as her guardian angel. I am sure she would want me to know about her illness or any injury she may have sustained."

Jane kept the majority of her anger at bay, but was still stunned by the man's gall, "You know, you are one self-absorbed asshole. The last time Maura spoke with you, she asked you if you would have shot me and you told her I was a cop, so yes. That admission hurt her deeply and I doubt she would want you knowing any of her private business."

Doyle's features softened, "I may not have been honest with my reply. I was there to protect Maura. I had no intention of shooting you or the Fed. He shot me, so I fired on him. If I wanted him dead, I wouldn't have hit him in the leg. I also had a clear opportunity to shoot you and didn't. I only killed the bastard who was trying to kill my daughter. I don't kill innocent people."

"I know all that, so why did you tell Maura you would shoot me?"

"It's what bad guys are supposed to say."

"I have never understood why you have to keep hurting Maura. She gave you a chance to see you and you squashed it."

"Guilt forces you to act unreasonably sometimes and no matter how hard you try; you can never find redemption or forgiveness."

"Then stop being an Irish mob boss with her, be a father."

"That is what I am attempting to do now Detective Rizzoli. I am concerned for her welfare and want to help in any way I can."

"You do realise you are sitting in Walpole awaiting trial on fifteen counts of murder and the attempted murder of a Federal Agent?"

"Of course I do, but that didn't prevent me from getting word to you, did it?"

Jane had to reluctantly concede that point, "True, but it is not my place do discuss Maura's medical condition with you. I will speak to her and pass on your concern then it will be up to her to disclose any information she deems acceptable."

"Fair enough Detective Rizzoli and under the circumstances, that is more than I am entitled to, so thank you."

Without further ado, Jane and Frost departed and remained silent until they settled into the unmarked cruiser. Shaking her head, Jane scoffed, "I never expected to receive gratitude from Doyle."

"Yeah, he kind of threw a curve ball there. Maybe he's mellowed while sitting around with all that spare time on his hands."

With a sideways glance, Jane pointed out, "What really has me worried is the fact he found out about Maura. He has to have someone else on the take inside Headquarters."

"We should pass the information onto Internal Affairs," proposed Barry.

"I'd rather bypass them and hand it over to Korsak. He can deal with them."

"That sounds good to me Partner. You want to grab a late dinner?"

"Sure and it's your turn to buy."

"Not a problem."

-o-

_**1750 hours Wednesday 19th September**_

Maura was sitting up and alone when Jane waltzed into her room. The place was filled with flowers, cards and balloons. The brunette grinned as she neared the bed, "Hey you. How are you doing today?"

"Hello and I am well. You just missed your mother and Korsak."

Kissing Maura on the cheek, Jane took a seat, "Yeah, I was putting some paperwork to bed when they left the station. You look really good."

"I feel much better than yesterday and there have been no headaches."

"I'm pleased to hear that," replied Jane as she took hold of her friend's left hand. "Where are Ian and Constance?"

"Mom took Ian out for dinner at the Ivory Table. I suggested they have something other than takeout to eat."

"I see you are still bossy."

"I am not bossy," protested the patient with a grin.

"You are too and we need to talk about your biological father."

"Oh, what about him?"

Jane recollected the conversation from the previous night and Maura listened with an expression of astonishment on her face.

"I agree he must have another source within the department," she finally remarked. "There is no other explanation for him finding out."

"Correct and that is a concern."

Light brown eyebrows rose, "Or maybe it is just someone keeping an eye on me for him."

"That could be a possibility; he's done it before."

"He really does infuriate me."

"Why is that Mau?"

"He goes to great lengths to ensure my safety, but at the same time, ends up killing another person. I realise he cares for me, but I don't know if I can forgive him for his past or his present."

"It's up to you if you want to tell him about your cancer."

"I know and as my father he does have a right to know, but on the other hand, the bastard forfeited any rights he had by being a murderer."

"You don't have to make a decision right away Maura, just do what is best for you, not him. His feelings don't even come into the equation."

"I know and thank you for being here for me."

"I always will be Maura."

"You are my best friend Jane and I love you."

"I love you too and how soon before you start treatment?"

"Monday the first of October and I have already psyched myself up for the impending hair loss. Ian even bought me a Christine Lacroix bandana, so I am well prepared."

Squeezing Maura's hand, Jane teared up, "I am so sorry you are going through this."

"Jane, I have been given a second chance at life and I will not allow you or anyone else to be negative around me. At this stage, the chemotherapy is a preventive measure and I accept that, so please don't apologise to me. I am no different than the millions who are diagnosed with cancer worldwide each year. My survival rate is high and I can't have my best friend wallowing in sadness when I will be throwing myself into recovery."

Tears flowed and Jane sniffled, "Well thank you for the pep talk and you are absolutely right. You have my full support and no more pity for you."

"Thank you Jane and I think I'd like to write Paddy a letter if you would be so kind as to deliver it for me?"

"I can do that for you. When do you expect do start eating solid food?"

"I have at least another day of clear soup before moving on to something more appetising."

"Let me know and I'll sneak in some of ma's bunny pancakes for you."

"Oh my god, I love those bunnies. How is Erica doing?"

Caught off guard by the question, Jane took a second to compile a reply, "Uhm, she is back in hospital with an infection. The last time I spoke with her mother, she was responding well to treatment."

"Angela told me you were on your way to visit her when you were called back to duty and congratulations on the promotion."

"Thanks and I was about to board the plane when I got called back."

"You don't have to stay with me Jane. If you can get leave, please go see Erica and work things out. I have more than enough people here to assist me and it's time you found your happiness."

"Erica doesn't want to see me; she is still convinced I am in love with you."

"I am not too sure about that."

"Why?"

"If you go read the card attached to the large vase of white roses, you will see they are from Erica and she definitely is aware of the fact I am still engaged to Ian."

"What?" exclaimed Jane as she got up.

"Erica wished me a speedy recovery and all the best for my wedding."

"Ma called Claire and told her you were in hospital."

"Do you know when the flowers arrived?"

"It was this afternoon."

Reading the card, it confirmed what Maura had just said.

"Organise some leave and go to her Jane," urged Maura. "I'll be here for another eleven days and won't need any assistance until I go home. Ian spoke about a rotating roster for helpers, so no one gets worn out and makes me feel guilty for taking up their time."

"That's a great idea, but I doubt I will be granted leave. The Squad has picked up two homicides in two days and that means I won't be able to go anywhere."

"You won't know if you don't try Jane."

"I know and I'll speak with Korsak in the morning. Are you happy now?"

"Why yes I am and do you need another appointment with Maxine?"

Blushing, Jane replied, "No thank you very much. That's already taken care of."

"Please don't make me laugh, it hurts."

"Sorry about that."

"You will be if I pop a stitch."

The two friends chatted for another hour before Maura grew tired and Ian arrived for the night. Jane drove home and took Jo for a long stroll before readying for bed.

-o-


	16. Chapter 16

TITLE: Rizzoli & Isles – Wake Up Call

SUMMARY: Pining over her co-worker for years, Detective Jane Rizzoli is in desperate need of a miracle, or for the object of her daydreams to finally wake up and grasp the meaning behind the none too subtle inferences they've been sharing. The chance comes Jane's way after experiencing a near fatal ending to a case and she finds the courage to set the wheels in motion that result in having her best friend doing a little more than smell the roses along the way. A/U

PAIRINGS: Jane Rizzoli & Original Female Character. Maura Iles & Ian Faulkner.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: All characters other than those conjured up by the author's imagination, remain the property of author Tess Gerritsen and television series writers Janet Tamaro, Steve Lichtman & Kiersten Van Home. No copyright infringement to Hurdler Productions, Ostar Productions or Warner Horizon Television is intended. The following story is a work of fiction brought to life for the purposes of entertainment only. No money has been exchanged nor any profit derived by sponsorship.

WARNING: Events follow on from Episode 1 & 2 of Season 3. This tale takes a different course from the television series and features several consensual relationships between women.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites. Erica makes an appearance in this chapter and I hope that satisfies those we have missed her. There may be a little hanky panky too!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

_**Friday 28th September**_

Claire and Phillip greeted Jane at the airport with hugs and a few stray tears. Once the threesome was seated in the Limousine, Nathan took off for the Campbell's home in Long Island.

Phillip tended bar and handed Jane an iced water, "Erica has no idea you are visiting. Claire and I will be conveniently having dinner with friends, so you will be on your own."

"I can't thank you both enough for helping me."

Smiling brightly, Claire patted Jane's arm, "Our daughter's stubbornness is preventing her from being happy. She's been absolutely miserable this past month and is too pigheaded to read any of the cards attached to the flowers you have been sending every week."

"I think she may have met her match with you Jane," pointed out Phillip with a chuckle.

The small dimples in Jane's cheeks deepened and her eyes sparkled, "She's worth the effort and my mother sends her best."

"That was nice of her," replied Claire while reclining. "How is Maura doing?"

"Really well and she is on track to begin chemo Monday."

"Wonderful. She sent us a thank you card for the flowers we sent and apparently Erica received a letter from her."

Brown orbs grew larger, "Really?"

"Erica hasn't read it yet, which is typical of her mulish thought process."

Phillip changed the topic, "How was your flight Jane?"

"Short and sweet, just the way I like it."

The trio chatted about Maura's illness and family until Nathan pulled up to the front steps of the house. He quickly opened the door for Jane then retrieved her bag.

"Good luck," cheered Claire as Nathan took his place behind the steering wheel.

"I may need it," retorted Jane with a wave.

"You'll be fine and the front door is unlocked," added Phillip. "Erica will be in her old bedroom, bye."

Jane watched the sedan leave before nervously heading inside the mansion and climbing the internal staircase.

Erica's room door was open and the blonde was propped up with pillows behind her. She was fast asleep and Jane took her time to take in the serene scene before crying. The tears spilled from her eyes as she put her travel bag down on the floor and removed her overcoat. Hanging the coat on the rack beside the entrance, Jane slowly made her way to the vacant side of the bed.

Taking off her boots, she gently laid down beside the woman she had fallen in love with months ago.

Erica stirred for the briefest of moments before settling again.

Reaching out, Jane rested her left hand upon the comforter covering Erica's stomach and she huskily confessed, "I love you so much." Snuggling into Erica's flank, she kept watch over the owner of her heart.

Minutes turned into an hour and the room grew darker as the sun made its descent. Jane's gaze remained on the sleeping form until her eyelids grew heavy.

-o-

_**0455 hours Saturday 29th September**_

A feather light touch grazed across Jane's left cheek and it gradually roused her from her dreamtime. With fluttering eyelids, she looked into glistening pools of blue and said in greeting, "Hello."

"Good morning and this is a very enjoyable way to wake," countered a smiling Erica.

Pressing in closer, Jane cried, "I missed you every day."

"I know. Mom told me you called every chance you got and I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye to you and explain myself. I witnessed the way Maura looked at you before kissing you and I knew if given the opportunity, you would chose her love over mine. I couldn't stand to be around that happiness."

Lifting her head, Jane locked onto blue pools, "I'll always love Maura as a friend, but my heart belongs to you and I am deeply in love with you. It broke my heart when I found out you'd left Boston. It crumbled further when we were informed you had asked to be reassigned and couldn't work with me anymore."

"You disobeyed my direct orders twice Jane and put yourself at risk as well as placing me in an awkward position. I was your Commanding Officer and you showed me nothing but disrespect. How could I contemplate working with you again under those circumstances?" Not waiting for an answer, Erica pressed on, "Did you just say you are in love with me?"

A beaming grin spread across Jane's features, "I most certainly did and I'll even repeat it so you are left with no doubt. Erica, I am madly and deeply in love with you and am all yours."

In reply, Erica cupped her hand around Jane's face, "I've been in love with you for some time and am so glad to see you."

"Does this mean you are finally ready to listen to everything I've been trying to tell you for weeks?"

With tears rimming her eyes, Erica dipped her head, "It does and I really hate to break up this magnificent reunion, but I desperately need to use the bathroom and take some pain medication."

Alarmed, Jane sprang off the bed and raced around to the other side, "What do you need me to do?"

"Can you pull back the covers and help me stand?"

Jane did as requested then offered, "Lean on me baby."

"I'll be okay; I just have trouble getting to my feet. I asked mom not to tell you about the set back, but she confessed she'd informed you the night Maura went into hospital. How is Maura by the way?"

Erica took tiny steps towards the ensuite and Jane's chest constricted with agony as she watched the black boxers and grey tee shift clad blonde in obvious pain, "Maura starts treatment on Monday and has fully recovered from the surgery."

"That's terrific news and she sent me an epistle," voiced Erica while reaching gingerly for the door. She gradually rotated, "Can you please open this for me?"

"Oh sorry and your mom told me about the letter. You have lost too much weight Erica."

"Yeah, I've got no boobs."

Casting her eyes downwards, Jane noted, "You could do with one of your grandmother's burgers."

Tittering at the suggestion, Erica retorted and ambled into the bathroom, "I probably need two and it really is good to have you here. Are you staying of the weekend?"

"Yes, I fly back late Sunday night."

"Wow awesome. Can I trouble you to pull down my pants?"

Jane couldn't help but deliver a snappy comeback, "Why, I thought you'd never ask."

"Give me a week or two and you can take off everything."

Groaning, Jane quipped, "Oh snap that is just not fair."

"Neither is me wetting myself."

"Sorry," replied, Jane while reaching under the oversized NYPD tee shirt and gripping the waistband of the boxers. She carefully slid them down and avoided looking at Erica's body. She was already highly aroused and wanted to save herself from further frustration.

"You are so cute when you're flustered Jane," remarked Erica whimsically.

"Yeah well, that's all your fault. This is the closest I've been to getting you naked."

"That's very true and if my chest wasn't hurting, I'd strip for you."

"Oh snap again, I'm done," retorted Jane as Erica stepped out of the shorts. "I'll leave you to it. Yell when you're finished."

Erica stifled a laugh, "I've missed your humour and can you please grab the pill and water bottles from the bedside table?"

"Sure, be right back." Jane took her time in returning, allowing Erica some privacy.

When she walked back into the ensuite, Erica was tentatively washing her hands at the sink. "How many tablets do you take?" she asked.

"Two of each please then you can put my boxers back on so we can go downstairs for breakfast. When did you actually arrive?"

"Six o'clock last night and food sounds good. I need a shower and change of clothes first."

"In that case, pain pills, antibiotics, boxers, shower then food."

Passing over the tablets, Jane gently caressed the small of Erica's back, "I'll do whatever you say."

Taking the medication, Erica swallowed them down with a mouthful of water, "We have a lot to talk about."

"Yes we do."

Next, Jane helped with the pants and Erica said she'd meet her in the kitchen.

-o-

Mildred the cook prepared poached eggs, bacon, toast and freshly squeezed orange juice. When Jane took a seat at the dining table, she told Erica all about Maura's diagnosis and the cases the Squad had been working.

Erica listened to every word before speaking, "I am so glad Maura is on the mend and you will be there during her treatment."

"Ian has worked out this roster for everyone and Constance has been wonderfully supportive."

"Did she manage to get a hold of Maura's father?"

"No, not yet. In all the time I've known Maura I've never meet him."

"That seems a little odd."

"Not really. Maura didn't see him that much when she was growing up and nothing has changed. He is always off on some expedition or teaching assignment somewhere in the world and away from the family."

"That's too bad and considering the ordeal Maura is going through, he should make an effort to be with her."

"I agree and Constance is more than a little peeved at him."

"I don't blame her."

"Your mother mentioned you haven't read the letter Maura sent you."

"I actually read it last week and had planned on contacting you this weekend."

"Really? Are you going to tell me what she wrote?"

"She thanked me for the flowers then proceeded to tell me I was an idiot for not answering your phone calls and texts."

Jane giggled at her friend's wording, "Well Maura is known for her subtlety."

"There are no grey areas with her that's for sure."

"What else?"

"She apologised for her behaviour with you and was sorry I was hurt in the process."

"That really wasn't her fault."

"I am aware of that now Jane and I harbour no ill will towards her."

"Is that why you wished her and Ian well?"

"It is and I'm glad you made the trip, because it would have taken me another week or so before I was fit to travel."

"You could have called me."

"I smashed my phone weeks ago and need a new one."

Jane shook her head, "Jesus, you really are more stubborn than me."

"I suppose so, but I only reacted to what I saw Jane. I admit to acting like a brat by running away from you, but it was just so painful."

"What do want to do about us? Is there even an us to consider now that you have the truth?"

Erica burst into tears, "I've already told you I love you, so I would like to try again."

"You have just made me very happy and why are you crying?"

"It's the fucking meds, I am hopeless on them."

"I'd hug you, but it would hurt and I don't want to do that."

"Thank you and once I am healed and return to Boston, I would like to date you again."

"I would like nothing better Erica."

Wiping her face with a napkin, Erica asked, "Did mom and dad know about your visit?"

"They picked me up at the airport and dropped me off."

"Shit, I feel so bad. Every time mom tried to talk to me about you I told her to stop and mind her own business. I hurt her and shut her out."

"She understood. We discussed your obstinacy all the time and knew I was the one who had to make the journey and confront you face to face."

"I've been such a fool Jane."

"You are not alone in that department, but we can rebuild from today. I don't have a very good record with relationships, but what I feel for you is totally different and I will do all I can to get us back together. "

"Thank you and Maura mentioned you and Vince were promoted. Congratulations Sergeant Rizzoli."

"Thanks and Vince took your place."

"The Squad is in good hands then."

"I miss you at work."

"I'm sure I will miss you too, but I think us being in different divisions will be of benefit to our relationship."

"But you won't be doing investigative duties, won't you miss being a detective?"

"Just how much information did Ross give you?"

"He told Vince and me you asked for reassignment, and you were tasked to Special Operations."

"I did request a transfer, but that is subject to me being declared physically fit to return to active duty."

"What do you mean?"

"Jane, I may not recover from my injury after having more muscle removed due to the infection."

"Say what? You were fine and your mother never mentioned anything about you possibly being retired medically unfit."

"Jane, it was always a possibility. The extra surgery didn't help, but I have other options."

"Oh dear god, I am so sorry Erica. No wonder you wanted to be left alone."

"I was on my own because my heart was broken over you. If I don't return to full duty, I may be able to take up a training position. If I can regain my fitness, I will be taking up a position with SWAT."

Jane was surprised, "Really?"

"Yes really," replied Erica with a smile.

"I mean I know you have an impressive record with marksmanship, but, wow, that's a huge difference from being a detective."

"If that is where I go, I will welcome the change. I do ask that you not discuss this with anyone. The Commissioner and Superintendent are the only people aware of my situation."

"I'm a vault."

"Thank you Jane. At the moment, I have two priorities."

"You do?"

"Yes, I want to rebuild my relationship with you and make a full recovery."

Reaching across the table, Jane took hold of Erica's hand, "I can help you with both."

"I hope you do."

"I can be your personal trainer when I fly up to visit you."

"I appreciate the offer and my next medical appointment is in two weeks' time."

"In Manhattan?"

"No in Boston. I need to get back home and be with you."

With tears forming in her eyes, Jane leaned over and lightly pressed her lips to Erica's cheek, "Why yes you do."

"I thought you'd be pleased. I made the appointment with a specialist after reading Maura's letter."

"I must thank her on Monday."

"I'll drop in and visit her as soon as I can."

"She'd like that."

"How is Jo Friday?"

"She's been staying with ma while the Squad has been busy."

"And how is her romance with Korsak travelling?"

"Vince spends a couple of nights with ma and takes her on dates all the time. She is really enjoying herself and they even work out together."

"So Korsak has kept up with my exercise schedule?"

"He has and looks really good for it too. Ma is healthier also and they act like a couple of love sick teenagers during Sunday dinners."

'I think that's so cute."

"I'm just happy ma is living her life again and not letting the grass grow under her feet looking after all us kids."

"She is a wonderful woman and deserves to be happy."

Claire and Phillip walked in and ten minutes after availing themselves of breakfast, Erica expressed her gratitude for their _"behind the back"_ scheming with Jane.

Once everyone had finished eating, Claire helped her daughter take a shower and dress in a pair of black lounge pants and a white tank top. When they returned downstairs, Claire noticed the pained expression on Jane's face when Erica passed by her on the way to the living room.

"She'll get better faster now that you are here. I've not seen her smile once since she was wounded and that is most pleasing to me."

"We've sorted out our problems and plan on resuming our dating when she returns to Boston. Erica read Maura's letter last week and had planned on contacting me this weekend. I just beat her to the punch."

"I'm so glad you could get the time off. Phillip and I put our vacation plans on hold until she returns home. Colleen will be here for lunch and will be surprised to see you. She will be staying with Thomas and Jennifer for two weeks before travelling with us."

Smiling, Jane replied, "It will be nice to see her again and if there is anything I can help with while I am here, please don't hesitate to ask."

"I won't and how was Erica when she first saw you?"

"She was asleep when I came inside and I didn't realise how tired I was until I lay down beside her. I fell asleep and Erica was watching me when I woke this morning. She apologised and we talked a lot. I was shocked to see how much condition she has lost."

"That's because she hasn't been eating very much and has been immobilised for a month."

"I offered to train with her back in Boston."

"Thank you Jane and I knew her stoic appearance was just a shield. I am so grateful for Maura sending that letter and explaining everything. Now you two can get back on track."

"I hope so; it's been a struggle just getting here with all the interruptions."

"The only thing that matters now is your best friend and Erica make full recoveries."

"I agree and I believe your husband will be showing family vacations in the next room."

A brilliant smile appeared, "The man is hopeless and loves to narrate. Come on, we better join them."

-o-

"Would you like a hand in the bathroom?" enquired Jane while closing the bedroom door later that night.

"If you wouldn't mind I'd like to have a hot shower and try to ease the knot in my back?"

"Not a problem and I'll even toss in a massage."

Erica giggled at the offer, "I can't lie flat, so that's not going to fly."

"I could always do it in the shower."

A tiny groan escaped from Erica as she slowly walked over to the chest of drawers, "I kind of like that suggestion."

Moving in beside her, Jane reached out and asked, "What would you like to wear to bed?"

"Second drawer you'll find boxers and third is tee shirts."

"Okay and I had a lot of fun with your family today."

"I did too and Grandma was so subtle in inviting herself to your house for dinner when I return home."

Jane followed behind Erica as she went into the ensuite, "You're a lot like her."

"Yes and she adores you."

"The feeling is mutual," replied Jane before removing her shirt and revealing a black lace bra.

Erica moaned and shook her head, "It's a good thing I don't have any stitches because I'd be popping a few right now. You are simply stunning Jane Rizzoli."

A shyness fell upon Jane and she stuttered, "I … I … thank you."

"Stop making that cute coy expression and undress me please."

Giggling away her shyness, Jane unbuttoned her jeans and swiftly discarded them along with her socks and boots. Left in only a pair of black high cut briefs, she stepped in closer and avoided making eye contact with the blue spheres that were focused on her, "All right, lift your harms as far as you can and I'll work off your shirt."

Raising both arms straight out, Erica remarked, "This is as good as it gets honey."

"That's far enough baby," responded Jane from behind Erica. She smiled at the words of endearment used and hoped there would be more to follow.

Jane cautiously took hold of the hem of the tee shirt and gradually moved it upwards and over the blonde's head. Next, she bunched up the material and slid it down Erica's arms. Try as she might, she couldn't help but gaze upon pert 34 inch breasts and guess them to be a B cup. The vision of light brown areola and majestic, rigid nipples caused a flash flood of wetness at the junction of Jane's labia and she sucked her bottom lip while placing the top onto the bench.

In turn, Erica stared at Jane's firm similar sized bosom and swore, "Holy crap."

Worried she'd hurt her, Jane spun around, "What's wrong?"

Tears formed in Erica's eyes, "You're so beautiful and I desperately want to touch you, but I'm totally fucking useless."

Laughing at the exasperating situation, Jane countered, "I appreciate the approval and admit to being incredibly turned on.

"Ain't that crappy," whined Erica.

"Yes it is, but we'll handle it." Kneeling, Jane gripped the waistband of Erica's pants and pulled them down. She groaned when confronted by a sheer black G-string. Evidence of Erica's arousal was present on the triangle of material and before Jane could stop herself, she leaned in and enveloped the damp vulva with her mouth.

"Oh dear crap!" exclaimed Erica as her right hand twisted into dark curls and held on.

Encouraged by the vocalisation, Jane ran the tip of her tongue from the top of the crease to the end. Passion and desire ignited and took over as Jane placed her hands on Erica's hips. She slid the underwear down and over the blonde's feet. Erica assisted by stepping out of them.

Disengaging, Jane had a moment of clarity and stood. Locking onto dilated eyes, she apologised, "I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Did I hurt you?"

Taking control of her raging hormones, Erica replied, "I'm fine, but you better turn on the water before I beg you to finish what you so wonderfully started."

Without rely, Jane opened the tinted glass shower door and rotated the faucets. Pivoting, she glared at Erica's closely trimmed, thin strip of light blonde pubic hair and grinned foolishly as another hand of arousal wrapped itself around her heart and nether regions.

"You like?" asked Erica while stepping into Jane with a predatory grin planted on her face.

"Oh yes I do."

"I'd like to see the rest of you," requested Erica throatily.

No further motivation was needed. Jane reached down and removed her briefs. Putting them on the counter, she was taken aback when Erica wrapped her right arm around her and slammed their lips together in a deep, probing kiss.

The contact was accompanied by a grunt and squeeze to the left buttock. Jane's knees buckled slightly and her hands gently caressed their way up and down Erica's spine.

The kiss ended prematurely when Erica yelped while attempting to press into Jane's chest.

The raven haired detective withdrew and caressed her fingers through short blonde hair, "I think your body is trying to tell us you're not ready."

Frustrated beyond belief, Erica burst into tears, "I hate not being able to please you."

"Baby, please don't cry. There will be plenty of time for us soon."

"I'll probably be struck down by a freaking bus before then."

Realising Erica was making a joke, Jane reached up and cradled her left hand behind the blonde's ear, "That's funny and let's get you washed and the knot out of your back. Afterwards, we can go to bed and figure out a way to make love without you being in pain."

Turning her head inwards, Erica kissed Jane's wrist, "Your kindness is one of the reasons why I fell in love with you."

Black eyebrows rose, "So you really do love me?"

"Yes Jane. I am totally and madly in love with you."

Unable to stop smiling, Jane issued an instruction, "I love you too; now get in the shower."

"Yes ma'am."

Jane moved in after Erica and snaked her arms around the too slim midriff, "I love you so much Erica."

"Mmm, that makes me very happy and I like hearing you say it. Can you wash my hair for me?"

"I'll add that to the pamper list, but first I'll massage your back."

"Thank you honey."

-o-

Once Erica was reclining comfortably against the pillows, Jane turned on the bedside lamp then walked over to the wall switch by the door and extinguished the main light.

Erica's eyes followed her every move and she sighed loudly when Jane headed back towards the bed, "You are by far the most beautiful vision I have had the pleasure to lay eyes on Jane Rizzoli."

Dressed in plaid drawstring pyjama bottoms and a white single, Jane lifted the covers and climbed onto the mattress, "Thank you and you are very good for my confidence." Snuggling into Erica's right side, she draped an arm over her lap. "How is your back?"

"It's very relaxed thanks to your magic hands."

"Good."

"Jane."

"Yes baby?"

Erica was about to answer when Jane's phone sounded with the Death March.

Rolling over, Jane picked it up off the side table and put the call on speaker, "Hey Maura, what's up?"

_"Oh hi Jane, I was just calling with good news."_

"And what would that be?"

_"Ian and I have rebooked everything for our wedding."_

"That's great Maura."

_"It is, so keep the fifth of April open."_

"I've already marked it in my diary."

_"Mother has offered to assist with last minute arrangements and is very excited. How is Erica doing? Have you swept her off her feet and consummated your relationship yet?"_

Erica chuckled before answering, "I am doing a little better and you have been in my thoughts."

_"Oh we are obviously on speaker and that is pleasing news Erica. Thank you for thinking of me and I hope your recovery continues."_

"Thanks and I appreciate the letter you sent. It opened my eyes to how stubborn I can be, but it also made me realise how much Jane means to me. We can discuss it further when I return home in two weeks and I visit you. I wish you well for Monday and my family send their warmest regards."

There was a sob on the other end, _"Why thank you Erica, you and your family. I look forward to seeing you soon. Jane, I'll speak with you tomorrow."_

"You will, bye."

_"Goodnight."_

"Sorry about Maura's inquisition," apologised Jane while replacing the phone to the table and turning off the lamp.

"It was funny and I know she wants the best for us. It was nice of her to call and ask about me. I'm glad her and Ian are planning ahead and rescheduled their wedding."

"Me too and it will give Maura something else to focus on beside the chemo and our relationship."

"It's a win win situation for all."

"Yes and this is nice."

"After two nights of having you beside me, I'm going to be spoilt."

"I'm sure you can handle it."

"No doubt and once again, I can't thank you enough for all your help today."

"It's what girlfriends do."

"So you are my girlfriend now?" enquired Erica with a smidgen of cheekiness.

"Hey, I didn't fly up here to be anything less."

"Well, it's lucky it all worked out."

"Very lucky."

Erica yawned before replying, "Sorry, the pills have kicked in."

"Time for sleep and we can talk more tomorrow. I love you Erica, goodnight."

"I love you too honey, sweet dreams."

Jane lay awake until Erica's breathing evened out into shallow intakes. Contentment washed over her and she drifted off with a grin firmly planted on her face.

-o-

_**Sunday 30th September**_

Jane started to wake as the sun's rays began to filter through the window blinds. Stretching, she rolled over and smiled at the blue eyes staring at her.

"Good morning," said Erica. "I hate to spoil this bliss, but I need a hand."

"Good morning to you," replied Jane as she tossed back the covers and jumped out of bed. Rushing to Erica's side, she offered her shoulder and eased her up, "How did you sleep?"

"Like the proverbial log, how about you?"

"It's the best sleep I've had in ages."

Entering the bathroom, Erica waited for Jane to remove her boxers before kissing her on the forehead, "Thank you honey."

Beaming broadly, Jane's stomach tightened with adoration, "I like hearing you call me honey."

"I like saying it, now scoot."

Giggling, Jane rotated and left, closing the door behind her. She made the bed and organised Erica's medication while waiting to use the ensuite.

Several minutes later the door opened and Erica asked, "Jane, could you please grab me a fresh pair of shorts and a tee shirt?"

"Sure baby." Collecting the items of clothing, Jane helped Erica redress, "Is there anything else I can do?"

"Yes, can you help me back onto the bed?"

Conducting a swift once over, Jane noted the paleness of Erica's face, "Are you okay?"

"I don't feel very well."

"I'll go fetch your mother."

Gripping Jane's arm, Erica pleaded, "No, don't go. Mom and dad will be playing golf with friends. I think I just need something to eat and my tablets."

"Your pills are out and I'll go speak with Mildred about fixing you breakfast."

"Thanks and sorry I'm not much fun?"

Jane put her hands on her hips, "Really? You are worried about entertaining me?" Not waiting for an answer, she ran out of the room.

When she re-entered, Jane was carrying a tray containing toast, omelettes and fruit juice. Erica was sound asleep and snoring softly. Putting breakfast on top of the chest of drawers, Jane attended to her ablutions then dressed in a pair of lounge pants and a Red Sox jersey.

Grabbing her phone, she gathered up the tray and returned downstairs to the kitchen. She ate while talking to Mildred and then phoned Claire at a more convenient time.

_"Hi Jane is everything all right?"_

"Erica isn't feeling the best and went back to sleep. Should I be worried?"

_"No dear. The medication tends to make her a little nauseated and drowsy sometimes. She will sleep for a couple of hours then be fine."_

"Okay I can stop panicking then and sorry to disturb your golf game."

_"Don't apologise, Phillip is losing and happy with the break. We will be home around ten, bye."_

"Bye." Ending the call, Jane made another.

_"Hey Kiddo,"_ answered Korsak after two rings.

"Hi, listen I need a huge favour from you."

_"Sure, just name it."_

"I'd like to take two weeks' vacation starting tomorrow."

_"Consider it done. Crowe and Suthers are back on full duties and I can ride with Frost. How is Erica?"_

"She's lost a lot of condition and is still fairly ill."

_"That's a shame and pass on my best will you? I gather you two are back together."_

"We are and I owe you big time."

_"You don't owe my shit; just make sure Erica gets well."_

"I will and say hello to ma for me."

_"How do you know I'm at her place?"_

"I can hear her singing Sinatra in the background."

_"What can I say, she's a happy woman?"_

"That is way too much information Korsak, bye."

_"Bye Janie."_

Calling the airline, Jane rescheduled her return flight then dialled Maura.

_"Good morning Jane, this is a pleasant surprise."_

"Hey Mau."

_"Is everything all right, you sound a little down?"_

"Erica is unwell and I know I promised to be with your tomorrow, but I need to be here with her."

_"Jane, I fully understand. Ian and mom will be at home with me, so don't worry about it. How long do you plan on staying?"_

"I've taken two weeks leave."

_"Excellent, the time will do you the world of good and give you plenty of opportunity to talk."_

"Erica will be returning then too and her family will be staying with her."

_"I look forward to seeing them again. Now concentrate on Erica and give her our best."_

"I will and I'll call you tomorrow."

_"Thank you Jane and I'm so pleased for you."_

"Me too, goodbye."

Making her way to the library, Jane selected a novel and returned to Erica. Propping herself up on the bed, she started to read _"Great Expectations"_."

-o-

A groan emitted from Erica and Jane put down the book she was reading.

Eyelids flickered before Erica found her voice, "Hey there."

"Hi, are you feeling any better?"

"I am and sorry for being so boring."

"I wasn't bored. Would you like to get up?"

"Yes please and I need food."

Once Erica was finished in the bathroom, Jane helped her downstairs and Mildred fussed over her while Jane read the morning paper.

Phillip and Claire arrived home shortly afterwards and Jane broke the news about staying longer. Erica squeezed her hand and Claire gave her a lengthy hug.

The reconciled couple spent the remainder of the day lounging in the living room and Erica napped on and off until dinner time. Claire and Phillip took the opportunity to converse with Jane and discuss Maura's upcoming treatment.

-o-

_**Sunday 7th October**_

For the next seven days Erica's mobility improved greatly and the nausea associated with the medication abated. She grew closer to Jane and in turn, Jane flourished emotionally. When Phillip and Claire announced they would be staying overnight at Thomas', Jane organised a candle lit dinner with help from Mildred.

Erica was genuinely surprised when Jane led her into the dining room, "Oh honey, this looks wonderful. Thank you so much for going to all this trouble."

"You're welcome and if you'd like to take a seat, dinner is ready."

Pulling out a dining chair, Jane was taken aback when Erica embraced her and kissed her thoroughly before sitting down. Taking the seat beside her, Jane was all smiles as the first of the courses was served.

The pair chatted in between mouthfuls of food and once the last delectable morsel was eaten, Jane invited Erica into the living room.

While her girlfriend had been getting ready for dinner, Jane had been busy setting up candles and a DVD movie. With Claire's assistance, she had purchased two dozen red roses and arranged them throughout the spacious room.

"Wow, you really have gone all out, haven't you?" queried Erica before bringing Jane's right hand to her lips. Kissing the inside palm, she murmured, "You are so sweet."

Nestling into the blonde's neck, Jane confessed, "I wanted to seduce you with romance."

"Oh you've already done that. I'm all yours and more than ready to take you to bed."

Keeping a tight rein on her arousal, Jane quipped, "So we can skip the movie?"

In reply, Erica smoothed her hands down Jane's back, "Yes. I want to make love with you. I love you for doing all this."

"I love you too and just give me a second to blow out the candles and thank Mildred."

Erica gently pressed her lips to Jane's right ear, "I'll meet you upstairs."

Groaning, Jane replied, "All right." She removed her hands from Erica's hips and went to the first of twenty wax lights.

Three minutes passed and Jane entered the bedroom. The room was bathed in a soft glow emitting from the two lamps with silk scarves draped over them. Jane's already soaked underpants got worse when a grinning and delightfully nude Erica emerged from the ensuite.

"You have far too many clothes on honey," she announced in a throaty timbre.

"I can fix that in about ten seconds, but first I need to brush my teeth."

"Less talk, more action Jane," directed Erica. "I'd hate to have to start without you."

Giggling at the amusing threat, Jane ran into the bathroom and quickly stripped off her clothing then used her toothbrush and paste. Erica was sitting on the side of the bed when she returned and Jane noticed the covers had been neatly folded back to the end of the mattress. Her chest tightened when Erica curled an index finger at her and beckoned her to come hither.

Jane moved forward with anticipation and gulped conspicuously when Erica parted her legs and opened herself fully. "You're gorgeous," she whispered in a half crazed tone before dropping to her knees and embracing the blonde's hips.

Weakened arms encircled her shoulders, followed by a declaration, "I love you Jane and you are amazing."

"I love you too and now the wait if finally over."

"Yes please," consented Erica prior to Jane smothering her mouth in a fiery smooch and effectively taking control.

As Jane splayed her fingers against the sides of Erica's head, the kiss intensified and the electricity flowed through her veins. Inching in closer, she moaned as Erica sucked on her tongue and caressed her upper arms. The audible approval brought a whimper from the blonde and she lightly dragged short fingernails across Jane's scapula. The motion caused the brunette to press her torso into Erica's which only resulted in four hardened nipples digging into one another and ensuring more groans of delight followed.

Jane's frame shivered when Erica's arousal seeped onto her stomach and she automatically began a hypnotic grind into the blood infused vulva.

In response, Erica pushed against each thrust and broke the kiss. Glazed eyes focused on Jane and she murmured, "Mmm, feels good."

"So do you baby."

Erica hauled her lover into another heated kiss and her rhythm was stalled momentarily when Jane's left index and middle fingers made their presence on either side of her engorged clitoris.

Jane moaned as she pressed her tummy onto the back of her own hand and created more pressure while her digits lovingly stroked along the hood and shaft of her girlfriend's rigid node.

Keeping pace for over ten minutes, Erica's body started to tremble in prelude to release. Bright lights flashed behind her closed eyelids and Jane sensed the approaching climax. She ceased her up and down strokes and changed to a circular pattern.

Almost instantly, Erica fell from the precipice and stumbled into the chasm of ecstasy. Her scream was captured by Jane's mouth and she held on firmly with a free hand as tremors and jolts invaded her very being.

Jane's fingers continued their assault on the swollen bud and allowed Erica to ride the last of the aftershocks before sliding them downwards and rimming the drenched opening.

Needing to catch her breath, Erica leaned back and panted, "Oh god Jane." Taking several deep inhalations, she fixed her gaze upon Jane and asked, "You're not finished with me, are you?"

"Nowhere near it darling. I have some serious catching up to do."

A brilliant smile fell upon flushed cheeks, "Then carry on honey."

Tittering briefly, Jane refocused and gently traced an index finger around the opening, "Do you like that?"

"Very much so," answered Erica as she cupped Jane's left breast and glided the pad of her thumb over the raised teat. "I really like your bosom," she admitted before indulging in another kiss.

Pleased with satisfying Erica for the first time, Jane set about bringing her to fulfilment again. She continued her ministrations for several minutes, savouring the feel of Erica's hand on her breast. Deepening the kiss, she delicately entered her lover.

Pushing in and twisting, inner muscles clamped down then released. As the depth increased, Jane's head became light with a headiness she had never experienced before and the penetration gained momentum.

Erica constricted and gripped against the single digit and groaned when Jane introduced another to the tight canal. Settling into a cadence of rotating, scissoring thrusts, Jane's own orgasm started to build. The touches to her breast and nipple combined with the interior squeezes were taking her to the edge. She staved off the impending release in a valiant attempt to synchronise with Erica's.

As seconds ticked into minutes, Jane let go when the shaking commenced in Erica's legs. Together the couple surrendered to the bliss and kissed uninterruptedly while riding the crest.

When the need for more oxygen overtook her, Jane relinquished the kiss and blurted out, "Jesus Erica that was incredible."

In between intakes of breath, Erica raised her right hand in a stop signal. Moments later, she replied, "Yes it was and you're brilliant."

"Team effort baby."

Tugging on Jane's arm, Erica suggested, "Come up here and lie down. I'd like to taste you and find out if reality is close to my dreams."

A shot of desire pierced Jane's throbbing core. She climbed onto the bed as Erica gingerly situated herself on the other side. Noticing a slight grimace, Jane turned herself around then gently straddled her lover's upper torso in a reverse position.

"If you experience any discomfort, tell me and we'll stop," she proposed while lowering her pulsating labia towards a grinning mouth.

"It was only a little twinge honey. Thanks for your concern and my, you smell absolutely divine. This is so much better than my fantasies."

Any reply from Jane was stifled as eager lips absorbed her vulva and slowly sucked the puffy flesh. Pleasure warmed her body and she leaned down and ran the blade of her tongue through Erica's folds.

Both women groaned and a succession of teases, strokes, suckles and soft nips began. At times Jane found it near impossible to concentrate as Erica skilfully manipulated the cache of over sensitive nerves on offer. She lost all train of thought when a tongue caressed along the silken skin connecting her opening and perineum.

"Oh dear god," she managed to whisper before plunging her tongue into the fluid gathering at Erica's entrance.

Erica's hands firmly gripped taut buttocks as she ran the flat of her tongue over Jane's puckered orifice. The brunette immediately shuddered and fell head first into an intense orgasm. Erica continued to rim her lover and was rewarded with another deluge of essence that rolled into another.

Jane's head was full of swirling emotions when the fabulous body beneath her started to wobble. As Erica came undone, Jane climaxed again and her face bore evidence of Erica's liberation.

A soft grunt followed and Jane was automatically worried Erica had suffered pain to her chest. Her fears were alleviated when the hands on her hips gently steered her downwards and a keen tongue entered her.

"Ooh baby," she cried as the muscle curled up and slowly penetrated deeper. Lost in the pleasure, Jane rocked into the motion created and was soon pecking once more. As her body tensed moments later, a kaleidoscope of brilliant lights exploded behind her shut eyes. Her fingers grabbed the bed sheet and her breath hitched as she teetered on the edge of fulfilment. As warm liquid seeped from her, Jane's euphoria escalated.

Hungrily, Erica lapped up every drop afforded her and hummed against the rock hard clitoris. As she cleaned up, Jane regulated her inhalations then lovingly kissed Erica's saturated mound.

Taking a deep breath, Jane relished the musky scent then lifted up a tad while rotating. She settled to the side and dropped her left arm across Erica's concaved tummy. Sated, she pecked along the shoulder in front of her and delighted in the ambience.

Running a hand over Jane's, Erica purred, "I thoroughly enjoyed that."

"I did too and I'd like to continue if you are okay?"

In response, Erica carefully turned onto her side and seized Jane's inviting lips.

-o-

An exhausted Jane languidly drew her fingertips through the side of Erica's damp hair and nibbled on her earlobe, "I absolutely love you."

"Mmm, yes you do," countered a near asleep Erica.

Tittering softly against the shell of her lover's ear, Jane pressed her lower torso into Erica's spine and dragged an index finger across a bony hip, "I'm glad to see you have finally found your way past any lingering doubts you had."

"Oh, I was over them after my third orgasm."

The comment made Jane laugh louder, "I really like the bed talk baby."

"I do too and I want to thank you for trusting in me this past week."

"That was easy and I felt you were ready for me to take our relationship to the next level. By the way, you are a fantastic lover."

"You are magnificent and I knew it was important for you to be the one to initiate the sexual aspect of our union. I wanted you to be confident and take the lead."

"Well, I thank you for that and all compliments gratefully accepted. Are you thirsty?"

"Yes."

"I'll race downstairs and grab us some water."

"Okay honey and then we better get some sleep."

"Sounds like a good idea and how is your chest?"

"I'm pretty happy with the result. It hurt a little when I was behind you."

"You should have stopped."

"Hell no, I was having way too much fun at the time."

"I was too and I'll be back in a minute." Jane rose off the bed and reached for a pair of boxers and a tee shirt that were draped over the armchair by the door.

She smiled when Erica turned over and looked her way, "You really do take my breath away baby."

Tears framed blue eyes, "I'm totally under you spell Jane Rizzoli and find myself wanting you again."

The words caused Jane's heart to skip a beat or two, "In that case I'm running all the way."

-o-

The subsequent week brought pain free movement to Erica's shoulder and she jokingly informed Jane it was due to all the extra night time exercising it was being put through. Jane had blushed at the assessment, but nevertheless agreed. For six days Jane surprised Erica with impromptu dates. She organised lunches by the pool, lazy hours watching movies, breakfasts in bed and strolls along the beach. The couple exchanged snippets of their childhoods and spoke about past experiences while learning all there was to know about each other.

By the time Jane packed her belongings for the trip home, she was relieved her decision to visit was the correct one. There was no longer any hesitancy and she was over the moon with the new course her life had taken. Erica was still too thin, but definitely healthy than she'd been two weeks earlier and Jane was ready to embark on the next phase of their relationship once both were back in Boston. They'd already formulated a workout program and Erica was eager to commence once she'd spoken with the Departmental physician.

-o-

A/N: What awaits in Boston?


	17. Chapter 17

TITLE: Rizzoli & Isles – Wake Up Call

SUMMARY: Pining over her co-worker for years, Detective Jane Rizzoli is in desperate need of a miracle, or for the object of her daydreams to finally wake up and grasp the meaning behind the none too subtle inferences they've been sharing. The chance comes Jane's way after experiencing a near fatal ending to a case and she finds the courage to set the wheels in motion that result in having her best friend doing a little more than smell the roses along the way. A/U

PAIRINGS: Jane Rizzoli & Original Female Character. Maura Iles & Ian Faulkner.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: All characters other than those conjured up by the author's imagination, remain the property of author Tess Gerritsen and television series writers Janet Tamaro, Steve Lichtman & Kiersten Van Home. No copyright infringement to Hurdler Productions, Ostar Productions or Warner Horizon Television is intended. The following story is a work of fiction brought to life for the purposes of entertainment only. No money has been exchanged nor any profit derived by sponsorship.

WARNING: Events follow on from Episode 1 & 2 of Season 3. This tale takes a different course from the television series and features several consensual relationships between women.

A/N: A huge thank you to those who have reviewed, follow and favourite this little tale. The Muse hit a purple patch and handed out a bonus chapter today. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

On Friday the twelfth of October, Jane flew home while Erica was driven back to Boston by Nathan and in the company of her parents and Grandmother.

At the last minute, Jane had decided not to stay at Erica's as previously planned. She didn't want to overcrowd her or put a possible strain on the burgeoning relationship. Erica had fully understood and was pleased when Jane offered to cook dinner that night instead. Korsak, Frost, Anna, Angela and Jo Friday were invited and Jane touched base with them during the meal. Maura and Ian had plans with Constance and were unable to attend.

Erica was yawning by nine o'clock and her guests made their farewells. Jane kissed her goodnight then drove home. She spent some time chatting with Marisa before taking Jo for an amble around the neighbourhood and attending to housework.

It was just after ten when she lowered herself into a hot bath and relaxed. Her serenity was disturbed when her mother called ten minutes later.

"Hey ma," she answered, attempting to keep the annoyance from her voice.

_"Jane, Erica is too thin."_

"I agreed, but she's doing fine."

_"I'll give her extra dessert on Sunday."_

Chuckling at her mother's rationale and philosophy that food cured all, Jane replied, "I'm sure Erica will be pleased."

_"So tell me how it was in New York?"_

"I already told you at dinner."

_"I don't think you did Janie. I have never seen you so laidback and happy."_

"That's because I am."

_"You and Erica had sex, didn't you?"_

"Ma, Jesus, enough with the personal questions."

_"I'll take that as a yes and when can I expect an engagement?"_

"You are impossible and that's jumping the gun a little."

_"A mother knows these things Janie and I tell you, Erica and you are meant to be together and give me wonderful grandbabies."_

Jane burst out laughing, "You have a one track mind."

_"You mark my words Jane Clementine Rizzoli, you and Erica will be living together before Christmas."_

An image of her mother speaking to Erica in the kitchen earlier flashed by Jane's memory, "Ma, did you talk to Erica about that?"

_"No sweetie."_

"Thank goodness for that."

_"She had a glint in her eye that I found particularly interesting when I was discussing Maura and Ian having children."_

"Goodnight ma."

_"I wasn't finished talking to you."_

"No, but I am done."

_"Is this your way of telling me to butt out?"_

"Bingo and please don't bring up the subject of engagement, weddings or cohabitating with Erica. We are taking it slow and keeping it private for now."

There was a short silence on the other end.

"Holly crap, you didn't?"

_"Now Janie, don't be upset. I just mentioned Maura's wedding plans and may have said you'd make a beautiful bride."_

"Shit."

_"Erica wasn't alarmed by the comment. She actually grinned and agreed with me."_

Jane's heart did a double somersault and ended with a full pike, "She did?"

_"Yes and I noticed another gleam in her eye when I said Maura was looking forward to being a mother in the not too distant future."_

"Ma, Erica and I have only gotten back together and don't need pressure from anyone. Can you please not imply certain things?"

_"Okay, but I only want the best for you two. There's a warmth between you and Erica that makes me very happy. You know, I used to see the way Maura looked at you and thought it was the sweetest thing, but what passes unspoken between you and Erica just fills my heart with joy."_

"That is very kind of you to say so and I admit my feelings for Erica are much different than those I had for Maura."

_"It shows honey and I better let you get to bed. Oh, are you going with Erica to her doctor's appointment in the morning?"_

"Yes I am. Her family will be off to the airport to pick up her grandfather Patrick. He's flying in from Edinburgh and will be staying for a month."

_"I look forward to meeting him at Sunday dinner."_

"Are you still going to Erica's early to give Claire and Colleen a hand with the cooking?"

_"Yes I am and will be making the desserts."_

"Well I hope you are going to make my favourite?"

_"Tiramisu is on the list along with Cannoli and Zuppa Inglese."_

"Great and it was nice of Erica to offer up her home for the get together."

_"Consider there will be fifteen people present and she has a dining table that can seat eighteen, it made sense."_

"It will be good to see Cavanagh again."

_"Yes and I've enjoyed our chat Janie. Will you call me tomorrow and let me know how Erica's assessment went?"_

"I will ma, goodnight."

_"Goodnight."_

No sooner had Jane put down her phone, it sounded with Erica's ringtone.

"Hello, I thought you'd be in bed," she answered.

_"Hi honey and I was, but tossed and turned before giving in to my body's need for you."_

"It's nice to know I'm needed."

_"Trust me, you are and I'm sorry we didn't a chance to talk much tonight."_

"Yeah ma stuck fairly close to you, so did your grandmother."

_"I'm missing your embrace and finding it difficult to fall asleep."_

"I can always drive over there for a sleep over. To tell you the truth, I could do with a couple of your kisses and hugs."

_"I might keep you awake all night and you may as well stay for the weekend."_

Giggling at the innuendo, Jane lowered her voice, "I can handle that."

_"I guess I just became too comfortable with falling asleep in your arms and waking up to your beautiful face."_

"Mmm and the sex was pretty impressive too."

_"Oh yes it was."_

"Okay, give me a few minutes to organise a bag and I'll see you soon."

_"Thanks honey and bring Jo with you. Bolt will enjoy keeping her company."_

"Awesome, bye."

-o-

Forty six minutes later, Jane pulled into Erica's driveway and was greeted by Phillip at the door.

"Hello, nice to see again so soon. Go through the front door and I'll take Jo around to the backyard. Bolt is out there waiting for his girlfriend."

"Hi," replied Jane while passing the terrier over. "I'll see you inside."

Grabbing her BPD duffle bag, Jane entered the house and spoke to Colleen and Claire for brief moment before hauling her gear upstairs.

Erica was standing beside a chest of drawers when she turned with a megawatt grin, "Well hello there. I've cleared some space in the walk-in robe and the top drawer for you."

"That was thoughtful of you," responded Jane as she disappeared into the built-in wardrobe.

Closing the drawer, Erica moved into the closet and wrapped her arms around Jane from behind, "I love you and thanks for agreeing to stay."

"I love you and it makes sense if I want to kiss you more often."

Erica's lips curled into a smirk as her palms encased firm breasts, "Mmm, clever thinking and I get to this this whenever I get the urge for the next two days."

Melding into her girlfriend's touch, Jane groaned, "Yes, there is that added bonus too." Spinning around, she put her arms around Erica's neck, "I really did miss you."

"I missed you too," blurted out Erica prior to kissing Jane senseless.

Seven minutes later an out of breath Jane steadied her trembling legs and locked onto lust laden blue eyes, "Wow, you really did miss me."

"Yes ma'am, I certainly did and it was only after two hours."

The statement led to more kissing and cuddles.

"Oh god, I love you Erica," panted out Jane sometime later.

"I love you too and when your mom finds out you are staying for two days, she will only bug me more."

"She swore she wouldn't bring up the subject of our relationship to you when I was speaking with her earlier."

"She didn't question me directly honey, but did insinuate a few things under the guise of discussing Maura and Ian."

Jane let out a long exasperated sigh while her hands found their way to Erica's bottom, "The little sneak told me we would be living together by Christmas."

"She has high hopes for us."

"I do too and you are driving my boobs crazy."

Looking down to her hands, Erica coyly grinned, "I really do love them."

"Show me baby."

The invitation was taken up with Erica crushing her lips to Jane's and reaching for her sweater in one fluid motion. The clothing item was lifted up and she broke the kiss, "I love you." Pressing the mouths together again, Erica slowly unbuttoned Jane's light blue dress shirt. It fell to the floor and was united with a bra moments later.

Jane's back arched as fingers deftly massaged her breasts and thumbs encircled stiff nipples. Her left hand latched onto Erica's tee shirt and it was eventually tossed into the pile of clothes accumulating on the hardwood.

Making light work of her lover's undergarment, Jane allowed it to tumble downwards then cupped Erica's right breast. Her ministrations matched those of Erica's and both women yielded to the sensation of foreplay.

Minutes elapsed as kneading deepened and Jane withdrew her mouth. Kneeling, she enveloped Erica's swollen, aching teat and suckled.

A hand twirled her hair as Erica released a groan from deep within. Jane was slow with her seduction and Erica was finding it increasingly difficult to stay upright. By the time warm lips captured her labia, an eager tongue slid between her drenched folds.

Some three minutes passed and Erica's knees gave out as fireworks exploded behind her eyelids. Her body twitched with aftershocks as her orgasm ebbed.

Jane gripped her girlfriend's hips and held her up as her mouth set to work in lapping up every drop of essence. In reaction, Erica found herself falling into another climax.

The blonde was a quivering mess when Jane ushered to the bed. Lying down side by side, the couple traded tender kisses before Erica's pecks travelled to Jane's neck. Lazing her tongue across a throbbing pulse point, she delighted in the tepid flesh while caressing her way to Jane's bosom. With a hand cradling a compact mound, Erica's lips joined the act and seized upon the erect nipple.

Jane moaned and gently ran her left hand over Erica's shoulder. Her vocal responses grew more frequent as Erica's hand travelled south with strong digits parting the sodden labia and entering her.

Using unfathomable meandering thrusts, Erica set a languid pace and Jane's hips pistoned to the tempo with precision.

Lifting her head seven minutes later, Erica gazed into molten pools of brown and smiled, "You are gorgeous and I love you so much."

As interior muscles clenched, Jane answered back, "Love you."

Increasing the speed, Erica pressed upwards, causing her two digits to glide over the smooth inner dome with each backward stroke.

Jane's eyes rolled back as her impending orgasm picked up momentum. Erica captured her lips in a fiery kiss and rode it with her.

Tremors took over and Jane's fingers dug into Erica's back as sheer delight took centre stage. The kiss lost intensity and became tender pecks as Erica slowly withdrew her fingers and cuddled a panting Jane closer.

The energy sapping love making caught up with Jane and she fell into slumber while Erica watched over her.

-o-


	18. Chapter 18

TITLE: Rizzoli & Isles – Wake Up Call

SUMMARY: Pining over her co-worker for years, Detective Jane Rizzoli is in desperate need of a miracle, or for the object of her daydreams to finally wake up and grasp the meaning behind the none too subtle inferences they've been sharing. The chance comes Jane's way after experiencing a near fatal ending to a case and she finds the courage to set the wheels in motion that result in having her best friend doing a little more than smell the roses along the way. A/U

PAIRINGS: Jane Rizzoli & Original Female Character. Maura Iles & Ian Faulkner.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: All characters other than those conjured up by the author's imagination, remain the property of author Tess Gerritsen and television series writers Janet Tamaro, Steve Lichtman & Kiersten Van Home. No copyright infringement to Hurdler Productions, Ostar Productions or Warner Horizon Television is intended. The following story is a work of fiction brought to life for the purposes of entertainment only. No money has been exchanged nor any profit derived by sponsorship.

WARNING: Events follow on from Episode 1 & 2 of Season 3. This tale takes a different course from the television series and features several consensual relationships between women.

A/N: Much gratitude for the reviews, follows and favourites. The Muse is nourished and working hard at updating once a week. (Real life is taking a beating at the moment.)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 18<strong>_

Jane was holding onto Erica's hand in the doctor's waiting room when a tall, slim brunette wearing a white lab coat and a gregarious smile exited the hallway and approached the couple.

With an outstretched right hand, she introduced herself, "Hello Lieutenant Campbell, I am Doctor Deidre Hall and I will be assessing your recovery this morning."

Both detectives stood and shook the offered hand.

"Hi and this is my girlfriend Jane Rizzoli. She will be with me during the examination."

Dark brown eyebrows lifted, "Ahh yes, Detective Rizzoli. My partner Doctor McLean worked with you after your shooting two years ago."

"That is correct and it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise, shall we get started?" enquired Hall as she ushered the twosome to her office. "Please take a seat and we will go over your last CT and MRI results from St Marks."

Getting comfortable, Jane reached for Erica's right hand, "I'm right here, no matter what."

Smiling gratefully, Erica focused on the Orthopaedic Specialist as she read over the file on the table and asked, "Are you still using any form of pain relief?"

"No, I took my last pill eight days ago and finished the last of the antibiotics yesterday."

"Have you experienced any pain or discomfort?"

"Only an occasional twinge if I over extend my shoulder."

"Does that occur often?"

"No, maybe twice in the last two weeks; I've been careful with limiting my reach."

Doctor Hall glanced at Jane, "Is that a fair statement?"

Surprised at being included in the questioning, Jane answered honestly, "It is and Erica has been mindful of her expectations."

"The report from Doctor Lindsborg indicates there was a great deal of concern regards the amount of deltoid muscle removed during your last surgery."

Erica dipped her head twice, "We discussed the possibility of there being permanent damage and loss of movement."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. I want to do another MRI to see where your muscle repair is at now. How active have you been on a daily basis?"

Jane chose to look away and study a painting on the wall. She knew the blush on her face would not go undetected if she was in full view of the doctor.

Erica ignored her girlfriend's antics and replied without a trace of embarrassment, "I have avoided any strenuous exercise as instructed by Doctor Lindsborg, but have engaged in some sexual activity this past week."

Hall nodded, "I gather you and your partner adjusted positions to provide the least amount of pressure on your shoulder?"

Jane actually felt like she was sliding down the chair and on the way to being swallowed up by a mysterious hole about the open up in the floor.

Erica squeezed her hand, "Jane is rather on the shy side at times, but yes, we have been very careful."

The doctor grinned knowingly, "I fully understand and considering you have indulged in an active sex life without pain, that is an encouraging sign. If you'd like to go into the room to my left, you will find a robe. I'll get you to take off your upper body clothing and put the robe on. Jane, you can assist her if you like and I'll have a nurse direct you to the MRI room in about five minutes."

Getting to their feet, the pair followed the instruction and as soon as the door closed, Erica laughed loudly, "Oh god Jane you are so adorable when you blush."

"Holy crap, how awkward was that?"

Taking off her coat, Erica handed it to Jane, "I was fine with the question honey."

"I suppose I just like to keep some part of my life private."

Leaning in, Erica captured Jane's lips in a sweet kiss, "Must be that Catholic upbringing of yours."

"Probably and Doctor Hall sounded positive."

"She did and that just makes me feel more confident," replied Erica has she removed her pullover without difficulty.

Jane watched and grinned, "You should have told her you nearly have full range of movement."

"She didn't ask. That will come after the MRI."

"You are pretty chirper about all this."

Removing her beige sports bra, Erica grabbed Jane and kissed her passionately and left her wanting more when they parted, "I'm happy with my life and have a good feeling about the test."

"So do I, especially after last night's bedroom Olympics."

Her comment received another toe curling kiss, "Tonight we can have a marathon."

Jane stole a kiss then folded Erica's clothing, "Behave baby."

"Okay, but once we get the good news; I am whisking you home and having my way with you."

"Sounds good to me, but you may have to rethink that when your father asks to take us to lunch."

"Crap, I was hoping for some alone time with my amazing girlfriend."

Chuckling in her rich tone, Jane tapped Erica on the tip of her nose, "Don't pout, it makes you irresistible and a nurse is about to join us."

"Okay, but the marathon is still on the cards for tonight."

"All right, now put on the robe before I frisk your boobs."

There was a knock on the door and Erica's retort went unsaid.

-o-

Once the MRI results were in, Erica and Jane were ushered back into Doctor Hall's office. The physician gestured for them to take a seat then resealed a large envelope.

"I am very pleased with the images Erica and would like to start you on physiotherapy. Your first appointment is for eight o'clock Monday morning and I think you could benefit with a session five times a week for the next two weeks."

Erica turned to Jane with a dimple deepening grin, "Excellent and what about long term prognosis?"

"The deltoid muscle has healed sufficiently the past two weeks and I don't see why you won't make a full recovery. I'll get you to stand and I'll take you through a series of motion exercises."

Jumping up, Erica extended her left arm out to the front and before the doctor got to her, she rotated the limb and launched into various stretches and movements.

Doctor Hall looked to Jane, "Does she make a habit out of showing off?"

"No, she just likes to make a point when she is right."

Laughing Deidre took over the examination and five minutes later declared Erica was more than ready to commence physio. She did warn Erica not to become over confident and extend herself before the muscle had fully healed. Before the couple left, the doctor informed Erica she would recommend another two weeks off duty before the next assessment and would be notifying the department of the latest test results.

-o-

Buoyed by the news, Erica celebrated with her family as Jane phoned their friends to pass on the outcome. Phillip organised a table at a D'Amelio's Restaurant for lunch and afterwards, Erica feigned exhaustion as a means to get Jane alone in the main bedroom.

There was a flurry of clothes being stripped off as the duo stumbled towards bathroom while not breaking the kiss that started with the locking of the door. When both were naked and the water running, Jane pulled Erica in under the shower stream and drew her into a lip smacking kiss.

Fingers entwined as hands reached for one another and Erica found herself backed into the tiled wall. As the warm jets cascaded over her body, Jane deepened the kiss and entangled her fingers with the back of Erica's hair. The blonde reacted with a guttural groan and Jane pressed her left thigh into her lover's centre.

Heady with desire, Erica began a slow grind against Jane's limb while wrapping her arms under her underarms. The kiss became shorter pecks until warm lips found their way to the vein pulsating in Erica's throat.

"I love you so much," she whispered as her rhythm escalated and her release drew closer.

Lifting her lips, Jane pushed her throbbing clitoris into Erica's quad muscle and joined the tempo, "I am all yours, forever."

Overcome with joy and a raging surge of yearning, Erica shuddered uncontrollably as her climax blasted into her core and supercharged her every sense.

Jane's hands rested on Erica's shoulders and she held her tenderly as the spasms of pure bliss invaded her body. Her own liberty swiftly followed and she found herself being caressed along the expanse of her hips by strong fingers. She gasped as a hand wandered downwards and skilled digits gradually settled upon her blood infused labia. Jane's mouth latched onto Erica's smiling lips hungrily and her groan was smothered when two long fingers penetrated her still twitching opening.

Instantly, Erica found a slow cadence and Jane lost herself to it before lowering her left hand and cupping the firm flesh of her girlfriend's right breast.

The love dance continued for over six minutes until Jane's legs started to tremble as a preamble to her orgasm. Erica stepped up the measure and curled her fingers upwards, stroking the spongy inner node that would deliver her lover fulfilment.

Panting heavily in between pecks, Jane surrendered to the beckoning and contently tumbled into her second climax, "Oh dear god baby … yes … I love you."

Grinning madly, Erica gently withdrew, "I adore you Jane and I think it's time we washed each other. Round two is waiting for us in our bed."

Jane's eyes widen, "Did you mean to say our bed?"

Coyly, Erica tilted her head to the right, "Maybe I was channelling wishing thinking for the future."

"Well, it's an achievable wish," countered Jane while reaching for the body gel.

"All in good time honey," promised Erica as she captured Jane's mouth once again.

-o-

Sunday's dinner at Erica's provided excellent food, amusing tales, meaningful conversations and an interrogation of Jane by her mother. The two women were in the kitchen doing the dishes when Angela put down a wash cloth and stared at her daughter.

Jane cut her off with a death glare, "Don't ma. I know you want details, but aside from the fact Erica's recovery is going well; I am not about to divulge anything else."

"Janie, all I was going to ask about was you not staying here."

"I already told you my reason."

"Yes you did, but I have to tell you, the two of you have been very attentive with each other this evening and I was thinking Erica will miss you when you leave for home tonight."

"I'll miss her too, but I still don't want to crowd her."

"I see and how is the sex? Can Erica perform with her injury?"

Stunned by the inquiry, Jane glared at her mother, "Jesus ma, haven't we discussed boundaries before?"

"We have but I choose to ignore your request for privacy?"

With a roll of her eyes, Jane quipped, "There's a surprise."

"Don't be a smartass Janie. Now, answer the question before I go in and ask Erica. She is not embarrassed about something that comes naturally."

"I swear, if you go near her, I will disown you."

Angela studied the look of concern on Jane's face and giggled, "By your protective attitude I will draw the conclusion that the sex is fantastic."

"Crap, you are annoying and how is the sex between you and Vince?"

"It is brilliant, The man if so much more inventive than your father ever was. Vince is unselfish and thoughtful and I've never had such intense orgasms before."

Nearly dropping the plate she was holding, Jane chuckled, "I asked for that, didn't I?"

"Yes you did sweetie and I just want you to know, Vince treats me with respect and he makes me laugh."

"I'm happy for you ma and Erica is the one."

Angela raised her hands into the air, "Finally, I was right!"

"Yes you were and I've never been this content."

"It shows and when can I expect wedding bells?"

"You are hopeless ma."

"Yes I am when it comes to my children."

Moving in closer, Jane embraced her mother, "And that is why we love you."

"I love you too Janie and when are you moving in?"

"I haven't been asked yet?"

Pulling out of the hug, Angela knotted her brows, "There is still time before Christmas. Maybe I should have a chat with Erica before I leave?"

"Don't you dare or I'll tell Korsak you have been talking about his sexual prowess."

"Go right ahead honey, the man will only be smitten more."

"You have a point, now finish that last dish."

-o-

_**Monday 15th October, 2012**_

Detective Jane Rizzoli strolled into the Squad Room and found the place deserted. Checking the Lieutenant's office, she found Korsak behind his desk rifling through a file.

"Hey Lew, am I the first in?"

Lifting his head, Vince grinned, "Hey Jane and yes you are."

Korsak's blue eyes sparkled and his mouth formed into a smirk, "While we have the place to ourselves, can I run something personal by you?"

Taking up a seat, Jane stretched out her long legs, "Sure, you know you can always bounce stuff off me."

"Uhm, it involves your mother."

"As long as it doesn't include sex, then shoot."

A loud laugh emitted from Vince, "She told me about her conversation with you and I have to say, I was impressed."

"Old man, move on before I race out of here."

"You got it. As you know, your mother and I have grown close over the past few months and I wanted to ask you for permission to propose to her at Christmas."

"Oh my god, really?"

"I've never been more serious Jane. I am deeply in love with Angela and would like your blessing."

Jumping out of the chair, Jane raced around the desk and hugged her friend, "Of course you have my consent and blessing. My mother has never been so happy Vince and you are responsible."

"Thank you and I didn't want to move forward without your approval."

"That is sweet and have you picked out a ring yet?"

Leaning back as Jane straightened up, Vince chuckled, "I thought it would be best if I allowed her to choose her own."

"That would be a mistake my friend. She would prefer to be surprised then take over all the wedding arrangements."

"Are you sure?'

"I am, so you and I are going shopping at lunch time. She won't want anything that resembles the one pa gave her, so I can help you there."

"Thanks Jane, I really appreciate the assist."

"Hey, does this mean I get to call you dad?"

"Don't you even try it or I'll put you on-call every public holiday and weekend."

"Yes Sir," joked Jane as she headed for the door. "Is Frost working a case?"

"No, you are walking back into a case free zone."

"Excellent, that will give me time to check out some stores on-line."

"Maybe you can pick out a ring for Erica while you are at it."

Dimples appeared on Jane's cheeks, "I think it's a little too early for that."

"Since when do abide to time restrictions?"

"To tell you the truth, I am waiting for Erica to ask me to move into her place first."

"She better hurry up because I have the seventeenth of November in the betting pool."

"There's a pool?"

"Sure there is and your mother is running it."

"I should have known."

"Yes you should have."

"I better place a bet before all the dates are gone."

Laughing jovially, Korsak asked, "You aren't mad at her?"

"Hell no, I'm just surprised no one mentioned it last night."

"I told Frost and Frankie to be vaults until today."

"Speaking of my brother, who have you partnered him up with?"

"I have the privilege of imparting all my wisdom onto another Rizzoli."

Smiling, Jane nodded, "He will be in good hands than."

"Why thank you Jane."

Catching sight of Frost entering the bullpen, Jane said, "I'll talk to you later."

Going to her desk, she looked over to her partner, "Hey Frost, how are you?"

"I'm good and you?"

"Ready to get back to work, but Korsak informed me there are no active cases."

"True and all outstanding paperwork has been completed."

"Nice," she replied as Frankie walked in wearing a dark blue suit with a purple tie and carrying his duffle bag. "Hey Detective Rizzoli, you're looking pretty smart," she said in greeting.

With a broad grin, Frankie walked over to his sister as she stood, "Hi Detective Rizzoli."

Jane wrapped her arms around the Squad's newest investigator, "Welcome aboard Frankie and I only have one piece of advice for you; listen to everything Korsak tells you."

"Thanks and I will."

Frost offered his hand and Frankie enthusiastically shook it, "You've started just at the right time, there isn't a case. I'll show you to your locker and get your settled."

"Thanks Frost."

Sitting down, Jane smiled proudly as her brother left with Frost. Her thoughts were interrupted when her phone rang with her mother's ringtone. "Hey Ma," she answered.

In a high pitched voice, Angela replied, _"Oh god Janie, have you got a minute to come see me?"_

"What is it? What's wrong?"

_"I … need you … down here and bring Vince if you can."_

"Hold on, we'll be there in a minute." Fending off panic, Jane reattached her phone and ran into Korsak's office. "Hey Lew, ma needs us downstairs."

"What's happened?"

"She didn't say, but she sounded stressed."

Getting to his feet, Vince followed Jane to the exit and waited for the lift.

-o-

A/N: What lies in wait for Vince and Jane?


	19. Chapter 19

TITLE: Rizzoli & Isles – Wake Up Call

SUMMARY: Pining over her co-worker for years, Detective Jane Rizzoli is in desperate need of a miracle, or for the object of her daydreams to finally wake up and grasp the meaning behind the none too subtle inferences they've been sharing. The chance comes Jane's way after experiencing a near fatal ending to a case and she finds the courage to set the wheels in motion that result in having her best friend doing a little more than smell the roses along the way. A/U

PAIRINGS: Jane Rizzoli & Original Female Character. Maura Iles & Ian Faulkner.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: All characters other than those conjured up by the author's imagination, remain the property of author Tess Gerritsen and television series writers Janet Tamaro, Steve Lichtman & Kiersten Van Home. No copyright infringement to Hurdler Productions, Ostar Productions or Warner Horizon Television is intended. The following story is a work of fiction brought to life for the purposes of entertainment only. No money has been exchanged nor any profit derived by sponsorship.

WARNING: Events follow on from Episode 1 & 2 of Season 3. This tale takes a different course from the television series and features several consensual relationships between women.

A/N: Thank you for the review, follows and favourites. The Muse is continuing her purple streak, but I fear she may slow down soon. (Real life keeps interrupting). Happy reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

The two detectives rushed into the café's seating area to find a clearly distressed Angela in conversation with a heavily pregnant and unknown blonde. Vince immediately moved in beside Angela and draped an arm around her waist as Jane gave the weeping stranger a once over. The medium height woman sported wavy shoulder length hair and apart from the obvious baby bugle, she was of slim build.

"What's going on ma?" Jane enquired suspiciously.

"This woman just showed up and introduced herself as Lydia Sparks."

Shaking her head, Jane asked, "As in pa's bimbo?"

Lydia cried louder, "I'm not a bimbo and your father and I were over months ago."

As the news soaked in, Angela wailed, "So the dead beat bastard got you with child and abandoned you?"

An expression of confusion washed over Lydia's face, "Uhm, I'm not sure he is the father of my baby."

Jane held up her hands, "Whoa, hold on a minute. Just how far along are you?"

"Eight and a half months."

"Holy shit! So if my cheating father isn't the only man in the running for dad of the year, why are you here?"

In between sobs, Lydia explained her appearance, "I was with Tommy before Frank."

"We know that," declared Vince.

"He introduced me to Frank and we kind of saw each other a few more times before Frank and I moved to Florida."

"Oh my god," whispered Angela with shock firmly planted on her face. "My son is the father?"

Lydia calmed for a second before saying, "I don't know." She recommenced crying again.

Jane was furious, but held back the urge to rant and rave, "Okay, everyone take a breath. Lydia, you still haven't told us why you are here at the division."

"I had nowhere else to turn. Frank took off the second he found out about the baby and Tommy and Tommy hasn't returned any of my calls. I remember him telling me his mother, sister and brother worked in the building, so I came here hoping to track down Tommy."

"Don't you have any family to help?" enquired Vince.

The question brought on more tears, "Only my mother and she is demanding one of the Rizzoli men step up and take responsibility."

Jane was taken aback when her mother dried her tears and moved closer to Lydia. She hugged the distraught woman and promised, "You and the baby will be taken care of. Once we discover who the father is, he will take responsibility for the child."

Vince's phone rang and he stepped to the side and answered, "Korsak. Be there in twenty." He turned to Jane and said, "We have a case."

Jane nodded and rested a hand on Angela's shoulder, "We have to go ma."

"I understand Jane. I will take care of Lydia and contact Tommy."

"Are you sure?"

"I am very sure, this baby needs a father and if it's Tommy, he will just have to man up. If he isn't, then that bastard ex of mine will have to be found."

"Okay ma, I'll talk to you soon."

Vince quickly kissed Angela on the lips, "You have my full support."

Smiling, Angela ushered Lydia to the nearest chair, "I love you and take care out there: you too Janie."

Making their way to the lifts, Jane uttered, "Holy crap Korsak, I did not see that coming."

"Me either Kiddo. It certainly will blow Tommy out of the water once he knows."

"Maybe it will prompt him to grow up and find some purpose in life instead of behaving like a teenager."

"It could do, but by the sounds of it, Lydia has been back in Boston for some time."

"I am trying to get my head around why she showed up now and not when she first returned."

"Who knows, I guess we will know more soon enough."

"I am stunned by ma's reaction."

"Your mother is a natural protector of children Jane and she will do all she can to help."

"Yeah, you are right and I admire that about her."

"So do I, so do I."

"Is it just me, or did Lydia appear a little ditzy?"

Grinning, Vince agreed, "I think her shoe size may equal her IQ."

"Explains why pa hooked up with her after she was with done with Tommy."

"It does and what a mess," bemoaned Korsak as the elevator came to a stop.

Entering the Squadroom moments later, Korsak spoke with Frost and Frankie before heading for the latest crime scene.

-o-

Once the main suspect in the killing of Joel Anderson was in custody, Jane took the lead on the interview and had a signed confession from Adam Cortez by eight o'clock that evening.

ADA Batista went to work and a plea bargain for second degree murder was hammered out and the paperwork prepared prior to the detectives calling it a night.

Jane arrived home after ten and was glad Jo Friday was still visiting with Bolt. She was exhausted and took a quick shower before falling into bed. She groaned when her phone trilled with her mother's ringtone ten minutes later.

"What ma?" she answered.

_"Do you have any idea what your brother has done?"_

"Which one, I have two remember?"

_"I asked Tommy over for dinner and when he spotted Lydia, he took off and won't answer his phone."_

"Did you really expect him to behave any differently?"

_"He has been doing so well and I thought he had grown into an adult who understood responsibility."_

"He still has some growing to do ma. I'll try to track him down in the morning."

_"Bless you Jane and Maura and Ian offered to help out too."_

"That was nice of them."

_"Maura checked out Lydia's medical condition and prescribed her some vitamins for the baby. She also volunteered to do the DNA test once the baby is born. Apparently Lydia is under nourished and that won't do."_

"It sounds like Lydia is in good hands now and Maura told me everything when I called her earlier."

_"I can't understand her mother's attitude. It's obvious she has not been beneficial to Lydia's wellbeing and only berated her for her foolishness. Lydia isn't too bright and has no idea about motherhood."_

"Maybe the acorn didn't fall too far from the tree ma."

_"That may be true Janie. We will know more on Sunday; I invited Lydia and her mother to dinner. I better let you get some sleep."_

"Okay and I'll let you know when I find Tommy."

_"I love you Jane, you make me proud."_

"I love you too ma and am so proud of how you are handling this situation."

_"I can't turn my back on my potential first grandchild or my son."_

"I'll let him know ma, goodnight."

Jane ended the call and instantly text her brother: **Wake up Tommy, you can't run away and hide from this one. You don't even know if the baby is yours, so talk to ma and stop breaking her heart. I expect to see you at the station tomorrow morning or I will track you down and not be as gentle as ma. It's your move.**

Satisfied, she had done all she could for the night, Jane set the alarm on her phone and then extinguished the bedside lamp. Nuzzling into the spare pillows, she thought of Erica and how much she missed not having her by her side. As she wondered how her girlfriend went on with her first session of physio, Jane drifted off.

-o-

The instant Jane walked through the metal detectors at the Division's entrance, she noticed her mother standing to the right. The woman was engaged in a conversation with her youngest child and Tommy wore the face of a guilty man. His head was hung low as Angela harangued him and he dared not interrupt.

Jane neared the pair and as her brother raised his head, she shook hers, "I'm glad to see you took my advice and now you better listen to ma."

"I will Janie and ma, I am so sorry for running away yesterday."

"So you should be Tommy, I raised you better than that. Until the baby is born, we don't know who the father is, so be a man and stick around to find out."

"Yes ma and I honestly believe the child is mine. When I spoke with Lydia a while back, I had no idea she was pregnant, but she did say she had been done with pa for months."

Jane looked at him and scowled, "So you have done the maths and come up with you as the answer?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I was the last Rizzoli with Lydia and the timing points to me."

Angela slapped him on the right arm, "Then you begin to do what is right by Lydia and that baby as of now. You go see her and tell her you will support them."

"I will, but it will be hard. I finish night school in two weeks and will have my licence, but will still need a loan from the bank to start up the business again. I may not be suitable due to my criminal record."

"I may have the solution to that problem Tommy," announced Jane while retrieving her phone. "Let me set up a meeting for you with an interested party."

"Say what?" queried Tommy.

Jane quickly went over the conversation she had had with Claire and Tommy's mouth become wider as she neared the end of the proposition.

"No shit?" he exclaimed.

Pushing the contact button, Jane waited for an answer.

_"Hello Jane, this is a nice surprise."_

"Hi Claire, are you and Phillip still willing to invest in Tommy's plumbing business?"

_"Yes we are."_

"Great. Tommy will have his ticket in a fortnight and there has been a development that means he needs to have the business up and running as soon as possible."

_"We can discuss it with him over lunch if he is available?"_

"He will be at Erica's by twelve."

_"I look forward to it and I believe Erica is on her way to see you."_

"She is?"

_"Yes, she will be dropping by after physio at ten."_

"Wonderful and thank you so much for helping Tommy out."

_"He is practically family Jane and Phillip and I are in a position to assist him."_

"Once again you have my gratitude."

_"You are welcome, talk to you soon."_

"Bye Claire."

Tommy waited for Jane to pocket her phone before he engulfed her in a bear hug, "I don't know how I will ever repay you sis."

"You being the best plumber in this city will be payment enough."

With a rich laugh, Tommy let go and then hugged his mother, "If the baby is mine ma, I swear I will be the best dad ever."

"I hope so Tommy, I really do hope so."

Jane watched on as her mother and brother made promises to each other regards the future of the Rizzoli family.

-o-

Erica was greeted at the entrance of the Squad Room by Frankie as he was making his way to buy a coffee, "Hey Lieutenant Campbell."

"Hello Detective Rizzoli, is the other Detective Rizzoli in?"

"She's down in the morgue with Doctor Pike and Frost. They caught a new case three hours ago and Pike just finished the autopsy. How was your physio?"

"It went really well and I am doing better than expected."

"I'm real glad to hear that. You can wait at Jane's desk if you like?"

"Is Lieutenant Korsak in?"

"No, he is upstairs with the Superintendent."

"Looks like I will be waiting for Detective Rizzoli then."

"Would you like a tea?"

"No thanks, I've given it up."

"How come?"

"I have a lot of exercise to do and have to regain my previous level of fitness, so caffeine is off my list."

"You should convince Jane to do the same, she runs of the stuff."

"I know and you never know, she may have incentive to give it up one day soon."

Frankie stared at the blonde and caught on, "Let's hope it not too far away." He ambled down the hallway towards the elevator while Erica spoke with Crowe and Suthers.

Six minutes later, Jane and Barry waltzed into the bullpen and Jane grinned at her girlfriend. Korsak was right behind them and he pushed Frost out of the way, "Let the old man in."

Erica stood and received his embrace, "It's good to see you Lieutenant Korsak."

"Back at you and what brings you to our neck of the woods?"

"I've come to steal Detective Rizzoli Senior from you for a couple of minutes."

"By all means feel free to use the BRIC."

Jane led the way and as soon as the door was secured, Erica pulled her in for a kiss. When it was done, the blonde giggled, "You don't know how many times I wanted to do that while I was your CO?"

"I have a fair idea and I'm glad you are here; we need to talk."

"You sound serious, what's wrong?"

"It has nothing to do with you and me, but it does affect my family."

"Go ahead I am all ears."

"It can wait for a minute or two; I want to hear all about your therapy."

A graceful smile illuminated Erica's features, "After two days I am excited to announce I am making excellent progress. My therapist Dan is really impressed with my range of movement and we are already lifting weights without any problems."

"Oh baby that is wonderful news."

"He has cleared me to work out on my home gym as of today and reckons I'll be fully fit before next Friday."

Jane leaned in and seized Erica's lips. When she pulled back, she grinned, "I am so happy for you."

"I am too and would you like to move in with me?"

"I … we … what did you say?"

"I am asking you to live with me. I don't like sleeping without you by my side and I really hate not waking up to your beautiful face."

"Wow, how could I say no to that sterling proposal?"

"You can't, so just nod and kiss me again."

After giggling, Jane did just that and when the couple broke apart, Jane nestled into Erica's neck and sighed, "I love you and when would you like me to move my stuff?"

"Granddad and dad have offered their services, so any time would be fine."

"I'm sure I can talk Vince, Tommy and Frankie into lending a hand if you fed them, so how does tomorrow after shift sound?"

"It sounds pretty terrific to me and I believe Suthers has the sixteenth of October in the betting pool."

"Crap, you know about that?"

"I did and I snuck a look at the chart when your mother wasn't looking. She hides it under the front counter of the café."

"I found out about it last night and unbeknown to all of us until yesterday, pa's fiancée has been his ex for nine months and Lydia the bimbo is eight and a half months pregnant."

Shock registered on Erica's face, "No way."

"It's true. She showed up at the café yesterday morning and told ma everything including Tommy is odds on favourite to be the father."

"What now?"

"Tommy went into hiding the second he saw Lydia and after I sent him a message, he turned up to see mom this morning and admitted he had been the last Rizzoli to be with Lydia."

"Shit, what a mess. How did your mom take the news?"

"She has been amazing and taken Lydia in. She, Maura and Ian have all leant their support as has Tommy."

"How do you feel about the situation?"

"I'm proud of ma and Tommy. My brother has stepped up and once he is fully licenced, he will be starting up the family business again."

"Have you spoken to mom or dad about that?"

"I called your mother earlier and Tommy is having lunch with them today."

"Good. If he is the father, how about you give him your bigger apartment and I'll pay the rent until he is on his feet financially?"

As an answer, Jane launched herself at Erica and zealously kissed her senseless.

It was another two minutes before Erica could talk, "I take that as a yes."

"Yes and I love your generosity."

"Hey, he will be my brother in-law one day, so I have to stay in his good books."

Jane's heart was busy doing little jumps of joy, "Are you serious?"

"Honey, I have hardly kept it a secret that I aim on marrying you one day. If your mother had her way, I would ask you at Christmas, but I believe someone else has plans for that festive day?"

"How did you know about Vince?"

"When you were talking to Angela in the kitchen Sunday night, he asked if I intended making any exciting announcements at Christmas."

"Jesus."

"You sound disappointed?"

"Well a proposal from you on Christmas Day would have been nice."

"Now where is the fun if you know beforehand, besides, there is nothing wrong with you asking me. I don't see our relationship as a butch and femme deal, do you?"

"Hell no, you are far from butch and I don't consider myself to be femme."

"If we have to be labelled, I would put us both in the soft butch category."

"I agree and we both wear dresses on occasion, so there goes the full butch look."

"It does, but you are bossier than me."

Jane filled the room with her husky laugh, "I am not."

"Jane, you truly are and I like it that way."

"Hang on; you make as many decisions as I do regarding our relationship."

"Who seduced who?"

"I did, but you originally planned on consummating our union at your house the night Maura was kidnapped."

"Oh yes I did, so I guess we are equals then?"

"You better believe it and let's go inform Suthers of his big win."

"All right and then we can go tell your mother the good news."

"Maybe we should kiss a few more times before we go," suggested a grinning Jane. "I am working a new case and may not see you for some time."

"You present a reasonable case Detective," relied Erica before lowering her lips.

-o-

A/N: Next up: Jane spends some quality time with Maura and Erica faces a disastrous tragedy. Which relationships survive and whose will be torn apart forever?


	20. Chapter 20

TITLE: Rizzoli & Isles – Wake Up Call

SUMMARY: Pining over her co-worker for years, Detective Jane Rizzoli is in desperate need of a miracle, or for the object of her daydreams to finally wake up and grasp the meaning behind the none too subtle inferences they've been sharing. The chance comes Jane's way after experiencing a near fatal ending to a case and she finds the courage to set the wheels in motion that result in having her best friend doing a little more than smell the roses along the way. A/U

PAIRINGS: Jane Rizzoli & Original Female Character. Maura Iles & Ian Faulkner.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: All characters other than those conjured up by the author's imagination, remain the property of author Tess Gerritsen and television series writers Janet Tamaro, Steve Lichtman & Kiersten Van Home. No copyright infringement to Hurdler Productions, Ostar Productions or Warner Horizon Television is intended. The following story is a work of fiction brought to life for the purposes of entertainment only. No money has been exchanged nor any profit derived by sponsorship.

WARNING: Events follow on from Episode 1 & 2 of Season 3. This tale takes a different course from the television series and features several consensual relationships between women.

A/N: Gratitude to the reviews, follows and favourites.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

_**Wednesday 17th October**_

Jane crawled along the bed on all fours and travelled the full length of Erica's body without making contact. Both women were naked and the room was lit by the soft glow of candles. The raven haired beauty's body was shaking with arousal as she straddled her lover's face and leisurely lowered her saturated vulva onto waiting lips.

Erica took in the scent that was a unique blend of Jane's favourite shower gel and her musky secretion. Mellowed by the aroma as it drifted into her nostrils, she slowly lapped up all the wetness before devouring the swollen labia at a laidback pace.

Above her, Jane squirmed as stroke after stroke pushed her closer to the edge of ecstasy. Her hands gripped the top of the bedhead and she found herself rocking back and forth against the tongue bestowing reverence upon her very core.

"Oh god Erica, just like that baby," she beseeched as every third lick grazed softly over her stiff clitoris. The sensitive parcel of nerve ending was electrified and Jane felt as if her whole being was floating towards another stratosphere. Euphoria surrounded her and she yielded to its beckoning some ten minutes later.

With a gush of fluid covering her face, Erica turned her attention to orally disposing of the liquid before bringing two digits to the folds of flesh and tenderly inserting them into the welcoming canal.

Jane's body tensed swiftly as she commenced riding herself to another orgasm. Erica kept her girlfriend rolling into one after another before Jane finally collapsed to the side of the bed and gasped for breath.

Reaching out, Erica trailed her fingers through Jane's damp hair, "We should have a shower so we don't catch a cold."

"Just give me a second to regain control of my legs."

"Okay, I'll go start the water," suggested Erica while rising from the bed. She turned around and looked at Jane, "I hope you enjoyed your welcome to the house marathon?"

"I certainly did, but you have managed to beat me ten to nine."

"Let's call it an even score considering you actually worked today as well as moved your possessions."

"I'll accept that offer and I think I'll be able to walk again."

Grinning, Erica held out her hand and Jane eagerly took up the invite. She glanced at the bedside clock and giggled, "Good grief, it's two twenty and I need to be at work in less than six hours."

"I did try to warn you it would be a late night," teased Erica as she led Jane into the ensuite.

"In the future I will heed your words, but what a hell of a way to start living together."

"It was indeed honey," agreed Erica prior to turning on the faucets.

"Oh, before I forget, Maura called me today and asked if I would join her at a health resort the weekend of the third next month."

"You should go and have a relaxing time," recommended the blonde while stepping into the cubicle.

"I think Mau wants to get away and forget all about her treatment for a couple of days. She mentioned she was feeling restless and missing work."

"That's understandable."

Sliding in behind Erica, Jane kissed the nape of her neck, "Ian has been her rock and completely devoted to her."

Nodding, Erica noted, "Your mom told me he is doing all the house work as well as the cooking."

"When did you speak with ma?"

Passing over the coconut scented shower gel, Erica rotated and pecked the cleft in Jane's chin, "She called this morning and congratulated me for asking you to live with me. She also asked if I could spend a couple of hours with Maura while Ian went grocery shopping."

"What time?"

"Between one and three. It will be good to see her again."

Frowning, Jane dipped her head, "With the current workload, I've been too busy to visit and feel guilty."

"You shouldn't Jane. When are you rostered to look after her next?"

"I'm pencilled in for Friday after work. Korsak and Frost are taking Ian to the Bruins and Red Wings game to give him a break."

Rinsing off, Erica stepped out of the shower, "That's very thoughtful of them and will allow Maura some time with her best friend."

Turning off the water, Jane exited the stall and was handed a large, white fluffy towel, "I am really looking forward to it and am keeping my fingers crossed that a new homicide doesn't keep me at work."

"I'm sure it will work out for you honey."

Once the couple were dry and they'd cleaned their teeth, Jane set the alarm while Erica changed the bed linen.

-o-

**Friday 19th October**

Jane was greeted at the door by a smiling Ian and after a brief hug, he whispered, "Hello Jane. Maura had a rough afternoon and is finally asleep on the couch."

"In that case, I won't disturb her rest. How are you doing?"

Closing the door, the doctor was upbeat, "I am fine and dinner is in the oven. It will be ready by seven, but I doubt Maura will want to eat. She's been unable to keep any food down all day."

Walking into the living room, Jane's eyes lingered on the vision of Maura curled up under a heavy blanket. The fire was lit and the sound on the television turned down.

Ian gestured for Jane to follow him into the kitchen and he asked, "Would you like a beer?"

"No thanks, I have to drive home."

"No worries. How is living with Erica going?" A smile spread across Jane's lips and Ian added, "By your grin, I can assume all goes well."

"You are right and you must be looking forward to the game tonight?"

"I am. I think some time off from the daily routine we've set will be beneficial to me and Maura. Your mother and Vince have been fantastic throughout the treatment, but Maura has been feeling guilty about taking up their time."

"It's that independent streak of hers showing through. I only wish I had more time to spend with her."

"Maura comprehends your work has been busy lately, and I must warn you, once she wakes, she will hound you ruthlessly for details of your new live-in arrangement with Erica."

"Crap, I'll have to distract her," taunted Jane with a short chuckle.

"Good luck with that and I better be going. I'm meeting Vince at Angela's."

"Have a good night."

"I'm sure I will. I'll just go kiss Maura goodbye."

Jane observed him, but averted her eyes from intruding on the private moment as he leaned in.

-o-

Making herself comfortable in an armchair, Jane watched over her friend until Maura stirred awake some two hours later.

Stretching her arms, Maura opened her eyes and smiled at her visitor, "Well hello there Jane."

"Hey Maura, how are you feeling?"

"Much better, the nausea has abated."

"Great, do you feel up to eating? Ian made a roast with all the trimmings and mentioned you hadn't kept anything down today."

Scrunching up her face, Maura was slow in replying, "Maybe a little later. I'd like to take a shower first and change into fresh clothing."

"Do you need a hand with anything?" enquired Jane while getting to her feet.

"Thank you, but I'll be fine Jane." Sitting up, Maura took a moment before standing.

Holding back tears, Jane's heart ached as her eyes roamed over her best friend's body. After three weeks of chemo, Maura was exhibiting several side effects. She had lost her luxurious hair, eyebrows, lashes and weight since the Temozolomide began to invade her immune system and blood.

Turning her head, Maura stared at Jane with a warning, "Don't you dare cry. I feel a whole lot better than I look and there's been enough tears shed around here, so don't add to them."

Taking a deep breath, Jane regained some decorum of control and moved in closer to Maura, "I can't promise I won't at some stage this evening."

"I'll settle for that and how is Erica's recovery?"

"Her shoulder's completely healed and is currently building up muscle strength."

"That's excellent news. Please excuse me Jane; I'll just go take that shower, I'm afraid I am on the smelly side of personal hygiene."

"Take your time, and I'll check on dinner."

"I am actually feeling rather peckish and it will be nice having you here. We have so much to catch up on and I want to hear all about your change of address. By the way, it was sweet of you to let Tommy have your apartment."

"It was Erica's idea."

Maura's face beamed, "I had a lovely visit with Patrick, Colleen and Claire this morning."

"Erica told me when she called me at work."

"Tommy dropped by with Lydia too. He's really taken to the prospect of becoming a father."

"Time will tell, now scoot before you stick up the place."

A chuckle escaped Maura's lips, "Still bossy I see."

"Ahh no, you still hold the title of Queen Bossy."

Maura's features lit up and for a moment, Jane didn't notice the dark circles around dull eyes or the sunken cheeks. Avoiding tears, she went to the kitchen as her friend made her way sluggishly up the stairs.

-o-

When Maura returned, Jane placed two plates of food on the counter. The two women chatted about Pike and the cases the Squad had worked before Jane brought up the subject of Maura's wedding plans. The animated conversation carried on throughout the dishwashing, and then for another hour while the two friends sat on the couch.

A sober Ian arrived home a little after midnight and Jane said goodbye once he recounted the game and win to the Bruins.

-o-

Erica groaned softly when Jane nuzzled into her left flank, "Hey there. How was Maura since I saw her last?"

Placing an arm over the blonde's hip, Jane answered, "She has lost more condition and is suffering badly with nausea. On the bright side, her Oncologist is happy with her progress and blood count."

"The latter news is good. Did you have a good night?"

"Yes and we've booked into the Norwich Spa for two nights. It's less than two hours away and we will be leaving on the Friday after I finish shift."

"Hopefully Maura will be feeling healthier by then and not be uncomfortable with travelling."

"I told her I would drive slowly and try to limit motion sickness. Do you mind if I visit her again tomorrow while Ian does some shopping?" Jane felt Erica's body tense for a split second before relaxing.

"Of course not honey. I can take my family for some local sightseeing and gift buying."

"Are you sure?"

Yawning, Erica replied, "I'm positive, goodnight."

Miffed by the lack of their ritual kissing prior to sleep, which usually led to love making, Jane whispered, "Okay, goodnight." Knowing her girlfriend wouldn't deny her seeing Maura, she nevertheless felt guilty for not spending the day with Erica and couldn't help but detect a slight coldness in the blonde's words.

-o-

_**Friday 2nd November**_

Jane pulled up in front of Maura's house and smiled when the door opened to a waving Ian. He was carrying a purple Louis Vuitton travel bag and holding Maura's right hand. Maura was wearing jeans, a woollen sweater, an overcoat and a bright yellow bandana.

Alighting from the car, Jane opened the rear door, "Hey you two."

"Hello Jane," replied the couple in unison.

Ian placed the luggage on the seat beside Jane's and secured the door, "You ladies have a relaxing weekend and I'll see you Sunday afternoon." He embraced Maura then tenderly kissed her goodbye.

Jane smiled at the love they shared and gave Ian a quick hug when he pulled away from Maura, "I'll take good care of her."

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

Nodding, Jane returned behind the driver's steering wheel as Ian helped Maura into the front passenger seat.

"I love you sweetheart," voiced Maura after another kiss.

"I love you more, bye."

Once the door closed, Jane took off and Maura asked, "Did Erica inform you she called this morning to wish me well?"

"Uhm no, we haven't actually spoken today."

Maura was genuinely shocked by the news, "Why not?"

"She travelled back to Long Island with her family for the weekend. They left before I woke and she is flying back Sunday to prepare for the training course."

"Are you two having problems?" enquired Maura with her usual absence of tack.

With a sideways glance, a mortified Jane asked, "Why would you ask that?"

"Jane, you've been spending all of your days off with me. That has to have some effect on your relationship."

"Erica doesn't mind and she suggested this trip."

"I'm sure she would have preferred to be with you before beginning a ten week course at the Academy."

Uncertainty crept into Jane's thoughts, "Erica assured me she was fine."

"You do realise the woman would do anything to make you happy, don't you?"

"Mau, I've never been more content and plan on making our relationship more permanent in the New Year."

"Hang on, didn't you once tell me marriage was miserable?"

"I did, but that was before I met Erica. I see my future with her and that includes a wedding and children."

A tiny smirk preceded Maura's response, "I really am pleased for you and when do you plan on proposing?"

"Valentine's Day."

"That's extremely romantic Jane," noted Maura while looking at her own engagement band. "Have you bought the ring yet?"

"Yes and I hid it in the garage under some old records."

"This is such exciting news and we will celebrate accordingly."

"You have a deal and I've booked us in for dinner at the Kensington Restaurant."

"Superb and thank you for this Jane; I am so glad not having to take medication for the next few days.

"Hey, it's what friends do."

"You are the best Jane and I love you."

"Back at you Mau."

-o-

After a delicious meal, Jane and Maura strolled back to their suite and prepared for bed. Although there were two queen size beds to choose from, the women found themselves lying on one. Just like old times, they chatted and laughed until Ian called Maura to say goodnight.

Excusing herself, she got up and retrieved the phone from the end table. Jane took the opportunity to contact Erica.

_"Hello honey,"_ came the chirpy reply after one ring.

"Hi baby, how was the trip?"

_"Very entertaining; Granddad had us enthralled with his tales and Grandma encouraged him endlessly. Dad was no better and we were in tears from laughing so much. Did you and Maura have a nice dinner?"_

"Yes we did. She is currently on the phone with Ian, so I thought I'd call and speak with my favourite person."

_"It's good to hear your voice."_

"How was Jo during the ride?"

_"Her and Bolt slept the entire time."_

"I love you."

_"I love you too and you sound tired."_

"I am and miss you."

_"I miss you Jane, especially when your voice is so low and sexy."_

"Grrr, behave baby."

Erica giggled on the other end, _"I will. What do you have planned for tomorrow?"_

"First up is breakfast by the heated pool followed by a facial. Next is a full body wrap, lunch, then a stroll around the gardens."

_"It sounds very calming and I phoned Ian this morning to invite him to the ice hockey Friday. Vince and your mom are coming too."_

"Where is my invite?"

_"You will be hanging out with Maura."_

"I will?"

_"Yes. You will be attending the movies then having dinner at Menton."_

Curiosity and the niggling fear of trepidation got the better of Jane, so she asked, "Why are you planning a night out between me and Maura?"

_"I thought it would be nice if you got together before her next round of treatment began."_

All apprehension faded as Jane's heart overflowed with love, "You are so thoughtful and thank you for allowing me this freedom."

_"You are welcome and I know how important Maura's wellbeing is to you."_

"You aren't just doing it for me, are you?"

_"No. When I visited last week, I saw how run down Ian was and thought he was due another break. He's been phenomenal, but I know it hurts Maura to take up all his time."_

Jane's breath hitched, "Oh my god, just when I think I can't love you anymore than I already do; pow, you kick it up a notch."

Erica tittered for a brief moment, _"It's my upbringing Jane."_

"Your family's generosity is limitless."

_"We do what we can and on that note, expect an excited call from your mother tomorrow."_

"Why, what is going on?"

_"As you are fully aware, she has been none too subtly pushing Tommy and Lydia together and it's finally paid off. They have a date tomorrow night."_

"That is awesome news and with Tommy doing so well with the business, he can afford to take her some place fancy."

_"He asked me for advice and I pointed him in the direction of Clio."_

"Wonderful choice and Lydia will be impressed."

_"Honey, she'd be impressed with a box of KFC by candle light on a park bench."_

Roaring with laughter, Jane took a moment to respond, "True and that's what make them an ideal couple."

_"Angela will have more good news to tell you."_

"As in?"

_"I'll let her talk to you about that one. I don't want to steal her thunder."_

"All right, I can wait. What do you have organised for the weekend?"

_"Emma has invited us to a tea party she is having tomorrow in honour of Bolt and Jo. The gala event will be followed by ice skating and mom and Gran have arranged a dinner for a work party while I am off to watch the Rangers with Thomas and Braxton."_

More laughter emitted from Jane, "It sounds like you'll be busy."

_"It's so good to hear you laugh and yes, Saturday is full on, but I'll still have time to miss you."_

"Baby."

_"Yes honey?"_

"Do you want to go out for dinner Sunday instead of meeting at ma's?"

_"I'd love to."_

"Great, I'll book some place close to home and it will be nice to have you all to myself."

_"That sounds promising and you better get back to Maura. Talk to you soon."_

"Love you, bye."

_"Bye Jane."_

Placing the telephone on the side table, Jane went to the kitchen and poured two glasses of iced water. Maura ended her conversation moments later and approached the island bench.

"Ian had an enjoyable night," she said as Jane handed her a drink. "Thank you."

"Good. Erica told me Tommy and Lydia are having a date tomorrow night."

"Oh that is pleasing news. Anyone with half a brain can see they belong together."

"Half a brain is all they have between them," taunted Jane cheerfully.

Laughing out loud, Maura nodded, "Your brother seems to have gained some wisdom the past few weeks."

"I have to give credit where it's due. He is running the business well and even employed another plumber to keep up with demand."

"He is making plans for the future," pointed out Maura before taking a sip of water.

"Apparently he has been seeking help with Erica and Korsak."

"Good for him," cheered Maura while yawning.

"Time for bed," suggested Jane while taking hold of Maura's glass.

"Yes, we will need a good night's sleep for tomorrow's activities." Maura made her way to the unused bed, "Goodnight Jane."

"Goodnight Mau," replied Jane as she settled in the other bed.

-o-

_**Monday 5th November**_

The Homicide Squad walked into a new case and Korsak briefed the detectives before assigning tasks. Jane and Barry took the lead and after three days of investigation, the results on DNA exemplars taken from the victim's body, were finalised.

Victor Robertson was arrested for the murder of his sister in-law Abigail. The pair had been having an affair for over a year and when Abigail confronted Victor with the news she was six weeks pregnant; he flew into a rage and strangled her with his bare hands. They'd been at his brother's home at the time and Victor went to great lengths to turn the crime scene into a robbery gone bad scenario.

Jane had not been convinced and once Dillon Robertson was notified of his deceased wife's pregnancy, the case was turned upside down. Dillon admitted he was sterile due to an injury sustained to his testicles while playing College football. Armed with that knowledge, the detectives focused on the ever present brother.

Two days later, Susi matched foetal blood to the sample taken from Victor under the stipulations of a court order. During the subsequent interview, Victor admitted to the killing and Batista offered no deal.

-o-

Jane arrived home to find Erica asleep in bed and Jo curled up on her feet. The terrier wagged her tail and received a pat on the head in return. Making her way to the bathroom, Jane showered then got ready for bed.

Erica snuggled into Jane's side once she settled on her back and asked, "Have you solved the case yet?"

"Just put it to bed baby."

"That's my girl, love you."

"Love you too and go back to sleep."

"I can't," complained Erica in a low tone.

Jane planted a kiss on her girlfriend's temple, "Why not?"

"I'm horny for you."

Jane burst out laughing, "I suppose you have plans to alleviate that problem?"

Gradually moving a hand, Erica cupped Jane's breast, "I certainly do honey."

"Oh god baby, I've missed you so much."

Getting up on her knees, the naked blonde straddled Jane's hips and lowered her lips to a smiling mouth. The brunette moaned and all was as it should be in the Campbell/Rizzoli household.

-o-

**A/N:** The Muse is keeping the drama at bay until the next chapter, maybe! I think she is taking her evil pills again and is working up to something big.


	21. Chapter 21

TITLE: Rizzoli & Isles – Wake Up Call

SUMMARY: Pining over her co-worker for years, Detective Jane Rizzoli is in desperate need of a miracle, or for the object of her daydreams to finally wake up and grasp the meaning behind the none too subtle inferences they've been sharing. The chance comes Jane's way after experiencing a near fatal ending to a case and she finds the courage to set the wheels in motion that result in having her best friend doing a little more than smell the roses along the way. A/U

PAIRINGS: Jane Rizzoli & Original Female Character. Maura Iles & Ian Faulkner.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: All characters other than those conjured up by the author's imagination, remain the property of author Tess Gerritsen and television series writers Janet Tamaro, Steve Lichtman & Kiersten Van Home. No copyright infringement to Hurdler Productions, Ostar Productions or Warner Horizon Television is intended. The following story is a work of fiction brought to life for the purposes of entertainment only. No money has been exchanged nor any profit derived by sponsorship.

WARNING: Events follow on from Episode 1 & 2 of Season 3. This tale takes a different course from the television series and features several consensual relationships between women.

A/N: A big thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

Walking into Division One Café, Jane was surprised to see an _"Under New Management"_ sign propped up on the counter. Her mother was talking animatedly to a customer, so Jane grabbed a container of Boston Drip coffee from the dispenser and waited in the background.

Moments passed before Jane approached, "Hey ma, what's with the signage?"

"Oh Janie, I was meaning to tell you, but between work, Lydia and Maura; I just didn't have time."

"Now would be a good time. Did Stanley finally retire?"

"Yes. He put the business up for sale last week and I put in an offer."

Black eyebrows practically jumped off Jane's forehead, "How the hell could you afford to do that, you don't have any spare money."

Angela blushed brightly, "I have a silent business partner. They put up the money and I run the café."

"I suppose that person is Claire."

"No."

"Phillip?"

"No, try again," urged a grinning Angela.

"Erica?"

"You got it. She bought the business then signed it over to me."

"Really?"

"Yes really; I love that woman and her compassionate heart."

"She's all mine, so keep your hands to yourself," quipped a buoyant detective.

"Don't be silly Janie; I have my hands full with Vince."

Raising her hands up in a surrender gesture, Jane protested, "Whoa ma, way too much information."

Tittering, Angela became serious, "I'll be glad to have her as my daughter in-law and making me beautiful grandbabies."

"I hope you haven't said that to Erica?"

"Of course I did and she was totally supportive of the idea.n

Jane was about to impart another snappy retort when her phone rang with news of a dead body, "I've got to go ma and congrats of the café."

"Thanks sweetheart and I can see a proposal on Christmas Day."

Biting her tongue and not divulging Vince's plan, Jane instead said, "You never know, bye."

-o-

_**Friday 21st December**_

Korsak, Jane and Frost were in the BRIC reviewing their latest homicide evidence when there was a light rap on the open door. The three detectives turned to see a black fatigues attired Erica. She was holding a large bouquet of red roses and yellow orchids accompanied with a brilliant smile.

Jane's eyes roamed over her girlfriend's frame and she gulped, "Hey Lieutenant Campbell."

"Hello everyone. Lieutenant Korsak, I was hoping to have a quiet word with Detective Rizzoli."

"Sure, she's all yours," he replied while dragging Frost from the room.

Moving in, Erica handed over the flowers, "Training is done until the second of January and I know how busy you are with the Murray case, so I dropped in for a few minutes."

Smitten by the consideration, Jane placed the arrangement on the nearest desk then draped her arms around Erica's neck, "I love you and the flowers are beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you and I miss you terribly."

In reply, Jane pressed her lips to Erica's with a warm kiss. Hands moved up and down her spine and her groan of arousal was smothered by Erica's deepening kiss.

Leaning back, Erica broke the contact and locked onto glistening orbs of brown, "I've booked us a table at Ostra for nine, but if you can't make it let me know by eight and Maura and Ian will gladly take our place."

Checking her wristwatch, Jane grinned, "I'll be able to make it. Frankie and Crowe are out picking up our main suspect, and with the forensics we have, he won't be going anywhere."

"Great, so I'll see you at home later."

Running her left hand through the side of Erica's hair, Jane leaned in and kissed her again before saying, "I look forward to our date and you're as sexy as all hell in this outfit."

"All compliments happily accepted and you know how I feel about you in a suit."

"Yes and you better leave before I do something entirely unprofessional."

Tittering softly, Erica released her hands, "You got it, see you at home."

"You will and damn, you look good."

"Keep that thought for later honey."

"You can bet dollars to doughnuts I will, now get out of here."

"Yes Detective Bossy," retorted Erica while pivoting and exiting.

Vince and Barry rejoined Jane and the younger man spoke first, "Wow Jane, has Erica been working out? She looks super fit."

"She increased her weights program while doing physio and has kept up the regime."

"Well it certainly works," added Korsak.

"Yes it does," agreed Jane dreamily.

"You want to take a moment Rizzoli?" asked Vince amusingly.

"I'm fine thank you very much and once Frankie and Crowe get back, we can nail Holloway to the wall and get out of here."

"You got a hot date?" enquired Frost.

"Yes I do Mister Nosey," quipped Jane before chuckling.

-o-

Jane arrived home with only enough time for a speedy shower and to dress in a form fitting black dress with three inch heels to complete the outfit.

Erica was wearing a dark blue sleeveless dress matched with two inch pumps. She was waiting by the front door holding their overcoats and handbags when Jane walked down the stairs, "Wow you look stunning honey."

"Thank you and you are simply gorgeous."

"Good grief I love your legs and the taxi is waiting, so I don't have time to attack them."

"Are you planning on getting me drunk and having your way with me?"

"No, but a few drinks wouldn't hurt. It's been a hectic week for both of us and time we relaxed."

"You will get no argument from me and I appreciate the sanity break."

"You're welcome honey," remarked Erica as she secured the door behind them.

"How was training?"

"Full on and I'm so glad to have a twelve day break."

Strolling hand in hand to the cab, Erica opened the rear door for Jane then went around to the other side. Once she was settled and had given the driver the address of the restaurant, Jane took hold of her hand.

"I'm pleased your family will joining us for Christmas."

"I am too and your mother is hoping Lydia delivers the baby before then."

"Ma is hopeless and Maura is on standby to take a DNA swab."

"Speaking of Maura, she is handling the third round of chemo really well."

"She explained that was a good sign and she's even managed to gain back some weight."

Squeezing Jane's hand, Erica turned to her with tears in her eyes, "I'm so relieved for her and Ian."

"I'm happy the two of them have become good friends with you over the course of the last few months."

"As long as everyone is healthy and you are happy, then I am delighted."

Jane rested her head against Erica's, "Speaking of making friends, it seems ma and Lydia's mom Rene have found some common ground and have called a truce."

"I know. Angela called this afternoon and asked if it would be all right to invite Rene to Christmas Day. Your mom has such a kind heart and really wants Lydia and Tommy to make a family."

"She may get that wish after she finds out Lydia moved in with Tommy this morning."

"She did? Angela will be over the moon with that titbit of news."

"I like the fact she is so focused on them and leaving us alone."

Erica gave Jane a sly grin that spoke volumes, "Uhm, she may not be nagging you, but I'm still in the frame."

Sitting up straight, Jane protested, "Bullshit, that woman has no shame."

"It doesn't worry me honey."

"You are just too sweet to object."

Leaning in, Erica whispered into Jane's right ear, "You're taste sweet and look sensational."

A shiver ran down the full length of Jane's spine, "Jesus, can we skip dinner and go home for dessert?"

"No, we are nearly at the restaurant."

"Party pooper," countered Jane mockingly.

"Yes honey."

Turned her head, Jane latched onto dilated blue eyes, "I love you with every beat of my heart."

"I love you too and if you play your cards right, dessert will be served in bed."

"I can hardly wait," purred Jane as her hand caressed Erica's knee.

-o-

After finishing her serving of grilled sea beam in trevisano leaf extra virgin olive oil with snipped herbs and seasonal vegetables, Jane gazed at Erica longingly and asked, "How is your filet mignon?"

"Cooked just perfect."

"So was my fish," stated Jane prior to sipping from her flute of Ruinart Blanc de Blancs Brut. "Damn, this is nice bubbly."

A lazy grin formed on Erica's lips as she put down her knife and fork, "I'm glad you like it honey."

Reaching across the table, Jane took hold of her girlfriend's right hand, "This date has been exceptional so far."

"I hope I can top it," promised Erica as she opened her clutch bag with her left hand.

Jane's eyes grew wider with anticipation as she watched Erica retrieve a small jewellery box, "Oh … my … god baby, are your about to propose?"

Letting go of Jane's hand, Erica stood and moved to the side of Jane's chair.

In response, Jane placed her left hand under her nose and tried to stave off the tears.

Going down on one knee, Erica opened the case and presented a platinum band set with a Princess cut four carat diamond and interlaid with smaller oval shaped stones, "Jane Clementine Rizzoli, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Overcome with Joy, Jane released her tears and hugged Erica around the shoulders, "Yes baby, a million times yes. You've made me so happy and I will take a lifetime in showing you how much I love you."

Wiping away her own teardrops, Erica sobbed, "I'm so in love with you and want to spend the rest of my life by your side."

"I love you more and ma is going to freak."

Pulling back from the clinch, Erica giggled, "I'm sure she will, but for now, I'd like to put this ring on my stunning fiancée's finger."

"Oops, I'm so excited," declared Jane as she held out her left hand. "It's a magnificent right Erica."

"I tried to find something that reflects how beautiful you are," countered Erica while slipping it on. "Looks great on you honey."

Jane glanced at the sparkling piece of jewellery then pulled Erica in for a heart thumping kiss.

Once they parted, Erica got up and announced, "I should have worn trousers. This dress was a little restricting."

"Maybe, but it will be so much easier for me to take off you once we are home."

Erica gulped and signalled to their server, "Bill please."

-o-

By the time Erica and Jane entered their bedroom, both were nude and lip locked. Jane had her hands on Erica's hips and was in the process of guiding her towards the bed.

When her legs collided with the mattress, the blonde gave into gravity and fell backwards. With her arms wrapped around Jane's upper torso, she ensured the brunette followed.

As Jane pressed onto Erica, she decelerated the hungry kisses and brought her left palm upwards to slip in between their bodies. Cupping a firm breast, she fondled gently and elicited a series of deep sighs and coos from Erica.

In response, Erica gripped Jane's bottom and ground into her centre. The combination of dampness and the gentle touches to her bosom drove her closer to release.

Breaking the kiss, Jane huskily said, "I want to watch you come."

Rearing up, Erica grunted, "Don't blink, I'm so close honey."

"That's it baby," encouraged Jane as her own climax built.

"Oh god Jane, you are so beautiful," panted out Erica while fireworks began to explode behind her eyes.

Jane moved slightly to the side and whimpered when her hard clitoris made contact with Erica's, "Oh god, so good my love."

The friction and pressure was enough to send Erica into a muscle twitching orgasm. She smiled, Jane smiled and for a fleeting moment in time; the whole world revolved around them and Jane tumbled into rapture.

Pecking Erica on the neck, Jane allowed the euphoria to seep through her very core while her lover experienced her own delicious and delightful aftermath.

A soft caress grazed across Jane's back and her smooches found their way to Erica's mouth. Engaging in a loving kiss, Jane relished the feel and texture of Erica's touch on her body.

When the kiss ended, Jane eased off Erica's frame and settled by her side. With ragged breath, she stated, "I have never felt love like this before."

"Neither have I Jane, you are my everything." Minutes ticked by then Erica asked, "Would you like a bottle of water?"

"Yes please."

Climbing off the mattress, Erica made her way downstairs while Jane stretched before getting off the bed. She turned back the covers then returned to bed. As Erica rejoined her, her phone rang inside her discarded handbag.

"I'll get it," offered Erica.

Jane watched her bend over and she lost all cognitive thought, "Good god, you are a goddess."

"So are you Aphrodite," replied Erica while handing over the phone. "It's Frankie."

Giggling, Jane placed the cell to her left ear, "Hey Frankie, what's up?"

_"Jane, Lydia has gone into labour."_

"Is she at the hospital?"

_"Yeah, Tommy, ma, Rene and Vince are all here."_

"All right, we'll be there in twenty."

_"See you then, bye."_

Hanging up, Jane turned to Erica, "Lydia's having the baby."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

"Tommy is going to be a dad."

"We don't know that yet. Hurry up and shower, so we can find out."

"Who is Bossy now?" taunted Jane as she made her way to the ensuite.

"I'll show you bossy Rizzoli," threatened Erica while laughing and chasing Jane into the bathroom.

-o-

Thomas Sparks Rizzoli Junior came into the world at 23:40 amid squeals of delight from his mother and a stunned expression from his possible father. Maura produced a swab kit once the baby was introduced to his family and she headed to her Lab to conduct a DNA test.

Tommy was anxious about the wait, but he didn't shirk from staying by Lydia's side.

Angela didn't need science to prove her youngest son was now a father, "He looks just like you did when you were born."

"You think so ma?" asked a joyful Tommy.

"I am certain of it sweetheart.

"I'm with ma," said Jane. "He is the spitting image of you."

Unashamedly crying, Tommy reached into his coat pocket and present Lydia with a sapphire engagement ring. He surprised everyone when he took her hand and asked her to marry him.

Lydia gratefully accepted. She cried, Angela cried and Rene screamed.

Jane congratulated her brother and soon to be sister in-law with a hug and it was Angela's turn to shriek, "Janie, is that a ring on your finger?"

Stepping back, Jane glowed, "Yes it is ma. Erica proposed at dinner."

"Oh my god Janie, it's gorgeous. Come here and give me a hug."

Jane was engulfed by her mother's arms and her brothers joined in. Once congratulations were delivered, Angela pounced on Erica.

"I knew you'd ask before Christmas."

"You're a genius ma," remarked Tommy in the background.

"Yes I am and don't forget it Mister," retorted Angela. "What a night this has turned out to be. First a baby is born followed by not one, but two proposals. I'm going to be so busy making plans."

"Whoa, back the bus up ma," complained Jane. "We haven't set a time yet, so don't be getting ahead of yourself."

"Okay, but I want details later."

"You're hopeless," jested Jane as she embraced her mother.

"When it comes to family I am not ashamed to admit I am."

"And we all love you for it," remarked Jane before planning a kiss on the older woman's head.

"I love you too and I think we should let Lydia and Tommy have some bonding time with the baby."

All the visitors agreed and after farewells, Jane and Erica drove home. The newly engaged couple returned to bed and it was three in the morning before two exhausted women found sleep.

-o-


	22. Chapter 22

TITLE: Rizzoli & Isles – Wake Up Call

SUMMARY: Pining over her co-worker for years, Detective Jane Rizzoli is in desperate need of a miracle, or for the object of her daydreams to finally wake up and grasp the meaning behind the none too subtle inferences they've been sharing. The chance comes Jane's way after experiencing a near fatal ending to a case and she finds the courage to set the wheels in motion that result in having her best friend doing a little more than smell the roses along the way. A/U

PAIRINGS: Jane Rizzoli & Original Female Character. Maura Iles & Ian Faulkner.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: All characters other than those conjured up by the author's imagination, remain the property of author Tess Gerritsen and television series writers Janet Tamaro, Steve Lichtman & Kiersten Van Home. No copyright infringement to Hurdler Productions, Ostar Productions or Warner Horizon Television is intended. The following story is a work of fiction brought to life for the purposes of entertainment only. No money has been exchanged nor any profit derived by sponsorship.

WARNING: Events follow on from Episode 1 & 2 of Season 3. This tale takes a different course from the television series and features several consensual relationships between women.

A/N: Thanks to those who have taken the time to review, follow or favourite. The Muse is pleased and sends out hugs.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

_**Saturday 22nd December**_

Jane gradually woke to the smell of bacon and her stomach reacted accordingly with a loud rumble. Opening her eyes, she smiled at the sight of Erica standing by the side of the bed holding a tray containing breakfast. "Morning and this is a pleasant surprise," she said while sitting up and covering her bare chest with the sheet. "How long have you been awake?"

Bending slightly, Erica passed the serving dish to Jane, "About an hour and I thought we could start the day with breakfast in bed."

"It's a great idea and one I could get used to. Is Jo outside?"

"No honey, it's too cold. I let her out earlier to do her business and she is now asleep on the mat in front of the fireplace." A blue boxers and grey tee shirt clad Erica crawled onto the mattress and got comfortable against the headboard, "Do we have anything planned for today?"

Handing over a plate of food, Jane took a sip of apple juice before answering, "Only lunch with Maura and Ian at their place."

"What time?"

"Twelve thirty, didn't you hear Maura's invite last night?"

"Sorry," replied Erica before stealing a quick kiss from Jane's lips. "I was way too interested in the baby and zoned out."

Smiling, Jane tilted her head to the side, "Do you want children?"

"Yes I do, don't you?"

Jane pecked Erica on the cheek, "I'd like at least two."

"In that case, we better choose a wedding date and then discuss making your mother a grandbaby."

"Whoa, back the bus up baby. I'd like to have you all to myself for a while before changing our lives with a child."

Closing her eyes, Erica's forehead furrowed as she mentally concentrated on a calendar for next year, "Okay, how about we try to organise a ceremony for Saturday the fourth of May and check out a clinic specialising in same-sex pregnancy the following year?"

"That sounds excellent to me and I suppose I should carry our first child considering I am older."

"I agree and you are going to kick ass as a mom. You were so gentle with Thomas Junior last night."

"I'm looking forward to being an aunt and can practise changing diapers on my nephew."

"See, forward thinking on your behalf," teased Erica.

"You do realise ma will want to plan every detail of our wedding, don't you?"

A sly grin formed on Erica's lips, "Uhm, we had a little conversation about that last night and as long as I get to select the venue for our reception and pay all the bills, I am okay with you and her arranging everything else."

"That hardly seems fair baby. Ma will go over the top if she knows she has an open budget."

"I don't mind Jane. I just want you to have the perfect day."

"As long as you are by my side, anywhere will be just fine."

"You are so sweet and shit; it will have to be a Catholic service, won't it?"

"I'm afraid so unless you are prepared for the wrath of my mother raining down on you. There is a church not far from Maura's that performs same-sex weddings. I remember reading about it when gay marriage became legal in Boston back in 2004."

"I think I read an article about the church years ago, but don't expect me to convert."

"You won't have to and if I remember correctly, the service is fairly laidback."

"I'll try to call them later and book us in. Do you have any ideas on the reception?"

"How traditional do you want to be?"

Putting down her fork, Erica got a silly look on her face, "I'd like the full works and jerks. I don't plan on doing this twice, so I want to wear a dress and have dad walk me down the aisle."

Tearing up, Jane reached over and gently curved the palm of her left hand under Erica's chin, "I'd like that too except for the dad part. I don't want Pa anywhere near us."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Babe, he walked out on my family and has no place in the one you and I will be making together. Besides, I don't want ma hurt by his presence."

"I completely understand honey."

Leaning in, Jane kissed Erica on the lips then said, "I love you so much."

"I love you too. Dad and grandpa will want to wear the family's tweed kilts, so will Thomas."

With a chuckle, Jane replied, "What a mixture in the church, Italian and Scottish."

"It's sure to guarantee a wild reception."

"No doubt and I'll organise some vacation time on Monday."

"I'll do the same and I wish you weren't on-call Christmas Day."

"It is Frost's and my turn, so it can't be helped."

"I know. While I was outside with Jo I got to thinking about our honeymoon, where would you like to go?"

"I haven't had time to think about it babe."

Finishing her meal, Erica suggested, "I could always whisk you away to Scotland."

Black eyebrows jumped, "Wow that sounds awesome. I've always wanted to go." Jane took Erica's plate and stacked it on top of hers.

Getting off the bed, Erica ran around to Jane's side and collected the tray, "I'll take this to the kitchen while you shower."

"Thanks for the refuel."

"You are welcome."

Jane grinned while watching her fiancée leave the room. Tossing back the covers, she sauntered into the walk-in robe and swiftly dressed in a pair of black boxers and white tee shirt. She brushed her teeth then jogged downstairs. Sneaking her way to the back door and avoiding Erica in the kitchen, she let herself out and went to the rear door of the garage.

Going inside, Jane made her way to the storage cabinet and collected the ring box she had hidden in there weeks ago. Retracing her steps, she entered the main bedroom's ensuite and secreted the case in her underwear drawer.

Stripping off, Jane prepared the shower before stepping under the warm stream. She was rinsing off hair conditioner when the screen door opened.

Erica snaked an arm around her midriff and pressed into her back, "I love you."

"Mmm, I know you too and I am so glad you decided to join me."

"I called my parents with the good news about our engagement and Tommy Junior's birth. They are pleased of course and mom will call you later."

"Do you realise we now have three people in the family named Thomas?"

"We do and I am glad my brother doesn't like to be called Tommy or it would just be too confusing."

With a brief titter, Jane turned around, "And there are two Patricks in our lives."

"Well at least one is not in the picture."

"True and we will not be naming our children either of those names."

Erica ran her hands along the curve of Jane's hips, "Deal and have I told you how sexy I find you when you are covered in water?"

"Oh, only about ten times."

"Then let's make it eleven," proposed Erica prior to seizing Jane's lips and sliding her hands down to the front of the brunette's body.

-o-

_**25th December, 2012**_

Jane was up early, and after letting Jo and Bolt out into the backyard, she started preparations for the pancake and champagne breakfast that was due to commence in two hours' time with the scheduled arrival of the Rizzoli clan, Vince, Barry, Anna, Lydia and Rene.

Entering the kitchen, Jane retrieved a large mixing bowl from the cupboard under the island counter and placed it on the bench. Going into the massive pantry, she collected vanilla extract, flour, salt, baking powder and sugar. Setting all the ingredients down beside the bowl, Jane gathered milk and eggs from the refrigerator.

She was whisking the mixture for a final time when a naked Erica wandered into the room. "Uhm babe, you look incredible, but we have your family as house guests," pointed out Jane as warm hands slipped inside her dark blue tee shirt.

"They won't wake for hours and I need my beautiful fiancée."

As fingertips made their way along her skin, Jane lost all reason and dropped the whisk, "Jesus, and a good morning to you too."

Tittering into Jane's shoulder, Erica tweaked hardened nipples, "Good god, I love you so much."

"I love you too, but we really should take this upstairs."

"Don't want to wait," commented Erica before removing her hands and lifting Jane up onto the counter. Capturing her lover's mouth in a fiery kiss, she took full control and had Jane unclothed within seconds.

The kiss deepened and Jane found herself pushed onto her back and Erica on top of her. Somewhere along the line, the bowl of batter had been moved out of the way and Erica was now bestowing reverence upon Jane's bosom. She moved from one nipple to the other while gliding her right hand downwards and finding purchase with Jane's stiff, moist clitoris.

In response, Jane reared up to meet the pressure and her body writhed in pleasure as each stroke elicited an electrical current of arousal to her centre. She kept pace with Erica for over six minutes before the tremors started to invade her muscles and the kiss was broken.

"Oh god … oh god," she chanted as her orgasm built and the kaleidoscope of bright lights began to erupt behind her closed eyelids. "Oh god … love you … so much."

"That's it honey, love you. Come for me my goddess," urged Erica while adjusting her position slightly and pressing into Jane's thigh. "Nearly there too."

Opening her eyes as evidence of Erica's stimulation wet her leg, Jane latched onto tear filled orbs of blue, "Together babe, stay with me."

Nodding her assent, Erica smiled down at her, "Can't hold on much longer honey."

"Mmm, so good," forced out Jane behind gritted teeth. Her hips lifted higher and her legs tensed. She held that position for a nanosecond, staving off the inevitable.

With a gush of fluid, Erica tumbled head first into ecstasy and she held Jane tightly as she followed. Collapsing, she pressed into Jane and let out a loud sigh.

"Damn, that was brilliant," declared Jane moments later.

"Merry Christmas honey," murmured Erica. "Love you."

"Love you too and Merry Christmas."

A silent serenity fell over the lovers as they exchanged soft kisses and tender caresses as both came down from their natural highs. The afterglow was interrupted when Erica felt a tiny hand on her right foot that was dangling over the side of the counter.

"What?" she questioned while getting off Jane.

Jane sat up and was horrified to find Braxton's smiling face staring up at them.

"Auntie Erica, can I have a dink of water pease?" he innocently asked.

"Sure buddy, just give me a second," she replied while jumping off the bench and grabbing for Jane's basketball shorts.

Braxton's eyes followed Jane as she slid off the counter and hastily put on her tee shirt. He pointed to her vagina and remarked, "You look like mommy when she and daddy make pecial pancakes. Daddy has a pee pee and mommy has a woo woo. You got a woo woo Auntie Jane."

A mortified Jane looked to Erica than back at Braxton, "That's right." She scrambled from the room and rushed upstairs. She was in full hilarity mode by the time she reached the wardrobe and found a new bra, underpants and shorts.

Downstairs, Erica gave up on trying to hide her nakedness and poured her nephew a tumbler of water.

On his part, he looked at her chest, "Tank you. Mommy has boobies too, but bigger. Daddy loves em. Do Jane loves yours?"

"Yes she does and do you want to watch TV?"

"Yes pease, cartoon on."

Taking him by the hand, Erica set him up in the living room before running upstairs to take a shower and dress. She found Jane under the water and they both burst out laughing when she entered the stall.

Wrapping her arms around Erica, Jane noted, "I suppose we should get used to that for when we have little ones of our own."

Erica stopped giggling and her face bore an expression of wonder, "I can't wait to have a child with you. You will be so beautiful carrying them and I'll never be able to keep my hands off you."

Looking down, Jane smirked at her lover's hands making their way to her breasts, "Good lord, you mean you will be worse than you are now?"

"Definitely honey and shit, I am ready to come again."

Tossing her head back, Jane roared with laughter, "I am too, so get ready and hold on tight."

In response, Erica knelt down and captured Jane's still pulsating clitoris between warm lips.

"I guess that will do," panted out Jane as arousal held her hostage one more time and she gripped Erica's head.

-o-

Erica was about the leave the walk-in when Jane reached for her arm, "Don't go anywhere just yet. I have a present for you."

"I thought it was under the tree?"

"No, this is an extra gift I planned on giving you next year. You kind of changed that plan."

Realising where Jane was headed, Erica's eyes filled with tears, "I love you."

Withdrawing the ring box from the pocket of her shorts, Jane opened the lid and revealed a diamond encrusted platinum band.

Taking a look, Erica allowed the unshed tears to fall, "Wow, it's beautiful Jane, just like you."

"I am glad you like it," replied an ecstatic Jane. "Put it on."

"Not until you propose," protested a grinning Erica.

"Erica Colleen Campbell, will you marry me?"

"I suppose so."

"You suppose so? What kind of answer is that?" joked Jane behind a laugh.

"I'm just messing with you considering we are already engaged and have a wedding booked."

Jane retrieved the band and placed it on Erica's finger, "Promise we will always find the humour in life."

"I promise honey," vowed Erica while studying her ring. "This is really lovely Jane and I couldn't be happier."

"Me too and we better go downstairs and check on your traumatised nephew."

"He isn't traumatised Jane, but I hope he doesn't mention the special pancakes during breakfast."

"It will be a conversation topic if he does."

Laughing briefly, Erica hugged Jane tightly, "I really love being with you and thank you for my present."

"You are welcome and you make me happy."

Hands started to wander and going downstairs was forgotten about for the time being.

-o-

Jane greeted Maura and Ian at the door and she received kisses and hugs in return. Ian was carrying a bag of gifts and he excused himself to deliver them to the tree. Jane took a moment to embrace her friend again.

"You look great Mau, how you feeling?"

"I feel very auspicious to be here among friends and family for this festive occasion. Mother sends her best and apologies for not being able to attend. She will be flying in tomorrow and is looking forward to seeing everyone."

"It will be nice to see her again. Come on through, you are the last to arrive."

"I'll just remove my coat first Jane and you are absolutely glowing. I suspect some intimate Christmas cheer has taken place this morning."

"Give that wonderful brain of yours a rest and I may have given Erica her ring earlier."

Maura actually squealed, "Oh Jane, well done."

"She really loved it and we are getting married on the fourth of May."

The news brought on more hugs and kisses to the cheek, "Jane, I am so happy for you and Erica."

"I am over the moon and would like you to be my Matron of Honour."

"I'd be honoured Jane and how advanced are your plans?"

"The church and reception the Liberty Hotel are booked."

"We have so much to discuss, but not right now."

"You have a deal."

The two friends linked arms and walked towards the dining room. Maura was welcomed by Erica and she gleefully showed of her engagement ring.

Once everyone was seated, Maura passed Tommy an envelope. He stared at it then back to Maura.

"Go ahead and open it," she prompted.

With shaking hands, Tommy ripped it apart and withdrew the folded printout. He read it several times as the others waited nervously. Taking a deep breath, he reached for Lydia's hand and cried, "TJ is ours."

The room was filled with applause and cheers as Erica stood. She went around the extended table refilling the crystal flutes with champagne for the adults then looked on as Angela went to her youngest child and embraced him.

"There was never a doubt sweetie, congratulations."

Getting to his feet, Tommy hugged his mother, "Thanks ma." He waited for her to return to her chair beside Vince before gripping Lydia's left shoulder, "I have an announcement to make. Lydia and I were married yesterday at the Registry Office. Now ma, before you start to complain you didn't get to finish your arrangements, Lydia and I both agreed we wanted to keep it simple, inexpensive and not wait any longer."

Angela became a flood of tears and raced back to her son, "I'm not upset, just so happy for you both and TJ."

Frost was busy taking photographs and didn't notice Anna stand up. She placed a hand on his back and began, "Seems as everyone is proclaiming news, Barry proposed to me last night and I accepted."

"GET OUT OF HERE," shouted Jane as she jumped out of her chair to congratulate her partner and friend. Vince was right behind her as were the others.

Erica sat down and took in the scene as everyone took a turn in acknowledging both couples. Her heart filled with love for the collection of friends and family milling around the spacious room and tears cascaded down her face like a waterfall. Life was wonderful and she was the happiest she had ever been.

Her mother approached and took the seat beside her, "A little overwhelming, isn't it?"

"This has been a terrific day and it's only nine o'clock."

"Well it started off well with Jane giving you that magnificent ring."

"I am bursting with contentment mom."

"So am I, and Braxton told me about how special the pancakes are."

Erica's face blushed, "Shit, that kid will be scared for life."

"He will probably forget all about it by the time he turns five."

"I can only hope so. Dad was saying you pair are off to Scotland with grandma and grandpa."

"Yes, we leave on the second of January and will be staying for a month. It will be good for your father to catch up with his relatives."

"In that case, you can hand deliver the wedding invitations."

Claire scanned the room, "It would be my pleasure and it looks like it is finally time to eat."

"Good, it will help soak up the champagne."

-o-

The men were in the entertainment room playing poker and Emma and Braxton upstairs in the main bedroom watching movies when Jane rejoined the women in the living room. The low table was covered in bridal and baby magazines and Angela was holding court.

Jane searched for Erica and was told she was outside playing ball with the dogs. Making her way to the porch, she took a stroll to the rear of the yard. Erica was tossing a tennis ball and Jo and Bolt were pursuing it.

Sidling up to the blonde, Jane asked, "Are you taking a time out from all the wedding plans being made by our mothers?"

"No. I just needed some fresh air and these two here needed to stretch their legs."

Interlocking her fingers with Erica's left hand; Jane rested her head on her shoulder, "Colleen is worried about you joining SWAT."

"I know; we had that discussion earlier. I explained I wanted to do something different and she understood. I also know she will worry about me nevertheless."

"True and she is really excited about your parents visit next month."

"Yeah, it's been some time since dad was in Edinburgh and he has cousins he's never met."

"Jo will be happy to have Bolt stay with us. He is a fantastic dog."

"He sure is and he was a hoot when Maura introduced him to Bass the other day. He didn't know what to make of him."

"I really am proud of the effort you have put in with Maura and Ian. Most people wouldn't be so accommodating for their partner's ex."

"I look at it this way; you and Maura were best friends for a long time before you actually became intimate and that was a one off episode. She broke your heart, but unintentionally while suffering from a tumour. What happened between you two was not by design."

"That is so true."

"Anyhoo, you knew Ian was her one true love, the one that got away, yet you still pined after her and accepted that once he returned. I look at them and see nothing but real love and devotion. They belong together and it is what I see when I think about us. I have been fortunate to have loved another in life, but it does not compare to what I have with you. You and I had to survive some tests before we got to this day, but I wouldn't trade it for an easier time. I grew to love you more and find out all there was to know about you."

Wiping away a tear, Jane watched Erica throw the ball again before speaking, "I agree with all you've said. Apart from never having loved someone else as deeply, all that has occurred has brought us to here and I love you with all my heart."

Turning, Erica brushed several snowflakes from Jane's face, "I love you so very much and we better get inside before Jo and Bolt freeze their paws."

"Not just yet baby, I'd like to kiss you first."

"I'd like that too honey."

As lips joined, both dogs took off after a butterfly that floated past them.

-o-

As Patrick sliced through the massive turkey's breast, there was a knock on the front door. "I'll get it," offered Jane while rising from her chair.

"Are you expecting anyone else Erica?" enquired a slightly tipsy Angela.

"No, everyone that was invited is here," she replied as she got up and followed Jane to the lobby.

Jane peeped through the spyhole and was stunned to see her father on the other side. Opening the door, she angrily asked, "What the hell are you doing here pa?"

"What kind of welcome is that Janie?"

"Whoa, back it up a little. We haven't seen you in nearly a year and you just turn up here as if nothing ever happened."

"I've come to see my wife."

Erica neared and immediately took position beside Jane. She took her left hand and squeezed, "Excuse me Sir, this is mine and Jane's home and you are not on the invite list."

"I don't give a rat's ass who you are; I want to see my wife."

Jane could smell the alcohol on her father's breath, "Pa, just leave."

"You don't tell me what to do."

Releasing her hand, Erica took a step forward, "Mister Rizzoli, I am asking you nicely to vacate the premises."

"Who the fuck are you?" snapped Frank Senior. "I want to see my wife."

"Mister Rizzoli, she stopped being your wife the day you walked out on her and your family. You have since been divorced and no longer have any right to seek her out."

Jane placed a hand on Erica's left shoulder, "Just leave pa."

"I have nowhere to go Janie," he whined.

"That's your fault pa, you left us."

A voice broke through from behind Jane, "Frank, please leave. I have no desire to speak with you ever again. I am no longer your wife and the children don't wish to see you either. You made a choice to move to Florida and forget about us. We have all moved on with our lives without you."

"Angela, I was a fool. I want my family back."

"We don't want you Frank," she said as Vince joined her.

Frank eyed him up and down and his face changed into an expression of hatred when Vince took hold of his ex-wife's right hand, "Come off it Angela, you'll settle for a three time loser instead of taking me back?"

"I'll have you know he is no loser, not like you. Vince may have been married three times, but he was faithful to each wife. Not like you and you know how you get when you drink. You should be ashamed of yourself Francesco Thomas Rizzoli, now leave before you are arrested for trespassing."

Stunned by the outburst, Frank straightened his shoulders, "Who will try? I'll take you all on."

Erica had had enough, "Mister Rizzoli, if you do not leave, I will arrest you for drunk and disorderly and trespassing."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Erica Campbell and I am a Lieutenant with the Boston Police Department. I am also the owner of this house and you are not welcome."

"Well I'll be, a Lieutenant. I was shocked when Tommy informed me Janie had turned queer and was hooked up with a fellow Police Officer." He looked to his daughter, "You did all right for yourself, but I still want to talk to Angela."

Frustrated, Angela inched forward, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Us. I want to come home."

"Your home is in Florida Frank, just go."

"I don't have anyone there."

"If you are referring to running off with a woman three times younger than you and her leaving you; then too bad, I have no sympathy for you. You made your bed Frank, now lie in it."

"Come on Angela, we were good together and raised three wonderful children."

"We were until you decided I wasn't good enough for you anymore."

"I made a mistake."

"You sure did and as such, you have to live with the consequences."

"I want to come home?"

"Oh, you mean the home I had to sell because you left me in debt?"

"What?"

"Did you forget I lost the house to the bank Frank. I couldn't afford the repayments on my own. Janie helped me and along with Erica, I now own my own successful business. By the way, the plumbing business has been restarted by Tommy and he is real good at running it. Erica's mother made that possible. Here is another news flash for you, Frankie Junior is now a detective and Janie was promoted to Sergeant. See, I told you, we have all moved on without you."

With the words stinging, Frank crumbled, "I have no one to blame but myself."

"You got that right, now go."

"I don't have anywhere to go until my flight leaves tomorrow afternoon."

"Well, you can't stay here," pointed out Angela defiantly.

Tommy walked into the hallway holding TJ, "What's going on out here?" He took one look at his father and added, "Pa, what the hell are you doing here?"

Frank's eyes locked onto his youngest child, "Tommy, is that your baby?"

"Yeah pa, this is Thomas Sparks Rizzoli."

The red colour of Frank's face drained away, "That bitch Lydia, she was fucking you behind my back."

"Whoa, hold up there pa. Don't you talk about my wife that way."

"Wife, you married that slut?"

"THAT'S ENOUGH FRANK," yelled Angela.

As Frank took a step forward, Erica counteracted and swiftly wrapped him up into an arm lock. He was on the floor before he could react and Vince joined in the restraining technique while Jane held her mother back.

"GET OFF ME," Frank screamed.

"Settle down," instructed Erica. She turned to Vince, "Do you have cuffs on you?"

"No, but Frost does."

"I'll get them," offered Tommy. He hurried down the corridor.

Angela wasn't done, "How could you turn up here and carry on this way?"

"I want what is mine."

"You don't own us Frank, you are a disgrace."

Barry arrived and he handed Erica a set of handcuffs. He looked down and quipped, "Looks like you don't need my help."

"No, we got it covered," responded Vince as Erica applied the restraints.

The two Lieutenants took hold of Frank's arms and hauled him to his feet. Erica indicated the hallway chair and he was ushered to the furniture and made to sit down. All the fight had gone out of him and Vince let go.

Erica held on and asked, "How did you find this address?"

"I went to the station looking for Janie and the desk Sergeant told me she was home and on-call. I took a taxi to her apartment and the neighbour told me she don't live there no more. He gave me the address. What happens now?"

"I am taking you somewhere safe for the evening then you are going home to Florida tomorrow," answered Erica. She patted Vince on the forearm, "Watch him while I grab my wallet and keys."

"You got it."

When Erica climbed the stairs, Jane caught up to her, "Thanks for helping ma."

"It's Christmas for crap's sake and he turns up here and nearly ruins everything," complained Erica while entering the bedroom.

Emma and Braxton were curled up on the bed and asleep. She kissed them both on the temple then collected car keys and her wallet from the top of the chest of drawers.

"I'll take him to a hotel and organise for a cab to pick him up in the afternoon."

Moving in closer, Jane smashed her lips into Erica's. The heated kiss lasted several minutes before Jane pulled back, "I love you and that kind heart of yours."

"I don't want to make matters worse by arresting him. He is full of piss and poor manners. Holiday season has that effect on some people when they realise they are alone."

"You got that right and hurry back so we can get back to dinner."

"I won't be long honey."

Jane gave her another passionate kiss for the trip.

-o-


	23. Chapter 23

TITLE: Rizzoli & Isles – Wake Up Call

SUMMARY: Pining over her co-worker for years, Detective Jane Rizzoli is in desperate need of a miracle, or for the object of her daydreams to finally wake up and grasp the meaning behind the none too subtle inferences they've been sharing. The chance comes Jane's way after experiencing a near fatal ending to a case and she finds the courage to set the wheels in motion that result in having her best friend doing a little more than smell the roses along the way. A/U

PAIRINGS: Jane Rizzoli & Original Female Character. Maura Iles & Ian Faulkner.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: All characters other than those conjured up by the author's imagination, remain the property of author Tess Gerritsen and television series writers Janet Tamaro, Steve Lichtman & Kiersten Van Home. No copyright infringement to Hurdler Productions, Ostar Productions or Warner Horizon Television is intended. The following story is a work of fiction brought to life for the purposes of entertainment only. No money has been exchanged nor any profit derived by sponsorship.

WARNING: Events follow on from Episode 1 & 2 of Season 3. This tale takes a different course from the television series and features several consensual relationships between women.

A/N: Many thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites. Merry Christmas to all who celebrate the occasion and the Muse sends hugs to those who don't.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

Once the last dish was dried and returned to the cupboard, Angela thanked Erica and Jane for a wonderful Christmas Day then she made her goodbyes to Erica's family. A taxi was waiting by the curb for her and Vince and Lydia convinced Tommy it was time they left for home too. Rene departed with them while Frankie Junior, Barry and Anna were the last to leave.

When all the house guests retired to their rooms, Jane led Erica to theirs. After a shower, the exhausted couple fell into bed and Erica snuggled into Jane's side.

"I'm too tired to kiss you," she complained.

"You can owe me one in the morning."

"Deal, love you and thank you for a great day."

"Love you too and you can tell me in the morning what happened between my father and you at the hotel."

"Okay, goodnight."

"Night babe."

As breathing evened out, Jane rubbed circles on Erica's lower back and it lulled them both into dreamtime.

-o-

_**Wednesday 26th December**_

The Rizzoli and Campbell families spent Boxing Day at Maura's. They ate leftover food from the previous day and Jane didn't have the chance to speak to Erica in private until dessert had been consumed. She took her fiancée by the hand and dragged her into the home office.

"You frisky?" asked a grinning and somewhat hopeful blonde.

"No. I wanted to ask you how it went with pa last night."

"He passed out five minutes after I got him into my car. When I pulled into the parking lot of a Hotel 6, he woke, so I told him to stay put until I got him a room."

"Did he behave?"

"He was too drunk to ague and ended up falling onto the bed after I opened the door."

"Shit, I have no idea why he thought we'd welcome him back with open arms."

"I don't know either."

Their chat was interrupted when Angela called out for them to join the others.

Jane smiled, "This will be Vince's big announcement."

"I hope so or that ring your mother has been hiding in her pocket all day will set fire to the material."

Giggling, Jane took Erica by the hand and they returned to the dining area. Both feigned surprise when Vince explained he had proposed to Angela the evening before and she had accepted. Angela was now wearing the two carat diamond ring and Jane was the first to congratulate the happy couple.

Maura grabbed several bottles of champagne and the evening turned into a celebration. Erica refrained from drinking alcohol and apart from Lydia and Rene; she was the only sober adult to leave Maura's after midnight.

The journey home was highlighted with Patrick and Phillip singing Scottish ditties while Claire, Colleen and Jane chair danced. Thomas and his clan arrived three minutes later in a cab and Erica set about carrying Emma then Braxton to the entertainment room. She settled them on the two couches then let Jo and Bolt out into the backyard.

The drunkards took to bed, so Erica spent some time with the dogs. They chased ball then each other as a light snow began to fall.

Ten minutes later while securing the house, a crying Braxton stumbled down the hall. "What's up buddy?" Erica asked as she picked him up.

"Bad dream scared me," he sobbed against her shoulder.

"It's okay Little Man, I've got you. How about I read you a story?"

"Pease, love you Auntie Erica."

"I love you too Brax. Would you like a hot chocolate with two marshmallows?"

"Yes pease," replied Braxton while drying his tears with the sleeve of his pyjama top.

Going into the kitchen, Erica sat the youngster on the bench and she set to work on the hot beverages. Five minutes later, she carried the mugs into the living room while Braxton jumped up onto the large couch.

Placing the drinks on the coffee table, Erica went to the bookshelf, "Which story would you like?"

Braxton's face lit up, "Lion King pease."

Selecting the picture book, Erica joined her nephew and he instantly climbed onto her lap and nestled into her chest.

-o-

Jane's eyelids opened halfway when she stretched out and discovered Erica's side of the bed was vacant. Prising them further apart, she smiled at the bottles of water and aspirin sitting on the side table. Sitting up gingerly, Jane partook of two tablets and drank all the water. Easing off the mattress, she strolled into the bathroom and prepared for the day.

Twenty minutes elapsed and Jane was dressed in beige lounge pants and a "V" neck sky blue tee shirt. She padded down the stairs and her heart melted at the sight of Braxton sleeping on top of Erica's upper torso. The blonde's right arm was draped protectively across his back and Bolt was lying at the foot of the couch. Jo was curled up against the top of a sleeping Erica's head and the scene was one of pure love.

Spinning around, Jane ran back to the bedroom and retrieved her phone. Returning to the living room, she took several photos before Claire joined her.

The older woman embraced Jane, "Good morning and when you and Erica have a child of your own, you can expect a multitude of moments like this."

"Morning and your daughter never ceases to amaze me. Just when I think I can't love her more; she shows me differently."

"Erica's soft side has always filled my heart with pride. She has such compassion for others and loves her family and friends unconditionally."

"She gets that from you and Colleen."

"Yes she does and I assume Braxton had a nightmare. He tends to suffer them when he is over tired or eaten too many candies."

Sighing, Jane pointed out, "Erica is going to be an awesome mother."

"As will you, now how about we make a start on breakfast before the others wake?"

"Okay and you can share some of your favourite moments with Erica and Thomas."

"Good lord, that could take hours," joked Claire with a giggle.

"I'm all ears."

-o-

The New Year literally began with a bang for Jane. Barry and her were called to a shooting homicide in Back Bay two minutes after sitting down to a seafood smorgasbord organised by Phillip.

The murder investigation dragged on for forty eight hours before an exhausted Jane arrived home on the third of January just in time to farewell Erica's family.

Nathan was there to drive Phillip, Patrick, Claire and Colleen to Long Island while Thomas packed his brood into their Ford Expedition. They planned on driving to Staten Island to visit with Jennifer's parents for the next three days. The children were excited with the idea of receiving more presents and instead received a stern lecture on the value of giving gifts and not receiving from their father.

Jane and Erica held hands in the driveway and waved their visitors goodbye before going inside with Jo at their heels. Jane removed her overcoat as did Erica and Jo scrambled over to her mat in front of the fire.

"How is your case going?" enquired Erica while leading Jane upstairs.

"It's closed and handed over to Batista. It turned out to be a simple case of cheating husband shot to death by his mistress's unsuspecting husband."

"Ouch, haven't people ever heard of divorce?"

Entering the ensuite, Jane commenced stripping off her pants suit, "Funny you should say that. Chasity Hogan had asked her husband Darren for one two weeks ago and he was suspicious of her reasons. She said she was bored, but he decided to follow her that night when she supposedly went out with a friend. He watched as she was met by a man at the door of a local hotel."

"So it was premeditated?" surmised Erica as Jane stepped into the shower stall. She jumped up onto the counter and observed.

"Yes. He bought a gun last week and confused to stalking the pair until he found out where Stephen Dowling lived. He simply knocked on the door and when Dowling answered he informed him he was Chasity's husband and opened fire. Hogan made a full confession three hours ago. Poor bastard had no idea there was anything wrong with the marriage up until a fortnight ago."

"How long had the affair been going on for?"

"Three months and Hogan had no clue his wife had taken up with a co-worker. Chasity's best friend was very helpful with background information on the twosome."

"I have never understood why people have affairs. If you are unhappy with your partner for whatever reason, show some respect for the time you were together and tell them you want out of the relationship."

"Babe, that would be too logical and some people get off on the thrill of messing around and having the chance of being caught. Some people are just born ignorant to concept of monogamy."

"Jane."

"Yes?"

"If you ever stop loving me, promise me you'll tell me."

Jane turned off the water and opened the screen door, "Seriously, that will never happen. You are it for me." Erica handed over a fresh towel. "You provide me with all I need and I'd have to be a complete idiot to give you up."

Reaching out, Erica caressed Jane's hip, "I feel the same way. Do you want something to eat or would you prefer to go straight to bed?"

"I'm beat, so bed it is babe."

Drawing Jane into her embrace, Erica tenderly kissed her lips. Jane fell into the kiss and her libido sprang to life. She pressed in closer and wrapped her arms around Erica's shoulders. Deepening the kiss, Jane groaned when Erica's left hand cradled the side of her right breast.

Pulling back, Jane stared into Endorphin dilated pupils, "This is the other reason I would never betray you; your touch drives me wild and satisfies my every desire."

A lazy grin formed on Erica's lips, "I love touching you. Let's move to the bed."

"Yes please."

-o-

_**Monday 14th January, 2013**_

A uniformed Erica stood in the kitchen eating the last of her toast when Jane bounced into the room. She took one look at the blonde and whistled, "Good lord you look amazing."

Running her eyes over Jane's outfit consisting of a navy blue pants suit and a dark blue button down shirt, Erica beamed, "And you are as stunning as always."

"Thank you. Are you nervous?"

"No. I'm ready for my first day as 2IC of SWAT."

Moving in closer, Jane adjusted Erica's tie, "Kick ass babe."

"I hope so and the same goes for you."

"I'll do my best. Do you want to drive in with me or take your own car?"

"I'll ride with you and if you finish before me, I can always get a cab home."

"Okay and I'm going to like having you in the same building again."

Tittering for a brief moment, Erica suggested, "I can always sneak in to see how you are from time to time."

"I like the sound of that and we better make a move."

"I just need to brush my teeth again and grab my kit."

"I'll go warm up the car babe."

"I won't be long honey."

Jane gave her a good goosing before heading for the garage.

-o-

Erica walked up the Captain Matthew Gerling's office and tapped on the door. A rich voice advised her to enter. When she stepped forward, she took in the strongly build male with a few streaks of grey on the side of his hair then introduced herself, "Good morning Captain, I am Lieutenant Erica Campbell."

Looking up from the paperwork he was reading, Gerling smiled, "Welcome aboard Lieutenant." Getting up, he approached Erica with an outstretched right hand.

Shaking the hand on offer, Erica replied, "Thank you Sir."

"I'll get straight to the point Campbell. You have big shoes to fill. Your predecessor Lieutenant Amos was one hell of a 2IC and a hard act to follow."

"Understood Sir."

"You will be taking command of the Bravo Team and may face some resistance from a couple of the Officers. Amos was well respected during his time here and deserved his promotion to the Drug Unit, so you will have to earn their respect."

"Yes Sir, I have read the team's dossiers and am prepared."

"Good to hear. Roll call will be in twenty minutes; in the meantime I will show you around the place and direct you to your locker."

"Thank you Sir."

"Lieutenant Boyd has command on the Alpha Team and he should be here any minute to meet you. Jason is old school and doesn't mind a joke or two, so you shouldn't have any trouble from him. Lieutenant Kinder is in charge of the Charlie Team and you will find him very helpful when your paths cross. You've started at the right time; Bravo Team is currently on their day time roster rotation. Alpha has the swing shift and Charlie the third watch. You will learn more during the day as it is the busiest time around here. Team leaders rotate every six months, so you have day shifts until the fifteenth of July. Teams rotate after a month, so you will get to know each Officer within three months."

"Understood Sir."

Gering led Erica down the hall and she noted the bullpen was empty. Next stop was the locker room and Erica swiftly off loaded her equipment and clothing. She followed Gering to a gym then onto a recreational room.

As they headed back to the Squadroom, Gering remarked, "I'll give you the heads up. Officer Luke McQuade will have an issue with a woman taking on a command role. He is rather a Neanderthal when it comes to females, so be prepared. He is also on his last warning and is well aware he will be booted out of the unit if he can't readjust his thinking."

"I appreciate the info Captain and will deal with the matter if it comes up."

Nodding, Gering's voice softened, "I had lunch with Sean Cavanagh the other week and he told me you up to the task. I was also thoroughly impressed by your jacket, so I expect great things from you Campbell."

"I'll do my best Captain."

"Excellent and one last thing; there is zero tolerance for sexual discrimination and harassment around here, so if there is a problem I expect you to handle it or if you can't, then report it to me."

"Understood Sir."

A grin appeared on Gering's mouth, "Okay, now that the housekeeping is over, I'll run through the job assignments with you."

"I'd appreciate that Sir." Taking a deep breath, Erica followed him back to his office and observed as he went through the daily procedure.

-o-

At 0800 hours, Erica stood behind the wooden pedestal in the Briefing Room and delivered her first roll call with her new unit. She tasked the members with assisting the Vice Squad while issuing arrest warrants for the day then formally introduced herself to each Officer. She was delighted to receive a warm welcome and after kitting up, she joined Sergeant Tyler Jones, Officers Larry Wright and Joe Mooney in the lead Chevrolet Tahoe.

The assignment was carried out without incident and Erica finished duty at four. Jane was working a new case and currently out in the field, so Erica left a message on her voicemail before catching a cab home.

Jo greeted her at the door and once she'd received ample attention, she scurried down the hallway and sat by the doggy dog. Erica laughed and unlocked the back door, "You do realise you don't have to wait for me and can come and go as you please?"

In reply, Jo barked twice then took off out the open door. Erica followed and so began thirty minutes of ball chasing and obedience reaffirmation.

-o-

Jane arrived home to find dinner cooking in the oven and Erica in the study talking to her parents via Skype. She entered the room and wrapped her arms around Erica's shoulders. Smiling at the screen, she said, "Hi Phillip and Claire, how's the holiday going?"

Claire replied first, "Hello Jane. We have having a great time with all the relatives."

Phillip waved, "It's been brilliant and everyone is thrilled with the wedding invites."

"I'm glad to see you are enjoying yourselves. I'll talk to you soon, bye."

"Bye Jane," replied the couple.

Jane pecked Erica on the head, "Love you." She exited the room and went upstairs to shower.

She was drying off when Erica approached the bathroom. "How was your first day?" the brunette enquired while placing the towel on the heated rack.

"It went very smoothly considering I have replaced a frigging hero."

"Well done."

"No one seemed to have an issue with my taking command and dinner will be ready in ten minutes. Mom informed me her and dad are tagging along with Thomas and his lot when they travel to Anaheim in March for vacation."

"The kids will love that. Are they still driving or has Jennifer convinced Thomas to fly?"

"Jen won that battle and they are hiring a car at the airport. Thomas was already for the great odyssey, but Jenny reminded him they would have two children who have the attention span of an hour in the car and a newborn. She also told him that adventurous forty four hours on the road he envisioned would turn into a constant stop start nightmare, so he relented."

Giggling, Jane slipped on a pair of pyjama bottoms and a light blue tank top, "That is something we can look forward to babe."

Stepping in, Erica cradled the sides of Jane's face, "It is and how was your day?"

"Busy with interviews, but we have a strong lead on a suspect."

Smiling brightly, Erica lowered her lips to Jane's. The kiss was tender and filled with promises of things to come. Jane was left breathless when Erica finally let go and returned downstairs.

Taking a moment, Jane composed herself before going into the closet and placing her work boots on the shelf. She grinned with the thought of going on vacation with Erica and their children. She'd mentally organised their first trip by the time she reached the kitchen and her humming caused Erica to look at her with suspicion.

"What are you planning?" she asked while removing a casserole dish from the oven.

"I was just thinking about us and our little family going on holiday."

A blonde eyebrow rose, "And where are we off to?"

"Long Beach and your parents."

"Are you getting clucky honey?"

"No, I can wait. I suppose it was triggered by the mention of Jennifer having a newborn."

"Speaking of which, she is due the day mom and dad arrive home from Scotland."

"That would be a nice welcome home for them."

"It would and do you want a beer with dinner?"

"Sure, I'll grab them," answered Jane while going to the refrigerator.

Erica prepared two plates and carried them to the dining table. She sat down and Jane joined her.

"Has Jennifer and Thomas agreed on a name yet?"

Shaking her head, Erica replied, "No. Mom has been poking them to get one organised, but they aren't in a hurry."

"It's sweet that they decided not to know the sex of the baby and be surprised."

"Dad is convinced they are having a girl and he is usually right."

"Well hopefully in two weeks the wait will be over."

Erica was about to respond when there was a knock on the front door, "I'll get it honey."

"Thanks."

Getting up, Erica strolled down the hallway and was surprised to find Angela on the other side, "Come on in. Have you eaten; Jane and I just sat down to dinner?"

"Thanks, but my stomach is in knots and I wouldn't keep it down."

Jane appeared and noted the stressed look on her mother's face, "What's going on ma?"

Angela handed over an envelope, "That cheating father of yours didn't pay his tax bills for the past five years and now I am left with it."

Anger tapped on Jane's shoulder, but she refused to let it in and remained calm, "How come you have to pay it?"

"Because that slimy good for nothing bastard had the business in my name and when Tommy reregistered the company name, the IRS were notified. I owe twenty seven thousand dollars. Tommy offered to take out a loan against the business, but he can't afford to do that, not with a new baby and a wife to look after. Vince also offered to give me the money out of his retirement fund, but I can't accept that. The man's worked too hard to be handing it over to me."

Shocked was an inadequate word to describe how Jane was feeling. She looked to Erica and she just nodded, "Ma, we'll work it out." She pulled her mother in for a comforting hug.

Erica left the two women and went to the study. She returned six minutes later to find Jane and Angela still engaged in the embrace. Both were crying and they only stopped when Erica spoke.

"Angela, you don't have to worry about the IRS. It will be taken care of first thing in the morning and I've talked to mom and explained the situation. She agreed with me, Tommy should have been informed of the outstanding tax bill when he first started up the business."

Wiping away her tears, Angela stared at Erica, "It says in the letter it was an oversight. I can't believe that bastard turned up here Christmas day and didn't mention it."

Jane took Erica's left hand, "I owe you so much."

"You don't owe me anything honey."

Angela wrapped her arms around Erica, "No, but I do. You and your family have been a blessing to mine and I will never be able to repay the generosity you have shown us."

"You being debt free and happy is all I ask for in return. I'm sorry you have been burdened with your ex-husbands lack of responsibility once again."

A fresh stream of tears fell from the Rizzoli matriarch's eyes, "It's as if I never knew the man at all. All that time together and this is how he treats me and his children."

Looking at her fiancée, Jane lifted her hand and kissed it tenderly, "Thank you baby."

Letting go, Angela moved towards the door, "I better be going and thank you Erica."

"Hey not so fast, please stay for dinner."

With her spirits lifted, Angela replied, "Oh okay, my stomach has settled."

"I'll grab you a plate," suggested Jane.

"You two girls make me so proud," stated Angela as she walked hand in hand with Erica to the table.

"We love you ma and will always be here for you," countered Jane tearfully.

"I love you more."

During the meal, Erica told Angela about her parents' time in Scotland and kept her from thinking about the latest mess Frank Senior had left behind.

-o-

Jane walked into the bullpen and immediately sat down behind her desk. She turned on her computer and searched for the Miami-Dade Police Department's phone number. Writing down the number, she picked up the desk phone receiver and made a call.

_"Miami-Dade Police, how may I assist you?"_

"Good morning, this is Detective Sergeant Jane Rizzoli from Boston PD. Can I please speak with Detective Calleigh Duquesne?"

_"One moment Detective Rizzoli, I'll put you through to her lab._"

"Thank you."

Jane only had to wait for fifteen seconds before a cheerful southern drawl greeted her, _"Well hello there Miss Jane, it's been a long time and congratulations on the promotion."_

"Hi and thanks Calleigh. Apologies for not calling sooner, but it has been busy around here."

_"I understand and what can I do for you beautiful?"_

"I need your help in locating someone down your way."

_"I can do that for you sugar. Who will I be looking for?"_

"My father, Francesco Thomas Rizzoli; date of birth is June the sixth 1952."

_"Oh sweetie, I thought you didn't want anything to do with him after he left your mother?"_

"I didn't, but the bastard left ma with too many bills and it's time he took responsibility for what he's done to my family." Jane brought her friend up to speed with the past twelve months.

_"I'll be damned; he went from hero to zero in a real big way Jane. Tell your momma I'm real sorry for her troubles and I'll give her a call soon."_

"Thanks Calleigh I appreciate it, so will ma."

_"Okay, give me the day to come up with something sugar."_

"Thanks and how is that lovely wife of yours?"

_"Oh Natalia is simply glowing and our son is due any day now."_

"I am so thrilled for the two of you."

_"Thank you and how is your love life? Did you ever admit your feelings for the delicious Doctor Iles?"_

"In fact I did, but it turned out it wasn't reciprocated."

_"That's a shame Jane, you made a gorgeous couple."_

"Actually, it was the best thing that happened to me. I met and fell in love with the most wonderful woman and we are engaged to be married in June."

There was a loud squeal on the other end, _"That is just fantastic and I think you should bring her to Miami to meet us."_

"That sounds like a plan and I'll speak to her about it."

_"Great; Natalia and I often think about you."_

"It would be good to visit and catch up since the last time."

_"I agree and I'll call you as soon as I have something on your father."_

"Thanks again Calleigh, take care."

_"You too sugar, bye."_

Returning the receiver to its cradle, Jane raced to the elevators and pressed the down button. As it was only seven forty five, she knew Erica would have time to talk with her before roll call. The pair had arrived early for work due to the fact Jane had woken well before the alarm was due to go off, and she decided to reward her fiancée for helping her mother out the night before.

Smiling at the memory, Jane entered the SWAT Squadroom and spotted Erica standing by a desk and in conversation with a strongly build blond in his late twenties. She recognised him as Officer Harry Wright and he looked her way as she approached.

"Hey Rizzoli, you get lost on your way to homicide?"

"Hey Harry and no, I'm here to speak with your Lieutenant."

"Hello Detective Rizzoli, what can I do for you?"

"Is there some place we can talk in private?"

Harry held up his right hand, "I have to check out the storeroom, so you can have the room ladies."

"Thanks Harry," relied Erica.

The two women waited for him to leave before Erica grinned, "Okay, what are you up to?"

"I just wanted to let you know I contacted a friend down in Miami and she is going to track down pa."

Blonde brows knotted together, "Say what now?"

"Two years ago Frost and I were on the trail of a suspect who fled to Miami. In the process of finding him, we hooked up with Detectives Calleigh Duquesne and Natalia Boa Vista. They work for the crime lab and were investigating a case they had linked to our fugitive."

"Two women; is there reason for me to be jealous here?"

"No babe. Calleigh and Natalia are married to one another and are due to have their first child this month. Frost and I caught our guy and he was brought back here to face charges then returned for more in Miami. I kept in contact with the girls and even vacationed there a few times with Maura."

"I see and what do you intend on doing when Calleigh locates your dad?"

"You are I are going to visit her and Natalia and drop in on pa."

"Honey, the visit part sounds ideal, but what do you expect to gain by seeing your dad again?"

"Peace of mind and for him to know he won't get away with hurting ma."

A smile spread across Erica's lips, "Then I am in."

"Thank you and I will keep you apprised of the situation."

"Well thank you and get out of here before I kiss the bejesus out of you."

"You already did that several times this morning," teased Jane as she turned around and left.

There was a loud groan behind her and she grinned madly.

-o-

Jane and Barry were eating lunch at the Division One Café when Calleigh called.

"Hi Calleigh," answered Jane.

_"Hey sweetie, I have an address for your father. He is living in an apartment building over on North East Terrace in Edge Water. It's a fairly ritzy area for someone who has no money."_

"Bullshit, it appears the bastard lied about that to ma too."

_"That would be my guess and if you need anything else just let me know. I called Talia at home with your news and she said to tell you to get you and your fiancée's ass over here pronto."_

Laughing loudly, Jane ignored the expressions of intrigue from those sitting near her, "Tell her to concentrate on having that baby and we will visit soon."

_"Will do, take care Jane."_

"You too Calleigh, bye."

Jane called Erica and left a message on voicemail before returning her phone to its holder.

Barry waited for a second before saying, "And?"

"Oh sorry Frost, that was Calleigh giving me the info I asked for."

"So you and Erica are going to fly to Miami and kick your father's ass?"

"No, that would not sit well with ma, but we are planning on talking to him. Calleigh just told me he is living in some fancy apartment in an affluent part of town."

"Crap, your mom is going to be so pissed when she finds out."

"You can count on it, but until I know more, you my friend are a vault."

"You got it and how is Frankie enjoying being on loan to Vice?"

"He is all gung-ho with the undercover crap, but is looking forward to returning to homicide."

"It's a little boring around here without him and Friday nights at the Robber just aren't the same."

"Ma has been complaining she hasn't seen him in weeks. Have you and Anna decided on a wedding date yet?"

"The twenty ninth of June is locked in, so mark if off on your diary."

"Will do and life is pretty wonderful, isn't it?"

"It sure is and who knows, maybe your children will grow up to be friends with mine."

"That would be just fine with me. Come on, we better get back to the mountain of paperwork on our desks."

"You got it Sarge."

"I'll just say goodbye to ma and meet you at the lifts."

-o-

Jane walked into the house and Jo came running down the corridor. Kneeling, Jane petted her then let her out into the backyard. She jumped when two strong arms embraced her from behind, "Hello babe."

Erica nuzzled into the back of rich black locks, "Hi there sweetheart and I'm glad your friend located your father. Seems we are both off this weekend, I have already booked us a flight for Friday night."

Rotating, Jane locked onto orbs of blue, "I love you so much."

"I know you do and you owe me an evening of fine dining and copious amounts of love making."

"I can certainly afford that payback and how was your day?"

Pecking Jane on the forehead, Erica answered, "We were assigned to crowd control over at the peaceful demonstration in Norman B. Leventhal Park."

"Considering I didn't hear word of a riot breaking out, I assume it went well."

"It did and Maura agreed to take Jo for the weekend."

"You spoke to her on the phone?"

"No honey, I dropped in on the way home from work."

"How is she doing?"

"You can ask her yourself when Ian and her arrive for dinner in two hours' time."

"Okay, it will be nice to see them. What are you cooking?"

"I'm not, you are. It is your turn and I just happen to pick up all the ingredients needed for your delectable lasagne."

"Oh you did, did you? Maybe I am too tired to cook," complained Jane behind a sly grin.

Erica nibbled on Jane's left earlobe, "I could give you incentive."

With legs turning into jelly, Jane groaned, "Oh dear god."

Smiling against warm skin, Erica asked, "Does that mean yes?"

Holding on tight, Jane allowed her head to roll back and expose her neck, "I'm not sure."

Taking up the challenge, Erica ran her right hand down Jane's bottom and latched her lips to Jane's. The kiss was electric from the onset and only grew in intensity when Jane moaned richly. Erica's hand travelled to the front and along the iliac groove of Jane's hip.

The touch sent Jane's brain into a spin and she counterattacked with gentle caresses to Erica's breasts. In no time at all, the blonde's service polo shirt was floating to the floor as was Jane's suit jacket. The kiss remained unbroken as Erica removed Jane's white business shirt and belt. Her own midnight blue cargo shorts went south with the help of Jane's hands and once her underwear joined the pile of clothes on the hardwood, Erica slipped off Jane's trousers and underpants in one, blind fluid motion.

There was a flurry of hands as Jane's bra, socks and shoes were separated from her frame. Although the intimacy had commenced with Erica's touch, she lost total control when Jane carefully lowered her to the floor mat. The brunette lay on top of her and broke the kiss.

Looking down into pools of shimmering blue, Jane pushed into Erica's vulva, "Touch my breasts babe, they ache for you."

"Good lord honey, I love you," responded Erica as her hands went where they were needed.

With a soft groan, Jane began to rotate her hips and cause friction between herself and Erica, "That's it baby, nice and slow."

"Argh, yes honey … feels so good," whispered Erica while she pulled the hardened nipples.

Tossing her head back fractionally, Jane sucked on her bottom lip, "Oh god yes, so good. We fit perfectly and I'll cook dinner."

Suppressing a giggle, Erica palmed Jane's left breast, "Thank you and I want this to last honey."

"Then you better stop fondling my boobs. You know how I get when you do that?"

Smiling, Erica moved her hands to Jane's hips, "I certainly do."

"Ahh, that's better and won't push me over."

Erica reared up and met the thrusts, 'I sent out the wedding invitations today."

Jane tittered, "That's good and one way to stop yourself from coming."

"I know, but I don't think it was that successful honey. My body is telling me to ask you to speed up a little, but my mind is willing to hold off a little longer."

"Oh god I know what you mean, I am so close, but enjoying you too much to let go."

"Then don't my beautiful Jane. You are in control, so set the pace."

"Mmm, I love that about you."

"What?"

"You regularly allow me to guide our love making."

Pushing Jane's hips against the force she was generating, Erica whimpered, "You do the same for me … oh Jesus."

"You know, for an atheist, you use religious words a lot during love making."

"I can't help it, especially when you are so damn good and I don't like to swear."

Jane upped the tempo a fraction, "I nearly swear every time you make me come."

Groaning at the words, Erica pushed Jane downwards, "Shit, I love it when you say that."

"Me too and don't stop doing what you are doing."

With Jane bouncing up and down, Erica smiled up to her, "I love it when your breasts jiggle like that."

Jane closed her eyes, "Oh god … so close babe."

"Open your eyes honey; let me see their beauty when you come for me."

"You too," replied Jane as her eyelids drew back. "You are so beautiful when you orgasm."

A few minutes later, both bodies began to tremble and Jane bent over and captured Erica's bosom with her hands. Erica was the first to fall into the chasm of pleasure and Jane followed swiftly. Her frame was attacked by spasms of delight and Erica reached up and cupped her breasts. She gently caressed as her lover rode the waves of euphoria and jolted for the last time.

Her own release jerked her body several times until she was still.

Jane got comfortable on top of Erica and sighed contently, "I love you."

"I love you too and we better go have a shower."

"Just a minute longer babe, I like this closeness."

"Fine honey and thank you."

"Mmm, you too. I think that is my favourite position."

A loud chuckle emitted from Erica, "You say that about every position we use."

Jane joined the laughter, "What is wrong with that?"

"Nothing at all honey."

"Have we tried all the positions yet?"

"I believe so, apart from using toys."

Rising up, Jane stared at Erica, "Is that something you want to try?"

"No. I am all natural Jane. I have used dildoes and toys on past lovers, but derive no pleasure from having them used on me. I don't like the texture or the phallic penetration of a dildo. I like hands, fingers and mouth. What about you?"

"I am more than pleased with the way we make love. I have never had such intense, multiple orgasms before. With you I feel this freedom to let go and you are the only one that has made me squirt."

"I feel the same way about you, but I have experienced ejaculation before. I don't want or need any enhancements to enrich something that is already fantastic."

Getting to her feet, Jane held a hand out to Erica, "I can go with that."

Allowing Jane to pull her up, Erica rewarded her with a toe curling kiss before making their way upstairs.

The shower was accompanied by tender kisses and embraces. Once the couple was dried and clothed, Jane raced downstairs to collect their discarded clothing. She met Erica in the kitchen moments later and was surprised to see she had made headway with dinner.

"I thought I was supposed to be cooking?" she noted.

"It will be quicker if we work together."

"I like the sound of that and did you ejaculate with Drew?"

Taken aback by the question out of the blue, Erica took a second to reply, "Yes."

Beaming wildly, Jane tapped Erica on the bottom, "Way to go babe."

"You do realise that I am going to make you squirt every chance I get from now on, don't you?"

"I fully expect it Erica and will be totally disappointed if you don't."

Laughing, the blonde pulled Jane into her arms, "I love how open you are about sex. I remember a time when you were shy and embarrassed by the mere mention of it."

"I've embraced sex with you. I wasn't that interested in it until Maura came into my life and we know that was a disaster."

"Was it enjoyable at least?"

Jane nibbled on the end of Erica's nose, "It was the best sex I ever had up until you and I began our relationship."

"Was that because it was with a woman or because you were in love with Maura?"

"It was both."

"Good answer and stop distracting me."

With a giggle, Jane replied with a passionate kiss.

-o-

A/N: To those eagerly awaiting the previously promised disaster, the Muse sends her apologies, but she is holding it off for as long as possible. I think she is afraid she will cry and regret the direction the story will take.


	24. Chapter 24

TITLE: Rizzoli & Isles – Wake Up Call

SUMMARY: Pining over her co-worker for years, Detective Jane Rizzoli is in desperate need of a miracle, or for the object of her daydreams to finally wake up and grasp the meaning behind the none too subtle inferences they've been sharing. The chance comes Jane's way after experiencing a near fatal ending to a case and she finds the courage to set the wheels in motion that result in having her best friend doing a little more than smell the roses along the way. A/U

PAIRINGS: Jane Rizzoli & Original Female Character. Maura Iles & Ian Faulkner.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: All characters other than those conjured up by the author's imagination, remain the property of author Tess Gerritsen and television series writers Janet Tamaro, Steve Lichtman & Kiersten Van Home. No copyright infringement to Hurdler Productions, Ostar Productions or Warner Horizon Television is intended. The following story is a work of fiction brought to life for the purposes of entertainment only. No money has been exchanged nor any profit derived by sponsorship.

WARNING: Events follow on from Episode 1 & 2 of Season 3. This tale takes a different course from the television series and features several consensual relationships between women.

A/N: The Muse was feeling generous and came up with another chapter before Christmas. Enjoy and review. As always, many thanks for the comments, follows and favourites. This is a long chapter, so no complaining. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24<strong>

_**Friday 18th January 2013**_

It was a little past ten o'clock when Jane and Erica collected their bags from the carousel at Miami Airport. Making their way without delay to the Avis Rental counter, Erica signed and paid for a Ford Mustang GT.

Once she was handed the paperwork and keys, the pair went outside to collect the vehicle. Jane whistled at the silver car with black striping and Erica tossed her the keys.

"You drive honey," the blonde suggested. "You know your way around town and I don't."

With a goofy grin planted firmly on her face, Jane jumped in behind the steering wheel while Erica packed their luggage into the trunk.

When Erica took her seat, Jane leaned over and kissed her languidly. When she pulled back, she asked, "Haven't you been here before?"

"Nope, but it was on my bucket list."

Pulling out of the parking bay, Jane headed for the exit, "I was here for Calleigh and Natalia's wedding two years ago then four more times after that for vacation. I'm glad we get to share your first time together."

"I am too and it was nice of your friends to invite us to stay at their home."

"It was, but I have to warn you; they will hound you for information about me."

Giggling at the thought, Erica placed her left hand on Jane's thigh, "I'll have your back honey."

"Thank you and you will adore Cal and Talia. They went through some shit while dating, but made it out together and are the sweetest couple I know."

"More so than Maura and Ian?"

"Oh those two are just a bowl of sugar compared to Cal and Talia. They are very affectionate with one another and so loving."

"Mmm, sounds like us."

"I suppose they are and I hope you are hungry?"

"I am."

"Good because Talia is cooking us dinner and she is a fantastic cook."

"She shouldn't have gone to so much trouble; she's eight and half months pregnant, right?"

"Babe, she is super fit and hardly showing."

"Really?"

"Yes really and Calleigh wouldn't let her overdo it."

"Okay, but I am not delivering a baby on their kitchen floor."

"Well you do have the experience after that bank hostage went into labour yesterday."

"I do, but it nearly put my off vagina."

"What now?" questioned Jane while turning on to the highway.

"Let me just say, Melanie's vagina was stretched from here to Alaska as her daughter's head was pushing through. It made me look at vaginas in a whole new light."

"So are you telling me you will be put off my vagina when I deliver our first child?"

"Do I get time to think about it, maybe a little background music?"

Glancing at her fiancée, Jane noted the smirk, "You are full of bullshit babe."

"Maybe, but you have to admit it is scary."

"I'd rather not think about it until we plan the pregnancy."

"Okay, but you may have to do a hell of a lot of yoga afterwards to get your vag back into shape."

Jane slapped Erica on the wrist, "Behave or you will get nowhere near my vagina."

"Fine, but I am asking Maura if you can stay at her house and take up residency in her yoga room once you are released from hospital."

Giggling, Jane reached for Erica's hand, "I love you so much and thanks for taking my mind of my father."

"You are welcome honey and just so you know, I love your vagina."

"Well thanks for that and I am awfully fond of yours."

Erica burst out laughing and Jane squeezed her hand. The moment was interrupted by the sound of ringing from Erica's phone. She pulled it out of the front pocket of her jeans and looked at the screen, "It's mom."

"I bet Jennifer has gone into labour."

"No bet, hello mom."

_"Hello Erica, sorry to call so late, but Jennifer is in hospital. Her water broke an hour ago and Thomas went into full panic mode."_

Erica laughed before replying, "He is hopeless with childbirth."

_"Yes he is. I know you and Jane are in Miami, but I thought you would want to be kept up to date."_

"Thanks mom and give Jennifer and Thomas a hug from us."

_"I will sweetie, talk to you soon. Oh before I go, wish Jane all the best for tomorrow."_

"I will, love you."

_"I love you too, bye." _

Pocketing her phone, Erica passed the good news onto Jane.

"I'm really excited for them," she said while making a left turn. "They are brilliant parents."

"Yeah, Emma and Braxton lucked out with those two. Mom also wished you well with your dad."

"I'll be fine; I'll have the best backup available with me."

"Shit, I hope I don't have to go all ninja on his ass."

Trying not to laugh, Jane replied, "You will have to get in line if he becomes obnoxious."

"To tell you the truth honey, I just expect him to be full of excuses."

"He can try, but with the information Calleigh supplied us with, his ass will be in a sling by the time I finish with him."

"I will gladly stand by and watch you at work Jane. It will remind me of when we worked together."

"Do you miss those days?"

"Yes, but career wise, it was best I moved to another unit."

"You really are at home with the SWAT gig, aren't you?"

"I am and I like the fact we are at least in the same building these days."

"Yeah me too babe."

Erica's phone rang again and after viewing her mom's number, she answered, "Hey mom."

_"It's a girl and Jennifer is doing well. I owe your father two hundred dollars."_

Roaring with laughter, Erica's heart filled with love for her new niece, "That's fantastic news and she didn't wait very long to join her brother and sister."

_"Jennifer is very grateful for that and they have named her Jacqueline Colleen."_

"Oh mom that is so sweet and I bet grandma will be pleased."

_"I'll be calling her next."_

"Give everyone mine and Jane's love, talk to you soon."

_"Will do sweetie, love you both."_

Jane observed Erica as she put away her phone and noticed the tears in her eyes, "Oh you are such a push over for your family. I gather Jennifer had a quick labour and there is a new addition to the Campbell clan."

"Jacqueline Colleen just arrived and all is well."

"Oh babe, that's wonderful.

"They named her after Jennifer's grandmother."

"That's nice and your grandma will be pleased with the middle name."

"She will be very proud and I'm just so happy for Jennifer and Thomas."

"We can give them a call in the morning."

"Good idea."

Jane pulled into the driveway of a hacienda styled house at 1025 Saratoga Avenue, Bal Harbor and Erica whistled, "Wow nice place."

"It's amazing inside and there is Calleigh at the door."

Erica's eyes took in the petite blonde walking across the lawn and noticed how beautiful she was. Opening the passenger door, she slid off the seat and joined Jane in greeting her friend.

Jane smiled and wrapped her arms around Calleigh, "It's so good to see you again and I'd like you to meet Erica Campbell."

Calleigh hugged her friend close then stepped back. Offering her hand to the younger blonde, she said, "It's a pleasure to meet you Erica and Jane wasn't joking when she said you were stunning."

Erica shook the offered hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you and Jane is the beauty of our collaboration."

Jane rubbed Erica's back, "You sweet talker."

Calleigh laughed and offered, "I'll help you with your bags. Talia is busy in the kitchen looking gorgeous."

Erica turned to Jane, "I see what you mean about sweet."

"Oh that is nothing," she warned with a giggle.

"Have you been talking bullshit again Jane?" enquired Calleigh.

"Nope, just telling my girl about how sweet you and Natalia are."

"That's okay then."

Erica went to the trunk of the Mustang and collected the two bags, "Calleigh you have a lovely home."

"Thank you Erica and follow me to the guest room. It's the second door on your right past the front door. My beautiful wife is in the back of the house, so you will meet her once you offload the luggage."

"No problem."

Calleigh linked her arm with Jane's as the brunette secured the car, "You look amazing Miss Jane. Love agrees with you."

"It certainly does and impending motherhood seems to be working for you."

"I feel energised, unfortunately, Talia is exhausted most days."

Erica giggled at the comment, "Are you taking notes honey?"

"Shush now."

Following behind the two friends, Erica entered the room and placed the two bags on the queen sized bed. Turning around, she caught up to Jane in the corridor and stopped in her tracks when she walked into the open styled kitchen.

A beaming Calleigh draped an arm around the tall, exotic beauty standing behind the island counter and introduced her wife, "Erica, this is Natalia Boa Vista-Duquesne."

Moving forward, Erica watched as Jane was hugged by the olive skinned beauty before offering her right hand, "It's pleasure."

"Oh no you don't, anyone brave enough to tame the wild Rizzoli deserves a hug," protested Natalia. She pulled Erica into an embrace and whispered, "Don't break her heart or I will shoot you and I know how to cover up a crime scene."

Laughing at the warning, Erica pulled out of the clinch, "I have no intentions of ever doing that, so you can save the bullet."

"I'll keep you to your word and I hope you are hungry?"

"I am and you have an amazing home."

"Thank you. Cal honey, can you bring the bread to the dining table?"

"Yes babe, is there anything else?"

"No sweetness, it's all on the table."

Calleigh leaned in and kissed her wife, "Love you."

"Love you too."

Jane glanced at Erica and rolled her eyes, "Told you so."

"Indeed you did honey."

Dinner was eaten in between stories of times the three friends had shared and Erica listened intently. Her ears pricked up when Jane discussed the IVF program Natalia went through to conceive.

"It was so simple Jane. Calleigh and I were examined and eggs taken from each of us. We then selected an anonymous sperm donor and one of Cal's eggs was fertilised. The first attempt took and I was impregnated a couple of days later."

"So you are carrying Calleigh's baby?" asked a wide eyed Jane.

"Yes and Doctor Shields will use the same donor with one of my frozen eggs next year for Cal."

"Wow that is so wonderful.

Erica sat quietly as the other three women discussed motherhood and all the side effects Natalia had experienced. When Calleigh inquired about Maura, Jane informed her of the doctor's tumour and subsequent treatment.

"Oh my god," responded Natalia. "How is doing now?"

"She has one more round of chemo to go, and her oncologist is very pleased with the results. Everything is pointing to a full recovery and the last MRI showed no signs of a secondary tumour."

"That is excellent news and please give me her number so we can call."

"Maura will be happy to hear from you."

Calleigh topped up Jane's glass of water, "So Miss Jane how did you and Erica meet?"

Erica reached for Jane's hand as she began, "Erica was my Commanding Officer at the Division while Lieutenant Cavanagh was on leave. I was immediately drawn to her and she was nothing but professional."

"So it was love at first sight?" asked Natalia.

"It was for me, but Erica needed a little more convincing."

"I was pretty reserved," explained Erica. "But I was head over heels for Jane. I was under the impression she was still in love with Maura and a whole lot of shit went down before we went on our first date."

"So fate brought you together," reasoned Calleigh.

Jane smiled, "You could say that, but there was a long time in between our second date. Erica got shot protecting me and she ran away to her parents to heal."

"Ouch," uttered Natalia. "Obviously she came back."

Erica leaned in and kissed Jane on the cheek, "Only after Jane pushed through my stubbornness and gave me a wakeup call."

Yawning, Natalia covered her mouth, "Excuse me, but you will have to tell me the rest of the story tomorrow. Junior here wants to go the bed. It really is nice having you here Jane and an absolute joy to meet you Erica. Honey, can you help me to the bedroom?"

"Sure darlin'. I'll be right back ladies."

Jane let go of Erica's hand and stood, "Take your time Calleigh, Erica and I will clean up and see you both in the morning."

"Thanks guys, I appreciate it."

"It's the least we can do while you pamper your wife."

Natalia placed an arm around Calleigh and kissed her lips, "I knew I loved Jane for a reason, she is perceptive to my needs."

Getting to her feet, Erica began to clear the table, "I am sure she will expect the same treatment from me when she is pregnant."

"I certainly will, goodnight Talia, Cal."

"Goodnight ladies," replied Calleigh.

"Night," added Natalia before walking off hand in hand with her spouse.

Erica watched them leave and Jane snuck up behind her, "They are just adorable."

"Yes they are and so are you."

"Come on let's take care of the dishes and then take a shower."

"Deal."

-o-

Jane woke to the tender caress of Erica's hand upon her back, "Good morning babe." Rolling onto her opposite side, she gazed into sparkling blue eyes and was instantly aroused by the desire she saw reflecting back at her.

"Any morning I wake up beside you is a good morning honey," husked Erica as her right hand snaked under Jane's sleep top.

"Yes it is and I need to pee before you have thoughts of working wonders on my boobs." Jane caught a glimpse of the side table clock and saw it was only ten past five.

Falling onto her back, Erica whined, "That is one way to kill the spontaneity."

"Hold that thought babe, unless you want me to wet myself, but not in a good way."

"Hurry up then; I am already to go."

"Shit, that is so romantic," chided Jane as she tossed back the cover and got out of bed.

Smiling up at her, Erica changed tact, "Oh love of my life, can you please make with the weeing and return to my side so I can make love to you."

Picking up a pillow, Jane aimed it at Erica's head, "You are full of shit."

"You don't seem to be making any leeway towards the bathroom Jane. Do I have to take matters into my own hands here or what?"

"Hold your horses, I won't be long."

"You better not be," quipped Erica as Jane opened the bedroom door.

Stepping out into the hallway, Jane made her way into the next room. Using the toilet, she took the opportunity to brush her teeth before returning to bed.

Erica was naked when she slipped under the sheet and she was swiftly pulled into an embrace. The blonde seized her lips and kissed her to the nth degree of stupid before the contact broke. Brown eyes bore into blue and Jane giggled, "What's gotten into you?"

"I've been horny since last night. I think it was from imagining you pregnant with our baby and glowing like Natalia."

"She really is, isn't she?"

"Yes and you are going to be such a sexy mother."

"You better not find me unattractive when I'm bloated and irritable," Jane warned with a grin.

"Not much chance of that happening honey."

Throwing back the covers, Jane noted, "It's a lot hotter weather here."

"You are hot," mumbled Erica while latching onto Jane's neck.

"Let me take off my clothes babe."

Erica achieved the request in two motions then claimed her lover's lips in a fiery kiss. The contact deepened and hands went to erogenous areas and Erica found hers full with Jane's breasts.

Jane arched into the touch and ran her left hand across Erica's back. Groaning, she found purchase with Erica's right shoulder.

Erica gently squeezed the stiff peaks between her fingers and moaned when Jane pushed into her thigh. Looking for release with making the least amount of noise possible, Erica broke the kiss, swivelled her body then straddled Jane's midriff.

Lowering herself onto Jane's mouth, Erica nearly climaxed when warm lips covered her swollen labia. Bracing herself, she captured the moist outer folds of Jane's vulva. She feasted greedily and came unstuck when Jane pushed her tongue inside her opening. One stroke was all it took for her body to convulse and release warm fluid into Jane's waiting mouth.

Swallowing, Jane gently ran her hands over Erica's hips, "You weren't joking about being ready."

Steading her arms, Erica replied, "No I wasn't and now it's your turn."

"Oh I love you."

Erica returned her mouth to Jane's blood infused labia and she attacked the rigid clitoris concealed within with a series of suckles, nips and kisses.

Jane was transported to another world as Erica manipulated the collection of sensitive nerves and she held tight. As her climax built, she renewed an oral assault on the smooth mound above her. She was rewarded with another gush of fluid minutes later when her own release beckoned.

Erica's knees began to wobble and her frame jerk, as she passed her tongue over Jane's hood once more. Jane responded with a low mewl and her limbs tensed for a second before her body was taken over by tremors and blinding flashes of light behind her eyes.

Collapsing sideways, Erica turned around and cuddled into Jane's side.

Too spent to form words into a sentence, Jane panted heavily and placed a hand on Erica's hip. In reply, Erica closed her eyes and drifted off.

Content, Jane lay still and waited for her palpitating heartrate to slow to its normal pace. The hand she had on Erica's hip travelled downwards and fingertips glided over the hairless vulva. She smirked at the lack of hair and wondered when Erica had had the time to wax the thin strip of light blonde curls.

Erica stirred and she asked, "I see you found my surprise."

"I couldn't help but notice babe and I like it."

"I do too and now we have matching vaginas."

Giggling, Jane nestled into Erica's chest, "We do and go back to sleep. It's still too early to be awake."

"It is, but I really did enjoy our love making."

"I did too, but you wore me out and I need a couple more hours of sleep to regenerate."

"Me too, can you rub my back and put me to sleep?"

"I can and I really am so happy with you."

"Oh I bet you say that to all the girls."

Jane tittered while soothing her lover's lower spine, "I've only said it to you."

"Mmm, you make my happy too."

A silence fell over the room and within seconds Erica was asleep again and Jane grinned madly until she fell into slumber.

-o-

After sharing breakfast with Calleigh and Natalia, Jane and Erica drove to Edge Water to seek out Frank. Checking the mail boxes, they located his apartment number and make their way to the elevators.

Once they stepped out onto the sixth floor, Jane took hold of Erica's right hand, "I hope you know how much I appreciate you being here with me?"

"I do. Are you ready?"

Jane nodded and lightly rapped on the door bearing the number two. Erica ran her thumb over the raised scar on her fiancée's hand and squeezed.

Seconds rolled by before the door was opened by a white tracksuit attired Frank. The smile he was wearing froze into a frown and his eyes focused on Erica. "Janie, this is a pleasant surprise. I wasn't expecting you to visit."

Jane noticed her father's hair had been dyed black to cover the grey and she almost laughed at his vain attempt to appear younger than his sixty years. "It's not a friendly drop by pa. We have some matters to discuss."

"It must be serious if you brought along your bodyguard," quipped Frank while stepping to the side. "You better come in then."

"Mister Rizzoli," Erica said cordially as she passed by him.

"What was your name again?" enquired Frank with barely concealed contempt.

Before Erica replied, Jane interjected, "Don't start with your bullshit pa; you know her name."

"Language Janie," he chastised.

Jane was about to address the dressing down when a redhead in her early forties wearing nothing but a towel exited a room to the left. She looked towards Frank and smiled, "I didn't know you were expecting guests honey."

"I wasn't Lois, this is my daughter and her … her."

Jane interrupted her father's show, "My fiancée and I thought you were all alone here or at least that's what you said Christmas Day when you showed up uninvited."

"Christmas Day, daughter?" queried Lois. "You told me you stayed here on your own and only had a son."

Moving towards her, Frank tried to placate her obvious confusion, "Now honey, it was a last minute decision to go to Boston and Tommy was the only child I mentioned. I just never spoke about the other two."

"I am going to get dressed and you and I can discuss this later Frank. It appears your daughter and her partner would like to speak to you in private."

"You got that right," snapped Jane as Erica let go of her hand. "And it seems my cheating, lying father may have left out some information about the family he left behind.

With pursed lips, Lois turned around and headed back into the room.

Frank turned to Jane with anger written all over his face, "Shit, did you have to say all that?"

"Well you didn't seem to, so now she knows."

Frank let out a loud sigh, "What do you want?"

"I want answers."

"About what?"

Lois reappeared and left the apartment without uttering a single word.

"First of all, how the hell can you afford a place like this when you told ma you had no money?"

"I took on the job as building manager and this apartment is part of my salary."

Jane glanced at Erica and the blonde opened up the envelope she was holding. She passed over a sheet of paper and Jane read from it, "Frank's Plumbing Service, registered owner Francesco Thomas Rizzoli. Business established third of February, 2012." Tossing the page to her father, she added, "You are a goddamn lying sack of shit. You set up the business two days after arriving here with Lydia and have a weekly profit between three and four thousand. You have two employees and own this apartment outright. Try to come up with an excuse for that?"

With an expression similar to a rodent caught in a trap, Frank lowered his eyes, "Okay, you got me, so what?"

"You left ma with a twenty seven thousand dollar tax bill and left the house mortgage unpaid while you have been living the high life here. Did you show up at Erica's to find out if she had paid the bill?"

The split second of hesitancy told Jane all she needed to know and she calmly commented, "Erica kindly paid off your latest debt and her mother gave Tommy money to start up your old business. You owe them forty seven thousand dollars and we are not leaving here without it."

Straightening up, Frank set down the challenge, "You can't prove I owe anything?"

Erica withdrew more paperwork from the satchel, "Actually we can. We have the original divorce settlement you presented Angela with and it clearly states you had no savings and owed nothing on the plumbing business or family home. You lied when you signed this document and committed fraud. We also have copies of your bank accounts here in Miami."

With hands raised, Frank protested, "You can't look into my accounts?"

Erica continued with the evidence, "No, but the Miami-Dade Police Department can when they investigated you on behalf of your daughter. Every piece of information was legally obtained under a search warrant issued by a County Judge."

Shock and defeat registered on Frank's face, "I'll write you up two cheques and you can be on your way."

Jane shook her head, "Oh we aren't finished yet." Erica handed her two pages and Jane passed them over to her father, "You will sign this contract and relinquish seventy five thousand dollars to ma. That is half the amount you left Boston with and what she should have received during the divorce. If you don't, you will be charged with fraud by the Police and subsequently arrested. I only have to make one phone call to ensure that happens."

Reading the document, Frank walked over to the kitchen counter and located a pen. He signed in the appropriate places and bitterly remarked, "You have what you want, now go."

"Don't put down the pen just yet," warned Jane. "We have another contract for you and still need those two cheques."

Grabbing a wallet off the bench, Frank withdrew his cheque book and wrote out the two amounts Jane required. "You have it all, what more could you possibly want?"

"You are not to make contact with any of the family again."

"Fine, hand me the damn papers and I suppose your mother is behind all this?"

Jane placed the final document on the counter, "Ma has no clue Erica and I are here to see you. She is under the impression we are only visiting friends. You were wrong in assuming you could play her and the rest of us as fools. I'm a detective for fuck's sake and put two and two together and ma would have eventually discovered your deceit. Once Erica and I leave, you can continue to pretend you are thirty years younger and carry on, but be warned, you have lost the right to see any of your grandchildren and children. We are done with you and your lies." She snatched the signed pages from Frank and handed them to Erica.

The blonde smiled and turned to Frank, "I would like to say it was a pleasure seeing you again Mister Rizzoli, but that would be untrue. I will never understand why you treated your family with contempt in exchange for this new lifestyle. Your ex-wife is one of the most compassionate, caring and generous individuals I have ever met, and it will be an honour to call her my mother in-law. You on the other hand, are a despicable, selfish and inconsiderate Neanderthal who doesn't deserve a thing from those you willingly left behind. When Jane and my children ask about you, we will tell them truth, something that is foreign to you."

Jane reached for Erica's hand and looked at her father one last time, "I used to love you with all my heart, but all I feel for you now, is pity."

Opening the door, Erica led Jane from the apartment and held her closely when the pair entered the elevator. Jane allowed herself to release the tears she'd been holding at bay and her gratitude for Erica being by her side, grew immensely.

Erica pressed the button for the lobby then kissed Jane on the temple, "I am so proud of the way you handled that."

"I had excellent support and I will take great pleasure in telling ma all about this trip."

Giggling for a second, Erica confessed, "I recorded the conversation on my phone."

Lifting her head as the lift reached its destination, Jane locked onto shining pools of blue, "I truly do love and your intelligence."

"It's a backup plan in case Frank tries to fight the contracts."

Stepping out of the car, Jane asked, "Do you think he would?"

"Honey, look at what he already did; anything is possible."

"I am hoping he will call Lois, tell her more lies and forget about us. He has experience in that area."

Walking out the front door, Erica dipped Jane in her arms and kissed her smiling lips.

-o-

Calleigh viewed the paperwork and commented, "I'll give these to daddy and he can file them with the county on Monday."

"We really appreciate you and your dad's help Cal," replied Jane.

"Think nothing of it and I'll be sure to pay your father a visit next week and remind him of his obligations."

Natalia leaned over the armrest of the dining chair and kissed her wife, "I would love to be there with you and see the look on his face."

Grinning, Calleigh caressed the side of Natalia's face, "We can do a drop in another day when you are back at work honey."

Erica laughed at the interplay and topped up three wine glasses, "That's something to look forward to."

Jane picked up her drink and made a toast, "To good friends."

The others joined in and Natalia added, "And to justice."

-o-

_**Sunday 20th January**_

Tears flowed from Angela's eyes as Erica turned off the soundtrack on her phone, "That man deserves to burn in hell for what he did to this family, but this is a nice alternative. Thank you girls, I am so proud of you both."

Jane got up from her dining chair and hugged her mother, "Consider it a late Christmas present ma."

Wiping away her own tears, Maura reached across the table and gripped Angela's hand, "You deserved much better then he gave you."

Nodding, Angela looked around the table of family and friends then squeezed Maura's hand, "I have all I need right here in this room. I have three beautiful children who mean the world to me; a gorgeous grandson and daughter in-law and two kind hearted women I consider to be my daughters. I am engaged to be married to a wonderful man who loves me for who I am and treats me like a queen every day. I have terrific friends who have found the loves' of their lives and a thriving café. I am blessed with all this and love each and every one of you. You are my family."

Barry got up and tearfully embraced Angela, "We all love you too and I am so glad to be included in your family."

At the other end of the table, Erica scanned the room and smiled. Along with her own family, she was loved and loved them dearly in return. Her smile grew when Jane returned to her side and pulled her in for a kiss.

When the contact was broken, Jane stared into blue orbs and announced in a whisper, "I love you and can't wait to be your wife."

Tittering, Erica pecked her on the chin, "You only have to wait less than four months and your mother will be hounding us for more grandbabies."

Jane laughed jovially, "I have a feeling she may not have to wait too long for the next one."

Grinning at the implication, Erica nuzzled into shiny black locks, "I think you and I will have to have a serious discussion and review our plans for parenthood?"

"I believe you are correct."

When everyone was seated again, Vince refilled wine glasses and Jane went to the kitchen to grab a fresh beer. Erica was the designated driver for the evening and had picked up Frankie, Barry and Anna on the way to Maua's and was content with iced water.

Jane returned to find Ian cutting into the roast and Maura placing the slices onto plates. For a moment, the detective stood and watched the scene unfold before her. Contentment pulled at her heart strings and she noticed her best friend was in the best of health. Momentarily, she was drawn back to a time when she was in love with Maura and smiled at how that unrequited love had brought her to Erica. Like her mother, she counted all her blessings and took up her seat beside the woman who brought her so much joy.

-o-

Jane received a phone call from Calleigh two nights later and was informed Natalia had given birth an hour earlier. Being at work, the detective congratulated her friend than organised for a delivery of flowers to be sent to the elated parents via the internet.

Buoyed by the news, she raced down to the café and passed the information onto her mother. Next she telephoned Maura while making her way to the SWAT Squadroom. Maura hung up with the undertaking to call Calleigh and offer her felicitations.

Jane entered the bullpen and spotted Erica walking out of her office carrying a folder. "Hello Lieutenant Campbell, do you have a minute?"

Grinning broadly, the blonde replied, "I do and you look extremely pleased with yourself."

"Calleigh called with news of Joshua Adam Boa Vista-Duquesne's arrival. Mother and baby are both doing well and mama is extremely elated."

"Oh, that is fantastic. Have you sent flowers?"

"Already taken care of."

"Thank you and maybe we can go visit soon."

"I'd like that and I better get back before someone notices I'm missing."

"I'll see you this afternoon unless an assignment comes in."

"I'll meet you at the café, goodbye Lieutenant Campbell."

"See you Sergeant."

Jane pivoted and left the room as Officer Luke McQuade approached Erica. The dark haired twenty seven year old watched the retreating form of Jane and quipped, "Now that is one woman I wouldn't mind taming. The cold bitch only got to homicide because she is easy on the eye."

The glare he received from Erica could best be described at a heat seeking missile. Her fair eyebrows arched dramatically as she snapped, "Thank you for sharing that chauvinistic viewpoint McQuade, but if I ever hear you speak about a fellow Officer in the same vein again, I will sit you on your ass."

Brown eyes bulged and McQuade couldn't help himself, "Why, you got your eye on her Lew and don't like the competition?"

Turning slightly, Erica tossed the file she had in her left hand through her open office door and it landed on her desk. Returning her attention to the square jawed muscled Officer, she smiled sardonically, "My private life is just that, private and so is any other Officer's that works here in this building. I am led to believe you have been spoken to twice regards your attitude towards females and as your Commanding Officer, I am now going to address the problem with you after those two snide remarks. You are to report to the gym this afternoon at three fifty for said discussion."

McQuade's forehead furrowed, "Why there?"

"You will find out at the appropriate time and in the meantime, fill out a transfer request out of this unit." Erica spun around and headed to Captain Gering's office. She frowned when she heard McQuade mumble, "Smartass dyke."

-o-

Jane was filing through the last of her paperwork when Erica rang. Picking her cell up off the desk, she answered, "Hey there Lieutenant Campbell."

_"Hello Detective Rizzoli. I've cleared it with Lieutenant Korsak for you to take a twenty minute break with me in the squad's gym."_

"You have? Is this a personal issue or professional?"

_"A little of both and don't wear your engagement ring."_

"Now you have me intrigued and I'll be there in two minutes."

"I'll see you soon and be prepared to box."

Jane was about to make further inquiries when the line went dead. Pocketing the phone, she jogged into Vince's office and asked, "Hey Lew, do you have any idea why Erica wants to see me?"

"I do and if you ask me, it is long overdue. You my friend are about to see a score settled."

None the wiser, Jane made her way upstairs.

-o-

Erica called the Bravo Team into the workout room and asked them to take a seat on the chairs that had been arranged into the shape of a large circle. McQuade gave her the stink eye as he sat beside Sarah Tapping, a tall brunette. The twenty eight year old moved her chair when their shoulders met.

"I know there is only ten minutes before shift is over, but I thought it important to discuss the issue of sexual harassment within this unit," began Erica.

There were several groans heard and McQuade adjusted his position.

Jane walked into the room and looked around. Erica waved her over and continued, "This afternoon we have a special guest joining us. If you don't already know her, I'd like to introduce Detective Sergeant Jane Rizzoli. She is the youngest Officer to receive her gold shield and the first woman to join the Homicide Division. The Sergeant was top of her class at the Academy and has been a respected member of the Boston Police Department for over a decade while solving many cases alongside her colleagues."

"Hey everyone," said Jane. "And thank you for the resounding compliments Lieutenant Campbell."

"You are welcome and let's start. With a show of hands, who in this room told me this morning that they would like to tame the Sergeant and that she only became a detective because she is easy on the eye?"

All team members looked at each other before they focused on McQuade.

Jane realised where Erica was headed and was eager to play along. She stared at McQuade and asked, "I gather it was you, so here I am. Would you like to repeat those words now I am standing directly in front of you?"

Trapped with nowhere to go, McQuade replied, "Sorry ma'am, I was out of line."

Erica nodded, "You certainly were and as a matter of interest, have you voiced your opinion of any other Officers in this room?"

There was a swift sideways glance at Sarah from McQuade and she cringed, "Yes Lieutenant."

"Okay, everyone but Officers McQuade and Tapping are dismissed for the day. Sergeant Rizzoli, thank you for your assistance."

"You are welcome."

Jane exited with the other Officers and Erica stood in front of the two remaining ones. She watched McQuade squirm for a moment before asking her next question, "Officer Tapping, has your colleague here ever made any detrimental or sexual comments to you?"

"Not directly ma'am. He always made remarks of a sexual nature behind my back."

"How did that make you feel?"

"I was hurt and it made me question my value within the team."

"Did you make any formal complaints against Officer McQuade?"

"No ma'am, but I am aware of others doing so."

"Officer McQuade, why did you feel the need to make those comments?"

"I don't believe women should be in the squad. They aren't strong enough and only get here because they bat their eyelids at the right people."

"Officer Tapping, where did you place amongst possible recruits at the completion of your SWAT training?"

"I was ranked number two ma'am."

"Where did you place Officer McQuade?"

"Third."

"Officer McQuade did you refer to me as a smartass dyke at the conclusion of our conversation this morning?"

"Yes I did."

"Why, do I give off the impression I am a lesbian?"

"No."

"So you tossed a derogatory remake behind my back in frustration?"

"I guess so."

"That's mighty cowardly of you, wouldn't you say?"

"Who gives a fuck? I handed Captain Gering my transfer papers and I am sure you will kick me off the team after we are done here. I fucked up in a big way and know I will pay the price."

Devoid of emotion, Erica stepped into McQuade personal space, "What is the one thing this team relays on?"

"Trust in the other members of your unit."

"How can Sarah be expected to trust you when you are saying you want to fuck her and grind her slit to a bloody mess?"

McQuade went to stand up and Erica pushed him back on the chair, "You don't move until I tell you to. Now answer my last question?"

"Who told you I said that?"

"As you have already heard, Sarah didn't complain. You were overheard by several people that day and both made an official compliant to the Captain. He in turn spoke to you and informed you you were on your last warning."

"I was just being an idiot in front of the other guys and I overstepped the line."

"Now we are getting somewhere. Why did you make the comment about Sergeant Rizzoli?"

"I heard rumours about you being gay and thought I'd see what your reaction would be if I showed an interest in her."

"Where did you hear that?"

"From a couple of Patrol Officers; they said you were dating a female detective when you first arrived here."

"As I mentioned earlier, that is none of your business and still isn't. You owe Sarah a huge apology and on your way out, you can drop into Homicide and make your peace with Sergeant Rizzoli."

"Yes ma'am and I am sorry for what I said to you."

"McQuade, you are an exceptional Officer and have nothing to prove, but your self-destructive behaviour has to stop. Have you considered professional counselling?"

"No."

"I suggest you take up the offer of the Department's free service and sort yourself out before you lose your career."

"Yes Lieutenant. I suppose I should pack up my locker and be on my way?"

"No. I was given the authority to deal with this matter and as such, I am giving you notice to seek out some counselling and to adjust your behaviour. I see how well you work with the other Officers, but most do shy away from you when not out in the field."

"So you are giving me a second chance?"

"No, it's your third and you better do the right thing from now on. If you don't, you won't be moved to another unit, you will be sacked. I expect solidarity within my team and from what I have witnessed; there is room for improvement on your behalf."

"Thank you Lieutenant Campbell, I won't let you down and I will organise a meeting with a counsellor today."

"Make sure you do McQuade. I will be checking up on you and I don't want to be disappointed again."

"You won't be ma'am." Turning to Sarah, McQuade held up his right hand, "I truly am sorry for allowing my mouth to run off at you. I hope you can forgive me?"

Shaking the hand, Sarah replied, "I will once you change."

"Thanks and I will, I promise."

Erica took two steps back, "Leave the bullshit out of your work Luke and deal with your concerns on your time off. If you need to talk about anything, my door is always open. It's a shame you didn't speak to me early in a professional manner, we could have avoided all this."

"I take full responsibility Lew."

"That's a good start; now both of you get out of here."

There was a collective, "Yes Lieutenant."

-o-

Jane exited the elevator with Frost and Korsak and found Erica chatting with Angela at the café counter. She sidled up to her after saying goodbye to Frost and said, "Hey ma."

"Hello Jane and Erica was just telling me all about your admirer."

Jane laughed, "Yeah, he was a real peach. He actually spoke to me before and apologised. I let him sweat a little before letting him off the hook."

"Good on you," relied ma.

"You ready for home?" enquired Erica.

"More than ready babe, it's been a long day. See you ma, you too Lieutenant."

"Bye Janie," Angela and Vince chorused.

Leading Erica out of the building, Jane giggled as they crossed the street for the parking lot, "You seem to have gotten through to McQuade. He was in tears when he approached my desk. He was rambling on about talking to a shrink and being thankful to you for giving him another chance."

"I think with the right direction he can get a handle on his issues. Obviously something has happened in his private life to make him act out at work, and deep down, he is a very good Officer. I didn't want to be responsible for ending his career. I told Captain Gering I would monitor his behaviour for the next month and if there was no improvement, his place within the team would be reviewed."

"He can't argue with that babe and as a reward, I will cook dinner tonight."

Opening the driver's side door, Erica winked at Jane, "Do I get dessert with that meal?"

"Don't we have dessert every night?"

"I was just checking and by dessert, you do know I mean sex, right?"

"Of course I do Lieutenant Horny."

"Oh that's harsh words Sergeant Insatiable."

There was a loud roar of laughter from Jane as she settled on the passenger seat, "I think you own that title too sweetheart."

"I beg to differ honey, but we shall see."

-o-


	25. Chapter 25

TITLE: Rizzoli & Isles – Wake Up Call

SUMMARY: Pining over her co-worker for years, Detective Jane Rizzoli is in desperate need of a miracle, or for the object of her daydreams to finally wake up and grasp the meaning behind the none too subtle inferences they've been sharing. The chance comes Jane's way after experiencing a near fatal ending to a case and she finds the courage to set the wheels in motion that result in having her best friend doing a little more than smell the roses along the way. A/U

PAIRINGS: Jane Rizzoli & Original Female Character. Maura Iles & Ian Faulkner.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: All characters other than those conjured up by the author's imagination, remain the property of author Tess Gerritsen and television series writers Janet Tamaro, Steve Lichtman & Kiersten Van Home. No copyright infringement to Hurdler Productions, Ostar Productions or Warner Horizon Television is intended. The following story is a work of fiction brought to life for the purposes of entertainment only. No money has been exchanged nor any profit derived by sponsorship.

WARNING: Events follow on from Episode 1 & 2 of Season 3. This tale takes a different course from the television series and features several consensual relationships between women. **This chapter may contain triggers for some readers.**

A/N: The Muse was again generous with another Christmas chapter. Gratitude for the reviews, follows and favourites.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25<strong>

_**Saturday 2nd March, 2013**_

Erica had been called into work at four thirty in the morning when Homeland Security issued a nationwide Red Alert - Sever risk of terrorist attacks, after a plot to place bombs in heavily populated areas in the States had been intercepted by Intelligence Analysts at the CIA. Once the extremists based in England had been identified, a group of eight were arrested when their plane landed at Los Angeles International Airport the previous night.

Information collected indicated they were not the only travellers involved in the conspiracy and others had already gained entry into the country over a period of two weeks. When pushed for answers, one fanatic admitted a total of twelve loyalists had flown to twelve different states to carry out the wishes of their esteemed leader Mem Hamade.

Jane had been half asleep when Erica got the call and was still groggy when the blonde left the house fifteen minutes later. She woke an hour later when Korsak called her into the Division.

Commissioner Davis was in the main conference room and as Officers gathered, he quickly went through the latest news from Homeland Security advising all Law Enforcement Agencies to be vigilant and on the lookout for any suspicious behavior or baggage left unattended or any item that could be used as an improvised explosive device.

"At this stage, no information has been released to the public but the President is expected to make an announcement at eight o'clock. It is expected to create widespread panic, but it is hoped most people will chose to stay in their homes and wait for more data as it become available."

Davis took a second to read from his notes, "I want all of you to call your families once this meeting is over. You cannot be expected to sit on this news and carry out your duties knowing what is happening around the country. The FBI have jurisdiction and the Mayor will be asking all businesses owner to keep their stores closed until further notice. All government buildings other than law enforcement will be closed to the general public. All sporting events will be monitored and if possible, cancelled. The aim is to limit the movement of citizens around Boston. We are at the highest level of alertness and all current cases are on standby while all Police personnel are deployed to patrol assignments. I want every inch of this city searched and that means door to door stops and all access points in and out maned. Make your calls to your loved ones once your Commanding Officers have detailed your assignments. Dismissed people and God bless each and every one of you."

Looking to Korsak, Jane followed him out of the room and to the Homicide bullpen. She went to her desk and pulled out her phone while she waited for the other detectives to assemble. Bringing up her mother's number, she pressed the call icon and waited for an answer.

_"Hey sweetie, why are you calling me so earlier. Is there a problem?"_

"Yes there is ma. Please listen to me carefully."

_"Go on Janie."_

"Vince will probably call your soon, but I wanted to speak with you first. The President will be making an official address to the nation at eight, but the Commissioner gave us the go ahead to contact family members first."

_"Oh my god, this sounds serious."_

"It is ma. Homeland Security has placed the country on Red Alert. The CIA intercepted a terrorist plot to explode bombs in twelve different states."

_"Dear Lord, why would they do such a thing?"_

"Ma I need you to stay indoors and not leave the house until the threat if over. Do you understand?"

_"Yes Janie. Can I go tell Maura and Ian? They plan on going to TD Garden to watch the Bruins play Tampa Bay Lightning."_

"Shit. Go tell them the game will more than likely be cancelled, but if it goes ahead; tell them I said not to attend. No one has all the details yet and the locations of the bombs are unknown at this stage."

_"I will do all I can to dissuade them. You be safe out there sweetie and I suppose Frankie will call me too."_

"You can bet he will ma. I love you and stay safe."

_"I love you too Jane, you be safe too."_

"I will, bye."

As Jane pocketed her cell, a glum looking Vince exited his office and gathered the Homicide Detectives that were present, in the BRIC. He was carrying a clip board and read from it, "Okay people. We still have four detectives still on their way up here. I hope you all had the chance to call your families. If not, you will have five minutes after I am done."

Crowe raised his hand, "Do we have any locations yet Lieutenant?"

"Yes, three have been identified since the last update. Times Square New York has been swept by the Feds and NYPD and a homemade bomb was detected forty minutes ago inside a briefcase left outside a Starbucks store. The area was fairly deserted and the explosive was rigged to blow at 1300 hours our time. The bomb unit detonated the device without incident and the FBI is currently reviewing street cams for a suspect."

"Shit," uttered Jane.

"Couldn't have said it better Rizzoli," wisecracked Vince before continuing. "Dallas Police located another IED inside a delivery van at the Dallas World Aquarium after security staff noticed it wasn't the usual driver. When they challenged him, he attacked one of them and fled. Security called it in two minutes after DPD had been briefed on the Red Alert and the suspect was picked up three blocks away. The timer was set for 1300 hours also."

Suthers shook his head as the remaining four detectives joined the group, "Holy crap that was good timing and obviously all the bombs are meant to explode at the same time."

"That is the belief," agreed Korsak. "We can't expect luck to play too much of role in this, so don't dismiss anything you see or find. The third bomb was found in an abandoned sedan parked in the staff parking lot at the Denver Zoo. Again security staff were alerted and called it in to Police. The timer was set for the same time as the others and is currently being denoted by the Bomb Squad."

"What blast radius are we looking at if one of these bombs goes off?" enquired Barry.

"The FBI has issued data on the first device discovered and indicated the blast zone is estimated to be around one mile. The IED was made with enough blocks of C-4 to do maximum damage with little chance of accidental detonation. You will receive more information as it becomes available to me, so expect texts regularly. I'll hand out your assignments, but basically you are with your partners and designated to a specific search area. Any questions people?"

The room was quiet, so Vince passed out the orders to each pair of detectives.

Jane surveyed her assignment and smiled at Frost, "We got Southwest Corridor Park. At least we will be out in the sunlight."

"I guess that is the bonus. Do you have any idea where Erica is?"

"None at all and I won't be able to call her. I will have to wait for her to contact me."

On cue, Jane's cell sounded with Erica's ringtone. She pulled the phone for its cradle and answered, "Hey babe, are you okay?"

_"I'm fine honey and currently searching TD Park. Where have you and Barry been allocated?"_

"We are just about to leave for Southwest Corridor Park. Any word on whether the Bruins game will go ahead?"

_"There's a big argument going on the office between the owner and the Mayor. I have a feeling the game will be played."_

"When is it scheduled to start?"

_"Thirteen hundred hours, why?"_

"When did you receive your last update?"

_"About thirty minutes ago; I gather there was been more information come to light."_

"Three bombs have been located in New York, Dallas and Denver. All IEDs comprise C-4 with blasting caps and were set to detonate at one o'clock our time."

"Shit, C-4 has a blast velocity of 8,092 metres per second and can do massive destruction. The Mayor can't allow the game to go on if the remaining bombs have not been found; it's too much of a risk. What places were used as targets?"

Jane smiled at her girlfriend's explosives knowledge before answering, "Times Square, a zoo and an aquarium; heavily populated tourist attractions. I spoke to ma earlier and told her to stay indoors. She informed me Maura and Ian have tickets to the hockey game. Of course, I told her to tell them to stay home."

_"Good and I hope they take that advice. I called mom, but I got voicemail. I left a message to tell her to call me back as soon as possible."_

"Oh god Erica, they are due to arrive at Disneyland Resort this morning."

_"Hence the reason I phoned her. I didn't have time to call anyone else because it's just been full on here. Harry and I have already finished our search grid and are waiting for the unit to regroup before moving onto the next task."_

"Do you want me to try your mom's phone?"

_"I would appreciate it and I'll contact you in another hour. The team is going to be stuck here until the threat is dealt with. The Bruins have another game tomorrow night against the Montreal Canadiens at 1930 hours, so it could be a long assignment."_

"Do you have any uniforms with you?"

_"There are ten Officers with us, so we do have assistance."_

Barry tapped Jane on the shoulder, "I have to go Erica, be safe."

_"You too and I'll call during the next break."_

"I love you, bye."

_"I love you too, see you."_

Returning the phone to the holder on her belt, Jane told Frost about Erica trying to talk to her mother and the team's location.

"I'll drive while you call her," he suggested as they approached the stairs.

"Thanks and did you speak with your mom?"

"Yes. Robin and her are safe at home and have no intention of living Norfolk until told it's clear to do so."

"I'm glad to hear that and ma is supposed to tell Maura and Ian to stay away from TD Garden."

"I can't believe the Mayor hasn't shut the game down."

"He is probably thinking about the money to be lost and will probably wait until the last minute to pull the game if the situation isn't resolved."

Exiting the front door, the detectives jumped into their squad car and headed for Southwest Corridor. Jane withdrew her phone and was unsuccessful with contacting Claire. Erica called an hour later and was disappointed to learn no members of her family were answering their phones.

-o-

By ten o'clock Jane received a call from Claire. With relief, she listened while Erica's mother explained they had stopped off at a diner in Lakewood for breakfast and the local cell reception was down due to the towers being repaired for damage to the main transformer. It wasn't until they reached the resort that anyone had service. With the entire country well aware of the terrorist threat, Claire informed Jane the family would not be leaving their rooms until told it was safe to move about.

Erica called Jane a little after eleven and was delighted with the news, _"Shit; now I can stop worrying. Thank you for telling me Detective Rizzoli."_

"I gather you can't talk."

_"You would be right and how is your search going?"_

"We are done and on the way back to the main entrance barricade."

_"That's good and did you receive word on six more bombs being located?"_

"No, the next update is due in five minutes."

_"They found them in New Orleans, Lincoln Nebraska, Cedar Rapids, Akron, Louisville and Portland Maine."_

"That's excellent news and only leaves three to find."

_"It does and the Mayor has decided to allow the game to be played. Once news came through about the latest locations, he made the announcement. Apparently he is okay with taking the odds of there not being a bomb here."_

"Bullshit that will be bedlam for you guys."

_"Oh well, if it goes to shit, just remember to sue the living daylights out of the Mayor on my behalf."_

Despite the gravity of the circumstances, Jane giggled, "I will and he will be off the Christmas card list for this year."

Erica chortled into the phone, _"Good move and he knows I am not happy. After his little announcement to Captain Gering, I gave him a decent death glare."_

"I love you babe and thanks for the laugh. Frost is waving to me, so I have to return to the station. Call me later."

_"I will, bye."_

Barry was quick to ask, "By the scowl on your face, I gather the game is still on?"

"Yes and considering it's an election year, the Mayor may just do himself out of a job come voting time."

"Well the dick just lost my vote."

"Here, here."

-o-

Jane walked into room 302 A and noticed the other detectives had not returned to the bullpen. Barry was grabbing them both a coffee from the café, so she poked her head into Korsak's office. He was on the phone and she gestured she would wait at her desk.

Vince approached her seconds later and was all smiles, "They got them all. The last three were found in Seattle, Bismarck and Billings. Homeland Security just downgraded the alert to blue – guarded."

"Great, but isn't it a little too soon to consider the threat only a general risk?"

"Hey, those guys make the big bucks and make the big decisions, who are we to disagree?"

"It just seems premature to me, but they must have enough intel to go with that judgement call. So where does that leave us?"

"The Commissioner wants us to maintain surveillance and basically keep the city in lockdown until tomorrow morning. He is of the same mind as us and doesn't want to return to normal until then. The squad is reassigned to TD Garden for the Bruins game thanks to the Mayor."

"Yeah Erica told me about it and she is not happy."

"I don't blame her Kid. Go grab Frost and get out there and man the eastern entrance. You will be doing bag searches and pat downs of everyone entering the stadium."

"Yay for us and where will you be?"

"Oh lucky me will be with Frankie at the southern entry."

"This blows."

"Yes it does, but considering what mess we could have been facing, it's not too bad."

"You have a point and Barry is downstairs getting coffee."

"We may as well join him because that is where your brother is."

-o-

Jane woke the second she felt a weight on the other side of the mattress. Rolling over, she reached out for Erica, "Welcome home babe and the Bruins had a good win."

Slipping under the covers, Erica got comfortable on her back and drew Jane onto her chest, "Thanks honey and yes they did. I am beat."

"No wonder, you were on duty for eighteen hours. Did you eat?"

"Yeah, McQuade treated us to his special barbequed ribs at the station before we were stood down. They were damn delicious and he surprised everyone with his skill as a cook."

"How has he been around you and Sarah?"

"He has been a gentleman. I was notified he has been attending sessions with a counsellor twice a week and they appear to be doing him some good. He hasn't made one stupid comment since his last warning and the other team members are more relaxed around him when not out in the field."

"It sounds like you have another success on your hands."

"I hope so because he has real potential to advance in the future."

Jane lifted up on her elbow and looked into Erica's eyes, "Most COs would have kicked his ass out of the unit, but you still saw the good in him."

"I have a gift," taunted Erica with a grin.

"You have many gifts babe and it's time you went to sleep."

"How tired are you?"

"I am wide awake now and before you ask, your mother called again and everyone is safe and looking forward to exploring Disneyland in the morning."

"I'm glad to hear that and I think I need a kiss goodnight."

A black eyebrow crept up Jane's forehead, "Just the one or several?"

"You know me too well and after all the drama; I need a little loving from my number one Detective."

"Oh you are such a smooth talker."

"I get it from you honey."

In reply, Jane lowered her lips and claimed Erica's in a tender kiss. Erica's exhaustion ebbed as passion took over and all the conflict of work was forgotten about.

-o-

Monday 4th March, 2013

Erica was busy with her team overseeing the issuing of warrants by the Drug Unit. It was three o'clock in the afternoon and everyone was looking forward to the end of shift. She was positioned behind the front door of an apartment building with her M16 rifle pointed at the tenant currently being arrested by Detective Graham Norman. His partner Alan Braden was by his side and to the right of Erica's line of sight.

Callen Shields was compliant to all directions given by Norman and once he was led to the detective's car, Erica signalled for the team to enter the apartment and search it for drugs, weapons and money.

Forty minutes later, the team returned to Headquarters and turned over twenty baggies of white powder, two Smith & Weston revolvers and five thousand dollars rolled up with a rubber band.

After being thanked by Captain Rollins for their assistance, Erica led her team back to their Squadroom. Assembling in the briefing room, she was swift with her praise for a successful operation and dismissed the team with instructions to complete their reports first thing in the morning.

Going into Gering's office fifteen minutes later, Erica handed over her report and debriefed him on the assignment.

Satisfied with the result, Matthew walked out of the office with Erica then said goodbye as she headed for the locker room.

Removing her phone from her bulletproof vest, Erica was miffed to find the battery flat. Grabbing her uniform, she went to the showers and stripped off her boots, socks and fatigues. Taking off her underwear, she stepped into the nearest cubicle and took a long hot shower.

-o-

Jane looked up from the paperwork on her desk when Erica sat on the chair opposite her. "Hey there, you all done?"

"Hi and yes I am. We were late in getting back, so I thought I'd wait for you to finish."

"I only have a couple of forms to fill in and then we can leave."

"Then I will sit her quietly and watch the sexiest Homicide Detective in this country work her magic."

Tittering briefly at the admiring comment, Jane refocused on the sheets of paper as Erica got comfortable in the chair. She was done two minutes later and the pair exited the building.

Once they reached Jane's squad car, Erica asked, "Did you speak with Maura today?"

"I had lunch with her and she was so excited to be back at work. The euphoria didn't last long though. She complained bitterly about having to go over all of the autopsy reports Pike and Popov filed during her absence."

Smiling, Erica settled on the front passenger seat and she padded Jane on the right forearm as she started the engine, "I was hoping to catch up with her, but didn't have the opportunity. I'll give her a call tonight."

"She told me you sent her flowers as a welcome back gift."

"I just wanted to let her know she was missed."

"Maura is looking forward to actually working a case tomorrow and getting back into a normal routine again."

"I can understand that and do you have any requests for dinner?"

"I have been thinking about your meatloaf on and off today, so I vote for that."

"In that case, you better stop off at the supermarket for ingredients."

"We need fruit juice and milk too."

"I am going to end up with a long list, aren't I?"

"Probably, so we may as well do a full grocery shop."

"All right and Jo is due a new flea spot-on treatment tomorrow."

"We can pick that up too."

"Did you speak with your family today?"

"Dad sent a text and attached several photos of them riding the Disneyland train. Everyone looked so happy and he wrote Thomas was so proud of the way Emma and Braxton have been keeping an eye on Jaqueline."

"You will have to show me the pictures when we get home."

"Jane."

"Yes babe?"

"Did you remember to apply for leave for our wedding?"

"Two weeks have been approved, so I am set. What about you?"

"I've taken three weeks."

"Great and ma is taking me for a dress fitting Saturday."

Erica chuckled, "Lucky you. I am so glad my mother is satisfied with my choice of gown and all my preparations are complete."

"We knew mine would be all over my ass, so I am just relieved she agreed on the last dress I tried on."

"Only nine weeks until the ceremony honey."

"I can't wait to waltz you around the dance floor."

"Hang on; I have to lead because I am taller."

Jane gave her a short glare, "Yes, but I am older."

"Really, you want to have this argument now?"

Giggling at the blonde, Jane countered, "Well I am the _"Guy"_."

"You are not. You have long hair and I have short, so I am less feminine than you."

"You have great legs."

"So do you and you wear high heeled boots for work on occasion."

"Oh, you've got me there."

Erica celebrated her win with a raised fist to the air, "Yay for me, but seriously, you are in no way masculine. You have killer abs and well defined biceps, but you are toned and not overly muscular."

"You just described yourself babe."

"That is why we are perfect together."

"Yes we are," agreed Jane as she turned into the supermarket's parking lot.

-o-

After a run with Jo Friday, Jane and Erica showered together before Erica made a start on dinner. Jane was perched on the centre bench viewing the photos Phillip had sent earlier in the day.

She roared with laughter and Erica enquired, "Are you looking at the one with mom pretending to scold Thomas for standing up on the train seat?"

"Yes and the expression on your brother's face is priceless."

"I think I'll enlarge that one and frame it for his birthday. They are visiting the New Orleans Square and having dinner there. The kids were supposed to have a nap this afternoon so they would be awake for the experience."

"That's an excellent idea and you were right about everyone looking happy."

"It's the first vacation Thomas and Jennifer have had since Braxton was born. Thomas was too busy with at the hospital to take leave, and this year with mom and dad semi-retired; they could tag along and give them a hand with the kids."

"Jennifer was telling me last week that her husband has planned a romantic getaway while your parents babysit."

"Thomas organised a three day trip to Cancun next week for them. Jennifer has been stock piling expressed milk since yesterday."

"It will do them good to take that break by themselves."

"I told Thomas not to make baby number four."

Laughing Jane nodded, "So they want another child?"

"They always planned on having four, but Jennifer insists they wait until next year."

"Sounds like a good plan and speaking of babies, we have an appointment with a Doctor Samantha Grace at Mt Auburn Hospital, Centre for Women's Heath in Cambridge on the first of April at four o'clock."

Putting the meatloaf into the oven, Erica wore a massive grin when she moved over to Jane and hugged her, "I am so glad you made that call."

"We stick to our plan of not telling anyone until after Maura and Ian's wedding. I don't want to rain on their parade."

"My lips are sealed and your mother will be so excited by the news."

"The woman will be uncontrollable babe."

Snaking a hand under Jane's tank top, Erica pressed in between her thighs and embraced her tighter, "That is your department; I will be too busy containing my parents."

"I love you," said Jane as a wandering hand covered her left breast.

With gentle caresses, Erica kneaded the mound in her hand, "I love you too and we have an hour before dinner will be ready."

Placing her lips against Erica's neck, Jane pecked the warm flesh before responding, "I can work with that." She wrapped her legs around the blonde and continued to kiss her lover's sensitive spot under her ear while being carried to the bedroom.

-o-

Jane was teetering on the edge of her third orgasm when her phone rang. Ignoring it, she allowed it to go to voicemail as Erica continued to tenderly stroke the full length of her clitoris. Gripping short blonde strands with both hands, Jane lifted her hips and pushed into the pressure being applied.

Panting erratically, Jane held on for dear life, "Oh … mother Mary Margaret that feels so good babe. Argh, nearly there, love you so much."

Easing back the hood with the tip of tongue, Erica sucked the exposed flesh and Jane came tumbling down while screaming out her name. Satisfied, Erica lapped up the essence afforded her and brought Jane to release one more time.

Letting go of Erica's hair, Jane uncurled her toes and grabbed hold of girlfriend's shoulders. Pulling her upwards, she captured smiling lips and groaned at the taste of herself.

In response, Erica lovingly held her while she calmed, "I am so in love with you."

Opening her eyes, Jane locked onto Erica's, "You never cease to amaze me and you better go turn off the oven. I think I heard the timer a couple of minutes ago."

"Sure and you can listen to the message from Vince." Getting off Jane, Erica went to the back of the door and slipped on a cotton robe, "Meet you downstairs beautiful."

"Deal and thanks for making dinner."

"You are welcome honey, don't be too long."

"I won't," replied Jane while stretching for the cell on the side table. Calling voicemail, she froze when she heard the urgency in Korsak's voice: _Janie call me as soon as you can_

Bringing up his number, Jane tapped the call icon and waited.

Vince answered with a sob in his speech after one ring, _"Janie, is Erica with you?"_

"She's downstairs organising dinner. What's going on?"

_"I'm with your mother at Maura and Ian's and we were watching the news. Oh dear god, I don't know how to tell you."_

"Just spit it out Korsak, you are scaring me." As Jane listened closely, she detected her mother's weeping in the background and knew the next words she heard would change people's lives forever.

Openly crying, Vince stuttered, _"There has been … another terrorist … bomb attack at Disneyland."_

Shocked, Jane lost control of her limbs and dropped the phone onto the floor. With tears flowing freely, she steeled her emotions and got out of bed to retrieve it. Holding it shakenly up to her left ear, she asked the one question she already knew the answer to, "Which area of the park was targeted?"

_"The New Orleans Square and Adventureland; where Erica's family were going to tonight. Your mother spoke with Claire earlier and she told her all about their plans."_

Fighting against the urge to race to Erica, Jane realised she needed as much information as possible before sharing the disaster with the woman she loved, "Fuck, do you know how many causalities there are?"

Jane heard Vince take a deep breath and go into cop mode as his voice ceased trembling, _"Reports are fairly sketchy at this stage and the injured that have been located, are being ferried to Irvine and Memorial Medical Centres. The bomb detonated some thirty five minutes ago and took out most of the two areas. The FBI has already detained two teenage boys as they fled the main entrance. The Park's security captured them on camera and followed their escape route. From the images on TV, the place is in utter chaos with emergency vehicles and personnel scrambling in all directions."_

"Have the perps been linked to Saturday's plot?"

"_Yes, word is the two boys confessed while being dragged away by Agents. CNN have actually shown footage of the arrests. Your mother wants to know if you would like us to come to your place and wait for more news?"_

"I think that is a good idea. Erica is going to need all of us until she knows all the details. What a cluster fuck Vince, she is going to be devastated and will want to go to the scene."

_"She won't be able to Janie, all travel in and out of Anaheim apart from authorised vehicles, has been suspended until further notice. The place has gone into lockdown. I tried calling Phillip's phone and got a message the phone was out of service range. I called Thomas too and received the same answer. It doesn't look good."_

"I will have to go now Vince, thank you for calling and I will see you all soon."

_"You got it kid."_

Getting a lid on the pain that was piercing her chest, Jane ran into the bathroom and took a quick shower. She was going to suggest Erica do the same before the others arrived.

As the washed away the scent of their love making, Jane lost the loose grip she had on her emotions and she fell to her knees and bawled. It took her three minutes to regain some semblance of control before turning off the water and drying off.

-o-

Dressed in black basketballs short and a navy blue tee shirt, Jane made her way into the kitchen and found Erica mashing potatoes in a saucepan. "Babe, why don't I finish up here and you go have a shower," she recommended while moving in closer.

"Good idea, I smell of you and won't be able to concentrate on eating."

Forcing a smile, Jane nodded, "That would make two of us."

Erica handed Jane the whisk then pecked her on the cheek, "I won't be long honey."

"I'll keep dinner warm," replied Jane, knowing the food would go uneaten. She finished off the potatoes before going into the living room and turning on the television.

Vision of emergency vehicles lining Disneyland Drive made Jane's breath catch. Her ribs felt like they were being crushed and when a reporter came into view, it took all her strength not to succumb to the shock and fall apart.

She watched as the young brunette pointed towards the main entrance and announced, _"So far authorities have confirmed twenty two injured have been pulled from the debris and taken to Memorial Medical Centre for treatment. As you can clearly see, the Park is in pandemonium as personnel trained to handle disasters on this level, continue to assist as many patrons as quickly as they can while others search for survivors amongst the ruins."_

Tears cascaded down Jane's cheeks as the reporter wiped away her own, _"It is hard to describe what is going on here other than to say it is sheer agony to standby and not be able to lend a hand. All I can do is report the news as it comes to us via the FBI media liaison and hope this never happens again."_

Jane jumped and switched off the television when a familiar touch rested upon her left shoulder. She turned to face Erica and struggled to find a starting point for the conversation she was forced to have. Inhaling deeply, she began, "Erica you need to sit down; I have some bad news."

Confusion knotted fair eyebrows together, "What is it honey, why are you crying?"

Taking hold of Erica's left hand, Jane led her to the couch, "Sit down baby."

Erica followed the instruction and squeezed Jane's hand, "Is your mother okay?"

"Yes, in fact she is on her way here. Vince's call was to inform me there had been a success terrorist attack in California."

Noticing the remote in Jane's left hand, Erica was swift in adding up the puzzle pieces, "It was a bomb, right?"

"Yes babe."

Erica's eyes took in the sadness etched upon Jane's face and her heart stopped beating, "Oh shit no … no … please don't tell me it was Disneyland."

The damn of waterworks burst from Jane's eyes and she nodded. Erica immediately straightened up and took the remote from the brunette's hand. She waited for the set to come to life then observed when the reporter spoke.

_"We have received an update from the FBI and can confirm ten bodies have been recovered from the blast site. For any viewer with concerns for loved ones who may have been in the Park at the time of the explosion, authorities have asked you phone the FBI hotline for information. The number will appear on screen beneath me in a matter of seconds."_

Erica turned to Jane, "Can you please take down the number?"

"Yes babe," replied Jane while reaching for the pen and notepad lying on the end table to her right.

"Thank you and I refuse to panic until more information is released."

Writing down the digits, Jane placed the pad on the low table and wrapped her arms around Erica, "Sweetheart, the bomb targeted Adventureland and New Orleans Square."

"Okay, maybe they had already left the area and are safely in the hotel," reasoned Erica calmly. "Has anyone tried to call them?"

"Vince tried all the phones and got a message saying they were out of service range."

"That may be due to towers being down."

"It could," agreed Jane optimistically as there was a knock on the front door.

"I'll get it," offered Erica. Getting up, she bent over and kissed Jane on the top of her head, "I can't give up hope honey."

"I understand and I am right by your side."

"Thank you."

Waking up the hallway, Erica clenched her fists twice before opening the door to Angela, Vince, Maura and Ian. She was greeted with four hugs and a bucket load of teardrops.

Once she was released, she said, "Thank you all for coming. Go through into the living room while I rustle up some coffee and tea."

"Our thoughts are with your family Erica," replied Angela. "And for the others affected by this horrendous attack."

"Thank you and am I holding onto the hope they are in the hotel. Oh shit, I can call the resort and check to see if they are there." Erica ran past the visitors and climbed the stairs two at a time.

Watching Erica's movements, Jane stood when Maura and Ian approached, "Thank you for supporting Erica. She is being stoic and refuses to give up while so much is still unknown."

Maura hugged her firmly, "She is doing remarkably well under the circumstances; which is more than I can say. I've been a blubbering mess since the story broke on the news. Ian has been no better and don't let me start on your mother."

Taking his turn to embrace Jane, Ian added, "Maura and I have organised a flight to LA this evening. We have offered our services to the appropriate health authorities and been welcomed with open arms. Our flight leaves in two hours, but Angela and Vince will be staying."

"That was a very thoughtful gesture. Do you know what Erica is up to?"

Angela and Vince neared holding hands. "She is calling the resort to ask if her family are in their rooms," answered the Rizzoli Matriarch. "I'll organise some tea and coffee."

"Crap, I should have thought of that," commented Jane.

Vince wrapped his arms around her, "How you holding up?"

"I'm trying to follow Erica's example and remain calm until we receive news."

Letting go, Vince nodded, "I spoke to a contact at the CIA and he confirmed these two kids were recruited off the internet four weeks ago. They were supposed to plant the bomb on Saturday along with the other fuckers, but one of them was grounded by his parents the day before."

"Holy hell, what is wrong with the world today?"

"Where do you want me to being Janie? The detainees have already been put on a plane and are headed for Washington D.C. The CIA is in damage control for taking the word of the terrorist they believed they broke on Saturday. The bastard played them for fools and now they have blood on their hands. My friend hinted heads would roll and the President is as mad as all hell. He is scheduled to make a public announcement in two hours."

"I had a feeling there was more to come and damn the fuckers behind all this. Does your friend have any info on the bastard who was behind the attempted attacks and this catastrophe?"

"Military forces are following leads in Iraq on Hamade's whereabouts, but that's all he could say."

"Korsak, what the hell do I do if Erica's family have been caught up in this madness?"

"You love her Jane, the same as you have done since being with her. We are all here for you both and will assist in any way we can. That is what family does."

Five heads turned when there was movement on the stairs. A crestfallen Erica made her way towards Jane and she fell into her arms.

"They are not at the hotel," she slurred before collapsing to the floor and dragging Jane with her. "My family are inside the Park."

Maura was by their side instantly and declared, "She gone into shock. Ian, please grab my medical kit from the car." The doctor reached for a cushion and elevated Erica's legs. "Vince, grab me that blanket on the couch. We need to keep her warm; she's as cold as an iceberg."

As her best friend worked on her fiancée; Jane carefully cradled Erica's head in her hands. The vacant eyes and pained expression on the blonde's face crumbled her heart into a million fragments. Unable to hold her tears back for another second, Jane let them roll down her cheeks as she silently pleaded to any deity that would listen; for rescuers to find the Campbell family alive and spare Erica from further suffering.

In the background, reporter Trisha Millgate's solemn voice penetrated the silence, _"I can now confirm forty six bodies, including twenty small children, have now been removed from the carnage. Another thirty five injured have been hurried to the nearest hospitals. With an estimated forty thousand people passing through the gate today, authorities are expecting these numbers to rise dramatically as the search and recovery operation continues."_

-o-


	26. Chapter 26

TITLE: Rizzoli & Isles – Wake Up Call

SUMMARY: Pining over her co-worker for years, Detective Jane Rizzoli is in desperate need of a miracle, or for the object of her daydreams to finally wake up and grasp the meaning behind the none too subtle inferences they've been sharing. The chance comes Jane's way after experiencing a near fatal ending to a case and she finds the courage to set the wheels in motion that result in having her best friend doing a little more than smell the roses along the way. A/U

PAIRINGS: Jane Rizzoli & Original Female Character. Maura Iles & Ian Faulkner.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: All characters other than those conjured up by the author's imagination, remain the property of author Tess Gerritsen and television series writers Janet Tamaro, Steve Lichtman & Kiersten Van Home. No copyright infringement to Hurdler Productions, Ostar Productions or Warner Horizon Television is intended. The following story is a work of fiction brought to life for the purposes of entertainment only. No money has been exchanged nor any profit derived by sponsorship.

WARNING: Events follow on from Episode 1 & 2 of Season 3. This tale takes a different course from the television series and features several consensual relationships between women.

A/N: **Trigger warning!** Chapter deals with character death. Thanks for the comments, follows and favourites.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26<strong>

After checking Erica's blood pressure and heartrate one more time, a satisfied Maura smiled at Jane as she gave her diagnosis, "Erica, your vitals have returned to normal and I don't think you require a visit to the hospital. It appears the initial shock has run its course and you have settled."

Tear filled eyes greeted the words, "I feel much better. I'm grateful for you and Ian being here, but you should be on your way to the airport. I don't want you to miss your flight."

"We have plenty of time and I didn't want to leave before you were stable. We will call with information as soon as we have any. Now, I want you to sit on the couch, eat some dinner then go to bed. You don't need your body receiving any more trauma tonight."

Reaching for her hand, Erica gripped it firmly, "I will and stay safe. You too Doctor Faulkner."

Jane and Vince helped Erica to her feet and guided her to the sofa. "I'll walk you to your car," suggested Jane.

"And I will heat up your dinner," offered Angela as she moved into the kitchen.

Jane ushered Maura and Ian to the grey Prius and wished them luck before being embraced by the two doctors.

"Keep a close eye on her," advised Maura.

"I will and thank you both for being here."

"You are most welcome Jane," replied Ian while opening the driver's door.

Cupping Jane's face, Maura smiled, "Just be there for Erica and wrap her in your love. Until she knows what has happened to her family, she will teeter between hope and despair."

"I know and please keep out of trouble."

"You know I can't promise that, but I will do what must be done and keep you apprised."

"Thank you. I love you Mau."

"I love you too Jane and I must be off."

Jane gave her friend a quick peck on the cheek, "Bye."

-o-

Returning inside, Jane was delighted to see Erica eating enthusiastically at the dining table with Vince and Angela sitting on either side of her.

"I've heated up a plate for you too Janie," her mother remarked as Jane drew closer.

"Thanks ma." Taking a seat opposite Erica, Jane picked up her knife and fork.

The silence of the room was broken when Erica put down her cutlery, "I'll call the FBI hotline after dinner, but I doubt they will have any information at this stage."

"I think you are more than likely right," agreed Vince.

"Do you think we will send officers to Anaheim to assist," enquired Erica while looking to him.

"They will probably request assistance from Police Departments closer to them, but you never know. I'm sure the President will make a statement on the subject when he addresses the nation in twenty minutes."

Wiping away a stray tear, Erica ate the last of her meal, "I apologise for falling apart, but when the receptionist confirmed dad had spoken to her prior to leaving for the Park, I just went cold."

Angela jumped out of her seat and wrapped her arms around the blonde, "There is no need to be sorry for reacting like most people would under the circumstances. I've been praying for everyone and am here to support you."

Placing a hand on Angela's forearm, Erica took a deep breath, "Thank you. I'll go make that call now in the study."

Jane got to her feet and collected the two plates, "I'll join you babe."

"Please honey."

-o-

Jane was holding onto Erica's left hand while the call was transferred for a second time. After two rings, a female answered, _"Hello Agent Thompson, how may I assist you?"_

"Hello Agent Thompson, this is Lieutenant Erica Campbell with the Boston Police Department."

_"Yes Lieutenant?"_

"I am seeking information regarding my family. There are staying at the Disneyland Resort and had scheduled dinner and rides at New Orleans Square this evening. I am unable to reach them on their cell phones and am anxious to know of their location."

"Can you give me their full names please?"

"My parents are Phillip John and Claire Grace Campbell and they are holidaying with my brother Thomas John Campbell, his wife Jennifer Rae and their three children Emma Rae, Braxton Phillip and Jacqueline Colleen."

_"Thank you. Can you tell me where they live?"_

"Yes, my parents' home address is 86 Maple Avenue, Bray Shore, New York and my brother's house is 82 Maple Avenue. They live two houses down from mom and dad."

_"Lieutenant, thank you and how soon do you think you could travel to Anaheim?"_

"Pardon, I was under the impression the city was in lockdown and only authorised personnel and vehicles were allowed access?"

_"You are correct, but by the time you hang up with me, you will have that authority. It is with regret that I must inform you your father's body has been recovered from one of the demolished buildings. There is no further information available in relation to the other members of your family at this stage."_

Jane could tell by the look on Erica's face she had received bad news. Gripping her hand tighter, she waited.

"I understand and will make the necessary arrangements tonight. I gather my father is being held at the Orange County Morgue and you require formal identification?"

_"That is correct ma'am and you have my condolences."_

"Thank you Agent Thompson."

Jane's heart broke as the news sunk in and she stood by as Erica pocketed her phone then received her with open arms, "I am so sorry baby. I don't know what to say."

With teardrops streaming down her face, Erica clung to Jane, "Just hold me please. Oh god Jane, my dad's gone."

"I know and I wish I could take the pain away."

"They have no information on the others. I will try to get a commercial flight out tonight; otherwise I will hire a private jet. Oh shit, I have to ask for time off work."

"I'm sure Captain Gering while have no issue with organising special leave for you."

Through heavy sobs, Erica replied, "I'll have to call him before it gets too late."

"Do you want me to ask Korsak to speak with Gering and explain the situation while you call the airlines?"

Leaning back, a distraught Erica focused on Jane, "Thank you, but I need to do this for myself."

Nodding, Jane fully understood, "I will do whatever you ask me to do. I am here for you and if I can, I will accompany you to Anaheim. I'm sure mom and Vince will drive us to the airport."

Erica stopped crying and inhaled deeply before speaking again, "Can you ask Vince to look after Jo for us?"

"I'm sure he will. Do you want me to go ask now?"

"Yes please, I need to know whether to book one or two seats."

"I'll be right back." Jane pecked her fiancée on the temple before leaving. She closed the door and her chest ached when a wail within the room permeated the doorway and filled the corridor. "Fucking hell," she mumbled while gathering her self-control and taking the required steps to enter the living room.

Her mother and Korsak were already standing and waiting for her. It was obvious they heard the howling too.

Angela raced to her and placed her arms around trembling shoulders, "I suppose she received terrible news."

"Ma, Phillip is deceased and the others still unaccounted for. Fuck, Erica is shattered and I can't take away the hurt."

Vince moved in and wrapped his arms around the two women, "No one can Janie. What can we do to help?"

Pulling out of the clinch, Jane asked, "Is it possible for me to take the rest of the week off? Erica has permission to go to Anaheim to officially identify her father's body and I would like to travel with her."

"You don't worry about that; I will process the forms in the morning. Is there anything else?"

"Yeah can you take Jo to your place?"

"I can and your mother and I will drive you to the airport."

"Thank you Vince and this has been one god awful day for America."

"There will be more to follow sweetie. So many people lost to their families, it just breaks my heart to see someone as kind as Phillip be taken from this earth," added Angela amid fresh tears. "I'll help you pack a bag you and Erica while Vince organises Jo's gear."

Jane struggled to thank her and bawled instead.

-o-

After organising a private jet to fly them to Long Beach Airport California and two weeks leave, Erica called her grandparents with the heart wrenching news as the couple arrived at the hangar. Both Patrick and Colleen were traumatised and ended the conversation by saying they would met Erica in Anaheim as soon as they could arrange a flight.

Boarding the Gulfstream IV, the pair took their seats and buckled in. Without any fanfare, the plane taxied to the runway and was airborne within ten minutes. When booking the flight, Erica had stressed the need for the swiftest journey available and mentioned it was an emergency.

The receptionist fully understood and Erica had no qualm about paying fifty six thousand dollars for the five and a half hour trip. Jane was aghast at the amount, but realised it was a drop in the ocean for her future wife and if it meant they arrived in California as soon as possible, then she was the last one to argue.

Having never been on a luxury airliner, Jane was agog at the smoothness of the flight and the service provided to them. Both declined alcohol, but did avail themselves of iced water and canapés.

Knowing Erica was in a world of hurt; Jane didn't attempt to force a conversation with her and patiently waited. She watched as the blonde asked for the crew member to turn on the news.

The attractive blonde nodded, "Will there be anything else madam?"

"No thank you," replied Erica as a wide screen television activated on the wall in front of them.

Jane took hold of Erica's left hand while reading the latest statistics roll by on the tickertape. Tears began to flow as she learnt three hundred and forty two bodies had now been removed and six hundred and sixty four injured. Disney representatives had provided the FBI with a figure of twenty two thousand still in the Park at the time of detonation.

Squeezing tightly, Erica cried, "How the hell does anyone recover from this atrocity? I went through 911 and it tore me apart to see such destruction, lose colleagues and friends, but shit, my family were safe. This has hit even closer to home Jane and I don't know if I can face losing anyone else."

Placing her head on Erica's shoulder, Jane sought out words that would help, "Sweetheart, you are one of the strongest people I know and I will stand by you no matter what. You will not face anything on your own. My family have offered their support and you and I will take care of whatever needs to be done."

Framing Jane's face, Erica vowed, "With your strength, I can find the courage to deal with the pain. I have to stay in control and handle issues that will arise once we land in Long Beach. I love you so much Jane and it means the world to me to have you here."

"I love you too and what is the plan?"

Erica reclined in her seat before answering, "Once we pick up the rental vehicle, we'll book into the Anaheim Marriott then drive to the Orange County Corner's Division in Santa Ana. Hopefully the Sheriff's Office will direct us to the FBI Command Centre."

"Okay and when we have more information, we can discuss how to proceed."

"Precisely and can I make a request of you?"

"Sure, you don't have to ask babe."

"When you can see I need to take a break, tell me and we can refresh at the hotel."

"I can do that honey. How long will it take Patrick and Colleen to get here?"

"It's nearly an eleven hour flight and Grandma said she would call once they land."

Resting her head on Erica's shoulder again, Jane sobbed, "I feel so sad for everyone."

"I do too honey and I intend on offering my assistance to the FBI."

"I thought you would, so I packed our all-weather Police jackets."

"You know me well Jane and thank you for thinking so clearly."

"You are doing well considering the agony you must be feeling."

"I am desperately holding on by a thread and know I will be no help to anyone if I stumble again. There will time for that later, for now, we have to find the rest of family and try to heal."

The words caused Jane to weep harder. Erica pulled her closer and kissed the crown of her head.

They stayed in that position until the crew member offered to turn down the lights. Erica thanked her and despite the pain stabbing at her chest, she closed her eyes and slept. Jane followed and they both woke to the nightmare when the landing gear was activated and the plane began its final descent.

-o-

Jane was wearing a pair of black jeans, black boots and a black button down shirt when she exited the hotel bedroom and she neared Erica. Her fiancée was attired in a similar outfit, apart from a navy blue buttoned shirt.

She turned when Jane placed hands on her hips, "I am ready to go when you are."

Erica wiped a tissue across her eyes, "I am too and I wonder if we beat Maura and Ian here?"

"We'll soon find out," replied Erica while picking up her ID and wallet.

Jane collected the keys to the Chevrolet Suburban and the couple secured the three bedroom suite before making their way to the parking level.

While at the counter of the car rental earlier, Jane had been surprised when Erica handed over the cars to the SUV, but all became clear when she noted her girlfriend's shaking hands. She decided not to draw attention to it and once they settled in the vehicle, her heart broke when Erica leaned over and whispered, "I don't think I am in the right frame of mind to drive and thank you for not making a big deal about it."

"You are welcome babe."

-o-

As Erica pressed the address for the Coroner's Office into the GPS, she asked, "Does this all feel surreal to you?"

"It does and I keep thinking I am going to wake up any minute."

"Yeah I know what you mean."

The trip to 1071 West Santa Ana Boulevard was noiseless and Jane remained calm until she pulled into a vacant parking bay. Her nerves nearly got the best of her when she heard a soft sob escape from Erica. Turning off the motor, she stretched out her right hand and gripped Erica's left, "We can do this honey."

Nodding, Erica brushed away the tears and unbuckled herself.

Pulling the key from the ignition, Jane met Erica at the front of the vehicle. She held out her hand and her heart gripped with pain as Erica took it.

Walking a short distance, the couple entered the busy building and made their way through the overcrowded lobby then approached the reception counter. Erica was about to speak when a familiar voice greeted them.

"Hello Jane and Erica, I really am sorry you've been called down here," said Maura with a tremble in her tone.

Surprised, the duo turned together and Erica looked at the black scrubs attired Medical Examiner, "I gather you are aware of my father's passing."

"I am and offer my sincerest condolences for your loss." She stepped forward and hugged the blonde. "Ian and I arrived an hour ago and he was taken to Memorial Medical Centre to assist, while I was brought here." Moving back, her eyes clouded with tears, "I will take you through to your father now."

Erica nodded and Maura gave Jane a quick embrace, "This is just pure madness."

"Yes it is and I am glad to see a friendly face."

Letting go, Maura led Jane and Erica down a corridor to the elevators. The trio stepped into the empty car when the doors slid back and Maura pressed the button for the basement.

When they reached their destination, Maura ushered them into a viewing room with a closed curtain behind the glass window and Erica placed a hand on her arm, "Is it possible to see him up close."

"Of course it is, but I must warn you Phillip sustained considerable damage to his upper torso and cranium."

A sob caught in Erica's throat and she swallowed it down before stating, "I need to look at him and be certain."

"I fully understand and please follow me."

Jane caressed her thumb over the back of Erica's hand as they walked into the Morgue. The room was packed with medical staff and five autopsies were being performed. Without looking at the tables, Jane led Erica into another room.

Taking position at the top of the white sheet covered body, Maura locked eyes with Erica and remarked, "Tell me when you are ready."

Erica released Jane's hand and inched closer to the table, "I'm ready."

With great care, Maura lifted the cover and slowly pulled it away from the frame concealed underneath.

"Oh dear god," uttered Jane as she began to cry.

Keeping a straight face, Erica leaned over her father and gently kissed his bloodied forehead, "Safe journey dad. I love you and thank you for loving me." Taking a step back, she calmly said to Maura, "I can confirm this is Phillip Campbell."

Trying to hold onto her professionalism, Maura tearfully replied, "Thank you and can you please sign this paperwork?" She picked up the clipboard lying on a nearby table and handed it to Erica along with a ballpoint pen, "The bottom line please."

Following the instructions, Erica handed back the forms and asked, "Will you be performing the autopsy?"

"Yes. When I discovered he was here, I requested I be the one to perform the procedure. I was going to call until I was informed you had already been notified and were on your way. I will treat him with the utmost respect Erica and ensure he is flown home as per the instructions you faxed to the Coroner's office last night."

"I really do appreciate that Doctor Isles and I know he is in the best of hands with you. Do you know where he was found?"

Maura replaced the sheet to its original position and nodded, "It's the least I can do and Phillip was located inside a bathroom. If you are looking to find the FBI Command Centre; it has been set up at the Main Street Entrance."

"Thank you and we will speak with your soon. Which hotel are you and Ian staying in?"

"We didn't have time to book anywhere. We came straight from the airport."

"We have a three bedroom suite at the Marriott and you are more than welcome to stay with us. I will call the front desk and have your names added to the quest list along with key cards organised."

"That is very generous of you Erica and gratefully accepted. I have no idea what time Ian and I will finish, but I will call if we are going to be too late. I expect to be for at least another ten hours."

"Not a problem and thank you again for being here for my father."

"You are welcome, bye."

Jane gave her friend a hug as did Erica before leaving.

As they entered the hallway, Erica took hold of Jane's right hand, "I love you."

"I love you too and I'm sure to stop crying soon."

"I am holding off until we have some privacy at the hotel. If I fall apart now, I will be cactus for the rest of the night."

"Babe, it's actually early Tuesday morning."

"Oh shit, of course it is."

-o-

After displaying their ID and shields, Jane and Erica had their names ticked off on the clipboard being held by a Police Officer. He directed them to the large semi-trailer parked behind the cordoned off area and they thanked him.

There was an elongated table set up in front of the truck lined with twenty phones and Agents seating behind each one. Realising it was the hotline setup, Erica and Jane approached the nearest Agent as she placed the receiver in its cradle.

Looking up, the mid-thirties brunette smiled, "Can I help you?"

"Excuse us," began Erica. "I am Lieutenant Campbell and this is my partner Detective Rizzoli. We are with the Boston PD and the Officer by the barricade sent us this way. We are trying to find some information on my family. An Agent Thompson contacted me last night to inform me my father was killed and she had nothing on my remaining six family members."

A sympathetic frown appeared, "I am sorry for your loss and Agent Thompson is sitting at the end of this table. Good luck with locating your family."

"Thank you," replied Jane and Erica together.

Walking to the left, the pair neared a woman in her mid-twenties with a brown ponytail sitting high on the back of her head. She was talking on the phone and Erica recognised the voice. "That's her," she indicated to Jane.

Jane took in the tailored black pants suit and crisp white button down shirt and the pretty face scrunched up into a scowl. The Agent finished the call and mumbled, "Damn media jerks."

"Excuse me," said Erica. "I am Lieutenant Erica Campbell and this is my fiancée Detective Jane Rizzoli."

Recognition crossed the Agent's face, "From Boston PD; I've been waiting for your arrival."

"We've just come from the Coroner's Office and positively identified my father. Has there been any word on my family?"

Agent Thompson stood and disconnected the phone, "Let's find somewhere private to speak."

Jane noticed she was rather tall and slim and had a slight limp to her left leg. Erica observed it too and asked, "Have you been injured Agent Thompson?"

Looking down, she replied, "I cut my leg on some debris earlier while lending a hand inside the Park. The wound required seven sutures, but I'd rather be fully fit and being more helpful."

Erica and Jane sat down on a bench seat and the Agent took a seat opposite them on a flower pot.

"Answering concerned family members' questions is important too," Erica replied. "It's not easy relaying bad news over the phone."

"You are right, it's been a nightmare and the rotten reporters are using the hotline to enquire about the search and statistics."

"Some things will never change Agent," reasoned Jane as Thompson retrieved a folded piece of paper from her inside jacket pocket.

Thompson looked directly at Erica, "Please call me Claudia and I tracked down some information for you. I'm afraid it is not the best."

"Shit," cursed Erica as Jane reached for her hand.

"Your two nieces, nephew and mother have all been located. They are alive and currently undergoing surgery at UC Irvine Medical Centre in Orange. It appears your mother and the children were waiting outside a restaurant for seating to become available when the blast occurred."

"Thank god they survived," whispered Jane.

Erica took in the words then probed, "How bad are their injuries?"

"I don't have any knowledge of that, but have been advised to inform you your mother is seriously ill."

Tears cascaded down Jane's face, "Oh dear lord."

Remaining focused, Erica asked another question, "Any news on my brother and sister in-law?"

"No, at this time they are both listed as unaccounted for."

"All right, I guess we attend the hospital next and find out how mom and the kids are."

"That is what I would do," agreed Claudia.

Standing, Erica enquired, "Is there anything we can do to help with the search?"

"Thank you for the offer, but we have officers from all over the state inside looking for survivors and removing rubble."

Placing a hand on the younger woman's shoulder, Erica asked, "How bad is it?"

Brown eyes filled with tears, "I used to be in the Army and what I saw inside, compared to the worst I experienced in Afghanistan. The blast site resembled a war zone and it will take days before all the wrecked buildings are cleared."

"Thank you for your honesty," commented Jane.

Erica withdrew her hand, "Yes thank you for all your help." Taking a shield card from the front pocket of her jeans, she handed it to Claudia, "If you receive any news, please call me on that number."

"I will and I hope your family recover."

"Thank you," Erica responded while walking away.

Jane caught up to her and snaked an arm around her waist, "I am so sorry babe."

"Yeah, me too and at least they are in the right place to receive treatment."

"True and we'll be there soon enough."

Nodding, Erica kissed Jane on the cheek, "Love you."

"Love you more."

"Not possible and I'll call your mother then Vince and update them once we know more at the hospital."

"They will appreciate that babe."

-o-

A six minute drive found Jane parking the Suburban in a side street adjacent to the hospital's main entrance. As expected, the parking lot was full, and after driving around for a couple of minutes, Erica spotted the free space.

Alighting from the vehicle, Erica reached for Jane's hand and the pair raced to the reception desk. They were informed Claire and the kids were on the fourth floor and still in theatre. Receiving directions to the waiting room, Jane led Erica to the elevators.

Two minutes passed and the couple spoke to the nurse behind the desk. She told them the operation on Braxton was finishing up and the surgeon would see them as soon as possible.

Taking a seat outside the crowded room, Erica pulled out her cell phone and cursed, "Fuck, you know who I have forgotten about in all this shit?"

"Who, I thought we covered all bases?"

"Jennifer's parents need to be notified."

"Oh crap, Bob and Rae must be out of their minds with worry."

"They are actually away on holiday in France. I'll give them a call now and wreck their vacation."

"Erica, it's not your fault."

"No, but I have to tell them their grandchildren are being operated on and their daughter is missing under a pile of fucking rubble."

Rubbing the top of Erica's thigh, Jane said, "Take a deep breath and take your time before dialling the number."

"Okay, but be prepared for my breakdown."

"I am right here babe and ready to catch you if you fall."

Erica pulled up the number and pressed the call icon. She received an answer straight away.

_"Erica,"_ replied Bob Taylor. _"Rae and I just got back to our hotel and were shocked to see the news broadcast. We've been visiting vineyards all day and didn't know about the bombing. Rae was about to call you, but you beat her to it. Have you any news."_

"I do, but it's not good I'm afraid."

"Oh dear god, go ahead. I've put you on speaking and Rae is with me."

"Bob and Rae, Jennifer and Thomas are unaccounted for."

_"Sweet Jesus,"_ responded Rae. _"What about the babies?"_

"All three are in hospital receiving treatment, along with my mom."

Bob fired the next question, _"How bad are they?"_

"Jane and I only arrived at the hospital and have been given no information. Braxton is about to come out of theatre, so as soon as I have an answer I will call you back?"

_"Thank you and what about Phillip?"_ asked a now crying Rae.

"He … he was found deceased."

_"Oh dear god Erica, I am so sorry,"_ blurted out Bob before bursting into tears.

"Thank you and I'll arrange tickets for you to Anaheim. I'll call you back as soon as I have details."

_"We appreciate your assistance and the phone call Erica,"_ replied a disconsolate Bob.

"Speak to you soon, bye."

Jane wrapped her arms around Erica, "You are so kind and brave."

"Not really honey. My heart feels like it's ready to jump out of my chest, but I know I have to remain clear headed and organise things this end."

"Lean on me baby and share the burden."

Erica did just that before calling the American office of Air France. When she had purchased two first-class tickets, she phoned Bob again and gave him the flight specifics.

-o-

Jane tugged the sleeve of a sleeping Erica when she observed a dark blue scrubs attired man walk up to the nurses' station. He looked their way when the nurse on duty pointed towards them. Up until then, there had been a procession of doctors entering and exiting the waiting room and Jane's heart had stopped each time one neared. Family members had come and gone from the room and Jane had whispered a pray for those who had left with broken hearts.

The medium height surgeon approached and held out his right hand, "Hello, I am Doctor Paxton and I operated on your nephew Braxton."

Shaking the offered hand, Erica spoke first, "Hi, I'm Erica and this is my fiancée Jane. How is Braxton doing?"

Jane shook his hand and waited for a reply.

"He received several lacerations to the back of his head that have been cleaned and sutured. Unfortunately there was a deep wound to the top of his cranium which resulted in fracture."

Jane placed a bent index finger under her nose and cried, "Shit."

Staying rigid, Erica enquired, "Will he be all right?"

"Yes, there was no swelling to the brain and he has come through the surgery remarkably well. My colleague and Orthopaedic Surgeon, Doctor Trent had to pin Braxton's left ulna and radius back into place. Both bones were badly broken and required stabilisation. With immobilisation of the arm with a cast, Braxton should make a full recovery within eight weeks. Of course the pins will be removed at that time unless the bones have failed to knit."

"That is good news and you have our sincere gratitude."

"You are welcome and I believe your two nieces are in recovery too. Their surgeons will speak with you soon and I'll have a nurse inform you when you can visit Braxton."

"Thank you again Doctor Paxton."

With relief, Jane hugged Erica, "I'm so glad he is going to be okay."

Nuzzling into black curls, Erica sighed, "Me too honey, me too."

They were still in the same position when interrupted four minutes later, "Excuse me, I am looking for Jaqueline's aunt Erica."

Pulling back, Erica raised her left hand to the bald male in his late fifties, "That is me Doctor. How is she?"

"I am Doctor Bryce and I'm pleased to say she is doing well in recovery and winning over all the nurses."

Erica and Jane shared a quick smile before the surgeon continued, "Jacqueline suffered a broken right leg and several deep cuts to her arms. All have been cleaned and stitched and her leg put in a cast. Our main concern was a laceration to her left forearm. There was same nerve damage, but I believe the impairment has been fully repaired. She was responsive to stimuli and all appears to be in good working order. I will check in with her in an hour or so and run some tests, but at this stage I am confident she will make a complete recovery."

Tears rolled down Erica and Jane's faces as sheer relief washed over them.

Once she regained control, Erica hugged Jane to her side and turned to the surgeon, "Thank you so much."

Nodding, he patted Erica on the shoulder, "We organised for the children to be in the same room. A nurse will speak to you soon and advise you of the room number."

Jane shook his hand, "Thank you Doctor Bryce and the kids will be glad for the company."

Erica continued to cry and once the doctor left, she buried her face into Jane's hair, "This is just too much to bear."

"You are doing just fine babe and so far the news concerning the kids has been encouraging."

Sniffling, Erica dried her eyes yet again, "Fuck, how long before the tears run out?"

Smiling marginally, Jane pecked Erica on the chin, "It's an endless supply."

"Crap."

"Sit down before you fall down," suggested Jane while taking a seat.

"I'm so tired honey, but wired at the same time."

"I know what you mean. Why don't you close your eyes and try to nap?"

"All right, I'll give it a try."

Feeling the strain, Jane leaned into Erica's chest and began to drift off.

-o-

Erica was startled into wakefulness when a hand rested on her right shoulder. Turning her head, she recognised Agent Thompson. She also noted the sorrow etched on the younger woman's features, "Hey Claudia, I suspect you have more bad news for us?"

"I sorry to say I do. I was on my home for a break when I received an update from my Supervisor."

Jane stirred in Erica's arms and she sat up, "What have I missed?"

Erica kissed to top of her head, "Nothing yet."

Claudia nervously looked to Erica, "I'm very sorry, but Jennifer and Thomas have been recovered from one of the gift shops. I am deeply sorry for your loss."

"No, this can't be real," whispered a dumbfounded Erica. "How the hell do I tell their children and mom?"

"We'll find a way together," offered Jane.

Reaching out, Erica got up and shook Claudia's hand, "Thank you for delivering the news in person. I suppose I am required to attend the Coroner's Office again for official identification?"

"Yes, you have a ten o'clock appointment with Doctor Isles. She requested to handle both cases and passed on her condolences. As to informing you in person, I felt it was the right thing to do. If you need anything while you are here, please don't hesitate to contact me." Retrieving a business card from the inside of her jacket, Claudia passed it to Erica.

"Thank you."

"Take care Erica and Jane," the Agent said before departing.

She was replaced by a tall, handsome man with a touch of greying to his wavy black hair and wearing dark blue scrubs. He presented his right hand to an overwhelmed Erica and she accepted it, as did Jane.

Compassionate blue eyes locked onto dull blue, "Hello, I'm Doctor Derek Shepard. I am Chief of Neurosurgery at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital Seattle."

Jane's forehead furrowed as she asked, "Did you say Seattle?"

"Yes. My wife Meredith and I were in Santa Barbra on vacation with our two children when this unimaginable atrocity occurred and we both volunteered our services."

Erica's already wobbly legs gave out and she sat down, "Does my mother have a head injury?"

"She suffered a haematoma to the Parietal Lobe section of the Cerebral Cortex when her skull was fractured by the flying rubble that struck her. Claire lost a large volume of blood before rescuers located her and had to be revived while her haemorrhaging spleen was removed. Your mother required several transfusions during the procedure and her blood pressure is still low. It is hoped that will improve over the next two hours."

As her knees collapsed, Jane reached for the seat and steadied herself, "Jesus."

Erica stared blankly at the doctor and recited, "The parietal lobe is located in the mid-section of the brain and is associated with processing tactile sensory information such as pressure, touch, and pain. A portion of the brain known as the somatosensory cortex is located in this lobe and is essential to the processing of the body's senses. Damage to the parietal lobe can result in problems with verbal memory, an impaired ability to control eye gaze and problems with language."

Shepard nodded, "That is correct and I assume you are medically trained?"

"No, I just have the ability to retain information and I apologise for interrupting."

"There is no need. I understand this is a stressful time for you both and I will be as thorough as I can without giving you false hope. Claire is gravely ill and the next twenty four hours will be critical for her survival."

Jane found her voice, although it was somewhat strained, "We appreciate your candour Doctor."

"I was able to relieve the pressure to her brain and clean the wound of all foreign fragments, but my major concern was the damage done to her vertebra. Claire suffered trauma to the T11 and T12 vertebra resulting in fractures to the bone and tearing to the ligaments. This also caused compression to the adjacent spinal cord. I fused the two vertebras on the top and bottom with a bone graft harvested from your mother's left hip. The fusion is being held together by plates and pedicle screws. It will take months for the fusion to form a solid piece of bone, but I am hopeful of a successful outcome for Claire as long as she endures the blood loss."

Getting to her feet, Erica moved into the surgeon's personal space and hugged him, "Thank you for everything you have done, you and your team. When will we be able to see her?"

In a daze, Jane remained seated as her eyes overflowed with tears.

"She is in the ICU and heavily sedated so as to give her body time to heal itself. She will stay there for at least forty eight hours whilst being monitored closely for Hypovolemia. I can take you there now if you like?"

Nodding, Erica grabbed Jane by the hand, "We can do this honey."

"Together," replied the brunette in a low tone.

"I'll have to wait for Bob and Rae to arrive before calling them. I can't inform them of their daughter's death while they are on a plane. I just can't do it."

"You don't have to Erica. We can break the news to them when we pick them up. It really doesn't matter when they are informed, they will be heartbroken either way."

Nodding, Erica couldn't put two words together, let alone form a sentence. There was a lump in her throat that wouldn't budge, so she gave into the misery and sobbed.

Gripping her fiancée's hand, Jane comforted her only way she knew, "I love you and am right here by your side."

Erica faced her and replied, "You have no idea how you are holding me together right now."

"I have a pretty good idea babe."

-o-


End file.
